


News from the Staffroom

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Murder, Crush, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innuendo, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Protests, Science, Science teachers love blowing shit up, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 121,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos starts work as Science Faculty Leader at Night Vale Community High School. There he has his own team, a brand new set of labs and a promise of a large bonus if he manages to stay for a whole year. </p><p>The drama teacher, Mr Palmer, is definitely quite unusual. For instance, his "News from the Staffroom" school radio broadcast is supposed to be, like, actual news, right? And Mr Harlan from the PE department is not a man to ignore. He is not about to give up something he wants. </p><p>Then a new management team takes over. Somehow, they have to fight back.</p><p>A tale of disappearances, replacements, difficult-to-follow orders and explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blowing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be silly fluff but the more I listen to episodes the more I notice. Getting a bit darker and less fluffy as it progresses. However, I'm a sucker for happy endings and ch30 will be the last of this fic.
> 
> Clean(ish, swearing is punctuation where I'm from) up to ch13 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new school year  
> is a total pain in the rear

Cecil sat in the staffroom in his usual corner, watching his colleagues file in and head for the coffee machine. September was a month filled with changes. People who left in July were replaced by new faces, faces that peered around the room wondering if they would cause offence by accidentally sitting in someone else's seat or talking to the wrong person and finding themselves locked into a monologue from the staffroom cynic. Cecil glanced over at Steve the site manager, who was announcing to everyone within hearing distance, which was quite far, that aliens were real and living in underground cities. What. A. Jerk.

A buzzer sounded and an orange light flashed above the exit door. Time to start the day. Cecil joined the procession out of the inadequate staffroom and into the hall where tables and chairs had been set out ready for the day's activities. He both loved and hated the first day back. Loved it because of all the news, all the stories he would hear about his colleagues' summer holidays and six weeks' worth of personal intrigue to mull over and choose what snippets would be safe to modify and include in his Friday break-time _News from the Staffroom_ broadcast. He hated it because they would have to spend most of the day poring over data on exam results, analysing how many students achieved their rather arbitrary target grades and what to do about the ones that did not. There would be lectures about online safety, first aid, fire procedures, the staff handbook... Very difficult to look alert and interested. Usually Cecil warned whoever sat by him to elbow him awake when necessary.

He looked around and took his seat. There were names on the tables to stop departments from huddling together. "Cecil - Drama" was listed in a group with Dana - English, Rochelle - Science, Josie - Languages and Earl - PE. He smiled at being put with Dana and Earl, that made it more bearable although they would have to moderate their note-passing in front of Josie who was also responsible for student welfare and frowned officially upon staff acting like children. Rochelle was new, the whole science department would be new this year. The last lot had left under a cloud.

Literally. The cloud could be seen for miles as it billowed up a rainbow of colours before rolling off against the wind direction. A new suite of prefabricated science labs had sprung up on the site where the smoking ruins of the old science block had been. That cloud had been awesome, Cecil could have sworn that it glowed.

A woman interrupted his thoughts by calling out at the table in front of his.  
"Hey, Carlos, this is you." Cecil looked to see who the new people were. The man, Carlos, had unruly black hair, a little grey at the temples gave him an air of gravitas. The smile he flashed at his colleague was jaw-droppingly devastating, perfect white teeth set off the strong jawline of his tanned face. He was _perfect_. Cecil stared openly but the beautiful man did not notice. He sat with his back to Cecil. Cecil watched how his hair moved as he nodded or shook his head in response to chatter from his neighbour, John Peters, you know, the geography teacher. The woman looked at the list in front of Cecil and sat down.

  
"Hi, I'm Rochelle, I'm one of the new science teachers." She stuck out a hand. Cecil's eyes unglazed as he shook himself and greeted his new colleague.  
"Welcome to Night Vale Community High School. I'm Cecil, the drama teacher. Did you hear what happened to the last science team?"  
"Yeah, something about an explosion, a glowing cloud, some animal corpses and a rumour of unauthorised chanting. That sort of thing happen often?"  
Cecil smiled and tilted his head a little. "Not if you're careful. Perhaps I could come over to Science later and help you all settle in?" Cecil imagined what Carlos would look like in goggles and a pristine white lab coat, still with the lines and right angle creases from the packaging. He would like to see that and maybe cause a few crumples...  
"Cecil, are you okay?" Rochelle was frowning at him. "You looked a million miles away."  
"Oh just daydreaming. I do that a lot, particularly in meetings. Please feel free to wake me up if I snore." 

Cecil stood up and enthusiastically embraced two additions to their table. He did quick introductions. "Rochelle Science, Dana English, Earl Usuallymuddy." They nodded and hi-ed as they sat down. Earl punched Cecil lightly and re-introduced himself as Earl, PE teacher by day, scoutmaster by evening and weekend. Shortly after they were joined by a small, serious looking woman who introduced herself as Josie Welfare and Spanish and the room went quiet for Principal Pamela's welcome address. Cecil was daydreaming again already, Rochelle followed the line of his gaze. He was staring at Carlos.

\------------------------------------------------ 

Carlos hated starting over at a new school, leaving his old reputation behind and starting fresh with students who didn’t know his boundaries, didn’t know that he never made empty threats and didn’t trust him. He had been warned that staff turnover at Night Vale Community High School was unusually rapid. He felt sorry for the students. Having to get to know a new, temporary teacher every few weeks sucked. 

He had been flattered enough to accept straight away when he was headhunted for this post. He was head of the Science faculty on a recruitment bonus if he stayed a full year, he had a good team and they had new labs where all the gas taps provided methane instead of running air for five minutes because nobody could find the slow leak in the old pipework. No more running the gas until the room stank or lighting a match and hoping the Bunsen burner didn’t simply blow it out again. No sinks blocked so that the leftovers from five different experiments all poured down at once reacted to make the room uninhabitable for the rest of the day. They even had a proper fume cupboard and enough oscilloscopes. He only raised his eyebrows once, when Principal Pamela said that they did not have radioactive sources on the school site for experiments as the students could all go on a field trip to Radon Canyon instead, but every science teacher was to be issued with a personal danger meter.

Carlos had immediately recruited colleagues he liked to work with. There was Rochelle of course, they had trained together and celebrated good lessons, commiserated when whole lessons had gone wrong, supported each other through the mistakes and trauma of their first couple of years as teachers. Back then, guests invited to their shared apartment were generally surprised to find that they had separate rooms. They drifted apart when Carlos got an assistant faculty leader post at a school across the city and moved out while Rochelle stayed put. He collected a team of six, himself, Rochelle as assistant faculty leader, an experienced technician and three more science teachers, young and enthusiastic.

They arrived at their new school together, slipping into the hall for the first day of meetings and looking for their seats. Rochelle passed the table with Carlos’s name on the list and called him over before finding her seat at the table behind. Carlos grinned at Rochelle, pushed his hair out of his face and sat down. His neighbour spoke.  
"You the new science fella?" he inquired.  
"One of them. Hi, I'm Carlos."  
"John, you know, geography. Got a good place to stay?"  
"Yes, we've rented the apartments above some pizza place in town."  
"Rico's. That's convenient. It's our night on Wednesdays." Carlos was about to ask what John youknow Geography meant by "our night" when they were joined by people who introduced themselves briefly and sat down as Principal Pamela began to speak. 

The meeting was as dull as promised with lots of procedures explained, presentations displayed and read out, paperwork distributed, grades analysed, blame apportioned and, finally, welcomes. Pamela asked each of the new staff to stand up and say something about themselves. Carlos settled for, "Hi I'm Carlos, I'm into science." The other scientists did not do much better. Rochelle behaved herself and did not offer a deadpan, outrageous overshare. Eventually they were dismissed for lunch and the scientists met up in the canteen queue for a plate of what looked like pasta but was somehow wrong. Principal Pamela came to check on them.  
"Do you like the pasta? The kitchen staff are trying out a new brand, gluten free, not a grain of wheat near it. So many of the students are intolerant," she said.  
"I bet they are," Rochelle, under her breath. 

Pamela moved on to the next table where a group of teaching assistants sat with fixed smiles until she left again and their faces relaxed into relief. The relief lasted until Cecil arrived at their table and said, "Hi, Chad, guess you drew the short straw! You're my teaching assistant next week. We're planning a scene set in a sports shop, can you go out for some props? Here's a list." Chad took the list, looked mournfully at his friends, said goodbye and left. Cecil saw the scientists at the next table and waved at Rochelle. Carlos barely glanced at him, head down, studying his pasta substitute intently. 

The rest of the afternoon saw everyone busy with preparations for the influx of students the next day, Friday, as it was induction day for the new intake. The older students who knew their way around started the following Monday. Cecil spent the afternoon with Simone the dance teacher and Music Maureen preparing introduction to performing arts sessions for the youngsters. Carlos and his team settled into their new labs and planned lab safety lessons that involved sparks, shocks and bangs. When he had almost run out of urgent things to do and was down to the merely vitally important part of his to-do list, Cecil went over to the science block to see his new colleagues in action.

Rochelle saw him at the door and beckoned him into the lab, handing him a pair of safety glasses. Carlos was oblivious, demonstrating the plume of red flame produced when strawberry dessert powder is sprinkled onto a lit bunsen. The bunsen, with an extra long gas tube, was on the floor. Carlos was standing on the benchtop with his hand raised to ceiling level, ready to sprinkle the pink powder and let it float down, mixing with air to make an explosive fuel. Cecil gaped at him, staring and then grinning. Carlos wore a white lab coat that still had creases and right angles from the packaging and a pair of safety goggles with an elastic cord that made his perfect hair bunch up around it. Carlos shook out the powder and in the second or so between it leaving the packet and reaching the naked flame, he saw Cecil.

They both screamed. Cecil in surprise at the pillar of red flame, Carlos at the burning of his wrist. He jumped down and held his hand under the cold water in the closest sink, swearing loudly.  
"This might not be a good time," said Cecil, "but I wondered if I could interview you for the school radio show tomorrow, you know, let the kids know a bit about you. Usually the music and drama classes run it but I do a show on Friday break about what the teachers are getting up to and... other stuff. Normally I just make up stories to see if anyone is listening but... it would be neat if..." Cecil ceased gushing.  
Carlos kept his eyes on his wrist and mumbled a reply. The only audible bit was, "red flame means there is calcium present, probably in the milk powder or perhaps as an additive, calcium carbonate maybe as a bulking agent." Cecil sighed.  
"Ah well, if you change your mind I'll be in the drama studio until late. Pop in any time. Any time at all."  
Cecil handed his glasses back to Rochelle, who shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. 

  
The door closed behind Cecil. Rochelle examined Carlos's wrist while the other scientists practised the demonstration with plenty of "oooh wow" noises and suggestions of putting copper salts in the powder to make green flame or potassium for lilac, but thankfully without injury. "You'll live, barely a mark. Who'd've thought it, two drama queens in the same science lab." Quieter, "So you like him then?"  
"Shut up."  
"Think of all the special effects you could do together."  
"Shut up."  
"Do you think the school closet is big enough?"  
"Shut up, Ell!" 

Rochelle smirked at Carlos then turned to face the rest of the team. "Right, next. You need the HT power pack and a jar of pickles. Gherkins are good but onions will do at a push. And do NOT touch the electrodes." Carlos watched as Rochelle demonstrated the glowing pickle demo until the lab reeked of boiling vinegar. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Friday was a busy day for everyone at Night Vale Community High School. New staff joined the new students to get photo IDs, the new students were corralled in the hall and split into classes, the classes led off by their tutors for timetabling, icebreaking, teambuilding and other embarrassments. The lessons for the day went well, the students managed to navigate from their bases to lessons where the emphasis was introductions and interest rather than plain facts. They finished back in the hall for a pep talk from Principal Pamela, or Miss Winchell. Only one child caused any trouble, a young girl wanted to know more about the explosions in science and snuck back into a lab to experiment for herself. Carlos found it difficult to be angry with her. The girl's quiet, insistent interest reeled him in and before long he told her to come back some lunchtime next week, bring a few friends and she could have a science club.

At the end of lessons, once the students had cleared the building, Carlos picked up his ID badge. The photographer had misunderstood and the badge displayed his photograph above the name "Dr Carlos Scientist". Rochelle saw it and laughed.  
"I suppose you've been called worse, Dr Scientist. And better, did you hear Mr Palmer's _News from the Staffroom_?"  
"No, I was setting up for my lesson. Why?"  
Rochelle took out her phone and put her headphones on Carlos. She found the sound recording she had made by the speakers in the quad and hit play.  
 _...hate and despair and love that perfect hair..._  
Carlos mouthed _wtf?_ at Rochelle.  
 _..was perfect and I fell in love instantly..._  
Carlos took off the headphones and started to speak. Rochelle put them back on him. "There's more."  
 _Carlos, perfect and beautiful..._  
He had heard enough. Carlos handed the headphones back to Rochelle and stormed out of the lab. 

He got as far as the drama studio doors before his brain caught up. Carlos halted, hand on the door, then turned and walked back to the science block.  
"Ell, you still here?" He heard a reply called out from the prep room and went in. "It was a joke, wasn't it? Of course it was. Teasing the new guy. It will be someone else next time probably and not something to worry about. Probably." Carlos sat on a lab stool and leaned against the bench.  
"If you say so."  
"I mean, it's not that obvious is it?"  
"What? That he gushes around you and you go catatonic? No, not obvious at all."  
"Shit." 

Rochelle knew what was bothering him. At his last school Carlos had been told quietly by the deputy principal something like _although nobody minds anybody being gay these days and there are laws to prevent discrimination and so on the senior management would prefer if you did not display any indication of you sexuality in or out of school where you might be seen by students after all they are so impressionable at that age don't you think..._

Carlos had been incandescent. Rochelle had only managed to talk him down by pointing out that it was better to have a job and a good reference than no job and a reference that suggested ambivalence towards authority, so to wait until he had a contract elsewhere before doing anything. As soon as the ink was dry on his NVCHS contract he came out to his students, who were curious for a day or two but definitely neither shocked not surprised. 

  
"I really don't think this school is like Religious Repression Academy. The staff on duty who were actually listening thought it was kind of sweet. Creepy but sweet. The students were too busy tearing around trying to see who could drink the most gatorade without puking."  
"I hope you're right."  
"So you _do_ like him, then?"  
"Shut up."

Carlos stayed until he saw Steve the site manager approaching to lock up the labs. He had been warned not to get cornered so he slipped out and headed for the staffroom. It wasn't empty.  
"The beautiful scientist, I presume." It was Earl the PE teacher.  
"Oh, hi. Ummm, that was a bit embarrassing."  
"Yes, for me too. You swan into town and..." Earl stopped. "Look, not your fault I know, but Cecil and I have a ... thing. Something."  
"Oh."  
"Oh."  
"I didn't know."  
"Stay away from Cecil." 

Carlos went home. Cecil watched from the corridor as Carlos got into his car and drove away then went out too.  
"Hey, you," he smiled at Earl, "need a lift?"  
"Sure," replied Earl, leaning in for a friendly kiss on the cheek. 


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos helps Earl out with the scouts to try to get to know him a bit better, but Earl has his own reasons for asking Carlos to volunteer. 
> 
> Cecil has boyfriend trouble. At least he might call it that if he actually thought he had a boyfriend.
> 
> And Earl? Has he gone too far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh thanks for the nice comments on ch1! Much appreciated. I'm a kudos & comment junkie. General & specific feedback always welcome.

Welcome Back

 _Welcome to Night Vale Community High School. Welcome back, that is. All of us at Night Vale High Radio hope you had a fantastic summer and are not too sorry to be back..."_ Cecil listened to the student who picked the Monday morning 5 minute slot read out her carefully over-prepared material in a voice that screamed "I'm reading from my notes." A second year, enough confidence to step up but not enough to relax and enjoy herself. He made a note to work with her class on how not to sound like a newsreader unless a newsreader is what you want to be. _Here is a song that reminded me of this morning, I hope you like it._ No no no, Cecil made another note to talk to Dana about setting up a cross curricular project on speaking skills. 

A music track started as the girl slipped out of the booth.  
 _...waiting for a bus in the rain in the rain..._  
"Was that okay Mr Palmer?"  
"Great start to the term, Amy, well done for taking that scary first slot. Next week, just assume everyone will like the track you picked and tell them how awesome it is."  
Amy nodded, left the building and jogged through the drizzle to a trio of teenage girls who screamed and hugged her. Cecil watched their hellos, saw Carlos cross the yard and enter the staffroom. Briefing, he had better go too. 

Josie stood by the photocopier, frowned at John Peters, you know, the geography teacher, who had just pressed the buttons on the coffee machine that would make it whirr and hiss and delay the start of briefing for the twenty seconds it took to produce a cup of something that was almost coffee.  
"Welcome back everyone. First up, we have a new member of the school board and it suggested we develop a more spiritual ethos. Can we begin the day with a prayer? Over to the religious education department."  
 _"All Hail, All Hail, All Hail..."_

The chant went on for a full minute. Carlos looked around him, caught Cecil's eye and looked away quickly. The impulse to start chanting was almost overwhelming. Rochelle was chanting and stifling a giggle. Earl joined in, staring at Carlos with a look that was not friendly. Cecil could have won a prize for most enthusiastic intonation of the words "all hail".

They stopped in unison and Josie continued.  
"I have some bad news. One of the teaching assistants, Chad, has not been seen since he left work on Thursday. Our heartfelt condolences go to his family. Over to you."  
A couple of hands went up. "Earl?"  
"The scouts are working on badges starting today after school. If you have time we could use volunteers." Everyone seemed to be looking at their feet. "Perhaps the science faculty can help out?" Carlos reluctantly shrugged and nodded as several pairs of eyes, including Cecil's, turned to him. Earl smiled. Cecil smiled. Not the same smiles. Briefing ended after a few more announcements about upcoming events, including a cryptic reminder that contrary to rumour Wednesday had not been cancelled and everyone should be at Rico's by six.

Carlos caught up with Earl.  
"Hey, Earl, what do I need to do to help out?"  
Earl smiled again, looking at beautiful Carlos's beautiful hair and perfect teeth that he had heard so much about over the weekend. "Oh don't worry about that, just come along to the gym after bus duty, today and Thursday. The boys need someone to practise their skills on."  
"What skills?"  
"It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil it."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Carlos and his team were busy with getting to know new classes, explaining rules, handing out books and finding out how much their students already knew, or how little in some cases. The scientists stayed in their block all day, had break and lunch together in the prep room and only Rochelle ventured out to the staff room to see if they had any mail. There was one item only, a handwritten note addressed to Carlos, folded over twice and stapled shut, dammit. She pocketed the note and left the staffroom. Cecil watched her leave and sighed. 

  
"What's up with you?" Dana demanded. "You're normally a bit down at the start of term but you are seriously morose today."  
Cecil sighed again and looked at Dana. "I'm sorry. I think I need more science in my life."  
"Or maybe more _scientist?_ "  
"I went hiking with Earl and the scouts at the weekend. I think I annoyed him. We shared a tent as usual to save carrying two but it wasn't right, I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about _him_ "  
"Oh? Oh." Dana shook her head. "Oh Cecil, what a mess." The buzzer saved Cecil from having to prolong the discussion. He smiled at Dana. "Sorry, I'll get over it. Just a crush, he'll say something or do something I hate and it will evaporate as quickly as it condensed."  
"Watch that scientific language creeping in, Cecil!" Dana winked and headed down the corridor. 

Rochelle forgot about the note in her pocket until after her last class had left. She walked through the prep room into Carlos's lab. He was still there, explaining to a pair of students why it was a bad idea to set fire to pens and demonstrating how to heat one gently in a bunsen flame until the plastic was soft enough to bend into swirls without burning or breaking. The students left, proud of their re-shaped writing implements. Rochelle handed him the note.  
"This was in your mailbox."  
"Oh? Thanks. Jeez, kids with Bunsen burners. Think it's their purpose to scorch their way through the universe."  
Rochelle smiled and nodded. "I remember it well. They don't realise that we did all the same things and we know that as soon as our backs are turned there will be unauthorised experiments. Mainly _Oooh does this burn?_ "  
Carlos laughed as he opened the note, and stopped as he read it.  
"Something bad?" Rochelle tried to read the note without looking too obvious.  
"Umm, I don't know. Maybe good?" Carlos took his phone out and sent a text, looking at the note a couple of times. He passed the note to Rochelle. 

_Hi Dr Scientist, thanks for letting me watch that explosion on Thursday. Can I see more? I'm really into science these days, C. You can reach me at:_ The rest of the note consisted of Cecil's mobile and home phone numbers.  
Rochelle grinned. "Good I'd say, you texted him?"  
"Yes. Just with some science stuff about the explosion he saw. Nothing personal. I have to go, I said I'd help Earl." Carlos looked apprehensive. "I probably shouldn't have texted Cecil, I should keep our interaction completely professional." Rochelle shook her head and rolled her eyes. Carlos left the lab and headed for the gym.

Earl was there already with a group of six boys. "Welcome, Dr Scientist, thanks for volunteering at short notice. Boys, introduce yourselves." Carlos waited as the boys rattled off their names and said which level of scout they were. "Okay, we are practising for our _intermediate interrogation_ badges today, the exam is on Thursday. Dr Scientist might not be familiar with our scouting system here so be careful with him. We need him again."  
"Ummm, what have I got into?" asked Carlos. The oldest scout explained.  
"We have to secure you and ask you questions. There's a list. Then for Advanced we have to work out if you are telling the truth or not."  
"Secure me?" The scout picked up a thin rope.  
"Yes sir. Scoutmaster Harlan will check that you can't escape so you're not just being kind and pretending, and he will make sure you are not too uncomfortable before we start asking our questions."  
"What about after you start asking questions?"  
Earl butted in. "Come on now boys, there is no badge for idle chatter. Show me what you can do." 

Carlos did not try to resist as the boys tied his wrists, knees and ankles, then hoisted him onto a bench. Their questions were mostly innocent, curiosity about the new teachers and what they thought of the town. At the end, the boys untied him and said thank you before Earl gave them feedback on what they should practise before Thursday. He turned to Carlos. "So, Dr Scientist, can we count on you for Thursday?"  
"Sure, why not." It had been odd, but not as bad as Carlos feared. Earl beamed at Carlos and escorted him to the door. Carlos wasn't sure but thought he saw Earl wink at the oldest scout, the once called Telly. 

Cecil picked up his phone and turned it on again after drama club. They had decided to stage a variety show as the school production so that everyone could take part. There would be music, dance, drama and whatever else the most imaginative students came up with. He petted Khoshekh, the cat who had wandered into the school theatre earlier in the day during a particularly boisterous chorus of _oh well I never did you ever see a cat so clever as..._ and refused to leave. The choir had voted on a name, thankfully not chosen the obvious one, begged to be allowed to keep him and promised not to tell Miss Winchell. Maureen wandered through the studio.  
"He'll be found out, you can't keep him," she said.  
"He'll be fine. I can put him in the men's room overnight, the one just down the hall. I think I'm the only person who uses that one. I'll bring food and stuff tomorrow. He just loves all the props in here! Awww look at his little cute face. Ooooh! Look what he's doing now!" Cecil cooed over Khoshekh, who had found a cardboard box.

Cecil's phone buzzed as it caught up with everything it had missed whilst turned off. He fistpumped the air when he saw the message from Carlos, even though it started with _this is not a personal text..._ it was a place to start. He replied: _Can we talk about special effects for the school show? Wednesday at Rico's?_  
A reply came: _sure why not, why Wednesdays, why Rico's?_  
Cecil explained in a long, rambling text that everyone had to have Rico's pizza once a week. The school's designated time was Wednesday at six, everyone would be there.  
Carlos breathed a sigh that was both relief and disappointment. Not a date, then.

Tuesday passed and Wednesday dragged. Lots more students seemed to have biros twisted into odd shapes after science lessons. Miss Winchell saw Khoshekh once but the class played along with Mr Palmer's deadpan act of, "A cat? surely not Miss Winchell. How could there be a cat in the drama studio?" backing him up with comments of "no, miss, I didn't see a cat" and "not me miss" and "me neither" until the principal doubted her senses enough to let it go. 

The scientists were getting used to the structure of the school week. Monday and Thursdays were club nights. Tuesdays were faculty planning, Wednesdays were for staff meetings and Rico's, Fridays were free. At the staff meeting, Earl sat with Cecil as usual in the school theatre waiting for the meeting to start. The science team arrived together. Rochelle waved over at Maureen and went to sit with her to discuss a project on the physics of music she wanted to run. Chris the technician went to find Steve backstage. The younger teachers were waved over by the teaching assistants and Carlos started walking up to the back of the theatre on his own.  
"Hey, Carlos, over here!" Earl groaned as Cecil waved at the scientist and shifted along the tiered bench to make room.  
Dana, who was sitting in the row behind them, leaned over and whispered, _what the fuck Cecil, Earl's right there._  
Cecil turned to Earl and said, "You don't mind, do you? I mean you two got along okay with the scouts on Monday?" Earl shrugged but said nothing. Carlos stopped, looked at Cecil's smiling face and Earl's glowering one. Dana just rolled her eyes, he would get no help there.  
"Oh sit down Carlos, I want to ask you about putting some science into the show this year." Cecil patted the space between himself and the end of the bench. It would be a tight squeeze. Carlos couldn't see a polite way to avoid sitting thigh to thigh for the duration of the meeting, with Cecil's... what? boyfriend? person he had a "thing" with? sitting on Cecil's other side.  
"What did you have in mind?" asked Carlos, "for the show I mean. Smoke and lights and stuff?"  
"Yeah something like that, I'm not really sure what I want." Pamela arrived on stage to start the meeting. "We can talk about it at Rico's." He leaned forward to say something quietly to Maureen. Earl and Carlos made eye contact behind Cecil's back. Earl slowly shook his head.

Pizza night was convenient because the scientists lived upstairs. They were the first to arrive and, as newcomers, were greeted by Big Rico himself. He insisted on arranging their seating, said he did this for all his big groups of customers so that they always had a different set of people to talk to. The scientists found themselves split up. Rico led Carlos to a booth big enough for four and gave him a menu. Maureen and Dana were directed to Rochelle's table. Carlos watched Maureen's face light up and briefly considered the awkwardness of double dating. Gradually the restaurant filled up with education workers. But Carlos was still on his own. 

On the dot of six, orders started to be brought out. Nobody had taken Carlos's order but a pizza was delivered anyway. He told his waitress but she just said, "that's just what he always has, sir" and walked off. Carlos was acutely aware of who was not present even before the door opened and he arrived. Cecil said hi to a couple of people and sat opposite Carlos.  
"Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of a problem after the meeting today. Oh! I hope you like meatball and basil, I always have it."  
"It's fine," said Carlos, "sorry I didn't wait, I started without you. What kind of trouble?"  
"Nothing really, nothing that matters much now. So, is it possible to get some smoke effects on our stage?"

They chatted for the rest of the allotted hour and it was not nearly long enough. Carlos explained how to create some simple effects, Cecil talked about where in the show they could be used. Too soon the pizza was gone, all except for one slice boxed and saved for Earl, the waitress had been paid and another group was waiting for their table. They got up to find that they were the last to leave from the High School group. On the way out, Cecil stuck his head round the kitchen door and yelled, "Thanks, Rico! See you next week." 

Outside the restaurant, Carlos paused and shrugged.  
"I live right here," he said, pointing up at the top floor.  
"I, umm, don't," replied Cecil. He pointed to the pizza box and looked down the street and back again. "I should go. I'll make it worse if I'm late. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yes, tomorrow." Carlos made no move to leave. They stood in the street, not too close. "Is Earl okay?"  
Cecil frowned. "Yes, he's fine. Just... I better go."  
"You said that already." Carlos stepped back and half turned away. He looked back over his shoulder to find Cecil watching him. "Call me if you want to talk, I mean about special effects, okay?"  
"Sure. Goodnight then." Cecil walked to his car, watched Carlos in the door mirror until he was round the corner, and drove away.

Thursday, Carlos did not see Cecil during the day at all. He had a full timetable and took breaks in the prep room with Rochelle, except when Maureen came over to check out the new oscilloscopes. She brought a microphone and a range of musical instruments to see how the electronic representation of the sound waves differed. Carlos was interested, he wanted to stay, but something in Rochelle's expression suggested he ought to go hide in his lab if he wanted to continue to live a pain-free existence. She backed up the threat in her expression by saying, "Hey, Maureen, ask Carlos to sing into the scope."

After lessons, Carlos returned to the gym. The same group of scouts was present along with Earl. Earl was in a good mood. "Okay then scouts, for real this time. Carlos, sorry, Dr Scientist, they might be a bit rougher today since it's not a rehearsal. Is that okay? Just say if it's too much."  
"It'll be fine," Carlos replied. Earl beamed at him.  
"Of course it will." He nodded at the scouts. "When you're ready."

Carlos was not prepared for what happened next. The six scouts pinned him down, trussed him up, hoisted him onto a chair and put a blindfold on him. The asked their list of questions, but there were a couple of extra ones, questions about Rico's and pizza and conversation topics and _exactly_ what did you say outside in the street. He was gagged and felt his hair being repeatedly pulled and released... " _Oh you have GOT to be kidding!_ "

He heard the door bang and footsteps approaching, fast. Cecil's voice. "Telly! Stop that NOW! Scouts, go home. Earl, what the fuck? Untie him. What have you DONE to his HAIR?!"  
Earl's voice, "It's your fault, all that time you spend mooning over how perfect it is... WAS!" Footsteps receding and the door banging again. Delicate fingers pulling at the gag and the blindfold. Cecil looking furious as he worked at loosening the knots.  
"Shit, Carlos, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what he planned. I just thought he was going to warn you off or something, but this... this is... OUTRAGEOUS." He yelled the last word at the door.  
"You knew Earl was out to hurt me? You knew and said nothing? Jeez Cecil, I thought we were going to be friends!"  
"Please believe me, I had no idea he would go this far." Cecil was bright red and trembling. Carlos could feel it as Cecil unpicked the knots at his wrists. Once free, Carlos rubbed feeling back into his wrists and felt through his hair. Or what was left of it. "Come backstage with me, I can make that look a bit better." Cecil waved a hand at Carlos's hair. There was a lot of it on the floor.  
"No, I'll find a barber in town."  
"You won't, not at this time on a Thursday. Let me fix it." Cecil was almost pleading. Carlos gave in and let Cecil lead him back to the performing arts block, up to the backstage area and into a room with a gold paper star on the door. He plugged a set of clippers into the wall socket, looked at Carlos and said, "I only know one haircut but I'll leave it as long as I can."

There was no mirror so Carlos had no idea what his new hairstyle looked like. He realised after a few minutes that he was enjoying this, having Cecil fuss over him, touching his shoulders, neck and hair. Eventually Cecil said, "done," and cleaned the clippers before putting them away. Carlos felt his hair carefully. It was very short at the back of his neck, longer on top.  
"Thanks, Cecil, that feels pretty good actually. It'll be more practical."  
"I liked it long. Does it grow quickly?"  
"I have no idea. Maybe I'll keep it short."  
Cecil froze. "No, no, no, I mean, do what you like, it's your hair."  
Carlos laughed. "The chances of me remembering ever to go to the barbers are vanishingly small. My hair is not one of my priorities. Is that a cat?"  
"SShh, don't tell Pamela!" 

Friday morning passed without much comment. Earl was not in staff briefing, Cecil was careful to avoid eye contact with Carlos, and Rochelle, Dana and Maureen didn't try hard enough not to giggle. Josie took briefing as usual.  
"I regret that one of our students has been excluded from school after an incident after hours yesterday. If you teach Telly, please provide work for him. His parents are picking it up this afternoon. This is the fifth incident involving Telly and I will be offering them a transfer form. Over to you."  
A few hands went up with the usual range of messages about students. Earl arrived at the end of briefing and Carlos suddenly realised why Cecil had said he only knew one haircut.

Just before break, Rochelle went to see Carlos in his lab. He had a class so she kept her request brief.  
"Can we swap duties? My Friday for your Thursday? Should benefit us both I think."  
"Uh, sure, why not. Starting today?  
"Please. And thanks." Rochelle smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle Carlos's new floppy hairstyle. 

Ten minutes later, Carlos was out in the yard. Cecil's _News from the Staffroom_ broadcast started. Carlos half-listened until something made him tune in completely, jaw dropping. Cecil was talking on the school radio _about his haircut_. Carlos walked away from the speakers as if that would stop it from happening. He returned to the science prep room at the end of break and found Rochelle. 

"Ell, did you know he was going to talk about me again?  
"Not for sure, Maureen said he probably would. When he gets obsessed with something he won't let go.  
"How could I possibly like someone as deranged as Cecil, with his psycho boyfriend?  
"Dana says they're not boyfriends, they used to be but Earl gets jealous..."  
"Really, hadn't noticed."  
"...and Cecil dumps him. But it's awkward working together at the same place, can't avoid meeting."  
"So is Earl on or off?" Palms up.  
Rochelle shrugged. "Who knows. Best ask Cecil. Or Earl, but you might get different answers."  
Carlos decided not to ask anyone. "No thanks, I'll keep well clear of them both I think. They are a perfect couple, both appear to be equally insane." 

Carlos went home for the weekend, blocking out thoughts of Cecil and Earl with thoughts of Jerry the lovely teaching assistant who had been so helpful that afternoon and offered to meet Carlos on Sunday and show him around town if he wanted. Carlos had given Jerry his phone number and really hoped he would call.


	3. Difficult Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gets into science, Dana asks an awkward question and Carlos and Earl reach a convenient misunderstanding.

After a weekend in which Carlos did his best to avoid thinking about Cecil, Cecil did his best to avoid texting Carlos and Earl did his best to earn forgiveness, from Cecil at least, Monday began as usual with a staff room briefing. Once the _All Hail, All Hail, All Hail..._ chant ceased, Josie read the announcements.  
"We are deeply sorry to announce the untimely death of Jerry Hartman, one of our best teaching assistants. Our heartfelt condolences go out to his family at this difficult time. The exact circumstances of Jerry's death are being kept confidential pending investigation."  
There was a moment of silence. The remaining teaching assistants looked at each other nervously.  
"Over to you." Hands went up.  
Carlos leaned over to Rochelle and whispered, "So that's why he didn't call." Rochelle made a fake shocked face and replied that no, Carlos was just too ugly.  
Cecil was speaking, "...auditions for staff too, we need to put on at least one act. Please nothing from South Pacific.”  
Rochelle whispered to Carlos, "Go on, you could have private rehearsals." Carlos gave his very best _drop dead_ look. Rochelle giggled. 

Carlos, Cecil and Earl avoided eye contact with each other until briefing was over and they were released to prepare for the day in their separate blocks. Carlos spent the morning on the basics of the periodic table and reactivity of the alkali metals. When his class filed out for break, Cecil came in.  
"Oh you're doing science!" Cecil looked delighted. "Show me?"  
"Sure, why not. Here," Carlos handed Cecil a pair of goggles, a pair of purple nitrile gloves and took off his lab coat and offered it to Cecil.  
"Oh wow, can I really wear these?"  
"You have to, if you're doing science. Come round here, I'll show you what to do." Carlos emptied the glass tank of water down the sink, rinsed and refilled it, adding a few drops of universal indicator solution. He put the safety screen up and showed Cecil how to remove a lump of sodium from its oil and cut a chunk off.  
"So this is really metal? Why can I cut it then? Why doesn't it stay shiny?" Carlos answered Cecil's questions as if he was talking to a student.  
"I wish my students all asked questions like you do. Go on, drop that chunk into the water"  
Cecil shrugged and smiled as he dropped the sodium into the water. "I'm really into science these days. Fuck!" the sodium popped and burst into bright orange flame. Carlos laughed.

  
"Okay, same thing but use this one," Carlos handed Cecil another jar.  
"Potassium? Oh wow, this is even softer." A pause as Cecil cut a sliver of the metal and dropped it into the tank. He squealed, jumped backwards and grabbed on to Carlos, startled by the loud pop and pink-lilac flame. "That is so cool! Got any more? Ooh the water has gone purple!" Cecil turned to look at Carlos, still holding tight to his arm with both hands.  
"I'm afraid not. Rubidium, the next one down," Carlos pointed to the periodic table on the wall, "is just too reactive; we're not allowed to keep it in school. Down the bottom of the group, here, "Carlos reclaimed his arm reluctantly and pointed to Francium, "it is so reactive and radioactive that if you had a lump of it, it would heat itself up and melt in front of you." 

  
"That's neat!" Cecil paused. "I really came to ask if you'd take part in the school show. I know you're already helping out with effects and stuff, and we need to get together to discuss that properly, but you'd be great on stage. I mean, you put on quite a science show just now and you were not expecting to."  
"No, not a chance. There is no way I'm getting up on stage. I can't do anything like that." Carlos shook his head.  
"But you must have some forgotten talent, maybe something you did at college but have not thought about since? Everyone can do something." Cecil still had the lab coat, goggles and gloves on.  
"The only thing I did at college and genuinely have never thought about using was a compulsory programming class on FORTRAN77. Not cool in 1990 and definitely not entertaining."  
"Give it some thought. I want to put on an act with lots of teachers in it doing things out of character. Gets you credit with the students if you don't mind looking like a dork on stage."  
Carlos pointed to his hair. "I look like a dork anyway." Cecil stuck his bottom lip out..  
"Don't know what you're talking about. Best haircut I ever did. For that insult, I'm keeping the lab coat."  
"You can have it. Have the glasses and gloves too if you like. Make you look like a dork too." Carlos grinned. Cecil blew him a kiss and left. 

"So that's how you avoid someone, is it?" Rochelle came in from the prep room door. "Nice going. A private science lesson, chemistry today and maybe, oh, biology tomorrow?"  
"Shut up Ell."  
"You say that a lot."  
"How's Maureen?"  
"Shut up Carlos." 

Monday was club night. The younger teachers were running Science club and Carlos went along to check they were okay. There was a group of ten young students, including the girl who was so keen on explosions on induction day. They were making sparklers from soaked wooden splints, aluminium powder and metal salts. Carlos went up to the girl he remembered. "Hi, what's your name?"  
"Tamika," she replied.  
"You enjoy science?"  
"This is fun, and maybe useful." She waved a handmade sparkler, entranced by the white and green sparkles it made. "Miss says she will teach us how to make fireworks once we've learned the basics of colours. I am looking forward to that"  
Carlos said, "That does sound like fun!" then, to the "Miss" indicated by Tamika, "Talk to me tomorrow about health and safety please, Sheena."

On Tuesday, Cecil was worried. He explained to Maureen and Simone at their faculty meeting, "We want to make the show a real success this year, right? It's where we show off everything we can do for the school. The budget isn't secure and we all know that funding is cut from faculties like ours first. There are three of us, drama, music and dance. I'd like there still to be three of us this time next year. A really great show will help persuade kids to choose to study performing arts next year and keep us employed."  
"The students have been booking audition slots, we won't be short of budding stage stars at least," reassured Simone. "Quite a few good singers and dancers."  
Maureen chipped in. "Yes, the choir is shaping up and we have some lovely soloists although it's hard to steer them away from Les Mis. The girls all want to be Fantine. We don't want to send the audience away depressed. Who's helping out?"  
"Leland the teaching assistant has been assigned to the show. He needs to know what each act will be so that he can help the kids learn their lines. Do we have any kind of potential running order yet? Is it too early for that? The teachers are reluctant to look silly in front of an audience, which is dumb because that's part of the job."  
"Way too early, Cecil! Don't panic yet." Maureen grinned. "I think I can persuade one scientist and she can persuade another to join in, that is if you are not persuasive enough on your own."  
Simone laughed. "Can you get Carlos and Earl both on stage? At the same time? What sort of act would that be, comedy or tragedy?"  
Cecil groaned. "Stop it. We're all just friends."  
"Yeah, right. Nice lab-coat by the way. Has Earl seen you in it?"  
He sunk down into it a little further. It smelled of strawberry and burned sugar and... something else. Something he wanted more of. 

The science meeting was supposed to focus on the students' upcoming field trip to Radon Canyon to investigate the efficacy of various materials at shielding them from radioactivity. Carlos and Rochelle both knew that the best protection from exposure to radiation was distance and often lead shielding was more for reassurance than protection.  
"How many students are we taking?" Carlos asked.  
"Just twelve. Most did not get permission from their parents."  
"Thanks, Sheena. Can any of us drive the minibus?" Silence. "Okay, that means one scientist can go and we need to co-opt a driver as the second staff member. Is there a list of drivers?" Rochelle flicked through the staff handbook, addenda to volume 3, and peered at the small type.  
"There are few. Coach Nazr, Siteman Steve ohpleasegodno, Earl, Josie, Cecil and Pamela."  
"Right, Sheena, can you ask Nazr, Josie and Pamela if they can help out? Steve as a last resort?"  
Rochelle enquired, "Why, are you going to ask Cecil and Earl yourself?"  
"No, not a word to either of them. One of us really needs to get a minibus licence. Any volunteers? Brave man, Jonah!"

After the faculty meetings finished, Rochelle and Maureen met to compare notes over machine coffee in the staff room. Ell collapsed onto a sofa at right angles to Maureen's and sunk down into its slightly uncomfortable lack of support. "How'd it go? Much drama?" Maureen smiled and sipped her drink.  
"Much drama. Cecil is worried about the show. It's normal for this term, he frets that nobody will go on stage, then nobody will rehearse enough, then nobody will buy tickets, then nobody will show up, then all the singers will get throat spiders, then we'll all get fired." Maureen moved to slouch beside Rochelle. "Gets a bit wearing. Once the Christmas show is declared to be a success he will crow about it for a couple of weeks then it all starts over again for the summer show." 

Rochelle closed her eyes. "Ours was dull, arranging a trip to Radon Canyon. How much do I _not_ want to go there! Turns out Earl and Cecil are drivers, none of us is a driver. Want to make a bet?"  
"Ha! okay, Earl has to drive and leaves Carlos behind."  
"Okay, Cecil has to drive and they leave all the kids behind."  
They shook hands. Dana arrived and joined them with bad drinks on the bad sofa. They brought her up to date on gossip.  
"I'll take: Steve has to drive and everybody cancels." Dana giggled. "Oh I've had an evil thought. Let's go anywhere that isn't here and I'll tell you all about it.  
Rochelle replied, "My place? There's snacks and a bottle of wine..."  
"On a school night? Yeah!" The three women left, glad that none of the drama was about them.

Wednesday morning saw Rochelle, Maureen and Dana unable to meet each other’s gaze without giggling. Cecil's radio club announced a plea on the early morning show for teachers with "skills in FORTRAN programming and outdoor survival" to audition at lunchtime in the drama studio. Carlos and Earl made eye contact for the first time that week. Earl walked over, Cecil close behind him. Cecil nudged Earl.  
"I'm sorry about your hair."  
"Really?"  
"No. OW! Cecil, what the..."  
"Say it like you mean it." Earl rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Carlos I'm really sorry about your hair and to make it up to you I will drive your stupid science trip to Radon Canyon." A pause. "OW! okay!... And back again."  
Cecil's face brightened. "See! You can be nice. I'll leave you two to sort out details then. See you both for rehearsal at lunchtime!" Cecil grinned, walked off, turned around and waved as he reached the door. Carlos and Earl stood in awkward silence, not looking at each other, until Cecil disappeared into the Performing Arts block. They had a brief flicker of eye contact, scowled, turned round and left without exchanging another word. 

At lunchtime, Carlos hid in the school library. He said Hi to Tamika who was lounging on a beanbag, absorbed in a book that occasionally made her reach for the dictionary beside her on the floor. The school librarian was off sick, according to the notice on the desk. Instead, the library was being supervised by Dana the English teacher.  
"Hi Carlos, didn't expect to see you here! Looking for the science section?"  
"I suppose so, mainly I'm looking for somewhere quiet."  
"In a school? Seriously?"  
Carlos smiled. "Yeah, that is pretty silly now I think on it."  
"Come with me," said Dana, and led Carlos to the classroom next to the library. "This is me," she said, pointing at the wall displays about Arthur Millar, Maya Angelou, Shakespeare and Dr Seuss. "How are you settling in?"  
"Okay I guess. The students are great, I mean in a _what you see is what you get_ way. The staff have been really friendly and helpful, mostly..." Carlos stopped, staring into the air then met Dana's gaze for a moment before looking out of the window.

He sighed. Eyes back on the young English teacher. "Dana, what am I getting into with Cecil? You two seem to be close."  
"Cecil was my mentor when I started teaching here. He's a fantastic teacher and the students love him. Yeah, we are good friends, been through a lot together and all that goes with shared adversity."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"Ask a better question then."  
"Is Cecil with Earl?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Is he with Earl now?"  
"Hmmm, today I'd say yes. Last week, no. Tomorrow will be anybody's guess."  
"Does Cecil like me?" Carlos cringed, this was a very personal question to be asking someone he barely knew.  
"Of course. Cecil likes everyone except for Steve. That's still not the right question." 

Carlos went quiet and watched through the window as the younger students ran around and the older ones sat in groups trying to out-cool each other. "What does Cecil want?"  
"I doubt even he knows that. Here's a better question: what do you want?"  
Carlos continued to stare out of the window. Earl was walking across the yard towards the Performing Arts block. "I want... not to be in a competition. Not to complicate things. Not to upset anybody."  
Dana sighed. "You told me three things you don't want. Tell me something you do want."  
Carlos held her gaze. Voice almost a whisper. "I want Cecil."  
"Then you get all the things you don't want too, whether you like it or not. Suck it up." 

Cecil saw Earl through the glass panel before he opened the door. "Mr Harlan! So glad you could make it. Have you seen Dr Scientist?" Students buzzed around Cecil, wanting to check if they were next or next but one or at least _soon_ or were they going to get a place or not and why couldn't they sing _Happy Talk_ and... and... Earl admired the way Cecil managed to tune out the cacophony and focus on one thing. In lessons and sports clubs, he insisted on one speaker at a time and even had a "talk ball" the students could throw to each other. Only the student with the "talk ball" may talk.  
"Hi Mr Palmer, where do you want me?" A student's snigger was cut off abruptly with a slapping noise. Cecil ignored both.  
"We're doing a dance number. It'll be you, me, Dana, Maureen, Carlos and Ell. Simone has the choreography notes, why not find her and have a look? I think she's in the lighting booth, or maybe backstage."  
"Dance? Again? After last time? Mr Palmer, have you counted my left feet?"  
"You were fantastic, Mr Harlan, exactly what the audience needed to see. Voted by the students as one of the most memorable acts of the show. You did us all proud, sir!"  
Earl groaned. "Whatever. I'll speak to Simone." He turned to leave then turned back. "The others, they have... umm... _agreed_ to this, have they?"  
"All but one, Mr H, all but one and I'm working on that." 

Dana shooed Carlos out of her classroom and texted Rochelle and Maureen: _poor Carlos! Talk later._ Carlos made his way back to the Science block in time to set up for his afternoon lesson. Rochelle was in his lab.  
"So how was rehearsal?"  
"I didn't go. I hid in the library then Dana found me and asked some awkward questions. Sort of." Carlos dropped onto a lab stool, elbows on table, head in hands.  
"Oh. Are you okay?"  
"It's a mess."  
"Talk later?"  
"Maybe. Oh, we have a driver for the trip. Earl." Rochelle put an arm around Carlos's shoulder and have him a kind of half-hug before returning to her lab.  
"Shit!" Carlos told the empty room. "Must be serious." 

Wednesday after school everyone headed to the theatre for staff meeting. Carlos arrived early reasoning that if he just sat somewhere then people would fill in around him and there would be no awkward invitations to squeeze up too close to Cecil. People filed in, filled the benches in front of and behind Carlos but he seemed to have an exclusion zone around his own bench. Cecil arrived and sat right next to Carlos. Carlos moved along a little and Cecil moved up too.  
"Best move right along, make room for everyone," Cecil said, indicating the empty bench between Carlos and the wall. Carlos shifted up to the end of the bench. Cecil followed. As the theatre filled, the row filled too and eventually Carlos was uncomfortably close to physical contact with Cecil.  
"Hey, Earl, we're over here!" Cecil waved as he called out. Earl made his way along their row with excusemes and sorrys and sat in the space Cecil made on his other side, putting Cecil thigh to thigh with Carlos again. He had to say something this time.  
"Cecil, umm, I'm a bit uncomfortable here."  
"Oh sorry! I have not left you enough room. Earl, could you inch up a bit?" Earl shook his head, wedged tight between Cecil and Coach Nazr. "Should I ask everyone to move along?" Carlos shook his head as Pamela appeared on the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone, first item on the agenda is curriculum development." There were groans, some from Cecil. Carlos noticed that he had his eyes closed and his fingers crossed. "Some subjects are to be updated, especially history which has been behind the times for years, and there will be a few changes to the foreign language options we offer that reflect the skills of the teachers we have. If we have any native Sumerian speakers on the staff, would they please come to my office after this meeting."  
Cecil let his breath out in a hiss, opened his eyes, uncrossed his fingers and said "Safe for another week, then!" 

Pamela continued. "Our Head Girl and editor of the school newsletter, Leanne Hart, has a three day fixed term exclusion following a fistfight with several members of the IT club, over the school blog. Please supply work for Leanne to the welfare office. Head Boy and star of the Scorpions football squad, Michael Sandero, has a heavy training schedule in advance of our next game against Desert Bluffs Academy. Go easy on the homework load. Prefect elections are in two weeks, usual procedures apply.”

  
"I would like to introduce our new mathematics teacher, Mr Williams. As the only person able to count up bowling scores in his head he is ably qualified for the position. Welcome, Mr Williams, Teddy." A man you would find difficult to describe due to being unremarkable waved from the row in front of Carlos.

Carlos arrived at Rico’s later than last week, not wanting to be the first person there again. Rico escorted Carlos to a small table set for two. Carlos looked around but Cecil was already sitting with Dana and Maureen. Rochelle was with Steve who was talking and waving his arms. Rochelle looked at Carlos, gestured with her eyes at the empty seat opposite him. Carlos shrugged and nodded. Just as she stood up, Earl sat down.  
"It seems we can't escape each other."  
"No," said Carlos. "Do you think that is a coincidence?"  
Earl snorted. "Not a chance. He can manipulate to get what he wants."  
"Who? Cecil?"  
"Who else. Do you see him as the innocent type? Are you completely naive?" 

Carlos considered asking for his pizza to be boxed and taking it upstairs to his apartment. Retreat. He saw Cecil watching him, met his eyes. He saw a look of... what exactly? He gestured slightly to Cecil and hoped he understood.  
"Excuse me, I have to pee. I ordered, hope whatever they bring is okay."

Cecil arrived a moment after Carlos.  
"What the fuck is going on, Cecil? You flirt outrageously then I end up sitting with your boyfriend?"  
"I want you and Earl to get along. That's all. He's not my boyfriend. I thought if you had a chance to talk you might see how much you have in common."  
"And that's all?"  
"Earl and I are friends. I want you to get along with my friends. Dana likes you."  
"Just friends? Really?"  
"Yes! I mean, we used to be together but it didn't work out."  
"And you're friends. With your ex."  
"Again, yes! Why do you keep asking the same thing?  
"Because it's so fucking unlikely! Want to know how many exes I'm friends with? None! I mean you say _let's be friends_ but nobody actually _means_ it."  
"Please, we have to go back out. Just... just try? Please?  
"Fine. But it's weird."

Carlos returned to his seat opposite Earl. Earl's interrogation started immediately.  
"So what did Cecil have to say?"  
"That he wants us to be friends."  
Earl's eyebrows raised then his face softened. He almost smirked. "Oh? Well that's nice. It's good to have friends."  
"He said that you and I have a lot in common."  
"I don't see it." Carlos's eyes drifted to Earl's haircut. "Ha! Except for that! Look, I really am sorry about the hair. It was childish and got Telly into trouble.  
"No harm done." Carlos stuck his right hand out. Earl looked at it then shook it. "Truce, I guess."  
"Scout's honour." They both looked over at Cecil's table, but he was gone. 

It was much later, when Cecil sent him a text, that Carlos realised the extent of Earl's misunderstanding.  
 _Did you tell E that I FZ'd you? Cx_

Thursday was Earl's easier day. He had time to organise teams and try-outs for everything except football, which was Nazr's kingdom. This week brought the under-15's basketball trials and Simone was coming over to help with the cheerleading try-outs then give him a dance lesson. The scouts had a night off to study for their next badge _Intermediate Breaking and Entering_.  
"Hey Earl!" Simone skipped across the gym. "Cecil said you wanted to see the routine before the rehearsal." She brandished a tape. "Basic moves or full run through?"  
"Basics please Simone, I'm a bit stiff today."  
”Wait until you see the routine. I think Pam might insist I tone it down. But it's meant to be embarrassing, make the students cringe and the parents laugh at teachers being sexy on stage."  
"Oh no, Please no. You know who I have to dance with?"  
"Of course! You're with Rochelle and Maureen for most of the routine then for the last bit you swap with Dana then you all form a sort of a train... but like I said it might get cut."  
Earl was reading the notes. "I guess that'll be okay. I'd rather not fall off the stage this year. Is Carlos definitely in?"  
Simone sniggered. "Oh, I see what you mean; Cecil and Rochelle are ganging up on him. He doesn't stand a chance." Simone started the tape. "Right! Warm up..."

Thursday was Carlos's busy day. He didn't get a break until classes ended and the building fell silent except for an occasional bang-and-scream from Science Club. Rochelle grabbed his arm, steered him out of his lab towards the Performing Arts block and said, "Look I know you don't want to, but I've been roped in to the show and I could really use your help, even if it's just to make up the numbers until someone else volunteers. It'll be fun." Carlos didn't have the energy to argue.

Every day was Cecil's busy day. With classes and the Radio Club and auditions and rehearsals he had no time without students milling around.  
"Maureen, have you seen the spare cable for the mixing desk?" He called out to the room in general.  
"Maureen is busy Mr Palmer, should I try to fix it?"  
"Be my guest Leland, but be careful. The last one melted."  
Leland busied himself amongst the bird's nest of cabling on the floor. Rochelle arrived dragging Carlos just as a crack and a flash of light and a smell of scorching set the fire alarm and the students off screaming.

Friday briefing was a sombre affair.  
 _All Hail, All Hail, All Hail...._  
"As some of you know, there was a dreadful accident after school hours yesterday. Our heartfelt condolences go out to the family of Leland who was one of our best teaching assistants. He will be sadly missed. Until the exact circumstances of Leland's demise have been established, the theatre and drama studio are off limits to students. Classes will be timetabled elsewhere, check the noticeboards. Over to you." No hands went up. The remaining teaching assistants kept their eyes to their shoes and shrank down into their seats as Cecil passed.

Cecil's class before break was timetabled in the science block, in Rochelle's lab through the prep room from Carlos, and he wore his lab coat. It was a noisy class with several little groups of students all rehearsing their own work. Carlos closed both adjoining doors so that his science group could try to think.  
"Scientists think about things, that is what scientists do," he told them. He had a list of similar phrases to use, like when a student asked for help on something trivial, "Scientists are self-reliant." 

Today he told himself repeatedly, "Scientists are tolerant," as the door opened and a student asked if he had any non-stick glue. Five minutes into the lesson a girl had shyly asked if Mr Palmer could borrow a jar of elbow grease. After that, a boy had appeared asking for plaid paint. Next, a girl came looking for a long stand. Carlos had obliged, giving the student the four-foot retort stand he kept for demos. In return he told the student to ask if Mr Palmer could lend Dr Scientist his _vas deferens_ although it seemed like he was using it right now. They met in the prep room, both doors open so that each teacher could hear his class.

"Hello Dr Scientist! Sorry for the appropriation of one of your lovely laboratories. Was that a scientific way of calling me a wan…."  
"It's fine, just the noise... Drama and science are very different."  
"You think? Hmmm. We can save that discussion for another time, but I disagree."  
Carlos said, "We do have something to talk about."  
"My _vas deferens_? Cheeky! I nearly choked on my coffee."  
"You have coffee in the science lab! You can't do that!"  
"Why not? I mean I have the lab coat... do I need the goggles too?"  
Carlos laughed. "No, it's just that you never know what might be on the benches. Especially after Ell's lessons. There was a scream from Rochelle's lab. Cecil sighed.  
"Better go, they're singing my favourite song. See you later?"  
"Sure."

At break, Carlos stood by the speakers again. He hadn't really noticed it last time but Cecil really did have a lovely voice when he was doing _News from the Staffroom_ or giving calm directions to his drama classes that seemed so chaotic at first glance. Carlos's hair got a mention, as did Rico's pizza and there was a satirical analysis of the curriculum changes. Cecil played some music and slipped out to join Carlos on the yard.

  
 _Now I'm thinking maybe I was..._  
"Hi! you busy later?" Cecil beamed at Carlos.  
"Usually not on a Friday. Is that a bit pathetic?"  
 _I need you closer..._  
"No, not at all, Coffee after work? I know a place."  
 _...what it is lonely people seek..._  
"Yes, okay." Carlos smiled in return.  
 _your mind it cannot choose_  
"Neat! I'll tell Earl you're coming too."  
 _close enough to lose... your heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TV25AOfgu8w  
> The Tiny - Closer


	4. Hiding things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos reveals a hidden talent.  
> Nothing happens between Earl and Carlos.  
> No, really, nothing. That's what they'll tell you if you ask. Nothing at all. Nope.  
> Rochelle and Maureen meet in the lighting booth.  
> Cecil gets a surprise.

Monday swung round too fast for Carlos. He made it into the staffroom just in time for briefing and slipped into the corner behind the unavoidable Earl. _All Hail, All Hail, All Hail…_ The staff fell silent, eyes on Josie.  
”Good morning. I am pleased to report that the power surges and outages we have experienced since Thursday’s unfortunate fatality have ceased. The Performing Arts block is open again. An advertisement will be placed on the school website as soon as possible to recruit more teaching assistants. As we all know, the assistants here,” Josie indicated the two remaining frightened rabbits huddling in corner furthest from the door, “are a vital part of the school community and make our students’ lives so much easier.” Nodding and a murmur of agreement emanated from the staff. “In the meantime, all TA duties are reserved for Core Curriculum only.” The rabbits hugged and fistpumped.

”The school newsletter is cancelled for lack of news. The publication will continue with Leann as editor but will be a fiction magazine instead. All genres welcome. Please encourage your students to write and send in stories and poems. Leann asks for staff entries too. These may be submitted anonymously, but I remind you all,” here Josie stared at Cecil who was busy studying the ceiling, “that Dana will be proof-reading the final copy.” 

It has been brought to our attention that a branch of _Giant Jugs Sports Bars_ has opened in town. Do not enter _Giant Jugs_. As far as we are concerned, _Giant Jugs_ do not exist. Senior students will be given the same warning about _Giant Jugs_. The consequences of going into, taking about, looking at or even glancing at _Giant Jugs_ on the way past will be very severe. Do not be fooled by their logo of a giant carrying jugs."

”Over to you.” One hand went up. “Anyone?” The hand waved lazily side to side. A small sigh. “Cecil?”  
”Show, come and sing, act, dance, blow stuff up, whatever, just come. Lunchtime or after school in the drama studio or grab me in the corridor in passing.” He winked at the corner of the room. Both Earl and Carlos reddened slightly.  
”Thank you Cecil. Anyone else? No? Have a good day.” 

Carlos slipped out first and walked as fast as he could without looking like he was running to the Science block. He busied himself in his lab with teaching and marking until break. He met Rochelle in the prep room.  
”Good weekend?”  
Rochelle nodded. “Yeah, slept on Friday, shopping and laundry on Saturday, planning on Sunday. Go me!”  
Carlos laughed, “You are the embodiment of the rock and roll lifestyle of the modern teacher. I thought you went out on Sunday?”  
”I went to Maureen’s place to plan out our physics and music project. We went out for lunch.”  
”A date?”  
”No. But we talked a lot of shit and had a goodbye hug that lasted a bit longer than it needed to. I didn’t get home until eleven. What did you squander your weekend on?”  
”Coffee with Cecil and Earl on Friday, nothing else of interest happened.”  
Rochelle laughed. ”You know I’ll find out if you’re fibbing, don’t you?”  
Carlos sighed and nodded. “If you hear anything, say nothing.”

Monday lunchtime saw Earl in the science block, but not for Carlos. Rochelle was nodding as he described what he wanted. "Great idea! And Steve's okay with it? The kids will love it. It's practical, lots of science we can do in advance and gets them out of school for a while. I'm in!"  
"That's settled then. Can we start this Thursday with basic engineering design and materials testing? We can get the students to make scale models and test them, evaluate and modify their models." Earl had entered the labs with tight shoulders and a tight lipped smile. Rochelle's enthusiasm for his proposed engineering/outdoor survival project gradually made his shoulders drop and his jaw unclench. "It won't interfere with your music project, will it?" Earl frowned, not wanting to lose Rochelle's help.  
"No, Maureen and I agreed to prepare that mainly at weekends. It runs in normal lessons for the kids doing music tech. So Thursdays are clear."  
"Steve still needs a bit of sweet-talk before he'll agree." Earl smiled. "Better go before Carlos gets back. See you Thursday. Trip next week, isn't it? Radon Canyon?"

Rochelle checked her planner. "Yes, Wednesday morning. Thanks for volunteering." She paused, tilted her head, started to speak, stopped, made up her mind. "So what happened on Saturday?  
Earl went hot up the back of his neck. "What did Carlos say?"  
"That you three went for coffee on Friday."  
"He didn't mention a bar then?"  
"No, but..."  
"In that case, nothing of interest happened. See you," The door whupped shut behind him. 

While Earl was being grilled by Rochelle, Carlos was being escorted to the drama studio by Maureen and Dana. "He's not here," Maureen promised. "He's got a new student in the radio club and is showing him how to use the mixer desk."  
"And he won't allow students in the drama studio unless he is there to supervise," added Dana. Carlos was relieved to find they were telling the truth. The only witness to whatever came next would be Khoshekh the cat. Pamela was still unaware of Khoshekh's presence, partly because Cecil had told his students that he would personally kill anyone taking photos and posting them on the internet.

"Don't worry about being bad at this," Maureen continued, "that's kind of the point. Teachers goofing around on stage. We want the audience to laugh!"  
"Last year Earl fell off the stage. It was fantastic. Oh he wasn't hurt, but the sousaphone player bruised a few ribs." Dana giggled at the memory.  
Carlos raised both hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, what do I do?"  
"Do you know much about dance?" asked Maureen.  
"Yeah, a little, I used to chaperone my sister to dance competitions back home and she made me learn enough not to show her up too much."

Maureen plugged her phone into the speakers and selected a track. She and Dana demonstrated the first few moves of the routine. "Want to try that?"  
Carlos smiled. "Sure, why not. I'll try but remember it has been years..." Maureen started the music again. Carlos started to move.

Maureen spoke first after the music finished. "Fuck me, Carlos, you could have said!"  
"Should we tell Cecil?" Dana regained her voice. Maureen shook her head.  
"Don't you dare. I want to see his jaw drop when he finds out for himself."

Monday Club night produced more explosions from the Science club, more auditions and rehearsals in the theatre and the last training session for the Scorpions before their revenge game against Desert Bluffs Academy. Rochelle found Maureen in the lighting booth at the back of the theatre. It was strangely comforting up there, able to look down on the whole theatre without being seen in the dim glow from the controls.  
"Hey, good day?"  
"Hey, come in, Ell, shut the door." Rochelle took the other seat, slightly behind Maureen. She watched as Maureen operated three spotlights, dimming them until Cecil stopped yelling.  
"Yesterday was good."  
"Mmmm." Lights a little brighter, then suddenly off, one spotlight picking out the corner of the stage as a boy shouted, "Oh crap!" and ran in to the yellow oval. Maureen sighed. Cecil yelled again and Maureen switched to a single spotlight, centre stage. Two girls holding Khoshekh lit up suddenly. There were screams.  
"I'm in the way. See you tomorrow."  
"No, stay, I'll be done soon. Ten minutes. Max." 

Rochelle sat back, watching Maureen work, watching the way her tight shoulder-length curls bounced around her collar. Trying not to think about that too-long hug from the night before.  
"I had a good time on Sunday too," Maureen said eventually, glancing round and catching Rochelle's gaze, holding it, again just a moment too long for comfort. She swivelled her chair to face Rochelle. She leaned forward. "Is this..."

"Lights! Maureen! Lights, _please!_ "  
Maureen opened her eyes, gently kissed Rochelle again and turned back to the control panel. She dimmed everything before flicking the power off. "We ought to go. Come for a walk with me? After Rico's on Wednesday?"  
"Is it a date?"  
"I never date anyone from school, too complicated. Call it _further cross-curricular discussion of physics and music with additional hand holding, a little light kissing and the option of taking too long to say goodnight.”_  
“Sounds perfect.”

Carlos and Chris the technician had arranged that Tuesday's Science faculty meeting be devoted to learning new practical demonstrations. Rochelle told Maureen, who told Cecil, who declared that the Performing Arts meeting should be cross-curricular. Maureen could go to English for advice on literacy in music and drama, Simone could go to PE to forge links about dance as a skill, strength, suppleness and stamina building aerobic activity, while Cecil would drop in on Science to see if there were any special effects he could use in the show.

Carlos looked up as Cecil entered the lab, complete with lab coat on and goggles in his pocket. "Hi, do you mind if I watch and ask questions?"  
"No, it's fine. Goggles on for this one please." Carlos lit his Bunsen burner, tipped a generous quantity of a white powder into a boiling tube and explained, "Potassium chlorate, be careful with it, it's an oxidising agent. Melt it slowly." Cecil's hand was up. "Cecil, just ask, you don't have to do that."  
"Okay. What's an oxidising agent?"  
"Glad you asked. That is exactly the sort of question you might get from a student. Anyone?"  
"Provides oxygen for the reaction."  
The potassium chlorate was not quite all liquid. Carlos rummaged in his pockets. "Usually at this point if the potassium chlorate is taking its time, I pretend I have no sweets and ask the kids to get theirs out. Anything sugary will do."  
Cecil produced a packet of mints. "Will this work?" Carlos read the label.  
"No, sugar free. It must have sugar in it." He brought out a handful of gummy bears. "Head first or feet first?" He turned on the extractor hood of the fume cabinet and used tongs to drop the sweet into the boiling tube. A jet of yellow-white flame tinged with pink shot up out of the mouth of the tube, hissing and whooping. "Remember there has to be a scientific point to this demo, oxidation reactions, reactions of glucose, respiration, energy transfers, I'm sure you will all think of something just relevant enough."  
Cecil looked delighted. "I am getting _really_ into science."

Afterwards, Carlos walked Cecil over towards the staffroom. He summoned up the courage to ask the question that had been bugging him since the weekend. "So... how was your weekend?"  
"Great! After I left you two at the bar I slept like the dead. Not that they actually sleep, that is, maybe I slept like a log. Do trees sleep? You're a scientist; you can probably answer that one. Anyway, on Saturday I went bowling with Teddy and Josie, we beat Dana, Maureen and... Oh, am I babbling?"  
"Yes but it's fine." Carlos laughed. "Earl didn't say anything about Saturday?"  
"Only that he slept in and didn't feel like going bowling." Cecil lowered his voice, "did you guys get drunk? Get in a silly fight or something?"  
"No, nothing of any interest happened." 

Earl was waiting for Cecil by the staffroom. Carlos said he had forgotten his keys and ran back to the Science block. Earl walked in step with Cecil. "Can I have a lift?"  
"Of course. How is the dance routine going?"  
"Okay, Simone wants to make some changes. She said something cryptic like _in the light of new information..._ and has given me a bigger part."  
"Oh? I didn't know about that. She knows what she is doing. So what happened on Saturday?"  
"Absolutely nothing of any interest."

"I can't believe it's only Wednesday!" Dana yawned. "How am I going to keep my eyes open through this meeting? I was up half the night with throat spiders." Cecil backed away.  
"No. No. Absolutely not. Do not give me your throat spiders!" Dana laughed.  
"You know there's no way you can catch them from me, right? Sit down."  
Cecil sat down again, slightly further away from Dana. Carlos came in and sat in the row behind with Maureen and Rochelle. Earl and Simone were two rows in front, voices low and heads almost touching as they talked.  
Pamela came in and started the meeting.

"I am sorry to have to report that we will be installing metal detectors at the school gates. All staff and students must use them. One student, who may not be named, was caught with a firearm in the technology block. He claimed to have made it himself from offcuts using the smaller lathe, plasma cutter and arc welding kit."

"The library modernization begins next week. New computers will be installed and the range of titles will be extended to include biographies of minor sporting stars. Each department may bid for up to six books they would like the library to stock, Remember to factor in the cost of innocuous book binding if you choose a text that is off-list."

"It is History Week this week. Your task for the rest of the meeting is to plan jointly with whoever is next to you a lesson incorporating the history of Night Vale Community High School as a theme." 

"Finally, I am delighted to say that the Scorpions trounced Desert Bluffs Academy this afternoon in a game on neutral ground." A cheer went up. "The sand waste ecosystem should recover in a decade or two."

Rochelle and Maureen paired up to plan their lessons. Dana moved to join Josie, leaving Carlos and Cecil together. Cecil climbed over the bench to sit next to, but not touching, Carlos. “What do you know about the history of Night Vale Community High?”  
”Nothing really, I’ve only lived here for a month,” replied Carlos.  
Cecil grinned. “I can fill you in. I’ve never lived anywhere else. Come next door to the studio.” Cecil stood up and beckoned, Carlos followed him through to the drama studio. Carlos sat on the floor and watched as Cecil told him unlikely tales about the school and the people who had passed through it. Cecil moved as he talked, he spoke with his whole body, and his voice… Carlos lay back and listened, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed to help him focus on the sound. He let his mind drift as the voice narrated surreal stories with twisted endings.  
”Jeez Carlos, are you even awake?” Carlos sat up abruptly.  
“Yes, I was listening. I like the way you tell stories. Do we have to go yet?”  
Cecil smiled as his audience lay down again. “No, I like telling stories. I’m going to start one and you’re going to finish it. This is a joint planning exercise, after all.”

Carlos laughed. “We have not written a thing! Will there be a test?”  
”I doubt it.” Cecil sat beside Carlos. “Once upon a time three friends went out for coffee. After coffee, one of them suggested that since it was Friday night and, although they were past the flush of youth, they were all relatively young in the scheme of things so perhaps they could go to a bar, eat burgers and drink some beer. One of the three is known for being something of a lightweight and went home after only one drink. The other two… friends with similar hairstyles… stayed at the bar and drank more beer…” Cecil stopped. ”And their lightweight friend really wants to know what happened next.”  
Carlos groaned. “Nothing. Nothing happened at all.”  
Cecil shook his head. “Earl can’t lie, it hurts him when he tries. I will find out sooner or later.” 

At Rico's, Dana sighed as she sat in her seat opposite Carlos. She looked around to watch Rico steer Cecil away from Earl and Maureen and into the empty seat beside Rochelle. Dana had tried to explain to Rochelle about Carlos. "I like him, but I don't want to be his agony aunt".  
"You do project empathy very well, Dana, have you tried being a bitch just once? See what happens?"  
"I can't carry it off. I end up apologising."  
"Something happened at the weekend between Carlos and Earl. They're not talking about it."  
"I guess we're not supposed to know then"  
"Are you not even curious?"  
"Yes, but if they needed to talk about it, they would. I won't pry."  
Rochelle sighed. "I know you're right. Have you seen the latest set of target grades for the new intake? I think we need to discuss scientific literacy..." 

"Hi Carlos, have you ordered?"  
"Hi Dana, yes, I asked for random. It's what I always get."  
Dana smiled. "Sounds fine. Have you settled in okay? Feel like you've been here forever yet?"  
"Not quite, but I'm getting to know a few more people. Cecil was right about Earl, we have quite a lot in common."  
"Oh? I'm glad you two are getting along.  
Carlos's phone buzzed. It was a text. From Earl. _u said anything?_  
He replied, _No way!_  
Dana sighed again. "Look Carlos, everyone knows _something_ happened at the weekend. If you and Earl don't tell, they'll start making stuff up. Personally I don't care supposing you had a three... Oh hello Pamela!"  
The principal smiled distractedly and sat in the last seat.  
Carlos sighed. "I know, we can't keep it a secret for long, but we want it to be a surprise so you can't tell _anyone_ " 

Dana leaned forward as Carlos whispered to her, then grinned. "That is going to be so good. Let me know when, I want to be there. With a video camera."  
Carlos texted Earl. _had 2 tell D. My place later?_

"Ummm, hello." Cecil sat down beside Rochelle.  
"Hi Cecil, Earl and Carlos are acting weird. Know why?" Straight to the point.  
"I have no idea, replied Cecil. "We went out on Friday, I abandoned them at a bar, neither of them will tell me what happened next. Earl is acting really out of character, he never keeps secrets from me for more than a day or two."  
"Carlos isn't talking either. Do you think they..."  
"No! Earl would have told me. No reason why not, we're not exactly a couple."  
"What are you two then?"  
"Complicated."

After Rico's, Maureen and Rochelle walked and talked about music and sound, recording and electronics. Dana distracted Cecil by chatting about plays she thought might work as a school production. Carlos slipped out and upstairs to his apartment. A few minutes later, Earl followed. Carlos smiled and invited Earl inside. "It's all set up" he said, taking Earl's jacket. "Better kick off your shoes, get comfortable." He turned up the music.

Thursday passed without incident. This was remarked upon by all as unusual in itself. Cecil busied himself with rehearsals and did his best not to think about Carlos with Earl. His best was not enough. He struggled to pin down what the problem might be: Carlos was a passing crush, probably, and Earl had been on and off but definitely _friends_ after what he did to Carlos's hair. Carlos and Earl being friends or more _shouldn't_ bother him. But it did.

"Hi Cecil!" Dana came in to the theatre fifteen minutes after the end of club time, carrying a video camera. "Can I record rehearsals?" Cecil nodded.  
"Sure, it would be nice to show the students how far they have progressed in a few weeks' time, boost their confidence. But they have all gone for today."  
"Hi Cecil, hi Dana, HI MAUREEN," Rochelle yelled and waved at the lighting booth. The spotlights flickered in response.  
"You're all too late, rehearsals are over," said Cecil. "Maybe on Monday..." 

He was silenced by the blackness of the theatre as the lights all went off.  
Music started. Salsa.  
The centre spotlight picked out a figure on stage. A man. Wearing a lab coat.  
A second spotlight. A man wearing a scout uniform.  
They began to move.  
"Cecil? Are you okay? Cecil?"

Friday briefing consisted of reminders that Leann wanted fiction of any genre for the school magazine and a warning from the school nurse about the recent outbreak of throat spiders. Cecil caught Carlos's arm afterwards and half-dragged him over to the gym to catch Earl before lessons started. "You two have some explaining to do!" Carlos and Earl laughed.  
"Was that performance not good enough for the show?" asked Earl.  
"It was fantastic! I loved the way you switched roles every so often. And nobody fell off the stage. Who was in on it?"  
"Me and Earl, obviously, Simone and..." Carlos stopped.  
"Dana and Maureen." Earl finished.  
"They have video. You might get a copy by the end of the day, if you behave."  
"Behave? What do you mean?" Cecil asked.  
"Ah. We had a chat about this," said Earl, pointing back and forwards between himself and Carlos.  
"...and decided you can't have us both dangling on your strings." finished Carlos.  
Cecil had no reply other than, "oh, crap." Now that he was being asked to choose, he knew he couldn't have what he wanted. He left the gym, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Carlos turned to Earl. "Later?"  
"Later." With a smile.

Morning lessons dragged for Carlos. Breaktime duty came and he listened to Cecil's _News from the staffroom._ Earl joined him.  
"He has a good radio voice. Really good."  
"Mmmhmm. I like it when... sorry, TMI if I finish that sentence."  
Carlos laughed. "I just wish he wasn't..."  
"Such a dick at times? He's not like this normally. But normally I don't have..."  
"...competition?"  
"Yeah. Did you say anything?"  
"Not a thing. Nothing happened."  
"Good. Coffee later?"

Maureen finished editing the video she had recorded of Earl and Carlos on stage performing the hottest salsa she had ever witnessed, cut with clips of Cecil's reaction from Dana's camera. She copied it to her website and emailed links to the gang, as she thought of them now. They needed a name, she thought. Maureen's pointer hovered over one last file. The last few seconds of the video she captured from the theatre camera controlled from the lighting booth. It gave an enhanced image, designed to cope with a darkened theatre. Right-click. Delete.

Nobody needed to see, after the dance, after she killed the lights and left everyone temporarily blind, how Carlos had slipped both hands around Earl's head and pulled him in for a kiss. How Earl had pulled away surprised then put his hand on Carlos's face and neck and returned the kiss. How they had left the stage hand in hand in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I know *spoiler alert* Earl is back, but I seem to have written a version of Cecil who doesn't deserve him. I'll probably fix that in due course.


	5. It's good to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Earl have some explaining to do, Cecil works out what he wants and Earl... Oh Earl!

_All Hail, All Hail, All Hail…_  
Cecil edged into the crowded staffroom just as the morning chant finished. He looked around to see Rochelle sitting with Maureen and Dana, and Carlos perched on the edge of a table next to Earl. Earl was watching Josie as she began the day’s notices. Carlos’s eyes strayed over to Cecil, who occasionally met his gaze then looked away.

”Good morning everyone. I remind you that the new intake students are off timetable for baseline assessments this week. All results are to be uploaded by next Friday at the latest so we can reset the groups. Please choose your class names carefully. We do not want a repeat of last year’s incident in PE where the _alligators_ tried to kill the _jackalopes._ ”  
”The school lottery is next week. Usual rules apply, the star prize this term is a _meet the starving wolves_ experience at the petting zoo.”  
”There is a strict ban on pens after several incidents involving burning plastic and noxious fumes in the science labs. Students may use only approved writing implements from the list on the wall.” Josie pointed at a notice behind her. It said  Pencils.  
”There will be billboards appearing around the school buildings. Several facades are visible from the highway and advertising space is at a premium. This will be a valuable source of revenue. All billboards will carry only material approved by the school board.”  
”Over to you.” 

At the end of briefing, the teachers went back to their faculty blocks. Rochelle caught up with Carlos. “Good weekend? Do much you can talk about?”  
”Good I think. Earl and I went out hiking and nobody died. Cecil didn’t join us. I think he’s avoiding us.”  
”Oh? Why? I thought the three of you would be crowing over your dance routine. That was… surprising.”  
”Yeah,” Carlos laughed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was worried Cecil might find out. With any secret the fewer people know, the better.” Rochelle nodded.  
”But you could have told me. Still, thanks for texting me to come and see it. Have you watched the video?”  
”Yes! Cecil’s face…” Carlos laughed again.  
”I swear he was drooling over you both. That was _hot._ Whose idea was it?”  
”I can’t remember. Cecil was being a dick about how awful we’d be at dancing. After Cecil left, Earl told me he’s been getting lessons from Simone and I said I used to partner my sister. One of us said we ought to teach Cecil a lesson. We went back to my place to work out a routine, Earl texted Simone and she came round to help with choreography. They both slept over and we worked on it again on Saturday until Simone said it was good enough.”  
”Okay,” Rochelle giggled. “You have one lounge with one sofa and one bedroom with one bed. Which of you slept in the bath?”  
”Ell, I’m a big boy now. I can share a room without sharing the contents of my shorts.”  
Rochelle sniggered as she walked through to her lab. “Whatever you say... _big boy_.”

Rochelle found Earl in the gym at lunchtime. “Hi Earl, I had a question about our drawbridge engineering project.” Earl looked up. “Actually that’s not true. I had a question about your awesome dancing skills. Whose idea was that!”  
Earl laughed. “I don’t know. We were discussing how Cecil was an asshole for assuming we couldn't dance and the idea just kind of arrived after he left.”  
”How did you find time to rehearse at such short notice?”  
”I texted Simone to meet me at Carlos’s apartment and we rehearsed until late and most of Saturday. Carlos very kindly offered me half a bed.” Earl stopped. “Look, this is a bit awkward. Is Carlos _really_ into Cecil?”  
”I don’t know, he doesn't say much. He shows off when Cecil comes to the labs, likes having Cecil as his audience. When he comes to watch science demos it’s like the rest of us disappear. I don’t think he has met anyone quite like Cecil before.” Rochelle had one more question. ”Is Cecil really into Carlos or just flirting?”  
Earl shrugged, sighed and looked at the floor. “Carlos told me that night we sat together at Rico’s that Cecil friend-zoned him.” He met Rochelle’s eyes, “So just flirting.”

Rochelle met Maureen in the lighting booth after school. Maureen hugged her quickly before getting back to work. "I should train more students to do this but I like it up here. I get to see more of what's happening on stage."  
"You kept quiet about Carlos and Earl!" Rochelle was happy that her definitely-not-a-date knew how to keep secrets, but was a little annoyed that Maureen had kept a secret _from her._  
"Oh, have they told you what happened?" Maureen had one third of her attention on the control panel in front of her, one third of her attention on the stage, leaving only one third for whatever Rochelle said.  
"Yes, I spoke to them separately and got the story out of them."  
"I deleted the last part of the video clip. I don't think that kiss was supposed to happen."  
Rochelle spun Maureen's chair around and fixed her with a stare. "What. Kiss."  
Maureen's mouth made an O and her eyebrows raised. "You were not talking about Thursday after I killed the lights, were you?" Rochelle shook her head. "Short version: sexy salsa, Carlos kissed Earl, Earl kissed Carlos right back. Nobody else saw. Don't tell."  
"Shit! Let's never get complicated." Maureen turned back to her lights as Rochelle stroked her hair then left the tiny room.

After scouts, Earl found Carlos in his lab, poring over a stack of exercise books. "Hi Earl, y'know, sometimes I wonder if these kids believe the shit they write. I estimate that if this class is a representative sample than approximately 16% of the population think you can cook with gamma rays and there is no gravity on the Moon."  
"Your job to put that right then."  
"Yes it is, thanks for the reminder." Carlos was in a bad mood. He stopped marking. "Sorry, is this about Wednesday? Radon Canyon? Thanks for taking me on a tour at the weekend. Can we leave around eight thirty and aim to be back for two? The kids can take packed lunches unless you want to teach them some survival skills."  
"Packed lunches. Rochelle has been asking me questions." That got Carlos's attention.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing beyond what we agreed."  
"Me neither."

By Tuesday afternoon, Cecil was concerned. Neither Carlos nor Earl had paid him any attention at all. He was driving Simone and Maureen crazy. "They're ganging up against me. I can feel it. I bet they're together, ignoring me. Have I blown it? Do you think if..."  
"SHUT UP!" in stereo, for the umpteenth time. "We have more important things to discuss, Cecil, focus. Like the running order for the show and the rehearsal schedule. And we need stage hands and props and sets, you need to talk to Steve..." Cecil cut Maureen off.  
"No! No! No! I am NOT talking to that JERK."  
"Okay, I'll do it. But you need to stick to the agenda for the rest of the meeting," Simone bargained for some sanity for an hour or so.  
"Fine," Cecil sighed. "Everyone who auditioned, as usual, got a part somewhere. I think we should open with the theme from _The Muppets_ and close with _Fame._ Here's the list." He passed out photocopies and the three teachers spent the rest of the hour laughing at some of the proposed acts and sorting out a running order.

At the end of the meeting, Simone went to find Earl leaving Maureen with a rather morose Cecil. "So, did you watch the video? Your face..." She made a slack-jawed expression then grinned at him.  
"Not fair. I hate secrets. It was _really_ good. Made me see them in a different light! I mean, I thought they hated each other, but the way they looked at each other made me think it was too hot for a school show. Perhaps we should cut it or tone it down."  
"It was salsa. It's supposed to be hot. Carlos learned when he was a teenager. Ell said he told his dad it was so that he could meet girls. Earl has been having lessons since last year's sousaphone catastrophe."  
"It was very convincing." Cecil sounded down. "They danced like lovers."  
"It's an act, dopey! The dance meant nothing! The kiss meant nothing! Just an act." Maureen realised too late.  
"What. Fucking. Kiss."  
"Oh. Just as I killed the lights on Thursday Carlos and Earl finished the act with a kiss. Just a little one, part of the act I'm sure, I hit the lights too soon."  
But she had to shout the last part at the door.

Wednesday was trip day. Carlos and Earl counted students on to the minibus, loaded the portable GM tubes and rate-meters, danger-meters and shielding material samples, maps, emergency supplies and packed lunches from the school cafeteria ("Mmmm _Harlot_ brand turkey again") and set off for Radon Canyon. Radiation levels were significantly above normal background and Carlos calculated that "you should get a move on and take some measurements if any of you want to retain the ability to procreate." Earl and Carlos stayed behind the minibus as much as possible. The journey had taken ages due to the lead shielding on the bus limiting its acceleration to nought-to-sixty in about a month.

Their phones buzzed almost simultaneously. It was Cecil. _I need to talk to you both._  
They read the message and looked at each other. "Should we reply?" asked Carlos. "I know we agreed to freeze him out until he decided to behave a bit better, but I feel bad. He's actually off sick today. Ell texted me earlier to say please fix him because he's driving Maureen, Simone and Dana mental. He knows."  
"About...?"  
"That thing we agreed never to do ever again."  
"Oh." Earl looked thoughtful. "Don't reply."  
"Okay, if you think that's best. You know him better." Earl nodded.  
Carlos said, "I think I better check on the students. You pick somewhere to go for lunch that isn't here."  
As soon as Carlos rounded the side of the bus he texted Cecil. _Hey! U sick? hope not srs. Rico's later? Dunno what u heard but nothing between me and E._  
As soon as Carlos was out of sight, Earl texted Cecil. _Hey babe hope u ok, see u later? Rico's? Ignore gossip, E xoxo_

Rico's after staff meeting. Staff meeting had been so dull that not even Pamela could remember it. Carlos took his seat in a booth that already contained Earl and Cecil, who showed no sign of the throat spiders he claimed kept him from school. He sat beside Earl, opposite Cecil.  
"Hi Carlos. Good trip today?"  
There was no reply, just a wary silence.  
"Oh I know all about Thursday and it's okay. You did an amazingly _sexy_ routine and I admit I was wrong about you both. I expect you saw Maureen's video. She deleted the bit where you kissed. Shame, that would have been _really_ hot." Cecil sat back and waited.  
He thought: _They will apologise_ then _They will fight, mmhmmhmm_ then _One of them will storm off and the other..._ He absolutely did not think _They will lock eyes, sigh, reach for each other and..._  
"Cecil?"  
"Pizza's here. Want some?"  
Fuck yes, he wanted some of that.

After Rico’s, Carlos made excuses and went home. Earl said he had arranged a dance lesson and left with Simone. Rochelle and Maureen slipped out quietly. Dana caught up with Cecil as he left the building and took his arm. “Hey, are you feeling better? Sorry about the throat spiders. Walk you home?”  
Cecil smiled. “Dana! Of course, I drove so I can give you a lift if you like.”  
”Coffee first then.” Dana steered Cecil to the coffee shop across from Rico’s and bought him a large decaf. “I want you to tell me what’s going on.”  
Cecil sat opposite Dana and sipped his drink. Too hot. “Going on?”  
”You. Earl. Carlos. Mess.”  
Cecil lowered his voice. “Do I have to?” Dana nodded.  
”Yes, for the sake of your friends. You are driving us all insane. You spend two weeks chasing Carlos, wonder why Earl over-reacts, then you push Earl and Carlos together with, uh, interesting results and now you’re miserable. Have I missed anything out?”  
Cecil sipped at his still too hot coffee. “Sorry. Should I avoid talking about them?”  
”No, No Cecil. That’s not the point,” Dana shook her head. “You’re driving people away and behaving really… not like yourself since the start of term. I’m concerned about you. Talk to me, you know you can say anything, right? I never blab. Tell me about you and Earl first.” 

Cecil sipped at his coffee then took a gulp. “We had an argument over the summer and broke up. Again. He got jealous because there was a cute new park ranger, helped me with the tent while Earl was gathering firewood. Anyway, Earl got back to see this guy coming out of our tent. He was furious. Got us thrown out of the state park.”  
”So when September came round and I met Carlos, Earl and I were off. But he was really sweet to me and apologized, again, for getting jealous so we made up. I told him about all the cool science stuff Carlos showed me, made sure I wasn’t hiding anything so he could trust me. Then there was the hair incident and I remembered just how cranky Earl can be.”  
”So Earl and I are off. That’s it. It feels odd, I mean we’ve been together on and off for half our lives. I thought that was it, me and Earl, on and off forever. But… Ah nevermind.” 

Dana listened without interrupting until Cecil stopped and drank his coffee.  
”Go on, what about Carlos? Where does he fit?”  
”I saw him and that was it, it hit me. I felt like my legs wouldn’t hold me up and I couldn’t stop staring at this beautiful stranger. Earl and I grew up together, got comfortable with each other; I never looked for anyone else. Carlos is different. He feels exciting, different somehow. He shows me things and talks to me like I’m clever. He just assumes I will understand and somehow I do. If I ask a dumb question he simply answers it. He likes my storytelling, Earl doesn’t. Have you watched Carlos? He smiles and laughs a lot. Ah shit am I babbling?”  
Dana laughed, “It’s fine, Cecil, keep going.”  
Cecil smiled as he talked about Carlos, laughing as he told Dana about the science demonstrations. He was in a better mood when he finally stopped. “Dana, thanks for this. I needed to talk it out. I can't talk about Carlos to anyone. I’ve been feeling really conflicted: I want the familiar security of Earl, but not all the jealousy, I want the excitement and respect I get from Carlos. Seeing them dance like that made me think I wanted…” Cecil paused and Dana raised her eyebrows, “something I doubt they would agree to.” Dana laughed.  
”Cecil you’re an idiot, do you know that?” He nodded. “You’re the most dangerous sort of idiot there is. You, Cecil, are…”  
”…an idiot in love.”

”When are you going to tell Earl?”  
”Shit. Do I have to?”  
”Yes. Make it sooner rather than later. He has to know that you’re _really_ over and not just pissed with him. And Carlos needs to know you're not with Earl.”  
”Friday then. After school. Somewhere neutral.”  
Dana made a mental note to clear her plans for Friday night. Being the unofficial school agony aunt was a pain in the backside but Cecil had earned it. She handed him a key.

On Thursday, Cecil was almost buoyant. He managed not to encounter either Earl or Carlos at all. Rochelle kept Carlos in the science faculty all day by discussing ways to circumvent the new science curriculum restrictions that seemed to prevent teaching about the Moon. Simone kept Earl in the PE block with a combination of new dance steps and questions about wilderness survival techniques until he asked if she would like to go on an expedition with the scouts at the weekend. She did not. At lunchtime and after school Maureen made sure Cecil was so busy with rehearsals that he barely thought about anything else.

Friday arrived and staff briefing consisted of an extra thirty seconds of chanting followed by reminders about the school magazine, data deadlines and the dangers of allowing students unrestricted access to sugar and caffeine. Rochelle, Maureen, Dana and Simone nodded to each other and took their positions. Rochelle cornered Earl about an assessment scheme for their drawbridge project, Simone cornered Cecil about changing a dance routine in the school show and Dana steered Carlos straight back out of the staffroom as he arrived, asking him something about developing scientific writing skills. She took him up to her classroom.  
”Do you still want Cecil? Or is it Earl?”  
”What? No. No. Not Earl. Shit, does everybody know about that stupid kiss? It was a heat of the moment thing. It was nothing.”  
”What kiss?”  
”Ask Maureen, she got it on video apparently.”  
”Cecil then.”  
Carlos nodded. “Maybe. I don’t trust him. He flirts one day then he's all over Earl the next. I can't take that. I need someone I can be sure of and that's not Cecil.”

Cecil mentioned the Radon Canyon trip in his _News from the Staffroom_ at break. Carlos listened from his duty area in the yard and looked over at the radio booth when Cecil mentioned him in passing. Cecil appeared as a music track started and joined Carlos.  
"Hi, stranger."  
"Hi, Cecil."  
"Can you call or text me later? Someone deleted you from my contacts."  
"Sure." Cecil returned to the radio booth and finished his show with advice to students to buy books and read them for themselves rather than listening to audiobooks. Carlos looked at his phone, thumbed through his contacts, stopped and looked over at the booth where Cecil was watching him, then clicked his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

At the end of school, Cecil found Earl by the staffroom as usual.  
"Coffee? Lift home?"  
"Coffee at Dana's place." Cecil fingered over the extra key on his keyring.  
Cecil drove them to Dana's apartment. "She will be back in a while, said to let ourselves in and make ourselves at home."  
"Cecil, what are we doing here?"  
Earl followed Cecil into the kitchen and leaned on the bench as Cecil started looking for coffee. Cecil closed the cupboard he was rummaging in, turned to Earl and said, "Let's sit."

They sat. Earl on the sofa, Cecil on the armchair. Cecil closed his eyes. "Earl, it's over. This time, it's really over."  
"Bullshit! Heard it before. You never leave me for real. In a couple of weeks you'll be back because nobody else will put up with you like I do."  
Cecil felt heat rise up his face and prickling in his eyes. He clenched his fists. "Earl, I mean it. It is over, I'm not coming back to you."  
"Who else have you got? That scientist? He's gone off you, you know that?" Earl was getting louder.  
"Doesn't matter. It's still over." As Earl got louder, Cecil got quieter.  
Earl stood up. Shouting now. "You. Don't. Leave. Me. Got it? You've always been mine and you always will be. Face it, Cecil, I'm all you've got. It's me or nobody."  
Almost a whisper from Cecil. "Then I'll have nobody."

Dana heard Earl shouting and paused before entering her home. She made plenty of deliberate noise in the little hallway. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long." She went into the lounge and found Cecil silent, ducked over with his eyes closed and his arms around his head, and Earl red-faced and pacing. "Oh. Earl, will you come with me?"  
"Is this you? Did you do this?" Earl pointed at Cecil.  
"Earl, come on."  
"Fine." He turned to Cecil. "You little slut. Two weeks and I'll make you beg before I decide whether to take you back or not."

Dana followed Earl out and drove him home, mostly to make sure he went. It was a silent drive. She returned to find Cecil had not moved other than to pull his feet up under him. He was curled up in the armchair.  
"Cecil, it's me. You ready to uncoil?" His head shook. "Okay, that's fine. I'm making food. Want some?" Another shake, "that's okay." She put a hand on Cecil's back and patted it. "Stay there as long as you need. I'll be in the kitchen. You can stay over if you want." 

Earl calmed down and texted Cecil. _Hey babe, sorry about all that shit I said. Forgive me? E xoxo_  
He waited for a reply. Ten minutes, he bet himself. Maybe twenty. An hour tops.  
He texted again after the hour was up. _Ah come on babe! You know I don't mean it. Call me? xoxo_  
His phone buzzed. It was Cecil. "Hey babe..."  
"It's over." Click.

Carlos looked at the text message, eyebrows raised. Why not, he thought, it would be nice to go out. He composed a reply.  
 _Sure, camping in the wilderness sounds great. What should I bring?_  
Earl smiled as he hit send. _You won't need anything._


	6. Extermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos explains his escape. The gang looks after Cecil and finds ways of getting him together with Carlos. Cecil drops hints but does Carlos notice?
> 
> And Earl. Oh, Earl...

_All Hail, All Hail, All Hail…_

Cecil looked around the staffroom, eyes flicking from person to person. Dana smiled at him, shook her head, Earl was not there. Cecil’s hunched up shoulders dropped a little until he realized that there was another absentee. Carlos. He tuned in to Josie’s briefing part-way through.  
”…and we wish him a speedy recovery from his injuries. The dogs have been rounded up and returned to the dog park where animal welfare are dealing with them.” Cecil looked for Maureen. He used sign language, useful in a noisy theatre, “What happened?”  
Maureen signed back, frowning, “Carlos attacked by dogs on Saturday. In hospital.”  
Josie continued, “For the next few days, teaching assistant Brad will be covering Carlos’s science lessons instead of helping with the show. Brad, please report to Rochelle after briefing.” Brad’s expression melted from fear to relief as his remaining colleague clapped him on the back.  
”The school is suffering from an outbreak of mosquitoes. We will close early on Friday to allow the fumigation to begin. School will remain closed completely over the weekend. Site must be clear of anything you want to remain alive by 1pm on Friday.” Josie looked at Cecil and repeated, “anything.”  
”Night Vale Fire Department is running a competition to celebrate their anniversary. The theme is _Fire_ and they are looking for cross-curricular submissions. Marcus Vansten,” Josie paused as a hiss went up from the staff, “has generously offered the top prize of a personal tour of his own library. Although we are not convinced that is a suitable activity for teenagers, the runner up prize is a cash donation large enough to fund floodlights for the football stadium.  
”If you see Earl, please congratulate him on getting two of the scouts, Barty and Frank, through their Blood Pact badges. There will be a small ceremony at the usual secret location, date and time to be arranged.  
”Over to you.”

Rochelle took Brad over to the science block and gave him a copy of Carlos’s timetable, a stack of textbooks and far too much advice for such a short period of time. The most useful thing she said was, “I’m next door if you have any trouble and feel free to threaten anyone you need to with the tesla coil. Zap one and the rest will probably behave.” Rochelle went to find Earl. He was, as usual, in the gym.  
”Hi Earl, good weekend? Ready for the finale of the drawbridge project?”  
”Hi Ell, yeah, okay weekend I guess, didn’t go quite as well as I wanted but I can always keep trying. The materials are out there already. All we have to do is take the kids tonight and Thursday and build.”  
”What happened on Saturday? Carlos said he was going camping with you.”  
”We were attacked by dogs. I got away, he didn’t. It was ferocious,” Earl shook his head and smiled, “I have no idea how he managed to survive.”

Monday evening. Ell went to the sand wastes with Earl and the scouts to build their bridge. Cecil, Simone and Maureen supervised rehearsals. Dana went to visit Carlos with the regulation school bouquet and fruit basket combo. He was bruised, cut, stitched and bandaged.  
”You look terrible! What happened?” Dana’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Carlos half-sitting, swollen face preventing his eyes from opening properly, skin stained with antiseptic.  
”Went camping. Dogs attacked while Earl was off exploring and I was wrestling the tent. They only left because I had a vial of putrescine to play a joke, I was going to put it in his shoes, and one of the dogs bit through it. The stench drove them away I think and I called the park emergency service. Do I still smell of rotting flesh? I hope not.”  
Dana shook her head. “No, just disinfectant. Did Earl say anything unusual?”  
”No, no more unusual than usual, if you see what I mean. Am I missing much at school?”  
”Nothing you need to worry about, Ell has the science team organised and Brad is covering for you. When are they letting you out?”  
”Wednesday I think. I should be back on Thursday.”

”Really, I’m okay. Thanks for Friday and Saturday. Sorry I wrecked your weekend.”  
Dana sighed away from the phone. “It’s fine, Cecil, I know you’d do it for me too. How were rehearsals?”  
”Good, we have a Miss Piggy who was born for the role and a Rowlf who can actually play piano. Maureen is here if you want to chat about the music.”  
Dana’s face relaxed a little. Cecil was with Maureen for now and Rochelle had texted to say that Earl would be busy with the scouts until late and seemed quite calm. Cecil hadn’t been mentioned.  
”No, that’s fine. Are you at home?”  
”Yes. Feels good, I have not been here since Friday morning.” Dana heard muffled talking. “Really, I’ll be okay. I know you are all looking after me but I’m okay. You don’t have to watch over me. It’s okay.”  
”Whatever you say, Cecil. Put Maureen on?” That had been a lot of okays.  
”Hi Dana, how was it?”  
”He looks a mess, they’re keeping him until Wednesday. I think it’s safe if you want to go home, looks like Earl has gone after Carlos rather than Cecil.”  
”Okay. See you tomorrow.”

Tuesday morning, Rochelle helped Brad sort out Carlos’s lessons then texted Carlos to keep him informed about his classes.  
 _Brad competent. How u?_  
 _Sore! Bored._  
 _Will visit later. Need anything?_  
 _phone charger & clean shorts _  
_ok, permission to break in? Learned from scouts._  
 _ok_

Rochelle texted Maureen with an idea for their faculty meetings. Maureen told Dana. Dana saw Josie, Josie asked Pamela and passed permission back down the line. At the end of school, Rochelle found Cecil and told him.  
”Come to the hospital with me? We need Carlos for our meeting.”  
Cecil frowned. “What meeting? I’m with the PA team to discuss avoiding cliché."  
”Didn’t Maureen say? She is going over to Dana in English for that while Simone keeps Earl busy. The rest of the science team is discussing how to improve students’ safety awareness. You and I and Carlos are going to organise the school’s entry to the Fire Department competition. A drama and science project about fire. Should suit you two perfectly.”  
”You want to win a trip to the Vansten Library? Because there is something you need to know…”  
”We aim to come second. You okay with this?”  
”Umm, I suppose so.”  
”Great. I need to stop off at Carlos’s place first. Can you drive us?” 

Cecil was jittery about breaking in to Carlos’s apartment until Rochelle showed him their text exchange. Then he helped, saying, “I was a scout once too, you know, I got the advanced badge where you have to break in, move one item then get out again without damaging the door.” Once inside, Rochelle asked Cecil to find clothing while she looked for the charger. Cecil hesitated. “What, I mean, it’s a bit personal…”  
”Look, I don’t know what he needs. He said _shorts_ but maybe there’s other stuff he might want that I don’t know about and you might. Be useful here. Please?”  
Cecil went through to Carlos’s bedroom and smiled. There were books everywhere, on the floor, piled by the bed, on top of the wardrobe. He looked at few titles. Science, science fiction, a few crime novels and a range of classics, some of which looked unread. He picked up the two books from the night stand and laid them on the bed. Cecil paused with his hand on the drawer then opened it. The phone charger was on top. He removed it then closed the drawer, aware that the contents almost matched his own bedside drawer. He moved on to the wardrobe and found one half shelved. He took out shorts, a clean tee, socks and jeans, adding them to the pile on the bed.  
He looked again at the books, picked up one of the unopened classics and swapped it for one of the night stand books. Cecil inhaled deeply, a mixture of books and Carlos, then returned to the lounge with his haul. Rochelle produced a bag to carry it all.

Cecil saw Carlos through the window to his ward and stopped.  
”What’s wrong?” Rochelle asked, “He’s in here.”  
”His face! I had no idea he was so badly hurt!”  
”He says it’s mostly superficial, just a few deep lacerations and punctures. The dogs ran away before they could do any lasting damage. Looks worse than it is. Come on,” Rochelle took Cecil’s arm and led him into the ward. Carlos was the only occupant of the small room. He waved.  
”Hi Ell, Hi Cecil, yes their bite was worse than their bark, let’s get that one out of the way first. Oh you brought stuff!” Carlos dived into the bag. “Thanks, Ell!”  
”Actually,“ Ell started but Cecil looked at her with eyebrows up and wide eyes and shook his head. “You’re welcome.” Carlos handed his phone and charger to Rochelle and asked her to plug it in.  
”Been without a means of communication since lunchtime. That made me nervous. So,” Carlos looked at Cecil, who was surveying his injuries, “is this a personal visit?”

Rochelle explained. “There is to be a joint project between Drama and Science on the theme of _Fire_. You two are the natural choice to run it. I’m sure Cecil can fill in the details. I have to go.” With no further elaboration, Rochelle left the room.  
Cecil was still staring at Carlos’s face and arms. “Does it hurt much?” He cursed inwardly at the lame question.  
”When I forget and bump one of the lacerations or scratch my face. It itches. Want to sit down? It hurts to turn my head like this.” Carlos winced as he shifted his legs over and indicated a space on the edge of the bed. Cecil pulled up a chair and sat on it.  
”Science and drama,” said Cecil. “I told you they were not as different as you think. How badly are you injured?”  
”Hmm, we could try out all the special effects you wanted, they are mostly smoke and controlled explosions. Does that count as fire? Not that badly really, they would have let me out yesterday except I live alone and there isn’t much demand for my bed.”  
Cecil looked confused for a moment. “Oh! I see. Yes, we could practice the fire bits in the lab then try them out in the theatre. I need to do a risk assessment for that. Can you help? I’m sure if you had asked, _someone_ would have volunteered to look after you at home for a couple of days. If I'd known... uh, will there be any fumes to worry about?”  
”Yes, lab tests first then we can write the risk assessment for the theatre before trying anything in there. Is there decent ventilation? I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.” 

Carlos and Cecil continued their double conversation until they had thrashed out a basic plan for their _fire_ project and Carlos had displayed every cut, bruise and laceration for Cecil's inspection. Carlos reached for his phone.  
"Oh! It's late, sorry. I've kept you here too long. Will Earl mind?"  
Cecil frowned. "Earl has no right to an opinion on my timekeeping. We're done. Not just off, permanently."  
"Oh."  
"Since Friday night. Urgh. It was horrible."  
"Mmm."  
Cecil sighed. "I better go. New auditions to schedule."  
"Ok."  
Cecil left the hospital and drove home. His phone binged as he parked. It was Carlos. _Thanks for the books, great choice._

On Wednesday, Maureen and Cecil arrived together at Rico's and were directed to a large table that already sat Dana, Rochelle and Simone. There was one space left. Earl was deep in conversation with Steve, who was biting his lip, scowling and looking even redder than usual.  
After the hellos, Maureen said, "We need to fix the show. Have a look at the songs the students have chosen." She handed round a handwritten list. "Depressing shit, mostly. Which kids can be persuaded to go for something a bit more upbeat?"  
They discussed possible alternative tracks that students could substitute for their chosen performances. By the time they had finished giggling the running order went from operetta to death metal. The last seat at their table remained unoccupied. They all looked at the last slice of pizza. Cecil spoke first.  
"Umm, Ell, Carlos was due out of hospital today. Maybe you should take that for him?"  
"I can't, Maureen and I don't have a date tonight." Maureen shook her head and echoed _not a date_.  
Cecil looked at Dana, who shook her head. "Not me, Cecil."  
Simone beat him to it, "No, sorry, I have a thing."  
Rico appeared with a box and handed it to Cecil.

It took a few minutes for the door to open. Carlos peered around it and said, "Oh! come in." Cecil followed Carlos into the lounge and handed him the box.  
"From Big Rico's. Didn't want you to miss out." He handed over the bag too, "Rico said to give you this, on the house. It's from Rico, guess he likes you. Why do you think he's called Big Rico? I mean the guy's barely five foot three and built like a..."  
Carlos was laughing and wincing in pain at the same time. "Thanks, Cecil, meatball and basil. My new favourite. Everything in the fridge was off and I couldn't get to the store. I'll find glasses for this, if you can stay and help me with it." Carlos waved the bottle of pinot noir. "I probably shouldn't but I'm off the serious painkillers now. If you have time, I could use company."  
"Well, if you don't mind. You tell me science, I'll tell you tall tales."  
"That's a good trade. Here." Carlos handed Cecil a glass and poured. Cecil perched on the edge of the sofa, Carlos sat on a dining chair. "Easier to move if I need to." 

And they talked. Cecil sprawled on the sofa, Carlos upright on his chair. Carlos told Cecil about astronomy and cosmology, about stars and supernovae and neutron stars and black holes and big bangs. Cecil told Carlos stories about Night Vale and heroes and history, demons and monsters.  
"You see," said Cecil, grinning, "Drama and science are not so different. It's all some form of storytelling."  
Carlos laughed. "It's not in my nature to admit to being wrong, but you have changed my mind. Science as storytelling. I never thought of it like that before."  
Carlos picked up the empty wine bottle. Cecil took it from him, took the glasses and went into the kitchen. "No, you stay there, you're the injured one. Are you sure you're fit for work tomorrow?"  
"I'll be fine. I'm a scientist."  
Cecil looked at the clock. "It's late. I should go. Have you noticed how time runs differently depending on what you're doing?"  
Carlos replied. "Time is not real. Maybe we can talk about that. But not tonight."  
Cecil smiled. "I'd like that." Carlos got up and started moving slowly. "No, I'll see myself out. Are you going to be okay?" Carlos stopped. They locked eyes for a moment.  
"Yes, I think I am. You?" Cecil nodded.

Cecil drove home carefully, looking out for police vehicles. In his head he composed texts to Carlos.  
 _I had a nice time tonight, see you tomorrow._  
 _I *really* enjoyed our conversation. Talk more?_  
 _Call me if you want to talk more about science, I'm really into science these days._  
 _Call me if you want me to tell more stories. Did I tell you about... ?_  
 _Time rushes past when I'm with you. Explain that to me._  
 _Hey, It's Cecil. Call me._  
 _I know Earl is behind this and I don't know what to do. Please call me._

But he didn't send anything. Instead he received a text from Carlos that made him smile.  
 _Thank you for rescuing me from starvation and boredom. From one storyteller to another, goodnight._

Carlos was back on Thursday. His students demanded detailed explanations, his colleagues tried to look after him and his friends told him he was an idiot for coming back to work so soon. Brad still supported in lessons. Earl ignored him. After classes finished, Rochelle collected Earl and they gathered the students to finish their drawbridge project, Cecil handed over rehearsals to Maureen and went to the science block. Carlos was setting out some equipment.  
"Here," He handed Cecil some safety glasses and a lab coat. There was no response. He looked at Cecil and grinned, he was already kitted out. "Great! Hair tied back?" It was. Carlos handed Cecil a water-cooler bottle and a beaker of colourless liquid. "It's ethanol and borax. Pour it in, roll it around so that it coats the inside of the bottle and pour out the excess. You need plenty of vapour."  
Cecil swirled the bottle. "Like this?"  
"Yeah, perfect. Now put it on the floor there." Carlos pointed at a space. Cecil placed the container down carefully. Carlos handed Cecil a metre rule with a taper taped to one end. "When I light the taper, hold it at the mouth of the bottle."  
Cecil did as he was asked. There was a jet of blue flame and a _whoooooshhh_ as the vapour exploded inside the bottle. He jumped backwards into Carlos, causing him to stagger back and fall on the floor. Carlos grimaced.  
"Oh! I wasn't expecting that. I'm so sorry!" Cecil helped Carlos up and on to a lab stool. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Carlos laughed. "Shit, that hurt." He stood up carefully . "Let's start small, okay?"  
"Good idea. We should take this slowly." Eye contact.  
Carlos smiled. "What do you know about hydrogen?" 

Friday briefing began as normal. There were two notices: a request for information about vandalism of the students' drawbridge and a reminder to remove all living things from the site by lunchtime.  
Steve tried but failed to challenge Cecil about the information he had got from Earl on Wednesday, mainly because Cecil would simply not be wherever Steve looked for him. After a day of "Oh he was here a minute ago..." and "He went that way..." he gave up. He saw Carlos in the staffroom. That would do, Earl said to tell Carlos if Cecil wasn't around.  
There were too many other people in the staffroom, or maybe not enough. He had a theory that if you wanted privacy you were better off in a crowd than a nearly-empty room. "Carlos, need a word. Come to the site office?"  
"Sure, Steve, as long as it's not about aliens again. Now?"  
Steve nodded and Carlos followed him out. Once in the site office, which was more like a workshop, Steve closed the door. "I need to make sure Cecil's cat is gone by this afternoon. I know it's still in the drama block somewhere. Cecil won't listen to me. Can you tell him?"

At break, Carlos stood in a corner of the yard where he could see Cecil in the radio booth. He listened to the report about graffiti art, the school ban on wheat and a planned museum trip. When he heard his name, he looked straight at Cecil. A couple of students looked at Carlos and sniggered as Cecil referred to him as _lovely Dr Scientist_. Carlos pointed to his still bruised and stitched face and slowly shook his head. Cecil continued, well aware that Carlos could hear. _I don't know if he listens to me sometimes..._ Cecil didn't emerge from the booth for a chat.

Carlos, and all the teachers, dismissed the students straight after break to make sure the site was cleared ready for the exterminators to move in. Once their block was declared empty, the scientists headed for the staff room where they signed out. Carlos noticed that Cecil had signed out already. Earl called Carlos back as he walked up the main corridor.  
"Got a minute? I need your help."  
"What's the problem, Earl?"  
"The drama block has been declared empty but I'm sure I heard Khoshekh yowling from under the stage. He won't come out for me, knows I'm not a cat-person I guess. Would you have a look? Cecil would be really upset if anything happened to his cat."  
"Oh? Okay." Carlos headed into the drama block with Earl.  
Earl stopped just inside the theatre and said, "I better tell the exterminators to wait for us to come out again. They said they can do this block last."  
"I'll find Khoshekh." Carlos climbed down through the small door that lead to the storage area under the stage. Earl closed the door behind Carlos, wedged a rubber door stopper under it and dragged one of the bass speakers in front. He left the block and found the exterminator crew.  
"All clear, you can go ahead now."


	7. Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiram McDaniels puts himself forward as candidate to oust Pamela, Carlos works out who is behind his bad luck and decides to take action, and Earl gives away a little about Cecil's habits.

Carlos took out his pen torch and searched around the prop store under the stage. There was no sign of Khoshekh and, as he listened intently, no sound. He could hear his own heartbeat, a little mains-hum and the creak of his footsteps on the wooden floor, but nothing feline. He heard a _thunk_ and a hiss from outside the door and an unfamiliar odour that made his eyes water. _Shit, they've started fumigating!_

He stumbled over the junk from last year's show and reached the door. He pushed but it did not move. He pushed harder, ramming it with his shoulder but succeeded only in hurting his injuries from the previous weekend. Carlos began to panic. He shouted a few times before realising how futile this was. Nobody would be in the theatre, nobody would be within hearing distance until Monday. His eyes and nose prickled and streamed. He began to panic.

Carlos found some old costumes and covered his mouth and nose with a scarf. It would not prevent him from inhaling insecticide but it might reduce it a little. He fumbled with his phone. The school switchboard had been turned off for the weekend. He weighed up the possible consequences of calling and of not calling, then called.  
"Ah shit, I hate voicemail, Cecil this is important. I'm shut in under the stage at school and I can't get out. They have started fogging and I can't breathe properly. Switchboard is closed, can you call someone and get me out?"  
The phone fell, and Carlos crumpled on top of it.

He returned to consciousness lying on his side on the yard with a mask over his face. The concrete was hard beneath him and uncomfortable. His head pounded and his eyes were blurry. He tried to sit up and retched. Someone held the mask then immediately put it back on his face when he finished heaving. A hand on his shoulder pushed him gently back down and rested there reassuringly. He tried to move the mask. Another hand lifted it slightly for him.  
"What happened?" His voice sounded rough and dry in his throat.  
"You got stuck under the stage, the exterminators started fogging because they thought the building was clear. You called me, I called them, they got you out. Good job they had breathing apparatus and emergency oxygen. You should probably go to hospital. I'll take you.  
Carlos indicated the mask again. Cecil lifted it. "No, please not hospital again. I want to go home." The mask was replaced, Carlos's shoulder patted and released, and Cecil went to find the foreman.

Cecil established that Carlos had been protected from the worst of the insecticide by the shelter provided by having been shut in, and his symptoms were more likely an allergy to some chemical or other in the fogger rather than the arthropod-specific toxicity of the insecticide. The foreman offered Cecil the emergency oxygen cylinder and mask in exchange for please not telling the boss, after all he had taken it in good faith when that other teacher had said the building was empty.  
"What other teacher?" asked Cecil.  
"The one with the cargo shorts and the khaki shirt," said the foreman.  
Cecil asked a few more questions about the man who had given the all-clear and set his mouth in a tight line at the answers.

Carlos felt the reassuring hand on his shoulder again. "Hey Carlos, I can take you home but only if you'll let me stay for a while, make sure you're okay." He nodded and Cecil helped him up, helped him stagger to Cecil's car. Cecil drove carefully and parked in Carlos's space, helping him out of the car and up the stairs and into to his apartment on the top floor. Carlos stopped a couple of times on the way up, feeling the effects of his restricted airways despite the oxygen rich air from the cylinder. At the top he fumbled his keys out of his lab-coat pocket and Cecil opened the door for him.  
"Please let me take you to hospital," Cecil asked again. Carlos shook his head and lifted the mask.  
"Inhaler in kitchen drawer," he wheezed.  
Cecil searched the drawers and found an inhaler. "Carlos, if you have asthma I'm calling an ambulance. This is really serious!" Carlos used the inhaler and shook his head again.  
"No, I keep it in case I'm doing science at home and my airways react. Sometimes get fumes. Got epipen somewhere too, I'm not generally allergic but you never know. I'll be fine. You don't have to stay, go have your weekend." As he spoke slowly, the inhaler started to work. Carlos felt his breathing relax a little and talking became easier.  
"I'm staying until I'm convinced that you're not going to stop breathing. Then I'll go if you tell me to."  
 _If_ thought Carlos. _He said he'd go "if" I tell him to._ He smiled. "Thanks, Cecil, thanks for rescuing me. Is Khoshekh okay?"  
"Yes, Earl helped me capture him and I took him home on Wednesday."

Meanwhile, Maureen was across the landing in Rochelle's apartment.  
"So you're totally not my girlfriend, then."  
Mauren shook her head. "Totally your not-girlfriend."  
Rochelle laughed, "but we can not-have not-dates and not-make-out and stuff? 'Cause it would not-suck."  
"Absolutely, I think we should not-make-out a _lot_." Rochelle laughed again.

Dana and Josie sat either side of Earl and sipped their drinks. Earl turned to Dana.  
"I'm sorry about Friday last week. I said a lot of stuff I regret. Is Cecil okay?"  
"He's upset, but he'll recover. Are you okay?"  
Earl raised his eyebrows. "Me? Of course. Prepared for anything. Keeping busy. You know."  
Josie tried next. "You've been with Cecil for..."  
"...ever. Forever, Josie. Since we were kids camping together." Earl banged his bottle down. The barman brought another.  
"Hi scoutmaster Harlan! Don't see you here much. Have this one on me."  
Earl managed a smile and a wave. "Dana, Josie, I appreciate your concern but it's fine. We'll get back together, we always do. Once this stupid infatuation with Carlos burns out he'll come back to me. Jus' need to wait it out. I mean, been twenty years on and off since I kissed him first time."  
Josie and Dana made eye contact around Earl as he started on his fourth beer. "Earl, the scoutmaster shouldn't be seen drunk, let me drive you home."  
Earl nodded, grabbed the bottle and allowed himself to be steered out of the bar and into Josie's car. "It's not like Carlos is going to last, is it? I mean, he won't... want to stay. Not after..." Earl stopped just in time. "Ah, doesn't matter. Cecil and me, meant to be."

Dana and Josie met up at Josie's house. "Do you think he's coping?" Josie shrugged.  
"Hard to tell after a week. I'm sick of those two, constantly falling out and making up. If Cecil has ended it properly then good for him. Personally, I've had enough of accommodating their relationship. It affects the mood around school too much. Coffee or...?  
Dana sighed. "I think I need a glass of your very best _'or'_." Josie smiled, fetched two glasses and most of a bottle of chardonnay from the fridge. Dana continued, "Earl is gunning for Carlos. I'm sure he is behind that _attacked by feral dogs_ incident, if that's even what happened."  
Josie put her finger to her lips. "Shhh, enough. You, me, wine, why are we talking about their problems? We have our own! Pamela is under investigation, Night Vale Education Authority is considering competency procedures." Dana stared.  
"No way! But Pamela is..."  
"...weak? easily steered? Good for us? But when NVEA realise she's not really in control, they will send in someone stronger and that is bad news. I think we need to ask the angels for help." 

Dana ignored the reference to angels, she had been brought up in a religious family but guaranteed her place in Hell as a teenager by declaring, "This is all wrong!" instead of the expected responses in church.  
"What can we do?"  
Josie told Dana about the visit scheduled for the next week. A potential new principal would be at Night Vale Community High School on a fact-finding trip in advance of interviewing for Pamela's position. If he was considered suitable, Pamela would be _retired_.  
"Shit. We need to keep Pamela if we are to have any control over our futures."  
They talked, and finished the chardonnay, and talked some more over 16 year old Laphraoig and planned and plotted. But so much was beyond their control. Eventually Dana conceded that maybe the angels were a viable option.

Simone stayed home and thought about Earl. She wondered if the others had any idea of why she was willing to help keep him away from Cecil. She hoped not. She texted him: _Hey, need to talk? Need to dance? Tell me._ But there was no reply.

Carlos sat up straight. "Earl _knew_ Khoshekh was safe?"  
"Yes, he helped me catch him. On Wednesday."  
" _Fuck!_ " Carlos punched the sofa cushion. "What. The. Actual? It was Earl who told me to go look for Khoshekh under the stage."  
Cecil stared at the ugly carpet. Quietly, "It was Earl who told the foreman that the theatre was empty."  
"Cecil, I need to know what's going on. We're friends, right? Earl knows we're just friends, right?"  
Cecil studied the carpet intently. "Yes, friends. Earl gets... jealous. We broke up, he might have thought that you..."  
"Shit, Cecil, why didn't you tell me you were dating a psychopath?"

"I should go." matter of fact. Cecil stood up.  
"What? No, explain what's going on. Please, Cecil, I have no idea what to expect next."  
Cecil made for the door. He reached his hand onto the door handle.  
A sigh. "Ah, shit. Please, Cecil, wait."  
Cecil paused. "Will you be okay?"  
"You tell me. Will I?"  
Cecil left the apartment and drove home, struggling to see clearly through his tears.

Cecil texted Carlos later, much later. _Sorry, couldn't take it. E doesn't know you're safe yet. Lay low. Call if you want, C_  
Carlos thought he would text Cecil, or maybe call. But his phone was not in his pocket.

 _All hail, all hail, all hail..._  
"Good morning. We have a visitor in school today. Mr Hiram McDaniels is here on a visit backed by the Education Authority. I'm sure we will all make him very welcome. Over to you." No hands went up, but there were many pairs of eyes on McDaniels. Rochelle caught Maureen's eye and did a mock-swoon. Maureen stifled a giggle. Dana frowned at them both.  
"Hiram will be here for our Wednesday meeting, may I remind you of the importance of punctuality and attendance."

After briefing, Carlos went to the theatre. Cecil appeared from backstage and held out Carlos's phone. "I just texted you to tell you I found your phone." He looked at it. "I realise of course that was pointless." Carlos took his phone, laughing at Cecil's embarrassment.  
"Thank you. I must have dropped it after I called." A slightly awkward silence. "And thank you again for being there. I have no idea..."  
"Don't even think about it." Cecil interrupted.  
"Uh, can we talk later?"  
"About...?  
"Earl."

Monday classes dragged for Carlos. Hiram visited the Science block to see the new facility and commented on how important science would be in the kind of general way used by people who are trying to be liked. Rochelle refused to stay in the same room as him, Chris repeated his words later but substituted other words instead of Science. _Ice-cream forms the basis of our understanding of the world. We need ice-cream in a technological society. Students who are familiar with ice-cream will be more competitive in the workplace..._ Carlos considered comparing Hiram to the bearded dragon that Jonah kept as his lab pet but decided that was unfair on poor little Toothless.

Last lesson of the day found Carlos teaching his chem class about crystallisation. The class had played with copper sulphate the previous week, making saturated solutions and suspending a seed crystal which had grown over the weekend, except for the one where the students had not followed instructions on how to make a saturated solution and their seed crystal dissolved, leaving an empty thread noose hanging in the blue solution. Today's experiment involved heating their crystals strongly enough to remove the water trapped in the crystal structure, converting the deep blue rhomboid crystals to white. They set their crystals aside for next lesson.

Earl paid Carlos a visit. "Hi Carlos, I heard about your mishap, glad to see you have recovered."  
Carlos stared at Earl. "Uh, yes. I'm fine. Is there something you wanted?"  
Earl looked at the bench. He picked up a crystal and held it in his palm. "What are these?"  
"Just something my chemists are working on, kind of a practical project. It's okay to touch but please don't get the crystal wet. It will ruin their project and I'll have to start it again for them. I have to go do something, back in a few minutes." Carlos went through to Rochelle's lab. He didn't have to wait long.  
Earl yelled. Carlos ran back to his lab and found Earl by the sink, running his hand under the cold water. There was a penny-sized blister on the palm.  
"Oh, didn't I say? The reaction with water is vigorously exothermic. That's going to sting." 

Cecil texted Carlos after rehearsals. _Saw Earl. Was that wise?_  
 _probably not, but satisfying_  
 _Be very careful._  
 _A scientist is always careful._

Tuesday faculty meetings were as busy as usual. Dave ran the science one on _Practical dissection skills_ , Earl, Nazr and Simone looked at ways of improving the physical fitness of students, with the presence of Hiram hindering via the medium of the soundbite. Cecil went to Carlos's lab to see and practise experiments around the theme of _fire_. Maureen, left to her own devices, went to the music practice room, played drums until asked to stop, then worked on a composition of her own. 

"So how much _do_ you know about hydrogen?" asked Carlos.  
"It's a gas, there was an airship, bad idea." Cecil replied with his entire hydrogen knowledge base.  
"True, hydrogen is flammable. Explosive if mixed with oxygen or air." He brought a small gas cylinder from the prep room. "Watch this." Carlos produced a balloon from his lab-coat pockets, after some theatrical rummaging, and part-filled it from the cylinder. He tied it off and let it float from a string, weighted to anchor it to the floor. "Close the blinds then come stand here with me."  
Cecil closed the blinds, leaving the lab in almost complete darkness. He carefully made his way over to stand beside Carlos.  
"Ready? This might be loud, I don't want to end up on the floor again. Here," Carlos handed Cecil the end of a metre rule with a taper on the end. He lit the taper. "Hold it like this." Carlos guided Cecil's hand with his own. Cecil holding the rule, Carlos's hand around Cecil's, they held the lit taper under the balloon.  
Cecil yelped a little and jumped as the hydrogen exploded with a bang and a pinky lilac flame. Carlos laughed, "Warned you! I put potassium chloride in the balloon in advance to get the colour. Want to try some others?"  
Cecil laughed. "That was neat!"  
They stood still in the darkness of the lab for a moment. "Oh!" Carlos removed the hand that he had put behind Cecil's waist to steady him for the demo and released Cecil's hand. It was dark enough not to show the heat in his face.  
Cecil smiled, eyes glinting in the darkness. "Let's do that again."

Rochelle peered into the darkened lab from the prep room window. The second explosion lit the lab with an instant of green. She grinned as she saw two grown men in lab coats and safety goggles, giggling with pleasure as they played.

As promised, Hiram held staff meeting on Wednesday. He spoke at length about his vision of modern education, leaving many of his audience members each having heard exactly what they wanted to hear and ignoring the rest. Rochelle leaned forward and whispered to Maureen.  
"Is he for real? I swear we just heard five conflicting opinions."  
Maureen replied, "Dana think's he's a reptile. Have you looked into his eyes? And there are breath issues... urgh!" She shuddered.  
There was time set aside for questions. A few hands went up.  
"What do you think the school should do first to improve student grades?"  
"There needs to be a clear focus on resources. That takes money. The school should consider running all possible services at a profit. Catering, sports participation, off-site educational activities, textbook rental..." The rest of his response was drowned out.  
"So you think student attainment in PE will be _improved_ if we charge them for it?"  
"Make it a privilege to take part! Those who pay will strive to make it worth the money!" More shouting, mostly from Earl and Nazr.  
Josie and Dana hustled Hiram out of the theatre before anybody thought of throwing things at him. They exchanged a long look as Hiram signed out and relinquished his visitor badge. As the door shut behind him, a sigh of relief. Josie spoke first. "Not a chance. They'd rip him apart. Wonder who they'll send next?" 

At Rico's, Carlos found himself with Steve, Dave the biologist and Simone. He looked around to locate the rest of his team and waved. Cecil sat with Pamela and Josie. Earl was late. Steve was talking, something about chemtrails. Dave occasionally took a breath, opened his mouth then closed it again as he saw Carlos shake his head. Simone kept up a counter-conversation about whether or not Hiram would oust Pamela as principal. Pamela left early as she usually did and Josie followed her out as she usually didn't. Earl arrived and took Pamela's vacated seat opposite Cecil.  
"That's not your seat, Earl."  
"You should answer your phone. Ready to apologise and come back yet?"  
"Really? You want to have this conversation _here?_ "  
"Why not let everyone hear?" Earl dropped his voice. "You wouldn't want anything to happen would you? Anything you could prevent?"  
"Excuse me." Cecil got up and left. 

Earl followed and caught up around the corner.  
"Ah come on, Cecil, babe, I miss you. Come back."  
"Thought you said I would be the one to beg." Earl reddened. Cecil wasn't finished. "I am not coming back to you."  
"Carlos won't last. He'll see what's best for him and leave. Fucked him yet?"  
Cecil turned on Earl. "You have no right! No right to mention his name. I know what you did, jamming the door and telling the exterminators to go ahead. You are a _fucking psycho!_ Stay away from Carlos."  
Earl smiled slowly. "No then, looks like you've not got that far yet. I'm surprised, last time you left me was for that pretty TA, and you humped him and dumped him within a week. Slut."  
Cecil clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. "This is different, Carlos is different. Earl, move on."  
Carlos observed from the corner, heart beating and stomach fizzing, muscles ready for fight and probably flight soon after. But Earl simply said, "Whatever you say, sweetie, you'll be begging me on Friday and _lovely Carlos_ won't want you," and walked away.

Carlos waited until Cecil got into his car and drove off before continuing round the corner to his stairs. Rochelle was by his door. "Jeez Carlos, did you hear all that?"  
Carlos nodded. "I wasn't spying on them, I was waiting to see if Cecil needed backup. The adrenalin is still making me do this," Carlos held his left hand out flat, palm down. It was trembling.  
"Come on." Rochelle opened her own front door and gestured Carlos to enter. Maureen waved then closed her eyes, she wore noise cancelling headphones and appeared to be lost in her own world, occasionally singing along.  
"Ell, this is a bad time."  
"No it is not. When are you going to fight back?"  
 _"if there's lessons to be le---eee---earned.."_  
Carlos kept quiet and made coy eye contact with Rochelle, head down, eyes swivelled up. One eyebrow raised.  
"Oh shit! What did you do?"  
 _"when you're playing with desiii-iii-iiire..."_  
"The anhydrous copper sulfate trick." Carlos grinned.  
 _"don't come running to my place when it burns like fire..._ "  
Rochelle giggled. "What's next?"  
"Phenolphthalein."  
 _"...nothing sweet about me... noo-oooh.."_

Carlos went home and thought about his next move. From what Earl said, he expected another attack on Friday. His phone buzzed.  
 _u hear shouting outside Rico's?_  
 _some, u ok?_  
 _Expect half the school heard it._  
 _Shouting yes details no, u worried about gossip tomoz?_  
 _not now, coming to auditions for fire?_  
 _look forward to it_

Carlos found Earl on Thursday break-time, on duty by the school gates. "Hey, Earl, got time for coffee later?"  
"Uh, I guess, after scouts. Where?"  
"My apartment? I want a chat in private," Carlos fixed him with a glare, "about a mutual friend. See you around seven?"

Carlos put on a pot of coffee when he saw Earl get out of his car. A few minutes later he answered the knock at the door and led Earl in to the living room. "Sugar but no milk, right?" Earl nodded. Carlos returned with two mugs. Coffee for Earl, peppermint tea for himself. "Got to cut down on caffeine," he explained.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Cecil."  
"What about him?"  
"I'm not going to be scared away that easily."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
Carlos raised his eyebrows. Earl drank his coffee.  
"You don't get it," Earl continued. "Cecil and I go way back. I don't need to scare you off. Think you're the first pretty face he's noticed? He'll get bored with you and come back to me. Always has done."  
"Maybe so, but just because something has always happened in the past doesn't guarantee the same thing will always happen in the future. More coffee?" Carlos took Earl's mug and refilled it.  
"You don't know Cecil. I do." The second coffee was cooler than the first. Earl drank it quickly then left.  
Carlos grinned as he saw Earl drive away. He washed the mug and coffee pot thoroughly. Twice, to be sure, and put the bottle of clear liquid back in his lab-coat pocket so that he would not forget to replace it in the chem store.

Friday briefing, no sign of Earl. Rochelle and Carlos sat next to each other, neither of them daring to speak. Cecil joined them.  
"Earl texted me, he's sick."  
"Oh, poor Earl," said Rochelle, "How sick?"  
"Stomach cramps, vomiting and diarrhoea. Must be something he ate," Cecil looked at Carlos, "or drank." Carlos looked at the ceiling.  
"Coffee later? Maybe?"  
"Let me think carefully about that."

Carlos went on duty at break and stood in his usual spot where he could see most of the yard and also Cecil in his little radio booth. Cecil waved. Carlos listened as Cecil did not mention his name, but he talked about the eventual fate of the universe, echoing one of their discussions from some time ago. Cecil watched Carlos watching him as he spoke. They hardly broke eye contact until Cecil put on some music and came out for a quick chat.  
"Coffee later would be nice, I'll come over to science once the dust settles. You can show me how our effects will fit with the acts we decided on at yesterday's auditions."  
"Cecil, you agreed to include all the acts. How can you run two stage shows at once?"  
"I won't. I'm volunteering a couple of the senior students to make a film. The effects will be needed all around the school. There's a lot to discuss so I'll pick somewhere accommodating for coffee. Oh!" Cecil scurried back to the radio booth for a final notice. Something about flies.

At the end of school, Cecil went to the science block. Carlos was stapling up a wall display of local birds and their adaptations.  
"Want help with that?"  
"Yes please, I am not self-reliant when it comes to getting things straight."  
"You don't say..." Cecil climbed up onto the table beside Carlos and held the annotated picture of an eagle steady while Carlos stapled the corners.  
"One more." Cecil aligned the sparrow poster and Carlos leaned across him to fix the corners.  
They jumped down. "We could go to the Moonlight All Night Diner. Open late, obviously, and does good pie."  
"Sounds perfect. Meet you there? Where is it?"  
You park at home, I'll drive us both from there."

Cecil was right, the Moonlight All Night Diner did _excellent_ pie. They had sorted out which acts needed which effects and which parts of school could be used safely as a setting. They had established that yes, Steve needed to be involved but that no, Cecil was not going to talk to him. Maureen's senior music class was working on some original music for the film and the senior students could use it as part of their final assessment. And they had imbibed a _lot_ of coffee.  
"More coffee?" Carlos shook his head.  
"Shit, no, I'm buzzing as it is. I won't sleep until Sunday at this rate."  
"Me neither. Perhaps not coffee next time. That is, if..."  
"No, not coffee. I guess we should go. What time is it?" They both looked at their phones. "Shit! We were going to talk about the subjectivity of our perception of the passage of time, but I just had a demonstration instead."  
Cecil laughed. "I think I better take you home. Come on."  
They chatted for the short car journey about time and perception. Cecil parked at the kerb, engine running. Carlos had a hand on the door handle. "Wow, it's late. That was a good diner. I enjoyed tonight."  
"Me too," Cecil held his breath, stared at the steering wheel.  
"Goodnight then." Carlos opened the door, suddenly a little nervous. Maybe it was the caffeine.  
"Goodnight, Carlos."  
Cecil drove away and Carlos watched until he was out of sight. 

He wrote Cecil a text and deleted it, wrote it again.  
 _What did you mean when you told Earl I was different?_  
 **send**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maureen is singing this:  
> http://youtu.be/jtbM6wwyA1U


	8. Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen and Rochelle get to know each other a little better.  
> Earl tries a different tactic to get rid of Carlos.  
> Cecil and Carlos have a chat and choose a label for their relationship.  
> Maureen, Rochelle, Cecil and Carlos are a really bad influence on each other.

_All hail... All hail... All hail.... All hail...._  
Monday briefing began with chanting and furtive looks around the staffroom as usual. Rochelle and Maureen sat together on a squashy sofa that caused a delightfully unavoidable roll-together. It was their second favourite seat in school. Only the lighting booth was better. Dana stood behind them, smiling. She leaned over to whisper between their heads _"Oh you two are soooo cuuute... found the stationary cupboard yet?"_ Maureen snorted and whispered back, _"Who needs that when there's a men's room that locks and only gets used by Khoshekh?"_ Rochelle dug her short nails into Maureen's hand and went red. _"Sshhh!_

Josie began the announcements. "I am sorry to have to tell you that Hiram McDaniels is, umm, helping the police with their enquiries into serious fraud allegations at his insurance business." Josie was smiling with everything except her eyes.  
"The school will be receiving a deep clean over the half term break next week. Remove anything you value from site, lock up what you can and take home what you can't." 

Carlos looked at his messages again. There was still only one of interest and he had received it on Saturday afternoon: _Because I care what you think of me._ Briefing continued.  
"Leann Hart has been excluded, again, for fighting with the school bloggers, again, Please send a student to the welfare office with work for Leann. Again.  
"The library will be renovated over half term. The doors will be widened to allow wheelchair access and we have appointed a new librarian." The whole room shuddered.  
"Please welcome our new teaching assistant, Stacey, who will be working mostly with the school show." There were indistinct, sympathetic noises.  
"Teachers not yet fluent in sign language are to pair up with teachers who are and learn. This matters, we have several students and two members of staff who are registered deaf. Our policy is that deafness is variation not disability. Learn to communicate.  
"Over to you. Maureen?"  
"It's Buddy Holly theme day soon. Got props? Bring  & sing."

Cecil made eye contact with Carlos and signed, "I want donuts." But Carlos just shrugged. Cecil made his way across the room. "I can teach you sign language, if you want me to."  
"Please, that would help. Earl?"  
"Still sick. How much did he have?"  
"Not that much, it should have cleared his system by now. If he's still sick, it's something else."  
"Can I send the film kids to you while I supervise rehearsals? Let them film some bangs?"  
"Sure, see you after? staffroom?"  
"Mmmhmm."

The day dragged a little but Dr Scientist entertained his class last lesson by getting them to help set up the hydrogen balloons for filming and setting off a couple just for fun, although he told them it was to demonstrate exothermic reactions and made them record their observations. "That is one of the main differences between doing science and just mucking around. If it's science, you write it down." The senior students who came to film explosions were capable. Carlos supervised as they filmed the hydrogen balloons exploding with the high speed setting. Steve helped out around the school as site safety officer and managed not to mention aliens. Carlos cleared up and headed over to the staffroom.

John Peters, you know the geography teacher, was there. "It's rubbish! Ridiculous!" he waved his arms around, a sheaf of paper in one hand. "Have you seen the new physical geography syllabus?" Cecil shook his head.  
"No, but if it's anything like the drama and music ones..."  
"Mountains! Forfucksake, I'm supposed to cut Wegener's continental drift theory and plate tectonics completely. How can I explain mountains and earthquakes now? Do I pretend they don't exist?" Cecil saw Carlos.  
"John, sorry, got to go."  
"And that Steve, we had an argument about aliens and he broke my cupboard door! You should see what he replaced it with. Nice modern humanities block, all glass and concrete and he puts in _oak!_ with brass handles! Have you ever seen anything..." John noticed Carlos and stopped. "Oh, it's your science fellow. Sorry Carlos, but you'll be ranting too when you see the new curriculum documents from NVEA."

John left. "When did I become _your science fellow?_ " Carlos watched as Cecil's eyes searched for the right answer.  
"Not my doing. It's probably because we're working together on that film. The students showed me what they got today, looks really good on slo-mo. Got time for a sign language lesson? I recommend leaving the Night Vale Education Authority document for later, it will put you off your dinner otherwise."  
Carlos smiled and stuffed the booklet into his bag. "Bedtime reading in that case." He waved an arm at the staffroom. "Here, or...?"  
"Drama studio's empty."

"This is a really big deal!" Maureen almost squealed. Rochelle held her phone a little further away.  
"It's fantastic! Friday night? Can I be there?"  
"I insist you be there! Otherwise I'd reconsider my options as your not-girlfriend. I need you there. I need to rehearse, come to the practice rooms? Help me pick songs? I know it's only because someone cancelled last minute but still..."  
"They asked you to step in because you're an awesome musician. It will be great!"  
Rochelle put her phone away as she knocked on the practice room door and went in. Maureen was already at the piano, warming up. "What about this one?" Maureen began to play.

After they had chosen songs, changed their minds, put them in a different order and played through the whole set once, Rochelle said, "Two things: one, that is totally awesome and you should invite everybody you know to this gig; two, have you looked at your watch? Can I make you dinner?"  
Maureen laughed. "I'm starving. Let's go out or get take-out, I'm not having you vanish into the kitchen. I suppose I could invite Cecil and Dana."  
"Can you invite Carlos too?"  
Maureen grinned. "Okay, Cecil and Carlos. You invite Carlos, I'll invite Cecil."

They went to Rochelle's apartment with burgers and fries and ate at the tiny kitchen table.  
"Six or seven weeks ago," began Rochelle, "I thought I was going to hate it here."  
Maureen laughed. "What changed your mind?"  
"Oh I dunno, maybe there's something in the water... Hey!"  
Maureen giggled as Rochelle squirmed to get the ice out of her shirt. Maureen fished another chunk out of her drink. "Care to think of a better answer?"  
"Okay! So I met this really hot, talented musician."  
"That's more like it."  
"You should totally meet her sometime... Aaaaah!"  
"Dana warned me that science teachers are troublesome. _A law unto themselves_ she said. _Demons dressed in snow-white lab coats_ "  
Rochelle laughed and led Maureen from the kitchen. "Let me show you just how troublesome I can be."

Maureen stroked her not-lover with delicate fingers all the way from her neck to the base of her spine and up again. "Ell?"  
"Mmmmph?" into the pillow.  
"Would it look bad if we turn up at work together tomorrow with me wearing yesterday's clothes?"  
Rochelle turned her face clear of the pillow. "I suppose we have to decide how much we care what others think. I can lend you something clean and unseen if you want."  
Maureen smiled. She leaned over and kissed Rochelle's shoulder and settled down again. "Goodnight, then."

On Tuesday morning before classes, Carlos handed Cecil a plain paper bag with a warning to open it in private. Inside, Cecil found a note saying thanks and two donuts. He sat on the floor backstage and ate one immediately, eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see Khoshekh watching him. "Don't judge, It's been a while," he said and ate the second donut slowly, licking the greasy sugar from his fingers afterwards. "Is my face okay?" he said but Khoshekh just walked off, tail flicking. Cecil took out his phone.  
 _Thanks for bringing a little sweetness into my life today. Hope they were both for me! Cx_  
 _You're welcome. More in prep room, don't tell. Keep you one for later?_  
 _Yes please_  
Carlos rescued two more donuts from the tray he had smuggled in, flouting the wheat products ban. He wrapped them in plastic film and hid them at the back of his filing cabinet. He was just in time. He stuffed one in his mouth as Chris arrived.  
"Ooh donuts! Carlos, you know it's not safe to have food in the prep rooms or labs. I'll call the rest of the team to dispose of these. Jonah! Ell! Sheena! Dave!.... Where's Ell? Can I have hers? How badly would she hurt me if she found out?"

At the end of the day a student brought Carlos a message to go to the principal's office. He left the students to film the _whoosh_ bottle demo, warning them it was a one-shot because of the cloud of water vapour that would form in the bottle. Steve stayed to supervise. Pamela got straight to the point.  
"I know you and your team are new here and you are a very valuable part of the school. However, that does not give you the freedom to flout school rules." She pointed at the empty donut tray. "That was in the trash in the science block. You know we have a strict no-wheat policy here for student safety. You are not exempt. As head of the science faculty it is on you to make sure your team also follows the rules. Consider this a verbal warning on your staff record for your lack of professionalism."  
"Oh. okay. Sorry." Carlos left Pamela's office. Earl was outside, smirking. 

"Oh dear, in trouble already?"  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
"One verbal warning down. You get one verbal then two written then you're gone. Think on that before you continue a war you can't win."

Carlos was seething by the time he got back to the science block. Steve was waiting for him with the demo equipment that the students had finished with.  
"Carlos? I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."  
"What?"  
"Earl, I tried to hide the donut tray. I mean, I felt really bad after what happened on Friday. Earl told me to tell you..."  
"Shit, Steve, save it. He's trying to get me fired."  
"Well, that's better than trying to get you dead. Oh, better go."  
As Steve disappeared round the back of the science block, Carlos saw Cecil approaching across the yard. Carlos held the door and they went in. 

"Earl has a new approach. He's trying to get me fired. I got a verbal for the donuts because Earl reported it."  
Cecil was quiet for a moment. "That's an improvement I suppose, he's not trying to hurt you any more. I'm glad of that but you're going to have to be really careful. Follow both the letter and the spirit of the law."  
Carlos nodded. "Longer hours at work then, making sure I do every aspect of my job perfectly. Shit. There goes all my spare time!"  
"Can I help?"  
Carlos rummaged in his filing cabinet. "Sure, you can help me eat the evidence."  
Cecil laughed and held out a hand like a stop sign. "Not here, you never know who's watching. Hide that and come with me." Carlos stuffed the wrapped donuts in his voluminous lab-coat pocket and followed Cecil to the little backstage changing room with the paper star on the door. 

"I have bad memories of this place!" Cecil laughed, "But at least your hair is growing back quickly." He closed the door. The room was dim, lit only by the light creeping in under the door. "Shhh, don't want to be found."  
Carlos unwrapped the donuts. They sat on the floor, eating and giggling quietly. "Do you hide here often?"  
"When I need to. Most people forget there's a room back here."  
Carlos closed his eyes. "I'm feeling remarkably cheerful for someone on the first strike of a three-strikes policy."  
"Must be the sugar. Affects your brain."  
"Yes, sugar. That must be it."  
"Did you just call me _sugar_? Because..."  
Carlos snorted. "I hate pet names. I will only ever call you _Cecil_ "  
Cecil was glad of the darkness. Although his eyes had adjusted, there was not enough light to see clearly. He wiped his face with a paper towel and calmed himself by gripping one hand hard with the other.  
"Good."

Wednesday passed without written warning. Pamela used the staff meeting to remind everyone of the standard of professional conduct expected from the school staff. Dana and Josie exchanged concerned looks, Carlos and Cecil sat together in defiance of Earl's glare, Maureen and Rochelle leaned against one another at the back and Simone faced Pamela's wrath for being late.  
After Pamela's lips stopped moving, Simone fiddled with her hearing aid. "Sorry, Pam, I was with the deaf students in the gym. The alarm light didn't flash with the bell so we didn't notice the time. But their dance is going to be really good."  
Simone signed at Earl _what's up?_ and sat behind him. She saw Cecil and Carlos, she saw Earl watching them and sighed.

At Rico's, Carlos was late. There was no seat for him. Rico handed him a takeout box with a shrug and pointed up. Carlos said thank you, paid and went home to his apartment. As he unlocked his door, Rochelle's door opened and Cecil appeared. "Hi, I was late, Rico said there was no table and said he'd send you up with pizza once you arrived. Ell and Maureen have been keeping me company but I think they want to be alone."  
"You better come in then. I stayed at school to clear some admin. I will have to do that more." Carlos held the door open and Cecil entered the mirror-image apartment. "Mmm. Surprise! Meatball and basil."

They ate in silence, sitting at opposite ends of the sofa with the box between them. Carlos disposed of the empty box and sat down again, studying the wall opposite. After a moment, "What exactly is this?"  
"What?"  
Carlos pointed back and forth between himself and Cecil. "This."  
Cecil felt suddenly giddy. "Us?"  
"Us. What are we."  
"Friends?" 

Carlos looked over at Cecil. Cecil continued to study the arm of the sofa. "Am I risking getting fired or worse," Carlos paused and looked at the wall again, "for _friends?_ "  
Cecil glanced over to find Carlos watching him. He held Carlos's gaze, stomach threatening to eject the pizza. "Carlos, we have to be _so careful_. Earl won't stop. He doesn't love me but he won't allow... won't allow either of us to move on. It wears me down. He wears me down."  
"Has he done this before?"  
"Yes. Usually he tells whoever I like that I'm a... "  
"Those things he says about you.."  
"Does it matter if they are true or not? My history makes me what I am now. I choose not to regret any of it. Regrets weigh you down." Cecil paused. "I heard that somewhere, it stayed with me somehow." 

Carlos was quiet again. "No, it doesn't matter and I don't need to know. You will tell me if you want but I won't ever ask."  
Cecil smiled. "Thank you. What are you smiling about?"  
"You said _we_ have to be careful. _We,_ not _I_ or _you._ " 

"Jeez," Carlos shut his eyes and rubbed his face with both hands, "if someone had told me seven weeks ago that I'd be having such an awkward conversation with a... a _friend,"_ he made eye contact with Cecil, who felt the heat rise higher, "I would probably have run."  
"I want to suggest something," Cecil said, turning to face Carlos properly. "We can't be boyfriends. But we're way more than friends. If you disagree..."  
Carlos shook his head. "I agree so far."  
"you know how Maureen and Ell are _not-girlfriends_?"  
Carlos smiled. "I think I see where you're going with this."  
"Carlos, are you my _not-boyfriend_? Would that work?"  
"That's cleared it right up then." Carlos laughed. "Okay."  
"But they're clearly having sex and I'm not even nearly ready for that."  
"Cecil! How do you... no, don't tell me that either. Let's go for a walk."

Carlos was surprised by how much more relaxed he felt around Cecil simply by putting a label on their odd relationship. "It's like a commitment that all the things we're not doing, we're agreeing not to do them with anyone else either." Cecil laughed. They walked through the park, careful not to touch or bump, chatting about nothing.  
"Time has been really weird today." Cecil said. "That hour on body language with 9C took foreeeeeveeeer. But I know it's really late and I feel like the past three or four hours have rushed past."  
"An hour with 9C? That's nothing. I had lunch with Steve." 

"How did you get to be in Night Vale? It's not the easiest place."  
"I liked the challenge. And I get to work with Ell, no surprises there. She thinks it, she usually says it. We were roommates for a while. And no, before you ask, we never did."  
Cecil laughed. "I did wonder, you two are so comfortable with each other. So it was literally an accident that brought you here. The old science block exploded."  
"Everything that happens is an accident, Cecil, including our existence. Everything is some level of improbable."  
Cecil said, "It is quite probable that I will be sleepwalking soon." They wandered back to the front of Rico's, which was closed.  
"Drive carefully then." They stood in the orange glow of the streetlamp next to Cecil's car. "Goodnight." Carlos looked up and down the street. He put his arms around Cecil's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Cecil stiffened then relaxed and snaked his arms around Carlos's waist for just a moment before they pulled apart.  
  
"Goodnight."  
Cecil got into his car and drove away, stomach fluttering again. Carlos watched as Cecil reached the end of the street before bounding up the stairs to his apartment. There was no way he would sleep tonight, he thought, with the memory of the feel of Cecil's body briefly against his own to torment his dreams. But he did.

On Thursday, Maureen got a text from Rochelle telling her to _ask Cecil about last night and keep asking until he tells you everything_  
Carlos had caved in easily, she thought. "You know you'll tell me eventually. Why not make it painless and tell me now?"  
"Short version or long version?"  
"Short now, long later when we have time."  
"Earl is trying to get me fired, Cecil and I are not boyfriends."  
"Oh?"  
Carlos grinned at Rochelle until the penny dropped.  
"Oh!"  
"But unlike you and Maureen, we're not having..."  
"Shut up, Carlos!"

Cecil and Carlos agreed to give each other space until Friday after school, when they planned another sign language lesson. Carlos thought it might help if Earl didn't see them together any more than necessary around school. So at Friday briefing they sat separately and tried not to gaze at each other too obviously.  
 _All hail... All hail... All hail...._  
Josie reminded everyone to secure all valuables ready for the cleaning crew, and to keep normal lessons going right to the end of the day. Anyone caught showing videos would be in trouble.  
Rochelle and Maureen planned simultaneous attacks.

"It's not a double date," said Rochelle on the walk over to the Science block, "definitely not. Maureen was very clear on that."  
Carlos looked at her, one eyebrow higher than the other. "What is it then?"  
"It's a double not-date. You and Cecil are not dating, right? So are Maureen and I. That's what it is. Isn't. Whatever."  
Carlos wasn't convinced. "It could be awkward."  
"It's pronounced awe _SOME_. Oh come on, say yes. Maureen wants to show off and I'll say everything she does is brilliant whatever it is, so we need you two. Cecil will be honest and you'll be... you."  
"Okay I guess, is Maureen asking Cecil? If it's a not-date then I can't ask him, can I?"  
Rochelle grinned at Carlos. "You're getting the hang of this!" 

Cecil's phone buzzed just after Maureen left the drama studio. It was Carlos.  
 _Agreed to go to Maureen's gig. You going too?_  
 _Yes, she just asked me, Moonlight after. Postpone signing lesson?_  
 _ok see you later not-x_

They all felt the day drag. Carlos did his break duty from a different part of the yard so that Earl saw him ignoring Cecil. Cecil made no reference to Carlos in his short broadcast and did not come out to chat. At the end of the day, Carlos packed up his laptop, helped Chris do a chemicals inventory and locked away everything they didn't want cleaned out. Cecil tricked Khoshekh into his basket with some tuna and took him home.

Later, Maureen was nervous. She had fifteen minutes to perform in front of an audience who had mostly come to see someone else. Four, maybe five songs, no gaps, she didn't want to talk to the audience. Just her and piano. Old fashioned, some said, timeless classic style said others. Fucking awesome said Rochelle. Cecil said it was neat and Carlos asked for an encore but didn't get one. Later he raved about _soaring vocals_ and _magically transported to another place_ until Rochelle told him to stop because _she_ should be saying those things. Maureen walked off stage into Rochelle's arms and stayed there for four full minutes to calm down. "I tell you, 11E have nothing on this lot," she indicated the audience. "I was terrified."

The Moonlight All Night Diner was, of course, open. They ordered coffee and cakes and pie with ice cream, giggled and chatted, filling up with caffeine and sugar. Later, they all accused Maureen of starting it with one comment. "My piano at home is made of harder wood than that one."  
"You like hard wood? News to me." So they blamed Rochelle for encouragement. "Do you think a harder instrument is more fun to play, Carlos?"  
Carlos stared at the table. Cecil chipped in, "I could do with more hard wood back at the theatre. Difficult to get my hands on enough hard wood for sets sometimes."  
Sink or swim, Carlos thought. "Oh? Do you need help with erections on set? I have just the tool for that."  
Rochelle dissolved. Cecil spluttered coffee and went as red as his skin tone allowed. Maureen threw back her head and laughed.

"You were fantastic tonight, Maureen," Rochelle repeated her opinion. "Why didn't you do that Spanish song you played for me? You know," Rochelle sang, " _Soy Serranica..._ " You're such a cunning linguist."  
"My slot was stuffed already. I didn't have a gap that needed filling."  
"I thought your choice of songs showed a deep oral connection with your audience."  
"I wanted to start slow, build up to a steady tempo and finish with a climax."  
Cecil and Carlos avoided eye contact.  
Cecil added, "I think the audience was satisfied. A few members had their heads thrust forward, wanting more."  
Carlos said, "I thought you managed a lovely, fluid exchange from one song to the next."

Maureen asked, "So how is the _Fire_ film going? Coming together at last?"  
Carlos replied, "It is a very stimulating yet frustrating project to work on. We aim to come second. Is coming second okay with you, Cecil?" Still no eye contact.  
"Mmm, yes. It is interesting how you have managed to get so much science slipped in through the back door."  
"Knowledge is strange. It can be hard to grasp the root of it, but I think we will have planted some seed nice and deep that might spurt up..."  
"...yes, understanding comes quickly. I hope our work will penetrate minds and some pearls of wisdom will stick."  
"Right. I didn't want to shove it down anyone's throat. Are you okay, Ell?"

Rochelle changed the subject. "Seriously, have you seen the new guidelines on teaching science? Some of it is just plain wrong. Are we expected to lie back and take it?"  
Carlos joined in, "Ignore the new syllabus. I won't teach anything I know to be incorrect. There's a bit about downplaying the risk of asteroid and comet impact. You can be sure when you look at the full moon that its back-side gets a regular pounding. But the new syllabus just touches around the rim of the matter and doesn't go down deep enough for me."  
"I didn't have you pegged as a rebel, Carlos, not following the rules? Thought you were into discipline. You like rules!"  
"Ell, you know I like them hard and fast but this rubs me up the wrong way."  
Maureen added, "There are problems with the new music guidelines too. I'm supposed to teach performance and composition without theory. Everyone needs to know that two semis make one quaver and fingering is hard when you can't see what's coming."  
"Drama," Cecil interjected, "is a very physical activity. The new dress code means I need to wear a suit and I may no longer come in my shorts."  
Carlos coughed and knocked his coffee cup over. "Be careful Carlos," warned Ell, "or you might spill something hot over Cecil's sticky buns."  
Maureen and Cecil spluttered. Carlos hid his burning face in his hands. Ell laughed. "Did I just win?" 

  
"Don't look at me!" said Maureen. "I've nothing left."  
"Bet you feel like a right tit then," replied Rochelle.  
"I'm out," said Cecil.  
"Aren't we all?" replied Carlos.

Later, Carlos texted Cecil.  
 _sorry about Ell, she lacks boundaries sometimes_  
 _it was funny, you were so embarrassed!_  
 _did we go too far?_  
There was a long pause before Cecil's reply, long enough to make Carlos jittery.  
 _No. It was fun, getting the innuendo out in the open. I expect there will be more to come (ahem) at our expense. Was surprised by you tho! you seem so... straight isn't the word I want here but ykwim_  
Carlos grinned as he read then typed. _You've not spent much time with scientists before? Want to stick your stirring rod in my boiling tube? Goodnight! notx_  
 _Goodnight Ca (I hear it is good for bone...) notx_


	9. A week off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen makes plans for her and Rochelle.  
> Carlos makes plans for him and Cecil.  
> Earl makes plans too, oh yes.  
> Dana and Josie are forced to make their own plans to save the school.
> 
> But nothing ever goes quite as planned in Night Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a long one.

Earl called Cecil on Saturday morning, early. Cecil groped around for his phone and answered without putting his emergency glasses on. "Uh-uh?"  
Bright and breezy. "Hi Cecil, coming to camp this week?"  
"Wha..? Earl?" Cecil rubbed his head and face with his free hand. "What camp?"  
"You always help out with the scouts' autumn expedition. I assumed you would still want to join in this week."  
"Call you back when I'm awake." Cecil hung up, dropped the phone, swore loudly which startled Khoshekh, apologised and scratched him on the head eliciting a chirrup and a purr. He picked up his phone again and put his glasses on.  
 _Hi Simone, could you do me a favour? Sub for me at scout camp?_

Simone read the text again. Did he _know?_ Her heart rate had increased and she paced the room for a few minutes before replying.  
 _But you always do camp, what's up?_  
 _Earl and I off. He not told you? Wd be awkward. Can lend u gear._  
 _Will think about it._  
She thought. She could spend the week with Earl, let him show off his outdoor skills. But camping, _urgh_ , but would be a brownie point or two with school management for out of hours commitments, and...  
 _Okay, I'll do it. Will pick up gear ten-ish_

Cecil called Earl back. He got voicemail. "Hey Earl, I can't come this week. Simone is subbing for me, she can run the _secret communications_ and _emergency reattachment_ badges. I can run _subversive radio host_ once we're back in school. Have a good time." He turned the phone off completely and got up to drink coffee and find his camping gear. The landline phone rang but Cecil pulled the cable from the wall socket to silence it.

Earl scowled at his phone. He _always_ did the autumn expedition with Cecil. He had been surprised by Simone's text message and disappointed that he couldn't persuade Cecil. He had planned to be charming, do all the silly things he knew Cecil liked. Like plan pranks on the more arrogant scouts, take him coffee before morning roll call, sneakily zip their sleeping bags together and snuggle up. Not that anything much ever happened on a camp, knowing there was only thin waterproofed nylon sheeting between them and a dozen or more lightly-sleeping teenagers was enough to put anyone off. It was the familiarity he wanted, the continuity. They had gone on camp together and shared a tent every year since they were both old enough to be included. As soon as he met Cecil, Earl wanted to look after him. It was in a tent one afternoon, when all the other scouts were working on their _steal from bears_ badge but he and Cecil had been left behind to tidy the camp and prepare something edible, that they had their first nervous kiss. Quick and clumsy. Their second kiss a few stunned seconds later had been much better.

Rochelle woke up late and on her own. Maureen insisted on going home without her, said she was going to be bad company and wanted to be able to fret about her short performance without worrying about disturbing anyone else. She opened tumblr and sent Maureen an anon ask.  
 _What would you do if some weird scientist you'd only slept with twice asked you to run away with her for a week?_  
Her reply came in the form of a text message. _I know just the place. Pack light x_

Josie met Dana for coffee and work. She was concerned. They sat in a corner and spoke quietly.  
"I got an email from the education authority. We're being invaded." Josie showed the email to Dana.  
"It might not be so bad, it's just a visit. Fact-finding. We should still have time to put something in place to prevent too much outside interference."  
"Look at the people who are coming. This Pablo is head teacher, Vanessa is faculty leader of English, Josephine is welfare and special educational needs coordinator, Kevin works in student engagement. It's not a fact-finding visit. It's a fucking takeover. From Desert Bluffs Fucking Academy of all places!"  
"Josie, stay calm. If it was a takeover the head of mathematics would be coming too along with a finance manager and admin team. We need to act, quickly, but it's not over yet."  
"I hope I'm wrong and you're right. They're part of an academy chain run for profit. I do not want our school to be any part of that educational travesty. Education should be free. And freely available."  
"We need to show that our school has capacity to improve, and _is_ improving. It's hard when half the kids disappear part way through the year and reappear months later, traumatised." Dana stared into her espresso. "What can we do for Pamela? She's getting increasingly erratic as her illness progresses, and that will only get worse. Should we try to persuade her to get medical leave again? Is a terminally sick principal better than no principal?"  
Josie shrugged and shook her head. "If there's a power gap, they'll plug it unless we do."

The two women sat in silence as their third coffee order arrived.  
"We could do some fact-finding of our own," Dana suggested.  
"Who could we send? We'd need someone off their radar so not one of the management team. Someone who can talk and listen and remember everything. Someone who makes people trust them. Someone like..." Josie and Dana looked at each other.  
"Cecil!"  
"Do you think he'll agree?"  
"Not willingly," said Dana, "but I can call in a favour."

Cecil reconnected his landline when he worked out that he needed it for the internet. He turned on his mobile phone and checked for messages. Only three: a text from Simone to say she had met Earl and the scouts at the campsite and all was as well as could be expected, a voicemail from Earl that expressed disappointment at his lack of commitment and abandonment of the scouts, and a text from Maureen to say she was heading out of town for a few days. Cecil let his thumb hover over Carlos's number for a moment then put the phone down again. Maybe he wasn't a morning person either. Besides, it was only about twelve hours since they said goodnight. Instead, he got up and found his work bag, took out the lab coat and put it on. It still smelled nice.

Carlos picked up and put down his phone for the umpteenth time since waking up. Too early, too soon. He had only one message, _Hey neighbour, going to be quiet round here. I'm off for a few days. Be good or be bad but above all be scientific x_. He picked up a book but lasted three minutes before he realised his eyes were scanning the words but his brain was elsewhere. He emptied out the contents of his work bag onto the little dining table and sorted it into piles.  
He made a list of tasks for the week. Carlos knew he had to perform his job perfectly or Earl would make sure every little slip was reported. He sorted out his list according to priority. One: data analysis from last week's tests for the whole department. Compare results with targets, identify underachievers and write an action plan. Two: department accounts needed tidied up. Three: plan a set of lessons for the "chemistry of building materials" topic. Four: find a way to rein in Sheena's science club a bit, he couldn't risk Earl finding out that the teenagers knew how to make simple explosives. Five... 

The phone buzzed. Carlos snatched it and checked for messages. It was an email from school about a planned teacher exchange programme. He sighed and looked at the to-do list. The only item he was looking forward to was the third one. Perhaps he could use it as a reward for doing the first two. Carlos rolled his eyes, rubbed his stubble, made fresh coffee and fired up the laptop. 

Four hours passed and his phone remained stubbornly silent. Most of the number-crunching was complete and student names were highlighted according to their progress. He decided to take a break, shower and change. It was late for lunch. On the way past the kitchen he investigated the contents of the fridge then grabbed his phone again.  
 _Had lunch yet? Meet somewhere?_  
There was a reply almost straight away. _no, yes, MG park 30min?_  
 _see you soon_  
Carlos decided there wasn't time to shave or fiddle with contact lenses. He showered quickly, dressed in his usual weekend jeans and flannel shirt, checked he had keys, wallet and phone and went to meet Cecil.

Cecil was there already, leaning against the railings. "Am I late?" Carlos asked, "Sorry I probably look a mess. Data analysis..."  
"Urgh... I still have that to do," replied Cecil. "I didn't know you wore glasses."  
"Contacts usually. And I usually shave, but... oh." Cecil had gently stroked Carlos's jaw with the back of his fingers.  
"Sorry, I like it. Makes you look slightly dangerous. And very handsome. Come on, let's eat."  
Cecil picked up the bag by his feet and walked into the park before Carlos could react. He chose a picnic bench under the trees and unpacked food. "I didn't really know what you like other than Rico's pizza, so I got a range. There's falafel, dip, salad, chips," he rummaged again, "pastrami and crackers."  
"All good," said Carlos, suddenly ravenous. "Thanks!"

They sat opposite each other, ate and talked. Cecil told Carlos about Earl's attempt to make him go to camp. Carlos pointed out that it meant Earl was out of the way for the week. Cecil shook his head. "We still have to be careful. He always seems to find things out."  
"How? He's not here!"  
"Other staff members, students, ex-scouts see things and talk, then rumour takes over. How many places have you heard those two words that strike fear into the heart of every teacher: _Hi, sir!_ "  
Carlos laughed. "Point taken. I got _Saw you at the store, Dr Scientist, you were buying microwave meals, can't you cook?_ from one of the little stalkers."  
"They're just interested because you're new." Cecil smiled and waved at someone behind Carlos. Lower voice, "see what I mean? No, don't look round. _Saw you at the park, Mr Palmer, you were eating falafel with the new science teacher, you know, the gorgeous one with the glasses who should totally grow a beard._ "  
"Oh stop it!" Carlos laughed. "Let's go somewhere else."  
"Somewhere without students or colleagues? Where is this impossible place?"

Maureen drove, Rochelle chose the music. They had been travelling for five hours, stopped for one for lunch, and Maureen promised they were almost there. She turned off the highway and for half an hour they followed roads that got narrower and twistier as they increased in altitude and wound through trees. Eventually, Maureen pulled onto a gravel track and stopped the car.  
"Please don't be angry."  
"Uh?" Rochelle's eyebrows raised and she tilted her head. "Why? Should I be?"  
"I didn't want you to stress and I didn't want you to say no. So I didn't tell you where we were going." Maureen spoke quickly and studied the dashboard intently.  
Rochelle turned Maureen's face and smiled. "I didn't ask you where we were going because I'd go anywhere with you. Are you ready to tell me yet?"  
"Please, please don't be mad at me." Maureen took a deep breath. "We're going to meet my parents."

"Oh! Okay."  
"You are mad at me. Sorry. I have to see them but I want to spend time with you too."  
"No, I'm just surprised. I mean you never talk about them."  
"They're very... traditional. Expect lots of questions about finding a nice man, settling down and producing grandchildren."  
"You're not out, are you? Not to your family."  
"No. And don't..."  
"I wouldn't do that to anyone. When you're ready, when they're ready, never, it's up to you."  
Maureen sighed. "Thanks. For understanding. We can leave tomorrow if you want to."

"I can't think of anywhere." Carlos said. "Out of town?"  
"There's only Desert Bluffs within a five hour radius and I'm not going there. This place is pretty isolated."  
"My apartment is a mess, besides I often see people who know us around there because it's above Rico's. So that's out too."  
"I'd suggest camping somewhere in the opposite direction from the scouts' expedition but Simone has all my gear."  
"I hate camping."  
Eye contact and a smile. "Me too."

"If it's not too... forward..." Cecil sounded hesitant, "we could both go back to my place and maybe just hang out for a while? Read or watch a movie or something?"  
"I'd like that," replied Carlos, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"Neat!"

"Hey folks, I'm here!" Maureen yelled as she pushed the door open. A teenage boy looked up from his video game and waved. "That's my brother," she said, "through here." Maureen led Rochelle through to the kitchen where Maureen's parents were setting the table.  
"Hey! You made it!" Hugs and kisses.  
"I brought a friend, is that okay? This is Rochelle. She's new at school and I'm showing her around."  
A handshake from dad a wave from ma from around the other side of the table. "You're very welcome. Is it okay if you share a room? Your cousin Linda is coming up with the kids tomorrow night."  
"That's fine ma, we'll get settled in."  
They went through the cabin to a pretty little bedroom with twin beds.  
"They seem nice, your folks."  
"They are, for the first twelve hours," Maureen whispered, "either I visit here for a couple of days or they'll come to stay in my apartment and drive me mad for a whole week. I'll make it up to you after the weekend."

They risked a quick hug and kiss before going back to join the family for dinner. Maureen fielded questions about whether or not she had a boyfriend yet, were there any nice single teachers at school, how was Dana getting on, cousin Linda's kids were so lively, teaching was such a convenient career for a working mother...  
"So tell us a bit about yourself, Rochelle. Where are you from?"  
"Atlanta originally but I moved around a bit. I did physics at Emory then went into teaching. It's hard work, but fun."  
"You look a little older than Maureen. Are you married? Kids?"  
"Uh? Yes I am, a bit older that is, not married and no kids. Except the few hundred I see every week, that is."  
"Ma! Enough!"

Dinner continued with the conversation centred on who was married, who had children, whose children were getting married, who was about to become a grandparent, who clearly wasn't trying hard enough... Maureen and Rochelle sat through it politely but in discomfort. Rochelle talked about what a fantastic musician Maureen was. Maureen mentioned that Cecil and Carlos were at the gig.  
"oh, was it a double date?"  
Maureen made eye contact with Rochelle, who grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it was."  
It made things worse. Ma and dad grilled Maureen and Rochelle about Cecil and Carlos until Maureen said she had to go to bed, long drive, tired after a long half term. Rochelle stayed up long enough to help clear the table, fielding questions about Maureen until she couldn't take any more.  
Quietly because of the lack of soundproofing, "Jeez Maureen, you weren't kidding. They love you but... Jeez!"  
"Yeah. Let's get up early and go for a walk tomorrow. I want to show you something." 

Carlos looked around Cecil's living room. "This is beautiful! Did you paint this?"  
"Yeah, it was plain white when I moved in. If I ever move out I'll have to white it out again."  
The mural covered a whole wall and depicted... Carlos wasn't quite sure. "Is it... " Cecil smiled at his furrowed forehead, "is it, I mean, does it represent... the universe?"  
"Close," said Cecil, his open face smiling broadly now. "It represents my understanding of time."  
"Wow. I am blown away. How long have you lived in this apartment?"  
"Two months."

"Movie and beer, or reading and wine?"  
Carlos laughed. "I didn't bring a book."  
"Movie then." He handed Carlos the appleTV remote and turned on the TV. Carlos browsed Cecil's movie collection.  
"You like westerns?"  
"Don't you?"  
"Uh... I've never really watched any. What do you recommend?"  
Cecil took the remote from Carlos and sat beside him, handing him a beer. "This one." He clicked on _Cat Ballou_ and slouched back on the sofa.

"Another?" Cecil pointed to the empty bottle in Carlos's hand. "I can book you a cab for later. There's an app."  
"Thanks, yes." Cecil took the empties and brought two more beers. He sat by Carlos again. Carlos shifted a little. "Are not-boyfriends allowed to do this?" he asked, raising his arm along the back of the sofa as an invitation. Cecil reclined with his feet tucked up and his head on Carlos's shoulder.  
"Mmm that would be okay." Cecil closed his eyes, he knew the movie well enough. After a few minutes, Carlos took the bottle that was slipping from Cecil's hand and set it on the floor, careful not to disturb him until long after the movie finished and a horn blared outside.  
He shook the sleeping form gently. "Cecil? I think that's my cab. I have to go."  
"What time... Urgh. How long was I asleep?"  
"About an hour. I have a dead arm."  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. It has been a long day." Cecil got up slowly as the horn blared again. "You better get that. Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"I'll pick you up. Ten?" Cecil nodded and yawned. "Goodnight Cecil, get some more sleep. Long day again tomorrow."

Maureen woke Rochelle early as promised. They dressed quietly, taking turns in the little bathroom, making and drinking coffee without talking. She left a note on the fridge door. _Gone for a walk, back lunchtime, Mx_. They slipped out of the cabin and stayed silent until they were well out of range.  
"Sleep okay?"  
"Slept a bit. Almost crawled in beside you once but I didn't want to disturb your snoring. It's really cuuute... Ow!" Rochelle rubbed her arm. "Where are we going?"  
"One of my favourite places. I get so used to the sand and the scrubby desert I forget this place exists. This is what I really wanted to show you, not..."  
"It's fine. They are who they are. I think I was lucky, my mother never questioned it when I brought a boyfriend home one time then a girlfriend the next. I think she preferred the girlfriends."  
"What about your father?"  
Rochelle shrugged. "Never met him." 

They walked on without talking for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest. Maureen listened out for the familiar sound of falling water. They were close. She took Rochelle's hand. "Nearly there."  
She felt a tug as Rochelle stopped and stared. "Maureen, this is beautiful!" Maureen just smiled and led Rochelle on.  
"I call it the _fairy cave_. I found it when I was old enough to sneak out on my own and my brother was too young to follow me. Come on!" they picked their way over tree roots to the edge of the pool. The water was clear enough to see through and Rochelle could see an opening behind the little waterfall. "C'mon, scientist, tell me how this place formed."  
"I need to explore first. Can we go in there?"  
"Yeah, but we have to swim over. Going to get wet, is that okay?" Maureen was already half out of her clothing. Rochelle grinned and stripped. They waded into the pool, gasping and giggling at the cold water and swam to the cave opening, ducking in, careful of the slippery rocks.  
The water was shallow towards the back of the cave. They had just enough headroom to stand in the thigh-deep water. It took a few moments for Rochelle's eyes to adjust to the dim reflections that sparkled from the disturbed water surface and from the mineral speckles in the cave walls and roof. She closed her eyes again when Maureen wrapped arms around her waist and kissed her gently, she put her fingers through Maureen's hair and kissed her deeper. Maureen giggled, "warned you we'd get wet in here." Rochelle moved her kiss lower down, stroking her lover's breasts and playing her tongue gently over sensitive skin.

They emerged, warm and giggly, stayed naked until they were dried by the last of the golden autumn sunshine filtered through turning leaves and branches. Maureen led Rochelle back by a different route, stopping to share memories of previous visits. Rochelle listened happily as Maureen chattered, occasionally stopping her with a warm kiss. Eventually Maureen gave Rochelle one last hot kiss and pushed away. They got back to the cabin to a cold reception. Maureen's parents were sitting in the lounge, her brother mouthed _sorry_ and left the cabin.  
"Rochelle, would you leave us for a while please?" 

Rochelle looked at Maureen, who nodded.  
"Okay, I'll be outside."  
Rochelle went out and found Maureen's brother standing nearby. She joined him.  
"They saw you," he said, "kissing and stuff. They went out after breakfast and they saw you."  
"Shit."  
"Yeah." 

Carlos parked outside Cecil's apartment at ten o'clock as promised. He planned a trip to the start of the mountains, a couple of hundred miles north. Cecil had pointed out the desert's flatness to him and joked that there were no such thing as mountains. _Mountains? Where! More like "nothings" if you ask me_ with a giggle as he watched Carlos's face try to concoct a suitable reply. He had packed food, a cooler with drinks and stuffed a few essentials into an overnight bag. Just in case. He hadn't shaved. He was surprised to find Simone in Cecil's living room.  
"Hi Carlos, sorry about this." Simone waved one arm at the other, which was in a sling. "I fell out of a tree watching the boys on their _stealing from bears_ badge practise. The scouts patched me up okay but I had to come back."  
"Carlos, sorry," Cecil looked crestfallen. "I have to go to camp for the next couple days. I'll be back on Wednesday sometime, whenever Ste-eve can get there to take over." He said Steve's name through gritted teeth. "Maybe we can go out for the day on Thursday?"  
Carlos sighed. "I was looking forward to today. Okay, Thursday then. Or I could come to camp with you?"  
"I... I think that would be a bad idea. It will be okay. Simone is staying here to look after Khoshekh for me. Come on."

Cecil picked up a bag and led Carlos out of the apartment. "Look, I'm really sorry. Sorry I fell asleep on you and sorry today is ruined. I really was looking forward to spending time with you away from here."  
Carlos smiled. "It's okay, the falling asleep thing was kind of nice. I mean I'd hoped for..."  
"Oh shush, don't!" Cecil laughed. "I'll text when I can but reception might be patchy. Get all your work done, you're mine when I get back."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

Carlos went home and tried to focus on writing his action plan for students at risk of not making "enough progress" based on targets obtained by putting arbitrary measures of achievement into a random number generator that took little account of the student's actual skills and abilities. His phone buzzed. He looked at the text from Rochelle. _Call me if you can, text if you can't_. She picked up straight away.  
"Carlos? I'm sorry to ruin your Sunday but I think I need rescued."  
"You? No way! It must be bad if you're asking me."  
"Yeah. I mean _really_ rescued. I'm fucking miles away without transport."  
"Okay, tell me where you are and I'll come get you." He listened. "Fuck, Ell, you weren't kidding! Are you safe where you are? OK, I'm on my way."  
It wasn't the road trip to the foothills that he planned.

Four hours later, Carlos picked up Rochelle from the roadside. "I walked until I got reception then called you. I didn't know what else to do." She hugged Carlos and got in the car. "Oooh! Food! Drink! No, put a few southerly miles under us first."  
Rochelle ate and drank and slept as Carlos drove back towards Night Vale. After an hour he pulled over for a break. Rochelle woke up. "Sorry, want me to drive for a while?"  
"Tell me what happened first."  
"Short version: Maureen got outed to her parents. It didn't go well. I tried to stick up for her and got thrown out."  
"They threw you out in the middle of nowhere with no transport? And no phone reception?" Carlos was horrified.  
"Yeah. Apparently I'm an evil older woman," Carlos hmm-ed at this and nodded, Rochelle punched him lightly, "who has led their young girl astray. And all they saw was a bit of kissing. If they knew that an hour earlier we had been..."  
"Don't need to know that detail, please, stick to the relevant parts." Rochelle laughed as Carlos reddened. "Is Maureen okay?"  
"No, but she said she'd stay to try and work things out with her folks. She has her car at least, and her brother is nice. He said he's coming to college in Night Vale next year."  
Carlos asked the question although he knew the answer already. "Is there anything we can do?"  
"Just be there to pick up the pieces when she comes home."

There was no word from Cecil by Wednesday. Carlos sent texts every morning and evening, phoned twice but decided not to talk to voicemail, and worried. Rochelle had no word from Maureen either and by Thursday they were both concerned. They discussed the possibility of a joint rescue mission as the cabin and the camp were at most ninety minutes drive plus a bit of a hike away from each other. However, Carlos didn't want to appear distrustful of Cecil, or overprotective. Rochelle didn't want to make things any worse for Maureen by showing up and reigniting an argument that might have burned out by now. So they waited.

On Friday afternoon, Cecil texted Carlos.  
 _Home soon, will call soon as I can. Long story. Hate Steve._  
 _ok want to meet up?_  
 _Tomorrow lunch? gear to sort out & v tired_  
 _Call me when you can x_

On Friday evening Maureen arrived at Rochelle's door. Rochelle pulled her into the apartment and hugged her tight. She didn't ask, Maureen would talk when she needed to. Right now Rochelle sensed that Maureen needed not to.  
"Dinner?"  
"Yeah. You cooking?"  
"Uh-huh, it's just pasta with pesto from a jar."  
"Great. Can I stay?"  
"Yes."  
"Ell?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Can you let go now? I'm really hungry and I stink."

On Friday night, Cecil called Carlos. He got straight to the point.  
"Steve. Fucking. Carlsberg. Didn't show. I had to stay and there was no signal out there."  
"Ah, I wondered. Are you okay?"  
"I'm filthy. I stink. My hair... urgh. Horrible."  
"I can't even begin to imagine that. You're always so neat. Can I come round? Send me a selfie?" Carlos laughed.  
"No way! NO, I am going to get cleaned up, sort the laundry and the gear, do my data analysis and sleep. Lots of sleep.  
There was a pause.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too.  
"Tomorrow, one o'clock, the Moonlight?"  
"Okay, see you there."  
"Yeah. Goodnight then, I guess."  
"Goodnight."  
"Okay, on a count of three... one, two..." click.

A few moments later Carlos's phone buzzed again. He opened his message from Cecil to find a photo of a very dishevelled, grimy not-boyfriend with dark circles around his eyes, hair that looked like Khoshekh had slept on it and an expression that suggested violence as a viable career path.

Saturday arrived and Carlos drove out to the diner in time to meet Cecil. He was early so he went in and ordered coffee. Cecil appeared looking perfectly groomed, saw Carlos and almost squeaked in delight.  
"You did it! Wow your beard grows fast." He reached a hand out and stroked Carlos's jaw. "Mmmm, you keeping it?"  
"No. It's nice not shaving but I don't like it much. I feel like a caveman."  
Cecil leaned forward, grinned and said, "Sometimes I feel like a caveman too."  
Carlos laughed. "Definitely shaving it off before Monday. Remember about being careful? About that, how was Earl?"  
"He was okay I guess, mostly charming. My tent had mysteriously vanished and I had to make two of the boys double up so I could have a tent to myself. He was a bit moody about that. I heard about your road trip."  
"Yeah." They sat quietly, not making eye contact for a moment. "Tomorrow? I want to take you to see the mountains."  
Cecil snorted into his coffee. "Oh come _on_ , mountains aren't real! Anyway, have you listened to the news lately? Storm heading our way. It's due to hit overnight. Travel conditions will be difficult on Sunday and there's a chance school will stay closed if there's damage."  
Carlos sighed. "This week has not exactly gone to plan."

They chatted and joked until neither of them could take in more coffee or pie. Carlos invited Cecil over to watch movies but Cecil admitted that he had slept very late and still had schoolwork to do for Monday, and Dana wanted to talk to him about something school-related and confidential so he was going to her place for dinner. He promised to call or text later to say goodnight and maybe arrange something for Sunday if the storm wasn't as bad as forecast. 

_They're sending me to DBAcad all next week!_  
 _All week? Why!_  
 _D said fact-finding. I'm a spy._  
 _Ooh! double-oh-Cecil! Got a tux?_  
 _Not funny. I'm on a teacher exchange program._  
 _Can you say no?_  
 _No, D calling in favour. I owe her. Says I have to prepare with her tomorrow._  
 _When will I see you?_  
 _Next weekend. Will call when I can x_

The storm hit around midnight as promised. Carlos lay awake wondering if the roof would hold and if he should text Cecil. Cecil lay awake worrying about being sent to Desert Bluffs Academy. Maureen lay awake wondering if she would ever see or speak to her parents again. Rochelle lay awake holding Maureen. Dana lay awake wondering if Cecil would cope with the pressure of the task she had given him and Josie sat by a hospital bed watching Pamela sleep.

Earl lay awake wondering what to do next. Cecil would not be his again as long as Carlos was still around. Carlos had to go.


	10. The Exchange

Disappointingly for all, school was undamaged and open as usual on Monday. Dana took staff briefing. Josie said she needed to be more high profile with the staff, a little more professional. She looked around, mentally noting who was there and who was late. Cecil was absent because he was on his way to Desert Bluffs Academy. Kevin had kindly offered to take his place for the week. It would give him a chance to get to know the students, he said. I love teaching, I love students, he had said. Dana thought he was creepy and asked Trish, Pamela's PA, to double check the criminal records disclosure documents of all their visitors. There were a few other strangers in their staffroom. But first things first.

"We begin with a prayer as usual. RE, will you lead?"  
 _All hail... All hail... All hail..._  
 _...from your great warmth..._  
Dana and a few others frowned. That wasn't right at all. Chanting at the start of the day was weird, but it was supposed to be _their_ kind of weird.  
"Good morning, it is nice to see you all back looking refreshed and ready for the next half term. Please welcome our new librarian who starts today. It is Poetry Week this week, each member of staff is expected to write at least one poem and submit it for publication in the school magazine to encourage student participation. Please put your entry into the library mailbox before the end of Friday." For a moment, Dana was grateful that she had sent Cecil on another mission. His poetry was as... unusual... as his slashfic. 

"The summer trip to Europe is currently being organised by the Humanities faculty. John, do you want to... no? okay then, the trip will take in three countries. Svitz in the rolling foothills of the Alps to study local botany, shared chalet accommodation, followed by Franchia, a land famed for its intricate architecture and finally Luftnarp, a truly Alpine experience with cuisine famed for... well, famed anyway. Flights and transfers by train and coach are included. Collect letters from the office for your tutor groups, plug the trip shamelessly and don't forget to mention the monster." The Night Vale teachers laughed.

"The textile technology seniors are running a fashion show next week on the theme of vehicle safety. They request that if you have an old car, or a contact in the used car industry, that you bring in as many old seat-belts as possible complete with clasps. I remind you all to lock your cars before leaving them in the car park." 

"Sorry, it's a long one today folks, there will be CCTV installed across the school communal areas over the next few days. This is a security measure insisted upon by the City Council and the police, and nothing to do with school policy whatsoever. Mind what you say and do in the corridors, people!"

"Finally, we have some visitors this week from Desert Bluffs Academy." Dana was relieved that her email about not boo-ing and hissing had been received. "Please welcome Vanessa who will be attached to the English faculty, Kevin who is standing in for Cecil on the Teacher Exchange Program, Pablo who will be shadowing the senior management team and Josephine who will split her time between student welfare and modern foreign languages." Each visitor waved, smiled widely and said a bright "hello" as their name was called. "Over to you." Nothing.

Carlos missed Cecil. He told Rochelle that on Saturday night, Sunday afternoon, Sunday evening and twice on Monday before eight. Rochelle told him several times to "get a fucking life" but hugged him anyway. Rochelle cornered Carlos at lunchtime on Monday.  
"This not-boyfriend thing. How's it working for you?"  
Carlos shook his head and shrugged.  
"He's afraid of Earl. Shit, I'm wary of Earl."  
"Yeah. Did you hear how Simone got her sprained wrist?"  
Carlos raised his eyebrows. "Fell out of a tree?"  
"That's what she says. One of the scouts says different. Carlos, you need to stay clear of the skirmishes and focus on winning the war." 

Simone came out of Josie's office and walked to the staffroom, head up and eyes forwards, looking neither left nor right. She knew the staffroom would be almost deserted at this time, very few teachers had first lesson after lunch on Mondays free. It had been harder than Dana promised to give a statement explaining exactly how she had come to fall, how she slipped and Earl automatically caught her. How Earl's face hardened, how he let go. Dana and Josie said her statement would be confidential unless an external agency became involved. Still, she shook slightly as she sat on her own to steady her nerve before last lesson of the day and rehearsals.

Josie showed Dana the statement.  
"It is still not enough," said Josie. "There is only one independent witness statement, from the boy who saw the incident. It gives some credence to the rest of the statements," she waved at a file on the desk, "but it wouldn't stand up to proper scrutiny."  
Dana sighed. "So we have, in order, a statement from Telly taken straight after the physical assault on Carlos, a statement from Steve regarding the sequence of events surrounding the insecticide poisoning and this pair of statements from Simone and the scout." Josie nodded. Dana asked, "what else do we need?"  
"Something more direct, something with more witnesses, something less circumstantial."  
"But please not this week, we have enough to cope with."  
"Quite. We should get back to our visitors. Josephine is trawling the welfare records and cross referencing with student grades to make sure disadvantaged students are achieving. Very laudable."  
"Vanessa is checking the quality of marking and feedback, picking out examples where student literacy needs to improve. Also very laudable."  
"Pamela is hiding from Pablo. I last saw her heading for the library. One of us should go check on Kevin in case 9D managed to wipe that smile off his face."

Carlos supervised the science club. He warned Sheena to do something innocuous with the students and he watched as she helped them perform experiments that were deemed too much fun for the normal curriculum. They looked a little bemused by the change in activity from normal. Tamika frowned and opened her mouth but closed it again when Kevin arrived.  
"My, what a lot of busy little girls and... girls!" he chirped. Tamika visibly shuddered and scowled. "Turn that frown upside down little girl! You have so much work ahead of you to smile about!" Kevin's smile was gaping wide but it did not reach his eyes. Sheena caught Tamika's wrist just in time as Kevin turned to another girl. He narrowly avoided an encounter with a flask of hydrogen peroxide.

Carlos didn't know why, but Kevin reminded him somehow of Cecil. It wasn't that Kevin looked like Cecil and he certainly didn't sound like him, but something in Kevin's mannerisms and body language made Carlos think of Cecil standing there instead. His eyes were expressionless like glass, so unlike Cecil's lively face that showed his thoughts so clearly. He left after a few minutes exposition on the virtues of work as its own reward.

Rochelle watched rehearsals from the lighting booth. Simone took over in Cecil's absence. Kevin had not stayed for long, thankfully, he put the young performers off. Under Kevin's stare and frightening cheerfulness the students were stiff and nervous, froze and forgot their moves and lines.  
"He is awful," Maureen said. "He kept asking for more light, dazzling the performers."  
"He's creepy," replied Rochelle. "Kind of reminds me of a sort of warped version of Cecil."  
"Hmmm, I see what you mean. I hope Kevin leaves soon and we get Cecil back."  
"Me too. Carlos is driving me crazy."

Late, after Carlos had given up and gone to bed, he got the text he had been checking for all evening.  
 _Wow this place is terrible! I miss NV._  
 _How bad? Call? Kevin = douche_  
 _Can't call, have chaperone. DBA sucks. Mandatory study group for all students every day until late._  
 _maybe how they get results, at expense of leisure time_  
 _hope I can come home early_  
 _me too, miss u_  
 _miss u 2_

Tuesday came and the visitors decided to observe lessons. Vanessa spent time watching Dana's youngest students learn how to write polite yet cutting letters of complaint then moved to music to see Maureen's class learn about traditional music styles. Josephine beamed through Rochelle's lesson on the dangers of reducing your car's momentum to zero in too short a time then watched Simone's junior dance class practise a cheerleading routine. Kevin stayed in Drama to teach and Pablo focused his attention on Carlos all day, watching classes and asking questions about student projected results and whole-school initiatives. During meeting time, the visitors conferred on their own.

Carlos looked at his colleagues' faces around the prep-room island. Eyes half closed, mouths downturned, chins and cheeks resting on hands, elbows on the worktop. He made a decision.  
"No meeting tonight. Go home, rest and recover. It all starts again tomorrow."  
The scientists filed out of the prep room and trudged out of school.

Earl had no department to meet. Simone alternated and this week was Performing Arts with Maureen and Cecil. Or Kevin. Nazr had permission to schedule additional training sessions with the football squad on Tuesdays and the only other PE teacher booked an online course _Introductory Mixed Martial Arts, A First-Aider's Guide_. He watched as the science team left early, walked over to see if the ICT technicians could show him the cctv feed, then wrote an email to Pamela.

Carlos texted Cecil late on Tuesday.  
 _U ok?_  
 _Horrible, had to teach job interview skills. They don't do drama here._  
 _Sounds awful. We're all tired. Hope they go soon and you can come back._  
 _Me too. DBA = desperately bad atmosphere_  
 _still miss u x_  
 _miss u x_

Wednesday brought good news and bad news. The good news was announced at a special briefing at lunchtime.  
"Our visitors have just left the building to return to Desert Bluffs Academy." She paused for cheers and hisses. "I am sure we all hope they got all they needed to avoid the inconvenience of a repeat visit. We expect to receive a written report with their findings about our school and their suggestions on how we could improve," more hissing, "should we choose to follow their advice. I will keep you all informed. In the meantime, Rico has offered us all limited free wine with our mandatory pizza tonight." Cheers at last.

Carlos caught up with Dana after briefing.  
"Is Cecil..."  
"On his way back? He set off as soon as he heard, about an hour ago. Carlos, you need to be more careful. Come to Pamela's office at the end of school."  
"Oh? What for?"  
Dana looked worn down. She shook her head. "You'll find out, just be on time."

Pamela delivered the bad news. It was a letter.  
"Dr Scientist, it has been brought to my attention that yesterday afternoon you displayed an unprofessional attitude towards staff development in the science faculty. You wasted an opportunity for your young teachers to extend their pedagogy by dismissing them. Your team's professional advancement is your responsibility. I have no choice but to issue you with this written warning which will be copied to your professional record."  
"But..." Carlos looked at the short letter in his hand. Dana caught his eye and shook her head. _Later_ she mouthed. "Pamela, my team was wrecked. I judged that an evening off would be better overall for their teaching ability this week." Pamela stared at something just over Carlos's shoulder. "I see that I misjudged the situation. It won't happen again." Dana led him out of the office.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I couldn't overrule Pam. She was going to invoke the school board, at least that didn't happen."  
"Can I guess who reported me?"  
"I'm not at liberty to confirm or deny that your guess will definitely be correct."  
"Shit. One more and I'm out."  
"Be. Very. Careful."

At Rico's, the seating was a free-for-all. Carlos smiled, it made sense. He sat with the science team and told them what happened. Rochelle was livid.  
"Jeez Carlos! You made a good call yesterday. This is stupid. A verbal for doughnuts," she shot a scowl at Chris, "then a written for being a fucking decent human. What planet..."  
Carlos was no longer paying any attention. He had left the restaurant and was outside, hugging Cecil.

Rochelle listened to the conversation at the next table as she watched Carlos and Cecil. Steve seemed to have convinced Teddy that there was an alien city under his classroom floor. As they entered the restaurant, Carlos and Cecil parted company, Cecil sat with Dana and Josie who were huddled in a booth, Carlos returned to his seat. He was grinning. Rochelle leaned over and used what she called her "ten centimetre voice" in class.  
"Good reunion, loverboy?"  
"Pass the chili flakes."  
"Still not boyfriends?"  
"Shut up, Ell." 

Cecil left with Dana and Josie. Josie drove them all to Dana's apartment. They grilled Cecil on the methods used at Desert Bluffs Academy.  
"In summary, the school day starts at six in the morning and ends at eight in the evening, teachers escort students _who have been judged to work hard_ to breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner and supper. They have mandatory silent study classes, all non-examined courses are cancelled and the whole site has a security fence _for safety._ PE is walking perimeters of the yard unless you happen to be a member of a sports team. There is assembly every morning for a pep talk about productivity and the importance of getting a _good_ job. The school sponsor's logo is on everything." Cecil brought out a leaflet and handed it to Josie.  
"StrexCorp? Are they new?"

"I met the visitors halfway at the gas station. One of them told me to give you this." Cecil handed an envelope to Dana. She opened it. Josie and Cecil watched as her eyes scanned the paper.  
"Shit." Dana handed the letter to Josie, who read it and passed it to Cecil. "I better pack."  
"Do you need anything, Dana?" Josie asked.  
"One of your angels to help me?" 

Josie and Cecil left. "Drop you at home?"  
"No, my car is at Rico's with all my stuff in it. I better collect it now."  
Josie drove Cecil back to Rico's in silence. When they stopped she said, "Remind Carlos to be careful, Cecil, and be assured I am doing all I can to help."

Carlos woke up confused. His phone was making a noise but it was dark out. He realised it was a ringtone and not his alarm and grabbed the phone to answer it. "Uh?"  
"It's me, I'm outside. Can I come in for a while?"  
"Cecil? Uh?"  
"Will you let me in?"  
"Hang on." Carlos got out of bed, put on his lab coat by accident instead of his robe and opened the door. Cecil started to say something but just stared and laughed.  
"Now _that_ is an interesting look!" He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Urgh, I picked up the wrong thing. I'll get my robe, look more decent."  
"No, it's fine. Really. Really fine." Cecil dragged his eyes up to Carlos's face. "Sorry I woke you."  
"No, I'm glad you came round. It's not late, It has just been an intense week so far."  
"Josie told me to remind you to be careful and to say that she's trying to help. What's that about?"  
"Fuck. This." Carlos retrieved the letter from the table and handed it to Cecil.  
"Ah. I see." voice flat and even. "Carlos..."  
"I should have known. Strictly by the book from now on. One more and I'm gone."  
"Carlos..."  
"I don't want to have to go."

Carlos was curled up in his lab coat. Cecil shuffled up next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You won't have to go. I can fix this." He shook Carlos slightly and put his other arm around him too. Carlos uncurled after a few minutes.  
"I need to sleep. Want to stay?" Carlos reddened. "I mean, I didn't mean, oh fuck it." Cecil laughed.  
"I can't. Too much to organise before tomorrow. Can I see you after rehearsals? I'll come to your lab?"  
Carlos nodded and got up to escort Cecil to the door.  
"No, I'll see myself out. You go back to bed." one last hug.

Cecil texted Earl from his car then drove home slowly. _you win_

Earl smiled as he replied. _I always do, babe._

By Thursday morning Cecil had decided what to do.  
"About time you called, babe."  
"If I leave Carlos, will you leave him alone?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Earl, drop it. We've been here before."  
"Come home then we can talk about this properly."  
"Will you leave Carlos alone? If I come back?"  
Earl paused, smiling at his phone. "Sure. If you're mine then I have no issue with him. Tell him tomorrow."  
Cecil gripped his phone hard enough to hurt. "Okay." He ended the call and sat on his floor, staring at the mural Carlos had complimented. His shoulders heaved but tears would not come.

Cecil avoided Carlos on Thursday until after rehearsals. He walked over to the science block, playing over in his head one more time how the conversation might go. Carlos was sitting at a student workbench, pen in hand and books open in front of him.  
"Hi! I was beginning to think you were too busy to see me." Carlos smiled as he looked up, then froze. "What's wrong?"  
Cecil pulled up a lab stool and sat opposite Carlos. "I'm going back to Earl."  
"The fuck you are!"  
"Carlos..."  
"No, no way. After the things he's done?"  
Cecil almost shouted. "Because of the things he's done! And might do!"  
Carlos got up and paced the room. Back and forth. "Cecil, are you deranged? How long before he hurts you?"  
"He won't hurt me." Cecil shifted in his seat and kept his eyes down. "Not really."

Carlos went into the prep room and sat down, head in his hands. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Twice.  
 _Please trust me. He's watching through the window from across the yard._  
 _I'm sorry but this had to be convincing or he will find a way to get rid of you._  
Carlos read the texts, his heart thumping and his mouth dry. Another arrived.  
 _Come back through, shout at me, anything, throw me out, just let me know you understand._

Carlos did not go back through. He sent one text.  
 _I'm not an actor like you. Is he still there? Can he see into the prep room?_  
Cecil appeared at the door. Carlos was standing in the doorway to Rochelle's lab. With the door open he was hidden from the window. Cecil murmured, "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I couldn't warn you, it had to look real"  
"I get it. I'm shaking. But this is not a solution! Cecil, there has to be something better. It's insane!"  
"If you think of anything, please gods tell me soon. I can put off moving back in with him for a week or so but he'll want... to pick up exactly where we left off."  
Carlos got the implication after a moment. "Oh. No, no. Forget it, you can't do this."  
"I don't see an alternative, do you? Trust me. Whatever you see or hear. Promise me that?"  
Carlos nodded. Their hushed conversation over, Cecil left. Carlos saw from his lab as Earl intercepted Cecil, looked straight at Carlos and kissed Cecil hard.

Carlos watched as Cecil recoiled. He suppressed his instinct to go out and punch Earl, instead he turned away. He heard Earl laugh. The windows were still open. _"Ah come on babe, you'll come round, you know you will. No need to be so shy with me, is there?"_ Carlos did not hear Cecil's reply but Earl laughed again. _"Be like that then. We both know how this always ends."_

late evening, Cecil texted Carlos. _hey I'm at home, I mean my place not his. Call?_  
Carlos called straight away. "Cecil, are you okay?"  
"Yes. You saw the show he put on?"  
"Yes. I wanted to punch him. Hard."  
"He'd've loved that, got you escorted off site and ruined your career, not just your job. Not worth it. I found out from Josie that he's on thin ice himself. There are some incidents logged and documented but they're waiting for him to slip up properly. But he's clever. Got any ideas?"  
Carlos thought. "Maybe half an idea. I need to talk to Ell tomorrow, she has an amoral streak and will suggest things that my brain will reject before the thought is fully formed."  
"Don't do anything that involves you even indirectly. Carlos, be careful. Don't do anything at all."  
"I can't promise that, Cecil. "

At briefing on Friday morning, Earl sat with Cecil, his arm around the back of the sofa. Carlos couldn't bear to look at them. Rochelle stared and raised her eyebrows at Carlos, who held her gaze for a moment.  
 _All hail... All hail... All hail..._  
Josie took briefing. "Dana has been seconded to Desert Bluffs Academy for the rest of the term, possibly longer. Her timetable will be covered by Susan here, who is transitioning from junior school teaching to high school." Susan waved.  
"We have not yet received our report from our visitors. I expect it late this afternoon. Wednesday's meeting will be devoted to its contents and implications."  
"Over to you."

Friday break-time, Earl was in Carlos's spot on yard duty watching Cecil broadcast his show. He talked mainly about the countries the European trip would visit. Earl leaned over to Carlos.  
"Haha, licking monuments. He likes to lick _my_ monument."  
Carlos walked away but he did not dare abandon his yard duty. Everything exactly by the book.

"Ell, need your mind." Carlos took Rochelle's arm, led her into his lab and closed the doors. He gave her a summary of what was going on between Earl and Cecil.  
"Is he insane?" Rochelle asked.  
"Which one?" Rochelle shrugged. Carlos continued, "I need a solution. Earl thinks he's getting Cecil back but is still on my case. What can I do?"  
"We have a well-stocked chemical store, as you know. There must be something you could synthesise out of that lot."  
"No, I can't do anything traceable back to me. I'm on my last strike."  
"Let me think for a moment." Rochelle ate her sandwiches, frowning and smiling, her expression hinting at her thoughts. She grinned. "OK got something. I need to talk to Cecil."  
"Oh? What are you planning?"  
"Best if you don't know."

Cecil was horrified, then skeptical, then unenthusiastic and finally in agreement. Rochelle was persuasive.  
"We need to plan carefully. Do you have time? Now?"  
"No, I have to meet Earl. Maureen is going to rescue me with a pre-planned emergency if I have not texted her by ten. Tomorrow? Maureen's apartment after lunch?"  
"No problem. Get thinking too about how to make this work."

Maureen asked, "so how did he take it?"  
"He wasn't keen on the idea but agreed eventually. He's coming round tomorrow to go through details. This is a plan that needs careful feeding."  
"Mmm. Is Carlos in on it?" Rochelle stared at Maureen, shook her head.  
"You've met him, right?" Maureen laughed.  
"Next week might be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter but can't put my finger on why. Too disjointed maybe. I'm tired.


	11. Oh, Earl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl goes way too far this time.  
> Rochelle has a solution but it involves a lot of goading and lying, then Dave saves the day.  
> Cecil and Carlos get back on track with some science.  
> Yeah, that's right, science.

Josie surveyed the staffroom as the chant droned on _All hail... All hail... All hail..._ Earl sat by Cecil again with his arm across the back of the sofa behind him, marking his territory. Cecil had dark marks under his eyes and looked just a little less smart than usual. Josie sighed. He had been doing so well. Carlos, where was Carlos... over in the opposite corner with Rochelle, Maureen and Simone, looking around him, looking everywhere that wasn't at Cecil and Earl. The chant stopped when, as one, the staff suddenly knew it was time. 

"Good morning everyone. Staff response to poetry week has been disappointing. I know we were all very busy last week but that's no excuse. I will personally extract a poem from any staff member who has not submitted one by the end of Wednesday."

"There have been reports of problems in the forest at the edge of town. Please tell students that the forest is out of bounds at all times."

"Please welcome our new teaching assistant, Richard. He will be helping with the school show this week." The other TAs all hugged him, but said nothing.

Due to a problem with the new curriculum, which I'm sure you have all read, all Night Vale schools will be closed to students next week while the school board find someone who cares enough to sort it out. I know how disappointed you will all be," sniggers from the staff, "and the week is to be used productively for planning, marking, improving the learning environment and discussing the next round of cross curricular projects. During this time, site will be open but you may work from home if you wish. Also next week all the soda machines are to be removed because of complaints from parents about us sending their children home hyperactive."

"Over to you. Yes, Earl?"  
"Frank and Barty are graduating from Fear Scout to Eternal Scout this week. This is a fantastic honour. They are the first scouts ever to achieve this rank in Night Vale. The ceremony will be on Thursday after school out the back of the sports hall. All welcome."  
"Thank you Earl. Anyone else? No? have a good day." 

Carlos escaped back to the science block as quickly as he could. Rochelle wasn't far behind him.  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked.  
"Ell, you know that is a fucking stupid question." Carlos snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be quite so grouchy. I can't stand seeing Earl all over Cecil like that."  
Rochelle bumped his arm with her fist. "I know. Cecil is hating this. He came over to Maureen's place on Saturday for respite and evil plotting purposes. He talked almost exclusively about you. He arrived at one and stayed until Maureen drove him home to his place because we needed sleep. I think he would have stayed over if he could."  
Carlos couldn't help but smile at this news. "Thanks Ell. Plotting?"  
"You'll know when it happens. Stay as far from Earl as you can. If Maureen or Simone or Cecil or I say _anything_ about your relationship, either back us up without question or go silent. Actually, silent is good, you're good at freezing up when you're asked personal questions."

Earl had a good weekend. He had a long chat with Cecil on Friday. Cecil wasn't ready to move in again yet but he would eventually. Earl was sure of that. He explained his reasoning to Steve.  
"He's had his head turned, that's all. Carlos is good looking in his way I suppose but I'm his man. He knows that and he'll come back. It'll be easier for him once Carlos is gone."  
Steve frowned. "What do you mean? Is Carlos leaving?"  
Earl smiled. "Night Vale isn't for him. He doesn't fit in, doesn't follow the rules."  
"Is Cecil okay? He still won't talk to me."  
"Fine. He went to Maureen's on Saturday, something about show music, and on Sunday we went hiking. It was nice. I've missed him."  
Steve thought about the chat he had with Maureen earlier. "I heard Cecil was with Carlos at the weekend. On Saturday evening."  
Earl frowned. "no, he wouldn't lie to me. He can't." 

On Tuesday, Carlos kept the team busy organising a school trip to see a local exhibition about the Moon. They planned a sequence of lessons for the younger classes to follow before their trip and a follow up lesson to review what they had learned. He hadn't seen Earl since Monday morning briefing and only had a brief text conversation with Cecil.  
 _Hey, stay strong_  
 _Hi, u ok?_  
There was a delay before the next message arrived.  
 _yes, but fragile. Sunday was awful_  
 _how so?_  
 _Don't want to talk about it. Ell is super evil btw._  
 _I know_  
 _Hate this xo_

Rochelle saw Earl in the staffroom after meetings. "Hi Earl, waiting for Cecil? Maureen said their music discussion might overrun."  
"Oh? Okay. Going well over in science?"  
Rochelle struggled to keep her face neutral. "Yeah, Carlos seems pretty upbeat considering. Normally he's a misery for weeks after he gets dumped."  
Earl stared at Rochelle. "Maybe he just wasn't that into Cecil after all."  
"No, he's smitten. Talks about him all the time. Oh, here's your ride home."  
Cecil arrived at the staffroom door. Earl walked over to join him. Rochelle winked at Cecil.  
On their way out to Cecil's car, "Babe, you wouldn't lie to me would you? I'd know if you did."  
"What? Of course not."

Wednesday's meeting was a depressing affair. Copies of the Desert Bluffs summary document were circulated and Josie talked through the main points.  
"As a whole, we are judged to be inadequate. Mostly that is because of our exam results and, as you all know, we were severely compromised by last year's mass abduction of most of the examination cohort for several weeks." There was a rumble of disapproval from the room.  
"However unfair the judgement, we have to answer their criticisms quickly and effectively. Dana has been seconded to DBA to watch their methods in action. DBA has been judged to have outstanding exam results," more rumbling, "and in the current political and economic climate we all know that's all that matters." 

Josie waited for the noise to abate.  
"Pamela, Dana and I have come up with a few immediate changes to our school policies that will address some of the issues. If you would read page five we have outlined them." She gave reading time.  
"As you see, we are not going down the intensive cramming route employed at DBA. Next week, you will receive some information regarding how to carry out a self-review to identify your own training needs. Once collated, we will begin a focussed programme of staff and student development."  
"Colleagues, we can all gain from this."  
Josie handled the ensuing discussion professionally and most of the teachers went to Rico's in a positive mood that she did not share. 

Cecil sat with Earl at Rico's. Simone and Josie joined them in their booth.  
Josie said, "let me guess, meatball and basil?" Earl made a face.  
They ate, occasionally discussing the DBA report and consequences of not improving student results quickly enough. Simone and Josie made a point of talking about how good the last round of science results were "thanks to Carlos and his team." Cecil flicked his eyes over to Carlos every time his name was mentioned. Earl was silent.

Rochelle made sure Carlos sat with his back to Cecil. Carlos only saw Cecil as he was being led quickly out of the restaurant by Earl. He made to get up and follow but Rochelle put her hand on his knee to stop him. "Part of the plan. Don't interfere."  
Earl took Cecil's arm and almost dragged him out of Rico's. Out by Cecil's car, "What the fuck was that about?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You. Always looking over at Carlos. You're mine, remember?"  
"What? Was I? I'm sorry, it doesn't mean anything. Let's go home?"

They pulled up at Earl's place. "Stay tonight."  
"Sure, I need to go pick up some things from my place first. See you in a while."  
Cecil drove away. He did pick up an overnight bag, but he drove to park outside Rico's again and went up to the top floor. He knocked on the door.  
A hushed voice greeted him. "Cecil! come in. Quickly." Rochelle shut the door behind him. "Here are the spare keys, borrow anything you need, and Carlos usually leaves for work at about seven." Rochelle frowned. "How is Earl?"  
"Simmering nicely. I am not looking forward to Friday." Cecil said. "Could we arrange for him to hit Steve instead?" Rochelle laughed.  
"Believe it or not, Steve has been very helpful this week. Why do you hate him so much? He likes you!"  
"Long story that I don't want to tell."  
"Suit yourself. Remember not to answer the door." Rochelle slipped out quietly and drove to Maureen's. 

Cecil settled in and texted Earl.  
 _Sorry, too tired. Having an early night here instead. See you tomorrow._  
As expected, the phone rang straight away.  
"Hi Cecil, why are you not here with me?"  
"Earl, sorry, I have school work to do and I'm really tired. I don't think I'm safe to drive over."  
"Get a cab then. I miss you, I want you here."  
"Not tonight Earl." Cecil paused, clenched and unclenched his free hand a few times, steadied his voice. "I still hurt a bit from Sunday."  
Earl laughed. "Huh? Thought you liked it rough. Okay, see you tomorrow. Come to the scouts' ceremony then we can celebrate after. At _our_ place."

It was Maureen's turn next, on Thursday evening.  
"Hi Earl, how are things with you and Cecil?"  
"Hi Mo," Maureen cringed. "Getting better. He's driving me home again and talking to me more. I think he knows where he belongs."  
"Oh? I thought I saw his car still parked outside Rico's last night late when I stopped by Rochelle's. I couldn't hear anything from Carlos's place so I guess they went out. It's good that you trust them to be friends."  
Earl stared. "No, you must be mistaken. Cecil doesn't lie to me. I can tell when he's lying."  
"Oh? Yes, I must have seen a car that just looked like Cecil's. Although it is very distinctive."  
Earl frowned at this and shook his head. Maureen said goodbye and headed back into school, saying she had forgotten something. She passed Cecil in the corridor and gave him a thumbs up.  
Cecil went out to meet Earl.

"Hi Earl," with a carefully prepared smile. "Good day today! The scouts did you proud."  
Earl leaned over to kiss Cecil. Cecil turned a little so that Earl got his cheek. "Yeah, okay day today." They walked to Cecil's car and got in. "I have to ask, but where were you on Saturday evening? And last night?"  
"What? I told you!" Cecil wore another carefully practised expression. The one Maureen called _the innocence grenade_ "Saturday I was at Maureen's until she drove me home around eleven, last night I was at home watching and grading video clips from the senior students' portfolios. I had to do that at my place, your broadband isn't fast enough, then I had an early night."  
Cecil drove in silence until they got to Earl's place. "Why don't you trust me?"  
Earl looked straight ahead. "I just heard some stuff. I know when you're lying, never forget that babe. Coming in?"  
"Not tonight, I have to finish the videos for tomorrow morning. Call me later?"  
"Sure babe. Make sure I don't get voicemail this time."  
Earl got out the car. Cecil didn't let his face relax until he was two streets away. Then he drove to Carlos's and parked prominently in the street. 

"Cecil! Come in!" Carlos grinned and pulled Cecil through the door, then frowned. "I didn't think I would see you. Should you be here? Will Earl..."  
"Yes, it's a welcome part of Ell's plan. Are you okay?"  
"I hate this. Ell won't tell me anything."  
Cecil smiled. "Good. I need to hang out here for about..." Cecil let go Carlos's hand to check the time on his phone, "two hours. Can you cope with my company for that long?"  
"It will fly past. Have you eaten?" Cecil shook his head. "I'm making pasta. Want some?"  
"Thanks. Can I help out?"  
"No, but come through and talk to me."  
Cecil talked about Sunday.

"I said I'd go hiking with him. It was supposed to be an expedition with the scouts, you know, Frank and Barty's last Fear Scout duty teaching the younger scouts desert survival skills. Only Earl called it off so it was just us two. That was awkward. Awkward doesn't come close."  
"Couldn't you make an excuse and leave?"  
"No, he didn't tell me straight away. We were supposed to meet the scouts in the sand wastes. They should have camped out on Saturday night. By the time I knew it was just me and Earl, we were miles from anywhere with no phone signal."  
"Shit, Cecil! What happened?"  
Cecil went quiet. A whisper. "I thought I could manage him."  
"Come on, tell me." Carlos led Cecil back to the lounge.  
Cecil sat with his head in hands, elbows on knees, shaking his head. "This is the bit I've been pretending didn't happen."  
Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil. "You're safe with me, do you know that?" 

Ten minutes later, Carlos wanted to kill Earl.  
"Can you report this? It's serious! Nobody has the right..."  
"Carlos, I can't do anything like that. There's no proof other than a few bruises that can be explained away. And legally..."  
"I know, you told me, you said yes. But under that kind of pressure? That's not consent!" Carlos got up and paced the room. Cecil didn't move.  
"Do you... do you still..." Cecil's words dried up. Carlos knelt in front of Cecil and took his hands, touching his face to make Cecil look at him.  
"Yes. When we are ready."  
They sat together, holding hands.  
"Shit! The pasta!"

Carlos made more once they had both calmed down enough to want to eat and they watched TV together. Cecil checked his phone again.  
"Carlos, I have not told you about tonight. There is going to be some noise outside. We have to pretend to be out."  
"What?"  
"It's okay, Ell knows what's going on. Part of the plan." Cecil turned the TV off. "We need to stay real quiet. Whatever you hear, stay quiet and don't go out."  
"What's going on? Can't you tell me that?"  
Cecil met Carlos's eyes for a moment then said, "I'm not supposed to tell you but..." He frowned then relaxed. "We've been feeding Earl rumours that I'm seeing you behind his back and lying about where I am. I parked out front so that my car is obvious and the plan was that he'd either call me to check I was at home or come looking for me. If not, Ell would call him and mention seeing my car. Hopefully he'll come round to make a fuss."  
"So why can't we take him on?" asked Carlos. "I want to hurt him, he deserves it."  
"No, it's too soon. If we get into a fight we all end up in trouble then you'll be fired for bringing the profession into disrepute or something. Let Ell deal with him. Please?"  
"I get it. I hate not knowing what's going to happen. Scientists like to be able to make predictions based on lots of evidence and the evidence is missing, insufficient data. Look, I'm not being forward here but the other room is at the back, further from the door."  
"Oh? Dr Scientist, are you suggesting we hide in your _bedroom?_ " Carlos felt the heat rise up his face. 

Cecil and Carlos lounged side by side on Carlos's bed, not touching, each reading one of the books from the nearest pile. There was shouting from the passage between Carlos's apartment and Rochelle's. It was Earl. From Carlos's bedroom, Cecil was pleased to see that the book piles had changed, they could hear few of the actual words beyond an occasional _Cecil!_ or _Carlos!_ accompanied by a curse. Cecil jumped when Earl started hammering on the apartment door. Carlos moved and Cecil put a hand on his arm to remind him not to react. They listened, hearts beating faster, not daring to move.

Earl stormed up the two flights of stairs to Carlos's floor. He yelled for Cecil, he shouted for Carlos to come out. There was no response. Dave came up to see what the noise was. "Where is Carlos?" Dave shrugged. Earl banged on the apartment door, still shouting.  
"Umm, I don't think there's anybody home, Earl, why don't you..." Earl turned on Dave.  
"Protecting your boss? Is that it? If I find him in there and you're lying I'll fucking kill him then you're next. Got that?" Dave went back downstairs and called the police.  
Rochelle was listening from the hallway in her mirror-image apartment. She turned and nodded to Maureen who had her phone ready. Earl resumed hammering on Carlos's door. Rochelle stepped into the passageway, leaving her door open so that Maureen could see what was happening.  
"Earl, what are you doing here? It's getting late and..."  
Earl turned, shouting and pointing. "Where are they? Where? Are they hiding at your place?" He stepped towards Rochelle's open door. Rochelle blocked his way. "Get out of my way, I'm coming in. You had better not be hiding them here."  
"No Earl, they're not here. You're not coming in like this." She prepared for what might happen next. "Calm down." The last two words were calculated to inflame. Telling an angry person to calm down was never wise. It worked. Earl grabbed Rochelle and threw her out of the way then barged past Maureen into the apartment. As he was searching through her bedroom, the police arrived.

Much later, after making statements and coffee for the police officers who restrained Earl and called for backup to take him away, Rochelle thanked Dave for his swift action then texted Carlos. _ok we're coming over in a few minutes, hope you're decent._.  
Carlos and Cecil returned to the lounge and Carlos opened the door. Rochelle and Maureen flopped onto the sofa beside Cecil.  
"That Dave is a fucking genius. He called the police. I never thought of that!"  
"I gave them the video footage. It's not super clear but you can see what happened."  
"Are you boys okay?"  
"Ell, if you were not planning on the police turning up, what was the next part of the plan?"  
Cecil said, "I'd goad Earl into assaulting me in view of one of the new corridor cctv cameras. That Dave's a fucking genius indeed." Carlos was horrified.  
"No wonder you wouldn't tell me the plan. Did Earl know what he might be getting into? I mean, I'd lose a fistfight against Ell. She fights like a _girl!_ "

The four friends talked over the events since Friday, except for Cecil who pretended then genuinely fell asleep, until they felt calmer. Maureen and Rochelle went back across the corridor. Carlos looked at Cecil sleeping in an uncomfortable looking position on the sofa. He stroked Cecil's face until he woke up.  
"Mmmf what... oh... " Cecil rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Did I fall asleep on you again?"  
"Here." Carlos offered Cecil a glass of water, a baggy tee, full pyjamas, a fresh towel and a toothbrush still in its packet. "I've got spare blankets, you can have the sofa, but if you want to come to bed I promise I intend to sleep and I won't assume it means anything. I don't know what you wear in bed so there's a choice. I'll wake you in time to go home and get fresh clothes before school tomorrow."  
"No I couldn't..."  
"Don't argue, you're not driving in that state. Being tired is as bad as being drunk. Trust me, I've seen the science."  
Cecil yawned. "In that case I have to stay. If science says so. Thanks." He took the pile of clothing and toothbrush and disappeared into the bathroom while Carlos made the sofa into a bed.

On Friday, Carlos woke up with an arm draped over him. Not in a deliberately affectionate way, rather in a way that suggested Cecil was a sprawler. He smiled, enjoying the unexpected accidental contact for a moment. He had fallen asleep alone. Carlos carefully slid out of bed and padded over to the kitchen to make proper coffee. The sound of the coffee machine roused Cecil and he appeared at the kitchen door wearing Carlos's robe.  
"Good morning, got time for coffee?" Carlos grinned at Cecil, who merely grunted and nodded. "Not a morning person?" A shake of the head. Carlos was happy not to have to try to chat. He liked quiet mornings. Cecil drank his coffee and tapped his mug, eyes barely open. Carlos giggled and poured more coffee. " _Really_ not a morning person, I see!"  
Cecil shook his head. "I don't."  
"Don't what?"  
"See. I took my contacts out last night. I wear disposables and I don't have spares with me. My emergency glasses are in the car but I probably can't see well enough to find them. Could you...?"  
"Sure. Those your keys?" Cecil shrugged. "Does this mean you can't see how bad I look first thing?"  
"You are a beautiful, dark blur who made good coffee."  
"I'll fetch your glasses." Carlos topped up Cecil's coffee mug, threw on some clothes and went out.

Carlos returned to find Cecil partway through getting dressed.  
"Oh! Sorry, I... Um, I got your glasses. What the fuck..." Carlos stared at Cecil. He had yellowing bruises on his thighs, shoulders, around the base of his neck and at the tops of his arms.  
Cecil quickly pulled his shirt on, fastened the collar and every mark was hidden. His voice was flat. "Sunday."  
"Shit. I'm sorry. Here." He held out the glasses case. Cecil took it and put on his glasses.  
"That's better, I can see you now. How do I look?" Cecil looked up at Carlos, the thick glasses magnifying his eyes.  
Carlos laughed. "I love them! You have the..."  
"biggest eyes in the whole universe?"

Friday briefing was carefully worded. Josie looked around as usual, noting who was not present. Earl, of course. Dana, of course. Pamela. Cecil sat next to Carlos, opposite Rochelle and Maureen, while Simone and Nazr conferred quietly in a corner. _All hail... All hail... All hail..._  
"I am sorry to report that Mr Harlan will be absent for a while pending investigation into misconduct. All details are confidential. If Mr Harlan contacts anyone here, please forward his communication to Trish who will make sure the correct procedures are followed. On no account may any of us discuss this matter either inside school or out. All speculation is forbidden. In the meantime, until he either returns or is replaced, his classes will be covered by TA Richard, Frank and Barty will take over scout leader duties."  
Richard looked visibly relieved. Josie continued, "Sorry, Cecil, we need him in PE. Richard, are you OK with going to check out the forest as a good location to set up an outdoors assault course?" He nodded. "Good." 

"Some of you are aware that Principal Pamela has been ill for several months now. I have been appointed interim acting principal until either Pamela is fit to return to work or the school board decides to elect a new principal. I am advertising within the school for two more assistant principals who can share the smooth running of the school. Please apply in the usual way if you are interested."

"At the last count there were four entries for the staff poetry week issue of the school magazine. That means four people get to leave school on time today. A poem is your exit ticket today. If anyone needs inspiration, I'm sure our librarian would be delighted to have company. Poems will be published anonymously and students asked to guess who wrote each one."  
"Over to you."

Carlos was not one of the teachers who had already handed in a poem. At break, he stood and grinned goofily at Cecil in his radio booth, wondering what to write. Cecil darted out during the music track. They exchanged hellos and simply stood comfortably close together. After a couple of minutes Cecil returned to the radio booth to finish his show and Carlos went back to his lab. At lunchtime he scribbled a dozen lines and handed it in. Anything to get out on time today. 

At the end of the school day, Cecil walked over to the science block. Carlos was in his lab, tidying up and packing his work bag. "Almost ready, poem handed in, meet you there or pick you up?"  
"Pick me up. Got any science demos today? It has been too long since you last made something explode for me." Cecil sat at a student bench, watching Carlos try to cram too much paper into his laptop bag. It wouldn't zip.  
"Hmmm, I've nothing prepared and we ran out of hydrogen, but... Oh, do you know how to set your hands on fire without getting hurt?"  
Cecil smiled and shook his head. "Do I need my lab coat?"  
"Not really but I can find one for you if you like. You definitely need goggles." Carlos went to the prep room and returned with a basin and some liquid soap. He part-filled the basin with water, connected a hose to a gas tap and used it to bubble methane through the soapy water. He lit a taper and held it in one hand then scooped up a handful of bubbles with the other, careful to scrape the bubbles off the underside of his hand. "Watching?" He lit the bubbles. Cecil yelled as a plume of flame leapt up from Carlos's hand. Carlos laughed.  
"Are you okay? Are you burned?"  
"No, it just feels warm. The worst I've ever done is singe the hairs off the backs of my fingers. Look," he showed his undamaged hand to Cecil. "Want a go? I'll help."

Cecil wasn't convinced. "Okay," said Carlos, "you hold the taper. When I say, bring it up to my hand, or just hold it and I'll bring my hand over to you." Cecil held out the taper. Carlos scooped up a double handful of methane bubbles. "Ready?" Cecil poked the taper towards the bubbles and dropped it as the flames shot higher this time. He jumped backwards. "Swap?"  
"Are you absolutely sure I won't end up on the burns ward?"  
"Cecil, I've got you to myself this week," Carlos looked at Cecil, who smiled and nodded, "and I wouldn't do anything to mess that up. I promise it won't hurt. Here," Carlos showed Cecil how to wet his hands and gather up the bubbles, wiping them off the undersides. "Stand still, keep your arms out all the time."  
Carlos stood behind Cecil and used one forearm to nudge Cecil's elbows up in case he tried to snatch his hands away from the flame, towards his face. He lit the bubbles. Cecil shrieked then giggled at the sensation, the heat from the flame startling him. He studied his hands to find no damage. "Again?"

Rochelle heard the shriek and went to investigate its source. She watched through the doorway as Carlos set Cecil's hands on fire again and Cecil laughed in delight, leaning back into Carlos. Carlos's arm had slipped from supporting Cecil's elbows to circling his waist, his chin almost rested on Cecil's shoulder.  
"One more?" Cecil nodded, scoop, scrape, shriek, giggle. "Okay, this will be a big one." Carlos checked that the gas was off, lit a fresh taper, pulled Cecil a little further back from the basin then lit the bubbles that remained. A brief fireball puffed out and reached the ceiling. Cecil jumped and yelped, clinging on to Carlos. Carlos laughed. Rochelle saw them dissolve into helpless giggling, rolled her eyes and left, yelling, "See you dorks later!"

They waited until they heard the main door swish shut, Cecil adjusted his grip on Carlos's arms and turned so that they faced each other. Cecil moved his hands up to Carlos's hair and combed his fingers through it. Carlos looped his arms loosely around Cecil's waist. They stood for a moment, lost in each other's stare. Carlos waited for Cecil to move first. There was no hurry. He closed his eyes as Cecil stroked through his hair to the back of his head and smiled. Cecil traced his fingers along the rough shadow on Carlos's jawline. Carlos opened his eyes again. This moment was fading.

Carlos let his hands drift away from Cecil's waist and stepped back a little. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
"Oh." Cecil dropped his hands to his sides, eyes down. Barely a whisper. "Don't you want to?"  
Carlos felt suddenly lightheaded, his heart thumped fast in his chest and his stomach fizzed and fluttered. "What?"  
Cecil looked up again, "kiss me?"  
Carlos stepped in, took Cecil's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Just once. He smiled. "I have wanted to do that for so long." He looked around the lab. "I want to do it again but, urgh, school..."  
Cecil laughed. "I know. You're right, let's get out of here."


	12. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle and Maureen are forced to think about their possible future.  
> Dana really wants out.  
> Cecil and Carlos struggle to talk about changes to their relationship, but science helps.

Carlos and Cecil drove home separately. Carlos stopped just long enough to change out of his work clothes, check his apartment was reasonably tidy and fret a little about whether it might be too forward to put an overnight bag in the car. He decided against it. He looked at the bathroom sink with the _two_ toothbrushes in the holder and changed his mind. He stuffed the overnight bag out of sight in the back and drove over to Cecil's apartment.

They were early at the Moonlight. That is, they got there before Maureen and Rochelle.  
"Should we wait before ordering?"  
"Would they?"  
The women arrived as Carlos and Cecil faced the decision of who should have the last bite of apple pie. Maureen solved their dilemma.  
"Mmm, good." Carlos caught Rochelle's carefully composed expression.  
"Are you ordering, Ell, or have you ladies, umm, already eaten?"  
Maureen laughed. "Ell has a big appetite. Let's order." 

They chatted about nothing much over coffee and more coffee, and made plans to maximise their time together by coordinating when they would be working. Cecil and Maureen had arranged a day of rehearsals on Wednesday so Carlos and Rochelle planned a science team work day to sort out the new curriculum. They would meet up at Rico's afterwards.  
"More coffee?" The waitress smiled professionally.  
"Oh not for us thanks." Rochelle and Maureen paid for their drinks. Rochelle spoke in a stage whisper, "we're tactfully leaving you two alone now."  
Carlos laughed. "Ell, nobody has ever accused you of excessive tact." She grinned, winked and followed Maureen out.  
After a moment, Cecil spoke. "So, did you have plans for the weekend?"  
Carlos smiled. "Nothing definite. So far I'd like a lot of sleep, books or movies..." he looked at Cecil, "and company."  
"That sounds neat."

Carlos drained his coffee. He was strangely nervous, he could hear the blood in his ears and feel his pulse racing. Showing off science demos when the rest of the team was around was easy. Saying delightfully inappropriate things with the safety net of being in a group was easy. Taking charge of looking after Cecil when he needed it was easy. Spending time close together when he knew nothing was allowed to happen was easy, comforting even. Being friends was easy. Tonight was difficult. Carlos felt his stomach flutter as he and Cecil locked eyes across the table.

  
Cecil broke the silence, "shall we go?"  
Carlos drove Cecil home and parked outside. Neither of them moved. Carlos half turned to Cecil. "This feels... different." He remembered the overnight bag in the back and felt uncomfortable.  
"Good different or bad different?"  
"I don't know. Good, I think. This afternoon was good."  
Cecil smiled. "I thought so too." He leaned his head over to rest on Carlos's shoulder. After a moment Carlos released his grip on the steering wheel and laid a hand on Cecil's leg. He kissed the top of Cecil's head then rested his cheek against the smooth hair.  
"I'd invite you up, but... quite a week and..."  
"It's okay, Cecil, I know." Carlos squeezed Cecil's leg gently and Cecil tilted his head for a soft kiss goodnight. "It's like we have to start again but with a whole new set of rules."  
Cecil slipped out of the car and disappeared into the building.

 _Was that weird?_  
 _?_  
 _should I have invited you in?_  
 _only if you wanted to_  
 _I did, kind of_  
 _I get it, it's ok_  
 _thank you x_

Saturday came and Carlos woke up late. He thought about all the mundane things he had to do. Domestic stuff. He thought about Cecil and wondered what the new rules were. Could he call first thing in the morning for no reason? Was he supposed to wait a day or two? Should he call Rochelle and... That thought made his mind up.  
"Carlos!"  
"Hi Cecil, you okay?"  
"Yes, I was deciding if it was too early to call and you called me!"  
Carlos listened to Cecil's giggle and joined in.  
"Cecil, can I officially ask you out on a date? Tonight? Dinner?"  
"Throw in a movie too and I'll _definitely_ say yes."

There wasn't much Carlos could hide from Rochelle. Despite her outward brash rudeness, she had a quiet manner with her very best friends that made them open up. Carlos found himself sitting opposite her at the table in her little kitchen while Maureen went out shopping.  
"So on a scale of one to ten, how weird is it? I mean, we've held hands, cuddled on the sofa until he fell asleep, he stayed over once but this is..." Carlos shook his head and shrugged. "I've thought about kissing him so many times and nearly did a couple of times before but I got so nervous yesterday when I was allowed to!"  
Rochelle smiled. "What has changed since Thursday?" she asked. "Now you both know that Earl is out of the way for a while?"  
"And Cecil had a part in that, trusted me enough to tell me about... Sunday."  
Rochelle winced. "I heard a little about that from Steve. Steve said Earl was mouthing off about it and it wasn't the first time either. Go on, answer the question. What's changed?"  
Carlos had thought about this for hours before falling asleep very late on Friday.  
"It's up to me, if I want him, to get to know him properly before we... Don't misunderstand, if he had invited me in last night and given the slightest encouragement I would have loved to... well, you know what I mean. I want to do things in the right order and starting with..." Rochelle laughed.  
"Carlos! I had no idea you could turn such a beautiful shade of red. Have you tried talking to _Cecil_ about this?"

Cecil couldn't remember the last time he had a proper date. He chose clothes carefully, something stylish, shook out his hair and flicked it around then re-braided it in a slightly different style. He wondered about wearing nail polish and eyeliner, Earl liked those, then took the drawer out, carried it to the kitchen and upended it over the bin. He replaced the drawer, shook out his hair again and searched through his wardrobe once more. _Oh perfect_ he thought as his hand felt the furry pants he had refused to dispose of. Earl hated them. He teamed them with a tunic Earl derided as "so _ethnic_ " and a beaded and woven belt made by his niece, Janice.

Cecil volunteered to drive. It gave him an escape route. Maureen had come round earlier, officially to talk about music but in reality to check on him. She got to the point after five minutes of smalltalk.  
"How was last night?"  
Cecil shrugged. "We talked, we kissed goodnight, I came in, he went home."  
Maureen said, "Is that what you wanted to happen?"  
"Uh, yes. No. I don't think... since Sunday... " Cecil looked away. "I get scared. What if we get so far and I change my mind? What if I can't...? What if he...?"  
Maureen hugged him then and didn't let go. "Carlos knows, right? I think he knows not to expect anything. It's not just Sunday, is it? You and Earl, it has been years, hasn't it?"  
Cecil held on to Maureen until he felt his heaving sobs stop.

Carlos had booked a table at the most upmarket restaurant he could find in Night Vale. He saw Cecil waiting to meet him and stopped, stared for a full minute until Cecil saw him and waved.  
"Oh wow. I mean... wow. You look great!" Carlos grinned. "I _love_ that tunic!"  
Cecil laughed in relief. "You scrub up pretty well yourself. Is that jacket a..."  
"Short length lab coat, yeah, I dyed it. The pockets are great and it's lightweight."  
"Dork!" They laughed at what an odd looking pair they made, linked arms and walked to the restaurant.  
The meal was a disaster. The refrigerators had failed and all the restaurant had to offer was a mushroom dish. They ate anyway and left a decent tip for the flustered waiter. Once outside, Cecil asked, "what next?"  
"There were no good movies at the cinema. A walk in the park? I'll talk science at you?" Cecil laughed.  
"Okay, and I'll tell you silly stories about things that might or might not have happened there."

Eventually they tired of walking around. Carlos walked Cecil back to his car. "Want a ride home?" Carlos nodded and got in. It was a short journey. They sat in the car, engine running.  
"Cecil, come up if you want. Just hang out for a while?"  
Cecil stared straight ahead for a moment then turned off the engine.  
"Just hang out?"  
"Yes. I don't want to say goodnight yet. I won't do anything without asking you. We can talk if you want, or not if you prefer. You trusted me before, you still can."  
"I think that would be okay."

Carlos dragged out a box of DVDs he hadn't unpacked yet. Cecil rummaged through them, discarded _Godzilla_ , _Starship Troopers_ and _Cloverfield,_ paused over _Deep Blue Sea_ but chose a classic, _Bringing Up Baby._ He accepted a beer and they settled down on the sofa to watch the movie.

"What's an intercostal clavicle?" Cecil asked.  
"It's made up, I think," replied Carlos, "and there's no such thing as a brontosaurus. It's an apatosaurus. Can I touch?" Carlos pointed at Cecil's chest. Cecil nodded.  
"Intercostal means the spaces between your ribs," he carefully prodded down Cecil's ribcage. Cecil repeated the motion on himself then on Carlos. "Your clavicle is your collar bone." Carlos traced along one of Cecil's collar bones gently over the fabric of his tunic. Cecil repeated the motion on Carlos, slipping his hand inside his shirt. Carlos shivered and giggled. "That tickles."  
"Sorry."  
"No, it feels nice." Carlos showed Cecil his arm, the hairs were standing up. Cecil grinned and traced a finger across Carlos's clavicle again, watching the hairs respond. "Cecil, that's..."  
Carlos was going to say _turning me on a little_ but couldn't because Cecil leaned over, pushed Carlos back against the sofa and kissed him. They lay ignoring the movie, Cecil full-length on top of Carlos, alternating between kissing and gazing at each other, hands exploring over hair and face, shoulders and back.

It couldn't last, the beer saw to that. Carlos shifted in discomfort. "Sorry, I need to get up." When he returned to the living room Cecil was standing. "Do you have to go?"  
"Yes, I think I should." Cecil stepped over and kissed Carlos again. "Thank you. Tonight was perfect." He smiled. "I'll see you again soon."  
Cecil left and Carlos leaned back against the door, happy that the evening had gone well and sorry that it was over. He tidied away the empty bottles, put the DVD back in its case and changed into an oversized science-pun tee and shorts. He settled down to read for a while, too wound up for sleep, wondering if it would make him feel better or worse to go through to his bedroom and...

...A knock at the door. Carlos put on his robe, wondering what emergency Rochelle wanted him to sort out. More spiders? Anyway, wasn't Maureen there tonight? He opened the door to reveal Cecil standing on the doormat, carrying a bag.  
"Uh, it turns out I don't want to be alone at the moment. Can I stay for coffee, say in about nine hours?"  
Carlos pulled Cecil into a hug. "I'll make up the sofa."  
"No, if that's okay. But I don't mean..."  
"I know, it's fine."  
Carlos woke late on Sunday with an arm across his chest and a head on his shoulder. He lay awake, eyes closed, enjoying the deliberate contact until he realised that Cecil was also just pretending to be asleep. He put his arms around Cecil, kissed the top of his head and slipped out of bed to make coffee.

They drank coffee in companionable silence. Cecil's phone played a tune.  
"That's Dana!" He answered it. "Hi? Dana? How are you? Where are you!"  
"Wow, really, we have not heard anything."  
"No, nothing at all. How did you find out?"  
"Effective from when?"  
"Is anyone lined up for the post?"  
"Okay, I won't call you if it gets you into trouble. Be careful! We miss you. Bye." He put the phone down.  
"Pamela has resigned, effective from the end of the school year officially but sooner if there is a suitable replacement. Health reasons. She doesn't want to go but has not been given much choice."

Dana looked around her room in Vanessa's apartment in Desert Bluffs. She hid her phone again. Vanessa reappeared, a smiling face around the door. "More coffee Dana? Then I can take you to see the sights?" Dana wondered if there was a hardware store open so she could buy a lock.  
"That would be lovely Vanessa, thank you." Dana smiled back. All this smiling was starting to hurt.  
"Oh-Kay! see you in ten?" Vanessa delivered a mug of coffee. Dana sipped at it. Urgh, decaf. She had to find a way to get back to Night Vale. She was ready to kill Vanessa if necessary.  
Dana had made a few friends, allies perhaps, in Desert Bluffs. There was the strange man in the languages department who was always carried that briefcase full of (and here she thought carefully) _files_ and seemed to know what was going on everywhere. If only she could remember more about him, he was so _ordinary_ that he would be impossible to pick out of an identity parade. There was the school cafeteria problem, of course, all the food served was carefully calculated to be just right which meant that it never felt like enough. She daydreamed of cookies and pancakes and deep fried anything.  
She knew she had to keep exploring, investigating, gathering information, looking for anything that would help her get home and protect Night Vale Community High before she lost her mind. 

Cecil called Maureen to tell her about Pamela. Maureen told Rochelle who was busy driving. Back to the cabin. They had discussed the trip on and off for most of Saturday.  
"My parents want to meet you again. I think they have gotten over the shock."  
"Are you sure it's a good idea? Last time I had to call Carlos to get rescued. I'll never live that down."  
"Yeah, my dad says he will apologise. Even Ma told him off and made him sleep on the sofa for that."  
"I'm doing this because you asked me, not to make them feel better."  
"I know, and thanks. They can be horrible but they're still family and you don't get to choose."  
Rochelle smiled at Maureen, risking a glance round at the beautiful woman beside her. "No, there are lots of things you don't get to choose."

They arrived Sunday dinnertime, as promised. Maureen's mother was cool towards Rochelle without being quite hostile. Maureen's father did apologise, sort of, with comments along the lines of _maybe if we had some warning..._ and _we were brought up with the bible..._ and _but it's not normal..._ until Maureen simply told him to stop. Maureen's brother hung around in the background until Maureen and Rochelle escaped for a brief walk before it got too dark. He caught them up.  
"Hey, can I come back with you?"  
"What?"  
"Can I? Come back to Night Vale with you? Only I found out I can start college early. Or late, depending on how I do in the end of semester tests. I have to get out. Maureen, please?"  
Maureen looked at Rochelle, who shrugged, then back at her brother. "Do you have somewhere to stay in Night Vale?"  
His face fell. "I hoped I could stay with you until I found a place."  
Maureen looked at Rochelle again. She shrugged again. "Let me think about that."  
When Maureen turned to go back to the cabin, Rochelle whispered to him, "pack your stuff quietly but don't assume anything yet."

Rochelle followed Maureen into their room. It was the same pretty little room as last time but with one change. the twin beds had been replaced with a queen. Big enough for two, small enough to snuggle.  
"See?" said Maureen, "they're getting used to the idea of a queer daughter and her girlfriend staying over."  
Rochelle grinned. "So you admit it at last?"  
"What?"  
"I'm your girlfriend."  
Maureen squealed as Rochelle picked her up and dumped her on the bed. "Hey, the walls are still made of paper, you know!"  
Rochelle kissed Maureen softly and whispered, "if you move into my place, your brother can use your apartment. It's handy for college and the surname on the lease won't change. Will you think about it? Maybe just until he gets settled?" Maureen nodded.  
"Do you think he has finished packing yet? I'm not sure I want to spend five hours in the car with him, he farts more than anyone else I know."

Maureen and Rochelle spent Monday exploring the forest with one last visit to Maureen's fairy cave. The water was only just warm enough as autumn threatened to tip into winter. The light through the branches was paler, the paths were copper and gold and some of the trees were bare already. Ma remained frosty, Dad was silent. Dinnertime came, and the conversation defaulted to family topics. Eventually Ma revealed the taproot of her unhappiness.  
"Cousin Allie had her baby. A lovely little girl, they called her Pearl. We can go see them in a week or two, when they are a bit more settled." She halted and sniffed. "I suppose we will have to wait and see if your brother will make us grandparents."  
Maureen and Rochelle stared at each other, eyebrows raised for a moment. Maureen reached for Rochelle's hand under the table. "Ma, if it's okay with Rochelle we can still make you a grandma. We would need to talk about that sort of stuff, I mean we've only been together a couple of months so it's, like, _really_ soon to be making any kind of commitment, but I want to have my own family. One day." Maureen looked at Rochelle, offering a silent _All Hail_ that she hadn't scared off her girlfriend.  
Rochelle added, "I'm not keen on being pregnant or giving birth, but I can support Maureen through maternity and I earn enough for a family if that's what we decide we both want. I never thought of it before, but Maureen, you'd make an awesome parent. Maybe not yet, though, like you say it has only been about two months and there is a lot to discuss."  
Rochelle didn't admit that she knew to the hour how long it had been since she had that first flash of understanding that this was _it_.  
Maureen signed _thank you_ at her and she smiled.  
Ma looked pensive and said, "Oh, so you're the _man_ then?"  
Maureen snorted and Rochelle avoided eye contact for the rest of dinner.  
On Tuesday morning they set off south to Night Vale. Three people with a lot to think about.

Wednesday was work day for all of them. Cecil, Maureen and Simone ran a day of show rehearsals with the students who could get to school while the science faculty grappled with the strange content of the new curriculum. Sheena had the best solution: "Why don't we take out all the shit and replace it with actual science?"

Afterwards they met up at Rico's. Cecil's news was that Khoshekh had appeared with kittens.  
"But I thought he was a boy cat?" said Jonah, frowning.  
"I respect his privacy," replied Cecil, "so I never looked. Some of the students have adopted the kittens but they can't leave Khoshekh yet. I doubled the food rations and left an extra litter tray for them all. What kind of pizza should we order?" The reply was an argument. They ordered a selection.  
Rico delivered the pizza himself and patted Cecil's shoulder on the way past. It was all meatball and basil.

Cecil and Carlos settled in to a comfortable routine. Alternate nights at each other's apartments, silent coffee in the morning, do whatever separate things they had to do, meet later for dinner, movie and sleepover. They both knew things would change when the students were back and the pressures of work would mean the need for more individual space and less distraction. On Thursday, Carlos planned for Friday and Cecil planned for Saturday.

On Thursday, Maureen's brother helped her move some of her stuff into Rochelle's apartment.  
"Maybe we need somewhere bigger." Rochelle said, avoiding Maureen's face.  
"We can think about that. This place is okay for now." Maureen took Rochelle's hand. "Ell, thanks for not overreacting at the cabin. I was concerned that all that talk about providing grandchildren would scare you away. I didn't mean..."  
"It's fine. Maureen, I meant every word of what I said. I was surprised, but only because I never put those feelings into words before."  
"We do have a lot to talk about then. Maybe not today, let's find out how we cope living together first."  
"The future is one fiery hell of an unpredictable topic."

Carlos told Cecil to wear warm clothes on Friday evening. It was a clear night and the stars were out as Carlos picked Cecil up. They drove out of town.  
"Where are we going?" Cecil asked. "There's nothing out here but scrub. And snakes, spiders, scorpions..."  
Carlos laughed. "Wait and see. We're going somewhere I found that as far as I can tell has no deadly wildlife, only puts my danger-meter in the amber and isn't on any map. But you probably know all about it."  
"Oh!" Cecil grinned. "The abandoned silo?"  
Carlos groaned, "you do know about it. I bet you can tell me some stories..."  
"...and you would never know if they were true or not." 

They arrived. Carlos unpacked a cooler and a blanket then led Cecil over to a low, rectangular building. "Up here." He pushed the cooler and the blanket onto the roof and swung himself up, reaching a hand down to Cecil only to find he had climbed up already.  
"I used to come here when I wanted to get away from... I figured if this place wasn't on a map then perhaps it was invisible."  
Carlos spread out the blanket. They sat silently and ate, watching the sky.  
"How many stars do you think there are?" asked Cecil. "Infinite?"  
"No, it has to be a finite number. Otherwise the sky would be impossibly bright all over, all the time, as the light from all those infinite stars added up. It's called Olbers' Paradox."  
"Huh. Between the stars, the empty space, the nothingness. I wonder sometimes what that is made of."  
"Cecil, that is one of the hardest concepts to get your head around. It is _space_ , not nothing, not void, but not really anything we can describe in terms of things we can see and touch. I struggle to understand it. I think Ell gets it, but she rolls her eyes when I ask and says _oh not again, have more wine_ "  
Cecil laughed and lay back to watch the stars better. Carlos packed up the cooler and moved it so that he could lie beside Cecil. Cecil pointed. "See that one there? The slightly reddish twinkly one? Now I could tell you a story about _that_..." Carlos smiled and relaxed as Cecil let his imagination drive his voice.

When Cecil finished his tale Carlos sighed and said, "That was good. Weird, kind of sexy, but good. It's getting cold. Want to go back? Coffee at the Moonlight to warm up?"  
"Mmm you're spoiling me."  
"I love listening to you tell stories." Carlos said as he sat up. "Your voice... uh... well. I like it. A lot."  
"Oh?" Cecil grinned and sat up, looking at Carlos in the faint moonlight. Do you like it better when I talk like this _Carlos_ , or like this," deeper and slow, " _Caarlos_ or do you... mmmf" Carlos kissed him, soft then deeper.  
"Yes, like that." 

Cecil was nervous on Saturday. After coffee at the Moonlight he had asked Carlos to take him home for their first night apart all week. He tried to explain it to Maureen when he met her in town for lunch.  
"It's not that there was a problem, I just didn't want to spoil anything. I trust him." Cecil lowered his voice and leaned in, "I mean, we've been together every night except last night and he hasn't tried anything, anything at all."  
Maureen laughed. "Are you telling me you're disappointed?" Cecil shrugged. "Cecil, he knows a bit about what you've been through. He's probably terrified of moving too fast and frightening you away. He's not going to initiate anything unless you make it _really_ clear that you want it."  
"But I told him a version of that story about... you know... the one you said was like a filthy fairy tale. And all he did was kiss me harder." Maureen sniggered. "Yeah, I meant exactly what you're thinking."  
"He sounds just like Ell. Maybe it's a scientist thing. She needs direct evidence and doesn't really get hints. It's a good thing, I think, we have very few misunderstandings now I know I have to be... explicit..." Maureen winked. Cecil felt suddenly warm.

"So how are you and Ell settling in together? Is it much different from before, you were at her place most nights anyway. Simone and I had a bet, I owe her. I said you'd hold out until Christmas."  
Maureen laughed. "It has taken some adjustments. The apartment is great but it's compact and there's nowhere to go if we just need to be apart for a while. But we both get it, Ell goes out running and I can drive out to Dana's place. She left me a key so I can look after it. How is she?"  
"No changing the subject, Maureen, you wanted to talk too."  
"I think Ell wants me to want to have a child with her."  
Cecil wore look of surprise, quickly but inadequately disguised. "What do you want?"  
Maureen frowned. "I think that's what I want too, but I only worked it out a few days ago and it's too soon. What if we can't stand living together?"  
"I suppose you will have to wait and see what happens. If you can't predict, don't try."

Carlos knocked on Cecil's door at seven sharp. He had brought gifts. He stammered a little, "Hi Cecil, I wanted to get you something but I didn't know what you had planned. So I got you these." He paused. "Uh, happy one week anniversary. Okay I know technically anniversary means a year but I don't know the correct term for celebrating a week together. Is there one? Maybe if there isn't we should make one up. _Weekiversary_ sounds lame though and... What's funny?" Cecil was laughing.  
"Come in, Carlos, and thank you. You. You are funny and you have no idea why and that makes you funnier still. I'm sorry I'm being rude, but..." Cecil giggled again. "I think that's the most you have ever said to me all in one go. Usually it's me gushing." Cecil hugged Carlos, who was still carrying a bottle of wine, a small hand-wrapped box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers. "I'll put those in a vase or something."

Carlos followed Cecil through to the kitchen and watched as Cecil rummaged in the cupboards until he found a large jug for the flowers.  
"You would tell me," said Carlos, "if I did something wrong? I missed you this morning. I've been told that I don't pick up on things."  
"Is this because I wanted to come home last night?" Carlos nodded, keeping his eyes down. "Oh! Carlos, I wasn't fair on you. You did everything right, it's just that... Ah, I should be... very clear about what I mean when I talk with you." Cecil led Carlos through to the sofa and sat him down. "But I'm not good at talking about it. Sex, I mean. I can barely even say it." Cecil looked away.

"Oh! I get flustered too, but I don't think we should be doing anything we can't talk about," replied Carlos. So if you're nervous talking about sex," Cecil nodded and wouldn't make eye contact, "what if I talk? Scientifically?" Cecil nodded. "Okay, but you have to stop me right away if I say the wrong things." Another nod. 

Carlos began. "There are lots of different ways two..." he looked at Cecil and grinned, "...or more... consenting adults can cause each other to make funny faces and involuntary noises." Cecil gaped at Carlos, who winked and continued. "The simplest involves two adult males because, let's face it, it's pretty obvious when they're getting turned on. For example, say one has the most _amazingly sexy voice_ and causes the other's arousal just by telling stories, the other might find his underwear a little restricting and want to release the pressure by putting his hand inside..."

Twenty minutes later, Cecil was giggling helplessly as Carlos, wearing the lab coat Cecil had borrowed weeks ago, paced the floor drawing on an imaginary whiteboard and pointing at his imaginary diagrams. He stopped, sat down, kissed Cecil gently and said, "sex is supposed to be fun. It's also very funny, when you think about it scientifically. Come on, tell me where your boundaries are. I've said all the really embarrassing stuff, I think."  
  
Cecil took a deep breath. "Okay, this doesn't mean I want to do _all_ of those things you described _tonight_ but I will definitely ask you to remind me of some of them over the coming weeks _stop sniggering Carlos! This is so not funny!_ Okay, uh..."  
"Scientific language, Cecil, want to draw me a diagram? Need a recap?"  
" _Stoppit!_ Okay, you may not penetrate my _sphincter ani internus_ with anything at all unless I give specific permission at some point in the future, and I don't want to do that to you either. All the other things you describe sound... uh, kind of fun." Cecil laughed. "You are good at telling stories. Funny science ones."

Carlos smiled. "That was less difficult than I thought it might be, I was worried that we would never talk about what we wanted. Can we start really simple, though?"  
Cecil smiled back. "Simple, yes. Oh gods I'm heating up again!" Cecil put his hands over his face. Carlos laughed.  
"You promised dinner and a movie. Let's do that then see how we feel afterwards."

After dinner and wine and a movie and more wine, snuggled on the sofa in each others' arms, Cecil said, "How about I tell you another story. Have you heard the one about the scientist and the variety show director?"  
Carlos laughed. "I can't wait to hear it."  
"Okay but let's go to bed first. Join in whenever you feel like it."  
"I have a feeling that I'm going to like this story.  
Cecil smiled as he led Carlos to the bedroom. He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a while before there's another update, more than a week anyway.   
> *shrieks excitedly* I'm going all transatlantic!   
> Yes, I know there's wifi in Canada too. 
> 
> So.. in the meantime.. do I add filth? Yes or no? I dunno, I kind of prefer just hinting at it sometimes.


	13. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil still need to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, just filth. Not the filthiest filth in the history of filthdom by any means, but it is their first time after all.

Cecil led Carlos into the bedroom. Carlos was still a little concerned, not wanting to move their relationship on too fast either for Cecil, who had left a damaging partner or for himself, who simply wanted to enjoy the exploration part of their physical relationship gradually. _He said he would tell me a story and I could join in_ Carlos thought. _What if it starts right near the end?_ Carlos hung back slightly and Cecil noticed. 

"Is something wrong? Carlos?"  
"No, It's just I want to take this slow, real slow."  
Cecil frowned. "So do I. What's bothering you? After all that stuff you said, I mean I hadn't even _heard_ of most of that, have you changed your mind? Because we don't have to..."  
"No, Cecil, I want to. It's just when you said you were going to tell me a story, what if it starts too far along? I mean, if the first line is _the scientist knelt in front of the variety show director and ..._ or something like that...  
Cecil burst out laughing. "Well, you did tell me that sex is funny as well as fun. But no, it won't start like that. Oh... I forgot about something. Uh, this might sound a bit odd but I need you to go back through to the living room and not look at what I'm about to do. I'll explain later. Much later."  
"Oh? Okay." Carlos went back to the sofa and closed his eyes.  
Cecil opened the drawer of his night stand, removed every item he associated with Earl and dumped it in the kitchen bin. "Okay, safe. Thanks."  
Carlos opened his eyes. Cecil took his hand and started to speak.

"Once upon a time there was a _really_ handsome scientist with amazing hair and beautiful skin, and the start of a luxuriosly soft beard..." Cecil paused while he stroked Carlos's jaw. Carlos closed his eyes. "The scientist, for some reason, seemed to like the director of the local variety show..."  
"...because he was interesting and funny and gorgeous without even knowing it and had the most incredible voice that made the scientist's stomach do weird flippy things." Carlos added. "You said I could join in." Carlos opened one eye to look at Cecil, Cecil grinned back.  
"Quite right, I did say that. Now the scientist and the director both really liked each other but there was an ogre in the way. So they agreed to be really close friends who struggled to stay away from each other until the ogre was banished." Carlos laughed.  
"...with the help of their friends, while the scientist and the director valiantly hid."

"Okay. Yes, they hid in bed." Cecil tugged Carlos's hand and led him back to the bedroom. "They hid in the scientist's bedroom and chastely read novels together without even touching. The director was nervous and made a joke about it because he didn't want the scientist to see how scared he was." Cecil pushed Carlos gently onto the bed and sat beside him. "But once the Ogre had been taken away and they were alone, the scientist looked after the director and gave him somewhere to stay that made him feel safe." Carlos smiled and squeezed Cecil's hand, and took over.  
"The scientist was _very_ surprised and delighted in the morning when he woke up with the directors arm across his chest. Even though it was an accident..." Carlos raised an eyebrow at Cecil, who put on his innocent face, "the scientist was happy. He thought it was probably a good thing that the director didn't know what he was thinking about..." Cecil stopped him.

"Wait a moment." Cecil helped Carlos out of his clothing, down to his tee and shorts. Carlos did the same for Cecil. They lay on the bed, Carlos on his back and Cecil on his front with his arm around Carlos. "The director was pretending to be asleep. He had crawled into bed a couple of hours earlier because he wanted to touch that beautiful skin. He wanted to stroke it, watch it respond, find all the sensitive areas. In a nice way."  
Cecil stroked his finger along Carlos's eyebrows, down his cheek and through his stubbly beard. He stroked down the side of Carlos's neck until he got to the fabric of Carlos's teeshirt. "If the scientist had realised, he would have stayed in bed a lot longer that morning. He would gladly have indulged the director's whim." Carlos sat up to remove first his teeshirt then Cecil's.

Cecil continued stroking Carlos's shoulders and chest with gentle feathery fingers. Carlos twitched and giggled as Cecil found the areas he was looking for. The collarbones, he knew about. He traced over the line of Carlos's clavicles with a finger then a tongue. Carlos giggled and squirmed. "Cecil, that's... um... _really..._ Ah!"  
"I can tell," said Cecil, voice designed to please, hand brushing lightly over Carlos's bulging shorts. "But the scientist did say _slowly_ didn't he? Has he changed his mind?"  
"No! no, this is... aaah..." Cecil had one finger circling and playing over Carlos's right nipple and his tongue flicking the left. Carlos arched into the touch, reaching above and behind to grip the bed frame. "Oh fuck, Cecil... aah, stop or..." Cecil stopped but didn't move.  
"Do you mean _stop_ stop or..." he noticed Carlos's hands gripping the bar of the bed frame and mentally stored the image, along with what he had glimpsed of the contents of Carlos's bedside drawer many weeks ago, for another time.

Carlos took advantage of the pause and rolled over, kissing Cecil hard and deep. He slid back, pushing Cecil to lie on his front. Carlos stroked his fingers through Cecil's hair to the back of his neck, watching as the skin on his back responded with goosebumps. He held Cecil's hair out of the way and nuzzled the back of his neck. Cecil groaned, moving his head down to expose more of his neck to Carlos's attention. Carlos gently dragged his teeth across the back of Cecil's neck and listened to the response. He traced his fingers down Cecil's spine and up again, circled around his shoulder blades, finding two mirror image spots between them that made Cecil shiver.

Carlos returned to the back of Cecil's neck, flicking a hard tongue along Cecil's hairline. He stopped just under Cecil's ear and whispered to him to roll over. Cecil lay on his back and Carlos continued mapping the sensitive areas of Cecil's neck and shoulders. He kissed down Cecil's sternum, licking and sucking one nipple then the other, making Cecil moan and arch. He gently circled a finger around each nipple, moved to put one knee between Cecil's thighs, kissed and carefully bit his way down the soft flesh as far as...  
"Carlos!" Carlos stopped and worked back up to kiss Cecil's beautiful mouth.  
"Hmm? Is something wrong? What do you want me to do?"  
Cecil was breathing heavily. "I needed a minute. Fuck, Carlos, I've never... I mean... shit I think you could make me come without even _touching_ it." Carlos smiled.  
"Should I take that as a challenge?"  
"Not even funny. I've never... Oh! O-o-oh..." Carlos resumed kissing down towards Cecil's navel, one finger slipping inside the waistband of his shorts and pulling down the elastic waistband to expose the head of Cecil's penis. He blew a gentle breeze across it, watched it twitch and heard Cecil moan _oh fuck_ in response.

"You've never _what_ exactly?" Carlos teased, sitting up to help Cecil out of his underwear. Cecil half sat to reach Carlos's shorts and pull them down and off, giggling as Carlos overbalanced and sat back. By the time they were naked, they sat facing each other, Cecil's legs out to either side of Carlos's hips, Carlos's legs looped over Cecil's thighs, knees bent up, feet flat on the bed. Carlos pulled Cecil into a kiss. "You've never _what?_ "  
Cecil wrapped himself closely around Carlos, touching this other person in ways he had never imagined he would touch anyone. Certainly not... "I've never wanted anything as much as I want this, want _you._ " 

Carlos smiled and kissed Cecil again, building up from the beginning with soft lips then gentle tongue than harder, pushing Cecil back. He swivelled his legs as he pushed so that he sat astride Cecil's supine form then leaned forwards to continue the kiss. Carlos rocked his hips, grinding against Cecil, stifling his moans with his mouth. He supported some of his weight on his forearms either side of Cecil's shoulders and stretched his legs out, increasing the contact between their groins. Carlos rocked his hips again and again, building pressure and speed. He sunk his head to Cecil's shoulder, kissing and licking and carefully biting whatever he could reach. Cecil slid his hands from Carlos's shoulders down his back to his buttocks and pulled to guide the pace. After a moment he carefully pushed one hand between them, holding Carlos's penis against his own and pushing up to join in the rhythm.

Cecil tensed suddenly, legs and core tight and called out a shuddering _CAAAAaarrrlOS!_ as he came. Carlos stopped, rolled to the side and kissed Cecil. Cecil lay still for a few seconds, eyes closed and mouth open, then rolled to face Carlos. He traced delicate fingers up and down the shaft of Carlos's penis, flicking them under the wrinkled skin of his scrotum. Carlos grinned and shut his eyes as Cecil pushed a thigh between his legs, grasped and massaged his shaft with one hand and stroked his scrotum and perineum with the other. As Carlos's breathing sped up, Cecil's rhythm slowed down until Carlos threw his head back and panted open-mouthed in bliss as he reached climax.

They lay together, neither wanting to be the one to move first. Cecil giggled.  
"What?"  
" _...and then the scientist and the director had a quick, cramped shower together with far too many elbows in the way and slept in each other's arms without worrying about a silly thing like sex._ "  
  
"Cecil, did this story have any plot at all?"  
"Have you heard of _porn without plot_ slashfic?"  
Carlos grinned into the darkness.


	14. Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rochelle and Maureen struggle with their new living arrangements.  
> Cecil and Carlos struggle to find time together.  
> Tamika goes to the library.

Monday morning gathered everyone for briefing as usual. As the _All hails_ ceased, Josie spoke.  
"Good morning everyone, welcome back after that unexpected and _productive_ ," she spat the distasteful word out, "week without the students. I am pleased to see that the curriculum reports from most of the faculty heads are waiting for my attention. Those who have not submitted their report," here she looked straight at Carlos, "should come to Pamela's office at break."

"We received some good news last week. Students studying science and drama created a film for the Fire Department's anniversary competition. I am delighted to announce that our students and the staff who were involved have won a prize. Unfortunately they have not won the second prize of enough cash to light the football stadium all winter, our students have won outright. This is a fantastic honour for our school and I will discuss separately with Cecil, Carlos and the students how to proceed professionally with the first prize of a visit to Mr Vansten's personal library." The room erupted into laughter, pitying looks aimed at Carlos and Cecil, a couple of people slapped their backs and made comments like _never mind, keep your eyes shut_ and _you can look but better not touch._ Carlos looked at Cecil, eyebrow up for an explanation, but Cecil stared at a point on the floor.

"When you are ready, people!" Josie used her very best teacher voice. "Do I need to count back from five? Four... Three..." The room was silent. "The librarian is holding a Christmas reading competition. It is open to staff and students and there will be a weekly prize for the best entry. To enter, design a poster to encourage reading or take a photograph of you reading a book in the location of your choice and post it under the library door by the end of Thursday. Winners will be announced on Friday morning. However," Josie looked over at Cecil and Carlos again, "Photographs taken in the Vansten library will not be considered suitable." The room erupted again. 

Josie raised her hand, fingers counting back from five, waiting for silence. On two, "Finally, we have another visitor in school. Please make her very welcome. She does not wish to be named at the moment but she is here to find out about the school in advance of putting herself forward for the post of principal. She will be following her own timetable of lesson visits and promises to be as unobtrusive as possible. She would like very much to see our school as it is, not some show of what we _think_ she might want to see. So do what you normally do."

"Over to you" Cecil raised his hand, grinning excitedly, "Cecil?"  
"The school Christmas show is in three weeks. THREE WEEKS can you believe it? It's going to be great, the students have put in so much work. Music, dance, drama, science, it's all there. Buy tickets, sell tickets, volunteer on the night please, we need people to meet-and-greet and responsible adults to run the bar. There's a sign-up sheet on the wall." Cecil pointed behind him. 

Rochelle caught up with Carlos on their way over to the science block. "Hey, what's that about the curriculum report?"  
"It's done, it ruined my Sunday and I didn't hand it in on time. I can take it over at break."  
"Oh, I thought I heard you getting in on Sunday morning. Alone."  
"Yeah, we both needed to work. Cecil had show stuff to do, I had the science faculty report to write. Life, you know."  
Rochelle nodded. "Maureen did the performing arts report last week. She went to Cecil's place to get his input but came home saying all he did was talk about other things. Must have been something on his mind."  
"Must have been."

At break, as directed, Carlos went to Pamela's office with the science faculty report. Josie told him to close the door and sit down. He looked at the desk and saw his personnel record sitting there and felt suddenly weak. He half sat, half fell into the chair opposite Josie's, heart racing and mouth dry. Was a late report as serious as this? He couldn't bear to be on his last written warning, not now.  
"Josie, here's the science report, I'm sorry it was a bit late, I had to redraft it on Sunday because..." Josie held her hand up.  
"It's okay, hand it over." She took the thick document and put it on the pile by her side. "I know science had a lot of curriculum revisions to sort through so you had a big job."  
Carlos gripped his knees painfully, digging his fingers in to keep him focused. Panic was so close. His voice faltered as he asked, "So am I in trouble?"  
"What? Oh!" Josie looked at the file on her desk. "No, no Carlos, this," she tapped the file, "is out because we had a school board meeting this morning to review any staff disciplinary procedures that have come up since September." She opened the file. "Can you keep something confidential?"  
Carlos nodded. Barely a whisper, "yes."  
"Pamela's illness affects her ability to act rationally and makes it possible for others to sway her opinions quite easily. That worked out alright for Dana and I to make sure the school still functioned, but we were not the only people she listened to. The board agreed that some of her more... uh... hasty actions could be redacted." Josie picked up two sheets of paper from the file and handed them to Carlos. She pointed at the shredder in the corner of the room. "Would you like to do it, or will I?" 

Carlos walked from Pamela's office over to the performing arts block with a clean slate. He found Cecil in the rarely-used mens' room, playing with Khoshekh's kittens.  
"Oh that's adorable! Can I take a photo?"  
"No! No way, if anyone on the school board finds out they'll kill me. And anyone else who knows. Absolutely no photographs of theatre cats or kittens that may or may not exist."  
Carlos laughed. "Okay! Okay. That's not why I came over. I saw Josie, she let me shred my discipline record."  
Cecil jumped up to hug Carlos, scattering kittens like some kind of moving carpet. "That's fantastic! We should definitely celebrate that. Tonight? Uh, no I have extra rehearsals and performance videos to grade."  
"Tomorrow? Oh, we have a twilight science training session on _the effective use of sanctions in classroom management: how to be firm and consistent without unnecessary fatality_ then Chris and I are checking the chemicals stock."  
"Wednesday? Rico's takeout? Your place?" Carlos nodded, kissed Cecil on the forehead and left as the bell rang.

Monday after school, after late rehearsals and science club, Rochelle and Maureen met at home.  
Maureen yelled a greeting as she opened the door. "Hey I'm back!"  
"Kitchen!"  
Maureen dumped her bag by the door and found Rochelle staring at the fridge. "Did you reorganise? clean up?"  
"No, not me."  
"Huh, things have been moved and the lumpier stains have gone. Odd. And since I got home I've had the weirdest feeling like I'm being watched. Do you get that, ever?"  
"Ell, I'm _from_ Night Vale. This is how I feel all the time. Tell me if the voices say anything interesting." 

On Tuesday morning, Carlos felt like there was someone watching from just over his shoulder, commenting on his teaching techniques in a voice he couldn't hear. It seemed to creep straight into his head without troubling his ears. _The blonde kid in the corner is chewing and there's a boy with his phone out under the desk._ Carlos caught the kids, confiscated the gum and the phone, and thought _thanks_ really hard.  
At lunchtime Cecil found him in his lab. "Hi Carlos, Josie says we need to do paperwork for the Vansten Library trip. It will be on Wednesday next week, unless you want to make it this Friday, get it over?"  
"Cecil, what's wrong with the Vansten Library? So many people have been sniggering about it."  
"Oh! I forget you're not from here so you don't know our local... uh... characters. Vansten is rich enough to have had his own library built, doesn't often let anyone else use it and has a strict, umm, _naturist_ policy."  
"I don't see the problem. If it's his private library can't he do what he likes there?"  
"Carlos, you know that big glass-fronted building opposite the main library?" Carlos nodded. "Have you ever seen it lit up?" Carlos shook his head. "Okay, I'll show you on Wednesday night. After Rico's."  
"But we were going to..."  
"Yeah, but this is important. I'll fill the paperwork in and send the students home with consent forms today."

After Tuesday's training session, Rochelle asked Carlos for help with her Christmas reading competition entry. "It's a chemistry thing, call it an _improving literacy through science_ project."  
"Sounds very worthy. What do you need me for?"  
"You know your methane bubbles demo? I imagine it's currently one of your favourites?" Carlos nodded and smiled. Rochelle held up a book. "I want to set this one on fire."  
"Sure, You hold the book, I'll light it, Chris can take the photograph. Stay and help with stocktaking after?"

It took a few attempts but at last Rochelle was happy with the result and the book was slightly damp but not even charred. She put it back in her bag. "I can't bring myself to throw out a book," she explained. "What will you do for yours? Shame you can't enter anything at the Vansten Library." Rochelle's face was deadpan. "So to speak."  
"Shut up, Ell," Carlos groaned. "Need a lift home later?"  
"Yeah, thanks, Maureen will be busy with school stuff tonight. Can I hang out at yours for a while? Give her space?"

Rochelle was quiet for the drive home and went into Carlos's apartment, dumped her bag on the floor and sat on the sofa. Carlos didn't talk either, he went to the kitchen and made coffee. He came back carrying two mugs in one hand, the coffee pot in the other and a bottle under his arm. "In case you want to warm up your coffee," he said. Rochelle smiled.  
"Thanks, maybe I will." She drank her coffee then topped it up again, staring into space. Carlos still didn't talk, didn't ask.  
"Y'know," Rochelle began, frowning, "things have been weird since we got back from the cabin last week."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. It's like we need to have this massive, important talk but neither of us wants to go first."  
Again, "Oh?"

Rochelle frowned and sighed. "Do you mind if I talk at you for a while?" Carlos shook his head.  
"No, go ahead. I don't give advice though."  
"That's why I'm talking to you." Carlos laughed, Rochelle smiled back. "When we were at the cabin to visit Maureen's parents, her ma implied that we couldn't have children. Maureen said she wanted children, I said I would be able to support a family. And it's true, if Maureen wanted, I would... but..."  
Carlos sat back. "Is it what you want?"  
"I never thought about it until that moment, but yes I think it is. Maureen is backtracking, and it's difficult now her brother has her place and we're under each other's feet constantly. It feels like we can't talk about it but we can't talk about anything else either until we have that discussion. Properly. Just us with enough time and space to work out what's going on."  
Carlos sighed and punched Rochelle's arm lightly. "Tomorrow? Bring Rico's take out up here, it's neutral territory. Cecil and I are going out so you'll have the place for a couple of hours at least."  
"Thanks." Rochelle looked at her watch. "Guess I can go home now." 

On Wednesday afternoon Carlos saw Cecil in the staffroom. He was reading the sign up sheet for show helpers. Carlos was already working with the students doing special effects. Rochelle had signed up and so had Steve and a few others. Cecil obliterated Steve's name for the third time. As they left the staffroom and headed for the meeting in the theatre, Steve added his name to the list again.

Josie handed the meeting over to the visitor. She looked elderly, with long silver hair, but had a youthful manner. Later, nobody could agree on quite what her face was like and she did not give her name. She explained that she was going to stay at school as an observer and had some ideas about how to increase funding where it mattered without penalising projects that were already running, but that she was not ready to discuss details prematurely. The staff listened as attentively as they ever did and Josie was relieved that she didn't have to assist in a hasty exit like they had to do with McDaniels. _Two candidates_ she thought. _I wonder who the school board will choose?_

Carlos mentioned to Cecil on Wednesday morning that they wouldn't be able to use his apartment that evening. He absolutely did not ask Cecil to call Rico and tell him to have a takeout box sent up to Maureen and Rochelle and rearrange the seating. At Rico's, Carlos and Cecil were shown to seats at opposite sides of the room and spent time catching each others' gaze, grinning and looking away. Carlos listened as Simone and Steve chatted, Cecil listened to Josie and looked concerned. Eventually, Cecil and Carlos locked eyes again, Carlos gestured and they met up outside. 

"Why did we end up not sitting together?" Carlos asked.  
"Oh? Rico must have decided that it's nice sometimes to admire from a distance and think about how nice it will be finally to meet up." Cecil took Carlos's hand. Carlos squeezed it.  
"You are..." Carlos stopped, "I don't think there is even a word for what you are. Not impossible, but _very_ improbable."  
Cecil grinned. "Scientifically speaking, of course."

They walked to the Vansten Library opposite the main town library. The doors to the main library were shut and boarded up. "There was a problem with librarians," Cecil explained without elaboration. "We can sit on the steps, watch and wait."  
Carlos and Cecil sat together on the old library steps, watching the glass facade opposite. Carlos slipped an arm around Cecil's waist and Cecil shuffled up close, crossing his arms over himself to hold Carlos's hands. They waited.

"Umm, Cecil? This is nice, just sitting here, but I have marking to do and there's nothing... Oh! Oh... Oh dear." The lights gradually came on inside the Vansten Library. The owner stood holding a book open, completely nude and visible to anyone who happened to look. Carlos tried not to stare and failed.  
Cecil giggled. "See? Would you have believed it if you hadn't seen it for yourself? Come on, Dr Scientist, how are we going to run this trip?"  
" _Can_ we run this trip? Can we turn down the prize?" Carlos turned to Cecil, who tore his eyes away from the window display for a moment.  
"Not without upsetting him, and he does give a reasonable amount of money to the school." Cecil looked up again, "Quite a view from this angle, don't you think? Scientifically, what is your opinion of our local billionaire?"  
A second figure appeared, also nude, and Vansten's response was impressive. Carlos gave an embarrassed little cough. "Statistically the average erect penis is just over five inches but there are always outliers."

Rochelle and Maureen sat in Carlos's apartment and ate pizza. Carlos had left a note on the fridge written in whiteboard marker, _here be beer_. Rochelle laughed and explained, "we used to leave notes like that when we shared an apartment. It's permission to help ourselves. Want one?" Maureen nodded and Rochelle opened two bottles.

They sat quietly for a few moments. Rochelle asked, "Is sharing an apartment a problem? I think maybe I can be difficult to live with."  
Maureen sighed. "It's not that. We virtually lived together from about two weeks into our relationship. It's not that you're difficult to live with at all. All that changed is that I have more stuff at your place."  
"I could make more space for you. You could bring some of your musical instruments over if I clear out that corner of the living room."  
"That would be nice, but that's not it either. I don't know what it is yet."  
"Is it the children thing? Because we can talk about that if you like, or maybe make a plan about _when_ to talk about it, if now isn't right?"  
"Maybe that's part of it. But for now I feel like... like I'm under your feet across there. In your way with all my stuff cluttering your apartment."

Rochelle's face cleared a little. The frown was replaced by a look of comprehension. "Maureen, you called it _your_ apartment." She pointed to herself. "Not _our_ place. Does it feel like you're not welcome?"  
"No, no, no, not at all. But I feel like a guest. Wow. You know how I hate being away from home for more than three days at a time?" Rochelle nodded. "I feel like I'm your guest and now it's time to go home but I can't because that's not my place any more either."  
Rochelle sat back and reached for Maureen's hand. "I can think of two ways of fixing this."  
"Oh?"  
"One, we rearrange. I ask Carlos to move in to my apartment and we both move into this one. We pick out new stuff together to make it ours and decide together what we bring of our old stuff. Two," Rochelle looked at Maureen, "we look for a new place, maybe a bit bigger so you can have a music room and I can have space to work too."  
"What if it doesn't work out?"  
"What if it does? Maureen, can we give that a chance?"

"So, if the average is just over five inches and Vansten is..." Cecil gestured with both hands, "does that mean that somewhere there is someone who only has...?" Cecil gestured with his hands again.  
Carlos giggled. "No, there could be lots of people who are only a little shorter than average to make the average correct. Oh... I thought we'd seen everything."  
Cecil laughed and shook his head as through the window above the local billionaire and his PA started making out against the bookshelves. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to watch this."  
They got up and walked back to Rico's. Carlos checked his phone to make sure it was safe to go up. "Hang out for a while?" Cecil nodded.  
"Sorry I postponed our celebration but you had to see that. Friday? My place? I'll cook?"  
"Mmm yes. Tonight was... educational. Oh, hang on..." Carlos read the note on the fridge door. "I'm moving at the weekend. Ell and Maureen want to swap apartments with me. Friday should still be okay, I don't have much stuff and it's only across the hall."

On Thursday Josie confirmed that the visit to the Vansten Library would take place on Friday afternoon. She gave Cecil and Carlos strict instructions on chaperoning the winning students, none of whom had brought back signed consent forms yet. She had a busy day. The librarian had suggested that to celebrate the Christmas reading programme and the reopening of the library in town, perhaps a group of students would like to visit the old library and get some publicity for both the library and the school. Josie agreed to send the librarian with Paolo the teaching assistant and a group of students on Friday morning. 

On Thursday Cecil and Carlos met briefly at lunchtime for a furtive kiss on the cheek in the drama changing room.  
"I have to pack all my stuff tonight so I can keep tomorrow free."  
"I have rehearsals than I have to go buy food. I could come over late to say goodnight?"  
"I'd like that. I miss you this week, we're both so busy."  
"I miss you too..."  
"Mr Palmer, sir, sorry Dr Scientist, only Maria forgot her lines again and Fiona's getting her steps wrong, can you come and show them? I can't find Ms Rigadeau."  
Cecil sighed and gazed into Carlos's eyes. "I'll be right there." 

_sorry can't come round, so tired I fell asleep on sofa_   
_shame, wanted to make you stay for coffee iykwim_   
_tomorrow_   
_tomorrow x_   
_goodnight x_

Friday briefing included, as promised, the results of this week's reading competition. The student winner was Tamika with a poster of a bacterium and the caption _catch the flesh eating reading bacterium_. They all agreed that it was really well drawn and the scientific accuracy in the bacterium was exemplary. The staff winner was Rochelle for her photograph. It showed her with a horrified expression, holding an open book with yellow-orange flames puffing up out of it. The top of the title could just be seen _Fifty shades..._

Paolo, the librarian and about a dozen children went off to the opening of the old library. None of the students on the trip to the Vansten Library had consent forms. One of them brought her form back apologetically with _over my rotting corpse_ written on it in the signature space. Carlos asked Josie if the trip ought to be cancelled since no students were allowed to go.  
"No, you and Cecil still have to go. Mr Vansten is a donor to the school in a few small ways and if he wants you to visit, then you will visit."  
Carlos sighed. "But Josie, have you seen the inside of his library?"  
"Jeez Carlos, everyone in town knows what he uses that library for, that's why no parent will allow their children to go on the trip! You and Cecil will be fine. At least it's daylight. Nobody outside, say from the old library trip, will be able to see in if you two are, in fact, _not_ fine." 

At break, Cecil went to the radio booth as usual and checked that Carlos was on duty in his preferred spot. He began his show with a notice about the Christmas reading programme competition and praised the art department's entry of a mural depicting seven wild bears wearing Santa suits, each one reading a different _Harry Potter_ book. He talked about the reopening of the old library and, since the school librarian was out on the trip, gave a summary of the personal attributes of librarians in general. During the music track, Cecil slunk furtively out of the booth over to Carlos.  
"If we leave right at the start of lunchtime, we can go somewhere for lunch before we have to be at the Vansten Library."  
"Mmm, good idea. I brought sandwiches, but..."  
"Bring them, we can sit out somewhere."  
"Okay, staffroom twelve-forty?"  
Cecil nodded and with a smile he was gone. 

Josie received a phone call from Paolo at noon. There was a problem. Paolo was unable to describe exactly what caused the problem, but the librarians had let the school group in, posed for photographs, given a tour and explained how to check out books then allowed the students free time to browse the bookshelves. For some reason the librarians had shut and locked the main doors and were not allowing anyone to leave the library at all.  
"Oh dear, thank you for calling Paolo, if the students are safe try to find another door. There must be an emergency exit on the ground floor."  
"Okay but our librarian is guarding the fire escape on the main floor, none of the kids from any of the schools that came are getting out."  
"Go look anyway and keep me informed. I can send Carlos and Cecil to see what's going on soon."  
"Cecil? Oh, um... ah. Okay. Goodbye then." Paolo sighed and ended the call, saw Tamika and asked her to gather the group and keep them nearby then headed downstairs to the stacks. 

Josie intercepted Cecil and Carlos as they walked from the staffroom to the main exit, explained the call from Paolo and asked them to check the school group was okay. They took Carlos's car because the compact modern hybrid was easier to park downtown than Cecil's shining example of automotive history.  
"Old library, lunch then Vansten Library?" Carlos asked.  
"Lunch first, I'm sure the students are fine. We sent them with our own librarian, surely she can deal with any trouble? Although Paolo's only just older than the students, he dropped out of school and Josie hired him in the hope that he might learn something if he had to attend lessons over again to help younger students."  
"Poor Paolo! Have you met our own librarian?" Cecil shook his head. "Me neither. Hope she's got a school ID badge on or we won't know who she is."

They parked in town then strolled over to the library after eating lunch under the trees in the park. The outer doors, the big wooden ones in the limestone arches, were shut and the handles wouldn't turn. They listened. Carlos thought he could make out a thumping sound, as if someone was dropping heavy books onto a hard floor. Cecil thought he could hear a sound _like if you go to the back of a butcher shop and they bring out a new half-carcass and throw it on the slab._

They walked around the building checking the emergency exits but there was no way in and, by implication, no way out. Cecil called Josie to confirm that the library was sealed.  
"Okay thanks Cecil, Paolo says the students are fine so we might have to wait it out. Can you keep an eye on the old library from the Vansten Library if you can and check on the situation when Vansten is finished with you?  
"Okay. I miss Dana, she'd probably know what to do."  
"Me too, Cecil. Be careful this afternoon. Don't upset Vansten."

They looked at each other. Cecil said, "Josie says not to upset Vansten so we better not be late. Come on." Cecil took Carlos's hand and they walked across the road to the glass-fronted building and pushed the buzzer.  
"Can I help you?" asked a bored voice.  
"We're from Night Vale Community High School, we're expected." replied Cecil.  
The door clicked and Cecil pushed it open. They went in. A well-dressed, confident young man met them. "I'm Mr Vansten's assistant. The changing room is this way." He led them through a door, up an impressive staircase and into a room with black marble benches, a polished wooden floor and gold coloured clothes rails. There were two robes hanging from the rails. "As a security measure, Mr Vansten insists that all visitors are nude. It is much more difficult to conceal a weapon or a precious book if you have no clothing."  
"Ah, Security." Cecil said, the shadow of a smile on his face. "I'm sure that's exactly why Mr Vansten prefers nudity." The PA stared at Cecil.  
"Yes. Security. In addition, I should tell you that staring is allowed, positive comments on physical appearance are allowed, but," the PA made eye contact with both Cecil and Carlos at this, "I will hurt anyone who touches Mr Vansten in any way other than a brief handshake. If you want you may wear those robes until we reach the library entrance. I will collect you in a few minutes."

Carlos and Cecil changed into the plain white robes. A minute later, the PA reappeared wearing nothing at all. Cecil shrugged and dropped his robe then turned to look at Carlos. Carlos shook his head and they followed the PA out of the changing room and along a wide, high, soft-carpeted corridor to a set of ornate etched glass doors in a black marble surround. The PA turned to look at Carlos. Carlos felt an intense burning in his face as he removed the robe.

An hour later, Carlos and Cecil stood outside the Vansten Library discussing what they could tell Josie. Vansten had asked a lot of questions about the school, about how the school was governed, about funding and to what extent the school was independent of outside control.  
"It's good that Vansten wants to provide internships for students, isn't it?" said Carlos.  
"That depends on which industry he wants to channel cheap labour into," replied Cecil, "nobody gets that rich by being selfless."  
"So we need to know more. Or, Josie needs to find out more by sending _someone else_ next time." Cecil laughed.  
"Why were you so embarrassed? We were all naked. Wouldn't it feel more uncomfortable to be wearing a robe when nobody else was covered up?"  
"Cecil, I would have preferred if everybody wore their clothes."  
Cecil laughed again. "We're going to talk about that some time, but now we better check on the students in the old library."

There was definitely more noise coming from the old library now. As Carlos approached the main door to try to open it again, it was pushed outwards and Tamika appeared, leading the other students out. Tamika held a stack of books in one arm and a sheet of paper in her other hand. She gathered the students into a group.  
"I'll get the minibus, it's parked round the back," said Cecil.  
Carlos looked at the books Tamika had presumably checked out officially. They were not what he might have expected of a teenage student, covering philosophy, science, history and literature. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the paper Tamika clutched. She handed it over but kept her hand out to get it back again.  
"You read all those books today? You read fast. Oh, what's this?" Carlos turned the chart over. There was a clear handprint in what looked like deep red ink on the back. Tamika smiled.  
"The librarian said I could only check out books that were age-appropriate. I took her handprint so that I can use the fingerprint scanner to check out any book I want."  
"That's very resourceful." Carlos handed back the precious handprint. "Have you considered a career in science? A scientist is always resourceful."

Cecil appeared with the minibus. "I had to break in and hot-wire it. Good thing I used to be a scout. The librarian has the key but she isn't here. Has Paolo reappeared?" Carlos shook his head. "Oh well, he's officially a member of staff so he can catch the bus. Let's get the students back to school." 

Josie grilled them on the welfare of the students, the whereabouts of the missing teaching assistant and librarian, and finally the visit to the Vansten Library.  
"The students said that they enjoyed their trip to the library, but not one of them saw Paolo after he went down to the stacks to look for an exit. His phone is not working. I have informed the police, who say that he has probably decided to have a bit of time out by himself and not to worry unless he fails to show up on Monday. About the librarian... the children are a lot less clear on what happened. Did any of them say anything on the way back?"  
"One of the kids said that almost as soon as they arrived the librarian _sort of melted into the bookshelf then came back out looking really scary_ ," said Carlos, "and another said _all the librarians were monsters._ "  
"That's what they told me too. I should be glad that they have such vivid imaginations." Carlos and Cecil looked at each other and shrugged. Had the students all imagined the same things?

"So, how did your chat with Mr Vansten go?"  
"He asked a lot of questions about school governance and funding, and wants some of our senior students to intern for him. I suggest you send Steve to negotiate suitable placements." Cecil smiled and Josie laughed.  
"That might not be a bad idea, actually, I have never seen Steve either stuck for words or embarrassed and despite your personal reservations he is one of the good guys."

At seven, as agreed, Carlos knocked on Cecil's door then went in.  
"Kitchen!" Cecil's voice informed him. He dropped his bag in the bedroom, kicked off his shoes and wandered through.  
"Oh!" Carlos's mouth dropped open. Cecil laughed and tapped Carlos under his chin. "That looks unsafe for cooking." Cecil wore a cotton apron and nothing else.  
"It's fine, dinner is almost ready anyway. I think you're overdressed." He felt Carlos's cheeks. "Is it hot in here?"  
Carlos felt the uncomfortable heat rise further. "Cecil... can we... umm..."  
"You are really uncomfortable about your body, aren't you?" Carlos nodded. "Why?"  
"Cecil, isn't it obvious?" Carlos frowned.  
"Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I imagine Cecil driving some ancient and completely impractical but well loved vehicle. A 1960s convertible, perhaps with bench seats, that won't go above 35mph without something falling off.


	15. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil talks about Earl. A lot.  
> Carlos helps him to understand what being in love might feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an excuse for more filth. This chapter was difficult to write due to constant interruptions. Not easy to focus! But I hope it's okay.

Cecil kissed Carlos and led him to the bedroom. "Will you show me?"  
Carlos sighed. "Okay. But I'm not wandering around the apartment naked." He took off his shirt and tee. "I am the hairiest person I know. I hate it."  
Cecil smiled. "I love it." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Carlos, nuzzling into his chest. "It's soft. I like the feel of your hair. All of it." He reached one hand up and combed his fingers through Carlos's hair.  
Carlos hugged Cecil back. "And I have these scars," Carlos pointed to his back. Cecil turned him around and traced over the silvery lines in the dark skin.  
"That means you have a story to tell me later, about something that helped make you who you are."  
Carlos turned round again and kissed Cecil. He put on his baggy weekend science teeshirt then slipped off his jeans. He pulled his shorts down low on one hip. "Look, I have stretch marks on my hips and thighs from when I lived on pizza, beer and doughnuts for my first year of college. I put on so much weight so quickly that I ballooned out and my skin couldn't keep up. They're on my stomach too, look," he pulled the teeshirt up and pointed. "I look like I've been pregnant." Cecil stroked over the faint marks.  
"Carlos, that's another story about how you became _you_. I bet you were _really_ cute." Cecil ducked and kissed Carlos's hip, tracing the path of one of the stretch marks with his tongue. He laughed. "Oh, I think I can make you like _these_ if I work at it!"

"Cecil!" Carlos dodged away, embarrassed. "Please don't. I hate my body. Especially after today."  
"So you're not physically perfect like mister PA-to-Mr-Vansten. Big deal! I love your imperfections. They show you have done things, make you real."  
"You noticed him then. He was my exact opposite."  
"I thought he looked like someone had designed a generic beautiful body. Perfectly, flawlessly, forgettably featureless. Like he's been photoshopped." Cecil stroked Carlos's chest under his shirt and frowned. "And weirdly hairless." Carlos laughed.  
"I know humans have about ninety-eight percent of their DNA in common with gorillas. I'm sure mine is closer to ninety-nine. You don't mind that? Only I had it waxed once after someone told me it was gross, but..."  
Cecil winced. "No, no don't ever do that. Ow, just thinking about it hurts." 

Carlos sat on the edge of the bed. Cecil joined him, still wearing the apron. "Anything else?"  
Carlos looked at the bulge that appeared around his middle when he sat down. "I'm getting fat again. Must be all the pizza, perhaps I shouldn't live upstairs from Rico's."  
Cecil tipped Carlos back so that they lay across the bed. He put his arm around Carlos's waist. "You are beautiful because you do beautiful things."  
Carlos laughed.  
"What?"  
"Extra cheese with dinner?"  
"Hey, I'm trying to be nice! You are also _very_ hot. Whatever you think."  
Carlos leaned over and kissed Cecil gently. "Can I put some more clothes on now? Can we eat? I brought wine."

Rochelle and Maureen looked at the living room with its two piles of boxes and bags then picked their way through to the bedroom and looked at the disorder. "Task list?" said Rochelle, "Do we need to write one?"  
"If you like, it might help tomorrow. Has Carlos packed yet?"  
"He says he has. He hardly brought anything with him, just books and one bag of clothes. He's at Cecil's tonight so we won't be moving early."  
"Okay, shopping first thing for some new stuff, lunch out then back to move in the afternoon?"  
Rochelle nodded. "Good plan. Trip to the charity shop with the stuff we can't keep?"  
"Yes. But let's not stay here tonight. I have Dana's keys, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Dinner at the Moonlight?"  
Rochelle nodded. "Have you heard from Dana?"  
"Not for ages. I'm concerned about her."

Carlos watched as Cecil took off the apron and picked up his shorts. "What about you?"  
"Me?" Cecil asked.  
"Yes. What do you hate about your body?"  
"Uh, I don't know. It doesn't bother me much. I never look. Why? What do you hate about my body?"  
Carlos smiled. "Absolutely nothing. I think you look really good. Scientifically I'd say well proportioned and symmetrical. You even made that apron look elegant. Perhaps it's the way you move. But that's not why I love you." Carlos stopped and hid his face with a pillow. "Oh I said it, didn't I?"  
Cecil laughed. "Yes, yes you did. I love you too." He pulled the pillow away from Carlos. "And I love the way you let it slip out."

After dinner, Cecil chose a movie and they relaxed on the sofa, Carlos lying back against the corner, Cecil reclining mostly on Carlos, the remains of the bottle of wine on a low table in front of them. Carlos said it again, "I love you Cecil."  
"There was a silent _but_ at the end of that, I think. I love you Carlos, you can say anything."  
"I want to ask you about Earl." Carlos held on to Cecil and kissed the top of his head.  
"Ah. In that case I think we need more wine." Cecil got up and returned with another bottle. "I bought some too. You ready to see me drunk later and with a hangover tomorrow?"  
"I bet you're a really cute drunk and I'll look after you."  
"Okay then." Cecil refilled their glasses, handed one to Carlos, took his and settled down again. "Just so you know, you are the second person I've ever slept with. Whatever Earl might have told you about me."

Cecil started to talk as the movie ended and they were halfway down the second bottle. "I met Earl when I joined the scouts and he decided to take me under his wing. I was glad, I was a nervous kid and didn't make friends easily. I knew Teddy and John, you know the geography teacher? But we were not close friends. Earl was different, he was interested in me. He showed me stuff about survival, helped me out on a few of my badges, always doubled up with me when we went camping. One time we were in trouble for something and got left behind to tidy the campsite and cook while everyone else went on an expedition. Earl kissed me, it was scary and exciting. I was fourteen, he was sixteen. 

"So we became an item, and that was it really. He was my only close friend, my only boyfriend, and everything I knew about being in love came from him." Cecil stopped. Carlos stroked his hair. "I had no idea. No experience. He would say stuff, like how he was the only person who loved me and I'd never find anyone else, nobody would want me. I believed him."

Carlos held on to Cecil tightly and scowled. "Cecil, had you no clue?"  
"About what?" Cecil continued. "I was young. I thought that was love. I had nothing to compare it with, nobody else to talk to. I accepted everything as normal. I broke up with him more times than I can count but he always caught me at a bad time and charmed me back again." Carlos raised his eyebrows. Cecil twisted his head up to look at Carlos. "Yes, he could be lovely when he wanted. He'd start off being really nice, winning me back, then..." Cecil stopped again and drank. Carlos didn't move.

"I met other people but they always backed off or vanished. Then I met Dana and she figured out what was going on. She helped me to see that... that Earl wasn't good for me. But I was stuck." Carlos hugged Cecil and poured him the last of the wine. "You've seen what he can do, right?" Carlos nodded.  
"Yes. I've seen."  
"You remember that lecture you gave me about talking about sex?"  
Carlos grinned. "Yes, I'm still a bit embarrassed."  
"I couldn't believe that sex could be something I might want to do."  
Carlos frowned again. "What did sex mean to you with Earl?"  
"Something he did that I had to put up with and hope it was quick. Carlos, you're holding me too tight, I need to breathe."

"Shit, Cecil, that's awful. Nobody should have to deal with that."  
"I said no lots of times. Made no difference, he'd just up the pressure until I gave in and said yes."  
Carlos was silent. He held Cecil close. "Please tell me you know you're safe with me."  
Cecil brandished his glass, slopping a little wine out of it. "I'm willing to get this drunk with you and I trust I'll wake up with only my head hurting. Come on, your turn. Lighten my mood with tales of past conquests."  
Carlos laughed. "Really? You want to know? It's a short story. Not even that, a drabble."  
" 's only fair," Cecil slurred. "There's armagnac in the cupboard."  
"Okay I'll tell you. But maybe drink water instead of alcohol. Cecil... Cecil?" Cecil was asleep. Carlos woke him up for just long enough to make him drink some water, carried him to bed carefully, brought water for them both for when they inevitably woke in the early hours with a raging thirst and got into bed too. Carlos lay awake fantasising about ways of killing Earl and disposing of his corpse.

Saturday morning was clear and sunny. Rochelle opened the curtains.  
"Oh jeez, turn it down. My head hurts. How much did I drink?"  
"Way too much. Here, have this." Rochelle handed Maureen a glass of watered down fruit juice with a pinch of salt in it and some paracetamol. "Breakfast in an hour, you _will_ eat it and feel better. Trust me, I'm a scientist."  
"Are you not ill?"  
"You had way more than me and I'm used to it, which is not something I'm proud of but it's useful today. Maureen? Oh... look, the paracetamol are still intact! I'll get a cloth, you take your pillow and blanket and go somewhere that doesn't smell of regurgitated orange."

Carlos looked at Cecil, Cecil looked at death.  
"Red wine. The worst."  
"Yes."  
"How much?"  
"Too much." Carlos handed Cecil a bowl. "You know what that's for, right?"  
"Mmmf. Leave me to die."  
"No. Drink this, all of it slowly." Carlos gave Cecil a bottle of water. "I'm going to make pancakes in an hour and you're going to eat. You will probably crave carbohydrate today. It's science." Cecil tried to smile.

Carlos left Cecil to recover after lunch with a bottle of gatorade, cookies, a blanket and pillow on the sofa and undemanding TV.  
"I wanted to help you move. Sorry."  
"It's okay, come over later but don't drive even if you think you're feeling better. Use the subway."  
Cecil frowned. "What subway?"  
"It just opened today. There's a station at the corner and another opposite Rico's. Really convenient. Here..." Carlos handed Cecil a flyer.  
"Thanks. I'll read it once my eyes stop aching enough to put lenses in."  
Carlos kissed him on the forehead and left. 

Carlos, Rochelle and Maureen met as planned. Dave and Sheena joined them and soon all of Carlos's things were in the passageway, Rochelle's and Maureen's bags and boxes were moved into Carlos's old apartment and finally Carlos's belongings were piled in his new living room. Carlos unpacked. It didn't take long.  
"Hello? Carlos?" Cecil pushed open the door and went in.  
"Through here... shit Cecil, you look rough. Are you okay?"  
"That subway. Don't use it." Cecil hugged Carlos tight. "I thought I was never going to get off. We got stuck in a tunnel for what felt like _years_. I saw Dylan, the languages teaching assistant, getting on at the other end of the carriage. I was going to go over and say hi but he wasn't there after we got moving again. It was terrible. Dark and hot and the _noise_. Urgh. The passengers getting off looked like washed-out zombies. What a nightmare."  
Carlos stroked Cecil's back. "Maybe you fell asleep and really did have a nightmare."  
"Felt real, whatever it was. Mmmm. I like this. Do I have to let go?"  
"Not yet."

Maureen looked at the piles of boxes and bags. "Oh you labelled everything! New stuff first then kitchen?"  
"Yes, or we can split the task, do a room each?"  
"I think we should do all the rooms together. Get all the disagreements sorted out straight away."  
"So do we declare today _it's ok to disagree and not fall out_ day?"  
Maureen laughed. "Something like that. We accept that there will be arguments but it's not personal. It will take longer but the place will feel more like ours."

Rochelle put up only token resistance a couple of times, just enough to convince herself that she wasn't giving in to everything Maureen wanted. When the unpacking was done and the boxes stored in the basement for next time, Rochelle opened the fridge and took out the bottle of champagne and glasses that she had asked Carlos to hide for her. "I realise that your liver probably won't want you to drink this tonight, but I'm sure we can find another way to celebrate moving in together properly."  
Maureen laughed and hooked her hand into the waistband of Rochelle's jeans. "Come with me and let's see what we can do. Bring that if you want." 

Cecil let go eventually and sat down. "I talked last night. A lot. About Earl?"  
"Yes. I asked you to."  
"I remember bits. I get a flashback every so often about something I said. Urgh. Did I tell you _everything_?"  
Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. You told me enough that things make sense to me."  
"What things?"  
"Things you said you don't ever want to do. I can understand why. I didn't need a reason, I mean _I just don't want to_ is enough." Carlos sat beside Cecil and took his hand. "I want to know what you _do_ like."  
"Carlos, I don't even know. I like the way you touch me. Earl only ever touched me to show others that I was his or if he wanted sex. You touch me a lot, in a good way not because you want something. It's nice. You're a scientist, right?"  
"I am a scientist." Carlos nodded.  
"Then do an experiment to find out what I like."

Carlos grinned. "Oh that is a good idea. Should I take notes?" He pulled Cecil into a hug and kissed him for a full minute.  
"If you want," Cecil giggled as Carlos slipped his hand up under his shirt and stroked his skin. "I like that."  
"This is not scientific enough," said Carlos. He led Cecil into the bedroom, undressed him slowly down to his shorts and guided him onto the bed. "Make yourself comfortable. This might take a while, if I do it right."

Carlos took off his jeans and shirt. He took one of Cecil's hands and gently massaged the palm and fingers. He pretended to dictate. _Test subject responds positively to gentle manipulation of the metacarpals and phalanges._ He repeated on Cecil's other hand. _Response appears to be symmetrical._ Carlos lifted one hand and sucked each finger in turn. Cecil pulled his hand away and hid the other hand. _Oral stimulation of phalanges elicits a negative response._ Carlos pulled Cecil's hand out from under his back, kissed the palm and stroked his fingers across the inside of his wrist. Cecil smiled. Carlos lifted Cecil's hand, kissed his wrist then traced his tongue across the delicate, veined skin. Cecil tensed but did not pull his hand away. _The subject demonstrates a broadly positive reaction to stimulation of the inside of the left wrist..._ Cecil offered his right hand. _...and the right._

Carlos slid his hands up Cecil's arms to his shoulders. He stroked feathery fingers up the sides of Cecil's neck then leaned over and kissed from the curve of Cecil's shoulder to his ear then along his jawline. Cecil lifted a hand to guide Carlos into a deep kiss and held him there. Carlos pulled back eventually. _Test subject..._ Cecil pulled Carlos into another kiss. _...appears to like kissing. This scientist almost forgot that he was conducting an experiment._ Carlos straddled Cecil and kissed him again, stroking his face and eyebrows. He pulled away again. _Although repeating observations is very important,_ another kiss, _a scientist is always patient and follows an investigation to its conclusion._

Carlos progressed to Cecil's feet, taking both together and rubbing circles into the soles with his thumbs. Cecil sighed and smiled. _Feet not overly sensitive, pleasant sensation on manual stimulation. Subject appears relaxed. Moving on to oral stimulation..._ Cecil twitched and pulled his feet away. _Subject's initial response suggests toes are more sensitive..._ Cecil relaxed his legs again and Carlos resumed, _...but repeated exposure to stimulus reduces the intensity to a manageably pleasurable level, indicated by the subject's involuntary vocalisation of "Oh gods yes." and noticeable semi._ Cecil laughed and covered his face.

Carlos stroked up Cecil's shins to his knees and circled careful fingers around his kneecaps. _Subject does not have a particularly sensitive patella, however..._ Carlos gestured for Cecil to turn over. He massaged up Cecil's calves from ankle to knee then kissed the backs of his knees making Cecil twitch again. _...The back of each knee is moderately sensitive. Moving on..._  
Cecil stretched out as Carlos traced his hands up his hamstring muscles gently then more firmly, ending with his hands under Cecil's shorts. _...moving on, I find that the test subject has a well proportioned gluteal region._ Cecil giggled and twisted as Carlos bit the soft flesh at the crease of his right thigh. Carlos pushed Cecil down again. _It appears that the test subject may be getting impatient._ Carlos straddled Cecil and used the flats of both hands to stroke up his back. He leaned over to Cecil's ear, "are you okay?" Cecil nodded and smiled.

 _This scientist remembers something from a previously undocumented observation_ Carlos found the area he was looking for with two fingers, leaned over and kissed then gently bit Cecil's back between his shoulder blades, making Cecil shiver and ball his fists into the pillow. Carlos removed the pillows. Cecil rested his head on his hands instead. "Don't move." Carlos removed his tee and dumped it on the floor.  
"Carlos, are you enjoying this? I can feel..."  
 _The test subject needs to stop talking unless he's uncomfortable and wants me to stop._  
Cecil giggled again. "I'm wonderfully uncomfortable. Please don't stop."  
Carlos leaned over Cecil again and kissed a line up his spine from the small of his back up to the back of his neck. He sprawled over Cecil, arms following Cecil's, holding his hands, chest to back, nuzzling at the curve of Cecil's neck.

Carlos felt Cecil push his hips into the mattress. He reached Cecil's ear and whispered, "turn over," then got up.  
Cecil turned over. Carlos straddled Cecil again. He used the flats of his hands once more to stroke gentle shapes over Cecil's chest and leaned over to play his tongue around Cecil's nipples. Cecil gasped and arched up to grind into Carlos. Carlos caught his breath, calmed himself with unsexy thoughts of housework and whispered _be patient._  
Carlos kissed and nibbled his way from Cecil's nipples to his navel and continued below, stopping to remove his own and Cecil's shorts. He settled himself between Cecil's thighs and traced the back of his fingers lightly across the wrinkled skin of his scrotum. Cecil twitched in response. All commentary forgotten, Carlos used his tongue and lips on Cecil's smooth, sensitive skin behind until Cecil wove a hand in the back of his hair to guide him higher.

Carlos looked up and smiled. Cecil sat up a little and pulled Carlos up to kiss him hard, holding Carlos's head, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation in his mouth. He pulled back. "Turn around." Cecil gestured.  
Carlos shook his head. "No, this is for you. No distractions. I have wanted to do this for so long. Let me, lie back, accept it."

Cecil kissed Carlos and lay back. Carlos shuffled back down the bed, knelt between Cecil's legs, leaned over and licked with a soft tongue from the base of Cecil's erection to the tip. Cecil moaned quietly. Carlos took the end of Cecil's cock into his mouth, sucked gently and circled his tongue around it. It twitched in response and Cecil gasped in pleasure. Cecil propped himself up on one elbow and wove the fingers of his free hand into Carlos's hair. Carlos circled and sucked until Cecil closed his eyes and lay back again then pushed his hips up, seeking to push deeper into Carlos's mouth. Carlos slipped his hands under Cecil to cup his buttocks, circling and squeezing in rhythm as he repeatedly took Cecil's cock into his mouth as deep as he could and pulled back, sucking and licking. He let Cecil set the pace, using the hand grasping his hair to guide his lips moving up and down, each time flicking his tongue around the head.

"Car... los... " Cecil panted out the name. Carlos relinquished Cecil's cock for a moment to look at Cecil, helpless and breathless. Carlos's cock was almost painfully hard at the sight of his boyfriend's pleasure laid out in front of him.  
"You okay?"  
"Mmmm, going to... don't stop but..."  
"It's fine Cecil, I want you to."

Carlos took Cecil's cock back into his mouth, circled his tongue slowly around the end a few times and hummed. It twitched. Cecil moaned and pushed his hips up. Carlos felt Cecil's fingers gripping his hair again as Cecil drove the rhythm harder and faster. Carlos moved one hand from Cecil's ass to stroke his own cock as Cecil thrust again and again into his hot mouth. Cecil arched up higher, held and stiffened as he came into Carlos, falling back exhausted. Carlos came a moment later, watching his lover's rising and falling chest, damp skin, tousled hair and expression of sheer bliss.

They lay in each other's arms afterwards.  
"That was..."  
"Sshhh."  
"But..."  
Carlos put a finger over Cecil's mouth then kissed him.  
Cecil stretched out and hugged Carlos with almost his whole body, as if seeking as much contact as possible. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Mmm. Where do you want to go for dinner?"  
Carlos laughed. "Wherever you like, I just ate."


	16. Standing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana has a way out, but where to?  
> Josie gets protective and Carlos gets some advice he didn't ask for.  
> Cecil has a flashback.

Josie looked around the staffroom and smiled as she watched Cecil chant _All hail... All hail... All hail..._ with closed eyes and open smile. She flicked her eyes over Carlos who stood right next to Cecil, watching him with a slightly goofy expression. Cecil looked relaxed, happy even, for the first time since... she couldn't remember. As the chant finished they swayed apart a little and Josie noticed that they were discreetly holding hands until Carlos saw that they had been rumbled, began to study the floor and let go.

"Good morning everyone. Only three official announcements from me today. Representatives from the local dog rescue charity _That One Might Kill You, You Know_ are coming in this week to run pet awareness sessions with our younger students. They aim to encourage responsible pet ownership and intend to discourage the ownership of such dangerous breeds as coyotes, imported dingoes and spiderwolves. The performing arts department will be involved in helping run these sessions." Cecil rolled his eyes and met Simone's exasperated gaze with a shrug. 

"We have a visitor from our community college on Thursday. Professor Harrison Kip is coming to lead an outreach session on practical archaeology and evolution with our science department. You are all aware, I am sure, of Professor Kip's recent disagreement with Principal Sultan as it reached the local news. However, I am assured by our scientists," Josie looked to Carlos, who nodded, "that Harrison is an excellent scientist and a positive role model for our brightest students." 

"Finally, I have some bad news. Our languages teaching assistant, Dylan, got onto the subway on Saturday afternoon and has not been seen since. Our sympathy is with his family in this uncertain time. This is especially bad news for Michael Sandero who has been informed that he must pass at least one subject this year in addition to PE and has opted for Russian. We are seeking to appoint two more teaching assistants as soon as suitably, umm, _resilient_ candidates are found." 

"Over to you. Cecil?"  
"Show starts the week after next, last week of term. Buy tickets, sell tickets, sign up to help. Be patient with the performers, we have a lot of rehearsals and their homework might be consistently eaten by the spiderwolves until after our last show."  
"Thank you Cecil, I take this opportunity to remind everyone of the requirement to set homework according to school policy. Anyone else? Yes, Teddy?"  
"Has anyone seen John this morning? You know, Mr Peters the geography teacher? I was supposed to give him a lift today but he was not at home."  
Heads shook around the staffroom.

"Meet you for lunch?"  
"I can't, I have to see a man about a dog, literally. Can I come and find you after rehearsals this afternoon?"  
"Yes, you know where I'll be." Carlos smiled, "want to blow something up?"  
Cecil grinned and leaned in close to speak in Carlos's ear. "I might want to blow something before dinner."  
Carlos was sure nobody else heard, but felt heat rise up his cheeks anyway as Cecil walked off giggling. That thought was going to distract him all day unless he kept _really_ busy.

He was kept busy. Too busy to do more than send a few hasty texts.  
3.30pm _Prof Kip & Sultan coming at 5pm to talk about Thursday. Not sure when I'll get off tonight x _  
_ok let me know, hope you get off in time to get off iykwim... x_  
7.05pm _They're still talking. Kip v interesting x_  
 _I'll save you some dinner x_  
10.16pm _Sorry it's so late, we got engrossed in a debate about the fossil record. Sultan has some weird ideas. I'm tired, going home to sleep. Tomorrow? x_  
 _ok_  
 _I'm really sorry, goodnight x_

On Tuesday, Carlos found Cecil in the drama studio before school started.  
"Sorry about yesterday." Carlos hugged Cecil.  
"I suppose you couldn't help it, but working that late isn't good for you. And you promised me an explosion."  
"I know, and you promised me..."  
Cecil laughed. "Don't finish that sentence in here. I have to concentrate on a dramatisation of the dangerous dogs act. See you after faculty meetings tonight?"  
"Mmm. I'll make something _explode for you_ later then."  
"Carlos! Not in here!" Cecil swatted at Carlos as he delivered a kiss on the cheek and left the studio, grinning.

Rochelle called Maureen on Tuesday partway through meeting time.  
"Hi sweetie, can you talk?"  
"Yes, I'm doing show stuff, Cecil and Simone are working on a dance routine for dogs. I mean, for kids dressed up as dogs. I hope."  
Rochelle laughed, "sounds insanely credible either way. We're delayed tonight, so don't cook for me. Harrison wants us to set up a mock excavation. We have to bury some stuff in strata for the kids to unearth on Thursday and put together a plausible story about who occupied the site at different times. We're all outside with shovels and an assortment of old crap. If you feel like helping out..."  
"No. Not really, I'll use the time to practise playing one of the louder instruments at home. Should I tell Cecil not to go looking for Carlos?"  
"Yes please, I bet Carlos will forget. He's loving this, preparing for the kids to do simulated science. I bet he has no idea what time it is."  
"Okay, I'll tell Cecil and I'll see you when I see you I suppose. Text me and I'll get your bath ready."  
"Maureen, I think I just fell a little further in love with you. See you at home later, I'll ask Carlos for a lift." 

Tuesday was a strange day for Dana. She had been secretly texting Cecil whenever she had privacy and asked Cecil to pass information on to Josie. She couldn't risk contacting Josie directly, it had been made very clear to her that further contact with her _old school_ was discouraged and would be seen as a disciplinary matter. Dana had seen the results of the Desert Bluffs Academy disciplinary procedures and it was an effective deterrent. Texts and calls to Cecil she could explain away, after all they were old friends having a chat. On Tuesday evening, Vanessa received a call that made her stop smiling and go out, leaving Dana unchaperoned.

"Cecil? It's Dana. Urgh, voicemail. I miss you, I miss Night Vale. This place never ends, I mean the work just goes on and on with no end and no way out. Every time I think I'm almost finished, more pointless paperwork appears. It's the same for the students. I wish I had better news but I still have not found a way to get back to Night Vale. There might be an opening for me that at least gets me out of _here_ but whether it will take me to anywhere better is anybody's guess. Thanks for everything, Cecil. I can hear Vanessa at the door, I need to go. I'll call again later if I can."

Cecil frowned at his phone. He wanted to call Dana back even if all they could do was exchange gossip because Vanessa might be listening, but every time his thumb hovered over the _call_ button he lost all signal. He gave up and put his phone down, then snatched it up again as it rang with Dana's ringtone.  
"Dana!"  
"Cecil? I can hardly hear you."  
"I'm here, where are you? What's happening?" Cecil looked at his phone and walked around his apartment trying to find the spot with the best signal.  
"I'm still stuck at DBA but I've been offered a post with the trust that runs several local schools." Dana spoke in hushed tones.  
Cecil jumped up in enthusiasm and almost shouted down the phone. "Wow, that's quite a promotion! You could really influence how the schools operate and it'll look great on your CV to get a post like that at your age. Wow. Go for it, Dana!"  
"I understand your concerns, Cecil, and you do make good points. But I think it's going to be my only way out of DBA. I have to take this post."  
Cecil frowned at his phone again. "Yes, do it!"  
"No, I will. My mind is made up. You'll never guess who turned up for work at DBA this morning."  
"Who?"  
"Not her, it was John Peters, you know, the geography teacher. He acted really weird, I went up to speak to him but it was as if he didn't see me or didn't recognise me. He was staring at the staffroom wall, there is a picture of a window on each wall but the school building has no actual windows. I'm concerned, Cecil, this place is very strange."  
The call ended abruptly. Cecil paced the apartment because he didn't know what else to do. Some time later, Cecil received a text from Dana. 

_There's something coming your way Cecil, something big. Wish I knew more. D x_

Dana hid the phone just in time as Vanessa returned, her _smile_ firmly in place.  
"Problem solved?" asked Dana.  
"Oh there wasn't a problem, there was an... opportunity. Yes, an _opportunity_ for someone to be... _more productive_." Vanessa's smile widened more than Dana thought possible. "There will be a new timetable for after school revision classes tomorrow to take account of this _increased productivity_ that should deal with some of that boring old spare time we seem to have so much of."  
"You look tired, Vanessa, are you okay?"  
Vanessa's smile wavered for a second as she looked furtively around the room. "What a strange question, Dana! Whatever made you say that!" She shook her head, a warning look in the eyes that the smile never reached.

On Wednesday morning, Dana got up to make coffee and found Kevin in the kitchen already pouring her a cup. "Morning, sleepyhead! Rise and shine, you're missing the most productive part of the day!" Dana took the coffee.  
"Uh, thanks Kevin. Where's Vanessa?"  
"Vanessa? She's not here any more. I'll be looking after you now. This is going to be such fun!" _That smile,_ thought Dana, _must hurt eventually._

Carlos felt bad, with good reason. He texted Cecil early because he hated telephones and didn't want to leave a flustered voicemail.  
 _Good morning x_  
 _I'm annoyed with you_  
 _sorry x_  
 _if you need to stand me up at least tell me yourself_  
 _can I see you at lunchtime? x_  
 _No, I don't want to listen to you chewing._  
Cecil regretted that as soon as he hit send. There was no reply until just before he set off for work.  
 _OK see you at Rico's?_  
Cecil sighed and texted Rico.

To everyone's surprise, Pamela was at the staff meeting. She looked tired, thinner somehow. Watching Pamela to see what she would do or say distracted most of the staff from noticing that Cecil chose not to sit by Carlos. Maureen and Rochelle exchanged a raised-eyebrow glance but did not have time to comment before Pamela stood up.  
"Good afternoon. I have come officially to resign from my post as principal. This is not news to most of you, in fact I believe a few people present knew before I did. Pamela glanced off to the side then back to the front. "I have been asked to reassure you that this is completely my own decision and I have not been pressured or coerced in any way. That's not how we do things here." She looked towards the wings again before repeating, "no, that's not the way we do things here in Night Vale."

Josie took over as Pamela left the stage and was, Josie noticed, _firmly assisted_ into a black sedan outside. "Today's meeting is to plan for the pre-christmas break student activities. Performing arts, you are all up to the eyeballs in pre-holiday activity planning because of the show so go get on with that. Everyone else, check to see who you are paired up with and which year group you have been assigned, and plan jointly a cross-curricular lesson with a suitable holiday theme."  
The staff sorted themselves into pairs and went off to find quiet places to think and work. Rochelle was pleased to find herself paired with Nazr, physics and sport made an easy combination. They planned a lesson about snowballs despite the region's chronic lack of snow. Carlos was paired with Josie. Chemistry and Spanish? Perhaps he could teach chemistry _in_ Spanish.  
Josie had no intention of lesson planning. She took Carlos to her old office instead of Pamela's, sat him down and opened with, "So why is Cecil upset with you?"  
Carlos sat and stared for a moment. Josie repeated her question.  
"Uh, I think because I cancelled on him twice this week and one of those times I didn't tell him."  
"You _think_?" snapped Josie. "It's only Wednesday, Carlos, how on Earth could you have had time to stand him up twice? He's spent more than half his life being treated like shit and I won't let it start again with someone new. On Monday morning he looked the happiest he's been since he was a kid and I babysat him. Today he's miserable. How are you going to fix this?"  
Carlos gaped at Josie. "Uh, I thought I'd talk to him at Rico's tonight."  
Josie had several better ideas. Twenty minutes later Carlos didn't know whether to feel insulted or grateful for the unasked-for advice. 

At Rico's Carlos found himself sitting at a table for two with Steve, facing the wall. Cecil shared a large table with his friends, including Rochelle. Steve laughed. "Cecil must hate you right now. Oh! He's flirting a bit with Jonah and Jonah has no idea how to react."  
"Steve, shut up. Please. Tell me about aliens or something."  
Their pizza arrived. It was cold. "Welcome to the doghouse, Carlos. Seriously, what did you do?"  
"I stood him up. What did _you_ do?"  
"He thinks I'm a bad step-father to his niece." Steve sighed. "I can't win that one. She's such a wonderful girl. Whatever I do, he thinks I'm an asshole."  
"We're all assholes sometimes." Carlos sighed and ate cold pizza. He realised that he might have to do the one thing on Josie's list of suggestions that he had earlier rejected as too terrifying and completely impossible. He found a pen. "Steve, can I have that napkin if you're not using it?" 

When he had written what he wanted to say, Steve read it through and added a final sentence. Carlos frowned. "Too much." Steve shook his head. Carlos looked around, most of the staff members were still there and Cecil was staring intently at the table in front of him. "Here goes. If this doesn't work I may have to resign in shame."  
"Good luck, buddy!"

Carlos stood up, realised that he knew how to get a room full of teenagers to listen but a room full of school staff was a different matter. He caught Rochelle's glance and signed to her for help. She shook her head, put both hands, palms up, in front of her and gestured with her fingers: up. Carlos climbed onto his chair then the table. Everyone stopped to see what the quiet science fellow was going to do. He cleared his throat, tried to ignore his embarrassment and stared at his feet.  
"Some of you probably know that I've been an asshole to that wonderful man over there." He pointed to Cecil. "I'm sorry."  
The room was silent.  
"Cecil, will you have dinner with me on Friday? I promise I'll make something that is not pasta." Carlos was still glaring at his feet. "Steve says if anyone gives me extra work on Friday he will make sure their classroom heating malfunctions until May." He jumped down.  
There was total silence until Cecil said, "Neat!" 

Carlos hid his face in his arms, head on the table, as the fifty-fifty mix of applause and laughter drowned out everything else. Someone was shaking his arm. He looked up to find that Steve had gone and Cecil sat opposite him.  
"That was... surprising."  
"It wasn't my idea."  
"Change of scenery?"  
"Yes please."  
They left together, to the sound of hoots, cheers and catcalls. 

Carlos opened his apartment and invited Cecil to go in first.  
"Oh! Carlos, was this your idea?" Cecil stopped just inside the living room.  
Carlos looked over Cecil's shoulder. "Definitely not, this is a fire hazard. And it would have been depressing to come back to if you had said no."  
Cecil laughed. "How could I possibly have said no to such eloquence?" He turned to kiss Carlos in the candlelight. They went into the living room and then the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge door. _Eat, drink and be fucking merry._ Inside the fridge was a bottle of wine and a pack of condoms. Carlos snorted with a combination of embarrassment and laughter but didn't close the fridge quickly enough.  
"I don't know whether to kill Ell or kiss her."  
"Oh?" said Cecil, wearing his _innocence grenade_ face. "Either is fine as long as there are no witnesses. So, are you going to persuade me to stay over or not?"

Carlos laughed. "Yes. Please stay, but it's a school night and I only have your weekend spare clothes. Do you want to share the wine?"  
"Unless you intend to drink it all yourself, which is unwise, I will help with the wine. As for clothing, you have clothes, yes?"  
Carlos frowned, "but that means you'll be..."  
Cecil grinned. "Wearing my boyfriend's clothes tomorrow. I think I'll cope. You do have some clean, don't you?" He frowned briefly. Carlos laughed.  
"Yes, yes of course. Not in your style though."  
"It's not like we're a secret any more. Is it?"  
Carlos hid his face again. "I can't believe I did that."  
"Nor can I." Cecil started blowing out the candles. "Better check, If I know Ell even half as well as I think then the bedroom is probably on fire."

They decided that a quiet evening with wine and candles (but not _that_ many) and chat was best.  
"Cecil, I'm really sorry."  
"I know. It's difficult to find a balance. I get it, in a couple of weeks our positions might be reversed."  
"Ah, you'll have the show. I'll be there with you, tell me how to make it easier for you and I'll do what I can."  
"Just put up with me. Can we go to bed and just sleep tonight?"  
"Mmm yes. That's fine."  
"But it's a bit early. So... tell me about your exes."  
Carlos laughed. "Really? Sure you want to know?"  
"I told you, you tell me. Wine?"

"There's not much to tell," said Carlos, holding his glass out for a refill. "I dated girls in high school because that's what every other boy seemed to be doing. But I wasn't interested in dating, girls or boys. I always got a crush on my science teachers, whether they were male or female didn't matter, and I eventually worked out that _science_ was my thing."  
"I went to college to study Chemistry. And there were So. Many. Other. Dorks. I loved it. I wasn't the odd one out any more. I fit. Do I have to admit how long I remained stubbornly single?" Cecil nodded. "I was twenty when I met a guy. We were both scientists, on the same course, friends, and mostly just talked science at each other. It didn't last, I saw him kissing a woman and dumped him."

Cecil hmm-ed. "Being bi doesn't mean you get one of each."  
"Exactly. It hurt a bit but I was actually kind of relieved. After I got my Chemistry degree I stayed for a Ph.D. partly to put off choosing a career because I wasn't ready for that, and partly because the opportunity was right there. I mostly focused on work. I joined the LGBT group at uni but didn't get to know anyone well enough."

Carlos paused and looked at Cecil. "You know that feeling when you see some gorgeous stranger and your stomach does that adrenaline thing?" Cecil nodded. "Not me. I have to get to know them first and there never seems to be time. When I met you I wanted to get to know you. I thought you might be... " Carlos looked around as if the word was in the room somewhere hiding from him. "Worth getting to know. Sorry, that's lame. I don't know how to explain it better." 

Cecil smiled. "It's not lame. So how many ex boyfriends do I have to compete with?"  
"One that counts, I lived with a guy for a few weeks a couple of years ago but we drove each other crazy, he kept tidying up my stuff. Apart from that I had a couple of indiscretions with close friends after a bit too much alcohol."  
"Carlos! That's..." Cecil paused, "...history."  
Carlos smiled. "There's only you. I'm tired." 

They undressed for bed and slid under the sheet. Carlos lay half over Cecil as they kissed goodnight. Cecil stretched his hands over his head. Carlos shuffled further onto Cecil, put his arms on top of Cecil's and pinned Cecil's hands above his head. He hoped for a little struggle, a play-wrestle under the sheet, to be told off because they should sleep or, if he was forgiven...

He did not expect Cecil to freeze and hold his breath, eyes flicking wildly from side to side. Carlos let go and slid off Cecil. "Cecil, Cecil, you okay?"  
Cecil sat up. He was crying. "Shit, I freaked out. I spoiled this, it's just that... that...  
"Sshh, you don't have to talk. Can I hold you like this?" Carlos put his arms around Cecil, snuggling in to his side.  
"Yes," Cecil still trembled a bit. "I trust you but sometimes I get a reminder of things I'd rather not share."  
"Cecil, you can tell me anything or nothing."  
Cecil turned to put his arms around Carlos and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight my love." 

On Thursday, after rehearsals and after the archaeology visit, Rochelle found Maureen in one of the music rehearsal rooms. She slipped in as quietly as she could. Maureen stopped playing and turned to say hello.  
"Please don't stop, can I listen?"  
"Okay, but I need to rehearse. I got this." Maureen handed over her phone to show Rochelle an email.  
"Oh wow, you got another gig! That's brilliant. When is it?"  
"Tomorrow! There was a drop out due to a last minute attack of throat-spiders."  
"Shit! Would you rather I left you to it?"  
"No, stay and make suggestions. I've got twenty minutes to fill, original material only. Can we ask Carlos and Cecil to come along or will Steve reset my heating to _Equator_?"

Cecil opened his door and grinned. "Carlos! I didn't expect to see you tonight. Come in."  
"I won't stay long, I came because Sarah gave me a thing for you. And I thought it would be nice to say goodnight."  
Cecil took the large envelope Carlos offered him. "Oh no," he growled, "this will be bad." Sultan and I don't get along, ever since I said she had the IQ of a rock after she told a school assembly that drama wasn't worth studying." He opened the envelope and took out a drawing. "Yes, it's another insult."  
Carlos looked at the cartoon over Cecil's shoulder. "Her command of anatomy is dubious. I mean, that part is definitely larger in real life," Carlos pointed at the drawing, "and are those supposed to be _tentacles_?" He laughed. "How long have you and Sarah been trading insults?"  
"Only three years. I wrote her into my last Jaws slashfic. She got eaten."  
Carlos coughed. "You write..? Send me a link. I want to read that."  
"Okay, later maybe." Cecil reddened slightly. "I need to, uh, tidy up my account first."  
Carlos hugged Cecil. "Goodnight, then."  
"Mmm. Stay, if you want." 

At Friday morning briefing, Carlos wondered during the _All hail..._ whether anyone would notice that he was wearing the shirt he had lent to Cecil the day before. Nothing of Cecil's fit him so instead of chanting to the Glowcloud he offered silent thanks for the existence of washer-dryers.  
Josie noticed everything as usual. "Good morning. Please welcome our latest addition to the staff, joining the business studies and geography departments, Madeline, Miss LaFleur will be taking on some of John's timetable until we find him. Peters, you know, the geography teacher?" Josie looked perplexed at her own announcement.  
"Our unobtrusive observer would like to address you all this morning." The staff present suddenly realised there was a woman with long silvery hair standing behind Josie. She stepped forward.

"Thank you for letting me observe, it is always interesting to watch people going about their daily lives. I am concerned about the condition and quality of many of the textbooks here. They need to be changed, updated, and I can help with that. Mr McDaniels, despite his promises, has been discussing education policy with local politicians in a way that serves his interests rather than ours. He is a bad choice for Night Vale. You can influence the decision of the school board. Let them know that you need a principal who knows this school, someone you can trust." She stepped back again.

"Thank you." Josie looked around but the woman had faded into the background. "Over to you. Anyone? No? Have a good day."

At break, Carlos took his preferred spot in the yard and watched Cecil do his broadcast. He talked about the cartoon drawing and soon had a group of students around the glass front of the radio booth gesturing to see it. He shrugged and blu-tacked it to the inside of the glass, making the students laugh, but removed it when he saw Josie walking across the yard. He insulted the college principal once more. He talked briefly about Ms Winchell's resignation and about how much he wished Ms Cardinal would come back soon, then chose a song to play and slipped out to stand by Carlos for a moment.  
"Can I come to your class last lesson? My usual group of senior dramatists is off sick."  
"What, both of them? Yes, okay. You can do the demo if you like, I can show you how at lunchtime."  
"Neat! I'll bring my lab coat." Cecil grinned and went back to the booth. 

Last lesson, Cecil arrived just after the students settled and watched as Carlos asked them to describe how they thought a mirage happened and to draw their ideas. He paused over a couple of students' work. "That's unusual, Tamika, can you explain what you two have drawn?" One of the girls held up the drawing while Tamika explained that it was an image of something that wasn't really there, like a mountain in the desert with a blinking red light and an army marching over a flood plain strewn with bones. Someone giggled and Carlos shot them a warning glare. "Okay Tomas, should we discuss yours next?" The boy who had giggled went red and shook his head. "Who can add more detail to Tamika's description of a mirage? Remember she said it was an image of something that isn't really there." Pause. One. Two. Three. "Miguel?"

Carlos added to the students' knowledge by using careful prompts to remind them of what they knew already and push them to make connections without feeling like they were being told anything. He called on Cecil to show the students the demo using parabolic mirrors that made an object appear to float in the air. He asked the students to explain how the demo was different from the kind of mirage they often saw in the desert. Carlos had apologised to Cecil at lunchtime because he thought the demo was lame, but the students responded to the novelty of having Mr Palmer "acting like a scientist" and laughed as he mimicked Carlos's mannerisms and voice, resting his hands on his hips and saying _Hmm I wonder what might happen if... can you make a prediction?_ and _a scientist is always..._

After the students left, Cecil asked, "Do I get to make something explode?" Carlos nodded.  
"Did you bring it?" Cecil nodded and handed Carlos his empty coke bottle from lunch. Carlos filled it with water.  
"Even I know that water won't burn. I'm a scientist now, remember?"  
Carlos laughed. "Give me time!" He brought out a conical flask with a rubber bung in the top and some tubing coming out of it. "I need to make some oxygen. This is zinc," Carlos poured some grey blobby granules into the flask. "And this is hydrogen peroxide. It breaks down slowly to release oxygen but the zinc speeds it up." He upended the coke bottle in a basin of water and held it there, with his free hand he poured the hydrogen peroxide into the flask and put the bung in, let it bubble for a few seconds then put the end of the tubing under the mouth of the coke bottle. "The oxygen displaces the water. I need it about three-quarters full.... okay that's enough. Hold this..." He motioned for Cecil to hold the bottle still and attached a rubber tube to a gas tap. "Now we need some methane." He filled the rest of the bottle with methane from the gas tap and put the lid back on. The bottle bobbed around in the basin.

"Okay, we have a three to one oxygen to fuel mixture in there. What do you think might happen if we light it? Hang on, I'll give you a hint." Carlos went into the prep room and returned carrying a section of plastic guttering longer than he was tall. He set up the guttering at an angle, sighting along it and opening the window wide.  
Cecil grinned. "I think I see where this is going. Or where _that_ ," he pointed at the bottle, "is going." Carlos attached a taper to the end of a metre rule and lit it. He handed it to Cecil then positioned the bottle on the guttering ramp.  
"As soon as I remove the bottle cap and get my hand out of the way... ready?"  
The loud bang made Cecil yell and jump as the bottle sailed out of the window and far away. Carlos laughed, rummaged in his desk drawer and held up another bottle. "Now this _is_ rocket science. Again? But just once because I seem to remember promising someone dinner that wasn't pasta with sauce from a jar so I need to go shopping."

A week later when Carlos finally complained about his heating, Steve said, "Plastic bottles go in the recycling bins, not on the field for my team to pick up," and walked away.


	17. Funny faces and involuntary noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil need to talk again, with results that are a surprise to Carlos when Cecil discovers his kink.  
> Maureen writes a song for Rochelle and risks singing it for her in public.  
> Steve and Josie have to deal with visitors in yellow vans.  
> Another TA bites the dust.

Carlos stared at his shopping and at the contents of the refrigerator. Cooking was a challenge even though he knew it was just a kind of chemistry. He could do it, he could make lasagne from scratch given plenty of space, five hours and a lab assistant to help out, but for the past decade and a half he had survived on takeout, bagged salad, dried pasta with sauce from a jar and fruit when he remembered. It was half past five and Cecil was due to arrive in under two hours. He picked up his phone. It was time to panic.  
"Ell? You busy?"  
"Yes. Is it an emergency?"  
"Yes. Can you come over? Door's open" 

Rochelle looked at the assortment of ingredients and laughed. "Did you not plan a menu in advance?" Carlos shrugged. "Okay. Keep it simple. Put the oven on."  
Ten minutes later the chicken was in the oven with butter, lemon and rosemary, the potatoes were beside it, peeled and sliced in a dish with cream and cheese. Rochelle bet that neither of them would care about the lack of greenery.  
"Okay you're set, don't need to do anything for an hour and twenty. Get ready, go out and buy some ice cream or... actually I have a better idea. Have dinner, come and see Maureen's gig then we can all go to the Moonlight for dessert. She reckons she'll be on at about ten to nine."  
"Maureen has another gig? You should have said!"  
"She told me not to in case it got in the way of your date tonight. Apparently Steve wasn't kidding about the heating, he's known for sabotaging the classroom of anyone who pisses him off."

Rochelle went back across the passageway to Maureen, who stood in front of the wardrobe chewing her lip. Her hair was still damp from the shower. "I have no idea what to wear tonight. If I'm doing covers I'll wear something that matches the original artist's style, but this is all my own stuff."  
"Then is doesn't matter what you wear, it's you." Rochelle put her arms around Maureen and hugged her from behind. "What makes you comfortable?"  
Maureen pulled out a tan suede wrapover skirt belonging to Rochelle and bright green tunic that she had borrowed from Dana and never returned. "What do you think?"  
"That will look fantastic with your boots and those green hair clips. Will the skirt fit okay? I'm a bit wider than you."  
Maureen laughed. "It's comfortable. You are perfectly you-shaped."  
"I got you a gift." Rochelle took a box from under the bed and handed it to Maureen. Maureen opened it and grinned.  
"Ell! Oh my. I used to wear underwear, now I own _lingerie!_ " She slipped on the satin and lace. "These are not practical at all. But the fit, mmmm, yes. Thank you."  
Maureen kissed Rochelle, who started to remove Maureen's new bra again. "Ell! We don't have time."  
"I bet we do," replied Rochelle, softly stroking Maureen's cheek, "and think how much more relaxed you'll feel if you let me spoil you a little more."

Rochelle leaned in and whispered to Maureen. "I want to kiss you here," she kissed Maureen on the lips, "here," she stood behind Maureen and touched Maureen's breasts, gently tracing a finger over each nipple feeling it harden, "and here." Her hand drifted lower, slipping under the elastic of Maureen's insubstantial panties. Maureen closed her eyes and leaned back into Rochelle.  
"Hmmm. Then what will you do?"  
"I will carefully stroke you _here_ with my fingertips," Rochelle pushed the panties down and slid her fingers back to find Maureen's vulva, moistened two fingertips and slipped them back over and around her clitoris, "until you beg me to use my other hand too."  
"Aaah.. mmmm... what for?" Maureen grinned.  
"You know what for."  
"Tell me anyway."  
"I will keep stroking your clit just gently and slowly, like this, and with my other hand, and your help, I will open the lube," she reached into her pocket and brought out a bottle, handing it to Maureen, "and make sure both of your entrances are ready. Then I will find that place that makes you writhe and moan with my thumb in your vagina and my finger in your ass and use my hands and my tongue to make you come so hard and so fast you won't remember what day it is.  
"Mmmm yes do that."

Carlos kept checking his watch, then his phone. Cecil was late. Not very late, just delayed enough that Carlos was concerned. The oven was off, dinner was cooling while plates were warming, wine was chilling and the little kitchen table was set. Carlos re-started the playlist he had made for Cecil, one track from each of his favourite albums because he didn't really know what music Cecil liked. Twenty minutes late, Cecil blustered through the front door, full of apologies.  
"Carlos, I'm really sorry. Am I very late? My watch stopped working. I only realised the fourth time I looked at it that it said six-twenty all the time. Look!" He showed his wrist to Carlos, "Six-twenty."  
Carlos smiled and hugged Cecil. "Show me again." He slipped the broken watch from Cecil's wrist and swapped it for his own. "There might be some grit in the mechanism, I can probably clean it on Monday if I make an ultrasonic bath with a transducer, signal generator and a tub of acetone."  
Cecil laughed. "Science to the rescue! Thanks for lending me your watch for now."  
"Keep it. I wanted to get you a gift but I couldn't think of what you might want. If I can fix yours, I'll use it." Carlos popped the back off Cecil's watch and stared at it. "Cecil, how did your watch _ever_ work? It's full of some kind of goo. And... is that hair?" 

Carlos took the chicken and potatoes out of the oven and looked at them. He heard a voice from the doorway. "Smells delicious. Want help?"  
He sighed. "This is going to sound really stupid, but I have no idea about cooking. Or carving properly, there's no knife."  
Cecil looked over Carlos's shoulder. "Let me?" Carlos nodded and Cecil grinned. He steered Carlos out of the kitchen, cleared the table of everything and put both oven dishes on the table with a roll of kitchen paper. "Dinner," he bowed, "is served." 

Dinner was a messy, giggly affair that started when Carlos pulled a leg off the chicken and Cecil trapped Carlos's hand in both of his, guided the chicken leg to his mouth and bit off most of it. "It's a good thing you were late," said Carlos, "or the potato would have been far to hot to do this." He scooped up a couple of slices and held them out, giggling and closing his eyes at the sensation of having his fingertips licked. They alternately fed themselves and each other, stopping only when they ran out of food.  
Carlos laughed at Cecil. "You should see your face. I think I missed with the cheese sauce a couple of times."  
"You should see your beard. Saving a snack for later?" He grinned. "Maureen told me about Her gig. We probably just have time to clean up first."  
"Mmm. Better shower separately. If we share I can't guarantee not to turn it into a more _leisurely_ activity."  
"Not possible in your shower, it's tiny!"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
Cecil laughed. "Maybe, but not now." He looked down at his shirt. "Oh."  
"It's okay, I have a spare of yours. Part of your wardrobe seems to have moved in with mine." 

They made it in time. The venue was busy without being too crowded. Cecil and Carlos found Rochelle just as Maureen started her set. She played and sang with growing confidence, her face betraying only a little of her terror. She was unaware of a small group at the back who were shushed by others as she sang. Her three friends sat near the front but to the side so that Maureen knew they were there without being distracted. She gave no introduction to her songs until the last one.  
"Uh, hi. I sing better than I talk, but this one is for Ell."  
Rochelle stared as Maureen sang. Carlos watched her, waiting for her reaction before he said the wrong thing and Cecil simply beamed. When Maureen finished, she put her right hand over her heart and patted it rapidly while some of her audience laughed. She looked at Rochelle, who smiled and nodded then burst into tears. Carlos hugged Rochelle while Maureen turned back to the microphone and said, "I think she said yes!" The people who had laughed clapped and cheered.  
When Maureen left the stage and Rochelle rushed off to meet her, Carlos turned to Cecil and said, "you knew!"  
"Yes. I might have helped with some of the lyrics. Not bad considering the short notice and my busy schedule."  
"I'm glad she said yes. Normally Ell hates surprises."  
Cecil nodded. "Sometimes you just know when two people should be together. Come on, I want to escape before the next band starts. They're awful but it would be rude to leave after they start wailing."

They went straight home. Carlos cleared up the kitchen whilst Cecil chose a movie and got changed into sweatpants and one of Carlos's baggy science teeshirts. Carlos handed Cecil a glass of wine then went to change too. He smiled at Cecil's choice of clothing.  
"That makes you look adorably cute."  
"I'm _really_ into science these days."  
They snuggled up to watch the movie. Carlos lay back with Cecil reclining against him, arm around Cecil's shoulders, Cecil's head on his shoulder and arm around his waist. Carlos thought that there was nowhere he would rather be right now and wondered if Cecil would let him...  
"Carlos?"  
"Uuunghh, Hmmm?"  
"I think we should just go to bed. You're snoring." 

Rochelle kissed Maureen again. "Are you sure?"  
"Sure I'm sure."  
"I love you."  
"I know. I love you. This is what I want."  
"There is a lot to organise. We can discuss it at leisure after the end of term."  
Maureen hugged Rochelle tighter. "Well done."  
"What for?"  
"For not going into super-Ell mode and producing a spreadsheet yet."  
Rochelle laughed. "Cheeky cow. I'm saving that for tomorrow."

On Saturday morning, Josie went to school early after calling Steve and apologising for making him open up. Steve brought Janice along. The girl was excited about going to see the high school and didn't mind too much missing her usual hour of cartoons. The place was empty so Steve let her race her chair up and down the admin corridor until she almost crashed.  
"Careful honey! Need to get you a sports adapted chair before you come here!"  
"Neat!" Steve cringed a little. "Can we go see Khoshekh and the kittens?"  
"Sure we can, just don't tell Josie, okay? Your uncle Cecil hates me enough already."  
Janice giggled. "No he doesn't. Not really."  
Josie arrived and waved hello to Janice. Steve said, "What are all those yellow vans for? I know what the black ones and the blue ones are for and nobody asks about the _others_ but these are new."  
Josie frowned. "They're bad news, Steve, we might have lost."  
Steve looked at his job list for the week ahead. Item one involved the posters that had appeared on his desk.

Josie just had time to call Cecil.  
"Urgh it's early. I mean, good morning."  
"Cecil, it's Josie. Wake up for goodness sake, this is important."  
Cecil was alert. He got up carefully and went to the living room so that he didn't disturb Carlos. "What's wrong?"  
"I've lost, Cecil. My angels have gone, I've lost Dana and John, I have no idea who is next. Peters. You know. Probably me. If I go, the school will fall too. Do what you can, do you understand? Don't let them... the geography teacher. I have to go."  
Cecil frowned at his phone. _Do what you can._ He would ask for more guidance on that on Monday. He went back to bed and tried to weave himself back into Carlos's limbs.  
"Mmmmf. M'wake. Coffee?"  
Cecil cuddled in. "Not yet."

An hour later they did have coffee. Cecil did not mention his odd call from Josie, he wanted to know more first. He also wanted to know more from Carlos.  
"I have a confession."  
"Oh?"  
"When you were in hospital, Ell asked me to sort out the things you might want."  
Carlos laughed. "I knew she didn't do it herself. I asked for _shorts and stuff_ and she's very literal."  
"I had to look for stuff, I wasn't prying deliberately. I found your phone charger in your drawer. You know, the same drawer where you kept your..."  
"Oh, uh, yes. I know what you mean." Carlos knew that being embarrassed was ridiculous but he felt the familiar heat rise anyway. "What did you want to ask?"

"I don't know why I kept them," said Carlos, after rummaging in the drawer and pulling out the bundle of silk. "It was two years ago. It was fun."  
"Fun? How?" Cecil frowned.  
Carlos sighed. "I don't really want to talk about this. After Wednesday night... I should have thrown them out ages ago."  
"Throw them out. Then come back and explain how it could possibly be _fun_ " Carlos did as he was asked, dropping the scarves and the handcuffs into the bin.  
"Honestly, Cecil, they were just left in the drawer. I didn't give it any more thought than the couple of books he left behind."  
"If I knew which ones I'd probably make you throw them out too. I threw out all of Earl's leftovers."  
Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry. Ask, I'll answer, just please don't judge."

Cecil asked. Carlos answered, hesitantly but honestly.  
"So," said Cecil, frowning, "you _let_ him tie you up?"  
"Yes."  
"And you liked it?"  
"Yes."  
"And he had sex with you when you were tied up?"  
"Not quite. _We_ had sex when I was tied up."  
"What if you changed your mind or if it hurt?"  
"We had a safe word."  
"A what?"

Carlos stared for a moment. "Your turn to answer questions. Okay?"  
Cecil squirmed a little. "I suppose that's fair."  
"Why did you freak out on Wednesday?"  
Cecil rubbed at his wrists. "Earl used to tie my hands."  
Carlos didn't want to ask, afraid that his hunch would be confirmed as correct. "What if you didn't want it?"  
Cecil looked away and didn't answer. Carlos stroked his arm, then his hair, then held him close. "I would never, ever..."  
"I know. But do you want me to..."  
"No, Cecil, no I don't want to do anything that's wrong for us..."  
"...because maybe if I wasn't the one restrained and maybe if I knew you _wanted_ it like that and maybe if there were rules... maybe that would be okay sometime." Cecil smiled at Carlos's confusion. "Just... there's a chance I might freak out and we are definitely not using anything that might remind you of your ex."

Josie and the man from the biggest yellow van talked in Pamela's office. After he left, Josie called her assistant. "Sorry to bother you at the weekend, Vithya, but I need your help. Can you come in?"  
Vithya cried when Josie explained what was going to happen and what she needed her to do. She left the building clutching a list of names to research at the library and at the records office in city hall.  
Meanwhile, Janice played with Khoshekh and the kittens as Steve got to work putting up the posters. There were so many, all the same.

Cecil put the television on, looking for news. He got a local bulletin. Hiram McDaniels appeared on screen talking about his support for local small business owners, children and small children business owners. Carlos listened from the kitchen.  
"Urgh, he's such a dick. Can you imagine him in charge of the school? I mean, having to see _that_ every day?" Carlos handed Cecil another mug of coffee and sank onto the sofa beside him.  
"Mmhmmhmm." Cecil drank then put his mug down. "Could be worse, he's quite... charming in a certain light. Good looking in his own way."  
Carlos laughed, "You're kidding, right?"  
Cecil smiled, clicked the television off and leaned over to kiss Carlos. "Go have a shower then I'll try to convince you that you have no reason to be jealous."

Carlos felt cold air as the shower opened and Cecil crowded in behind him. He flinched as cold hands slipped around his waist.  
"Ooh! You need warming up." Carlos turned round, accidentally elbowing Cecil.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry. This shower is small." Carlos moved back to pull Cecil under the spray.  
"I wanted to wash your hair for you, but I don't think I can reach the shampoo bottle on the floor without getting _very_ intimate..."  
Carlos giggled and rubbed soapy hands over Cecil's back, pressing their bodies closer together. "You don't seem completely averse to that idea."  
Cecil smiled. "Mmm." Carlos turned Cecil around and started soaping his chest and stomach, stroking one hand lower over Cecil's stiffening cock. Cecil ground his hips back into Carlos, accidentally knocking him backwards against the cold wall tiles. Carlos shrieked, making Cecil giggle uncontrollably.  
Carlos held on to Cecil and leaned back again slowly, getting used to the cold on his back, pulling Cecil against him once more. He turned the shower temperature down gradually from hot to warm to cool, stroked Cecil's cock and said, "maybe the shower is just big enough after all." 

Cecil laughed. "You might be right." He ground his hips back into Carlos again then reached between them, behind him, to position Carlos's growing erection carefully where it would stimulate but not penetrate. Carlos caught his breath and carefully began to grind against Cecil whilst stroking his cock. He stopped grinding and held Cecil's waist to keep him still after a moment, regretting the lack of lube but not wanting to interrupt Cecil's enjoyment. Cecil leaned his head back on Carlos's shoulder, stilled Carlos's hand by holding his wrist and said, "I have a better idea." He turned around to face Carlos, pressed up against him, kissed him then sank to his knees. Carlos took Cecil's arm and helped him up again for a deep kiss. He turned the shower off.  
"I _really_ want to do this, but let's get comfortable."

They towelled dry quickly and not thoroughly before Cecil steered Carlos backwards through to the bedroom, pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, exploring with lips and teeth and tongue, fingers laced into Carlos's still-wet hair. Carlos's arms hung in the air as if forgotten about, so surprised was he by the intensity and passion of Cecil's embrace. He pushed back against Cecil, adding force to their kiss and thrusting their hips together. Cecil broke away to gasp for more air. Carlos took the opportunity to grasp Cecil's ass in both hands and pull him in, grinding against him. Cecil gripped Carlos's still too-short hair and Carlos froze, a smile playing at his mouth.  
"Oh!" Cecil let go.  
Carlos grinned. "You can do that. Uh, tell me what you want, if you don't think it's too weird. I like your voice."  
Cecil closed a fist in Carlos's hair again. "Is this one of those things you told me about that causes you to pull funny faces and make involuntary noises?"  
"Mmhmm. Yes." 

Cecil held Carlos by his hair and kissed down the side of his neck. "I didn't believe everything you said. But I'm willing to experiment on you as long as you're okay about, umm, discussing the results later." He leaned in and breathed in Carlos's ear, making him shiver. "After all, I am so _very_ into science and I think I can see a _reaction_." Carlos sniggered and grinned. "Okay, I want you to stand there and not move. Hands flat on the wall behind you, eyes closed."  
Carlos complied. Cecil traced his hands down and up Carlos's chest and stomach, fingers light, tracing lines through his hair. He kissed and licked gently across Carlos's collarbones then moved down to tongue at his nipples, one after the other, blowing on them until they stood up. Carlos moaned quietly. Cecil smiled at his happy expression. "Tell me what you're thinking," Cecil demanded.  
"I'm thinking that I really hope you're going to suck me off."

Cecil kissed Carlos hard again. Carlos took his hands off the wall to wrap his arms around Cecil and breathed in sharply as he felt his hair pulled again. "I said hands flat on the wall and don't move." Carlos replaced his palms on the wall behind him. Cecil resumed stroking Carlos, gradually moving lower until he stroked up Carlos's erection with one hand and cupped his scrotum with the other. Carlos pushed his hips forward and Cecil let go. Cecil whispered in Carlos's ear. "I said _don't move._ " Carlos stood still, hips still pushed forwards. Cecil held Carlos's cock and stroked slowly. Carlos's head hit against the wall as his expression changed from relaxed to a frown of concentration.  
"Still thinking about me sucking you off?"  
Carlos nodded. "Mmhmm"  
"Maybe I will." Cecil grinned, "but maybe I won't."  
Carlos groaned.  
"I think you like being teased."  
Carlos nodded again and took a hand off the wall. "As long as..."  
Cecil let go. "I _said_ don't move."

The hand returned to the wall. Cecil pushed Carlos's feet a bit further than shoulder width apart then cupped Carlos's ass in both hands and began to grind against him, using him. He stopped when he felt Carlos's breathing speed up, dropped to one knee and took Carlos's cock into his mouth. Carlos moaned out a loud noise of pleasure as Cecil swirled his tongue around the head, grasped the base with one hand and stroked his perineum with the other. Cecil kept circling and stroking until he felt Carlos try to thrust. He kept one hand at the base of Carlos's cock and bobbed his head back and forward, lips and tongue working rhythmically along as much of the length as could be reached. He felt Carlos's testicles tighten and rise. He stopped. Carlos breathed in deep and almost bellowed as he exhaled.  
"AAAAahhh! Cecil! Fuck!"  
Cecil grinned and licked the head of Carlos's cock. "Oh, do you want to come?"  
"Fuck! Yes! Fuh-huck!"  
Carlos's breathing calmed and Cecil felt him relax slightly. He took Carlos's cock into his mouth again, wrapped one arm around Carlos's hips to pull him as far forward as he could reach then rocked back and forwards until Carlos's breathing became a hoarse gasp and he tensed, ejaculated then slid down the wall to sit on the floor.  
Cecil giggled. "Did I say you can move yet?"  
"Fuck... Cecil..."  
"Oh, yes please." Cecil pulled Carlos over flat on his back and straddled him, arms around Carlos's head to stroke and kiss his face and hair and tell him he loved him. He whispered what it was that he wanted Carlos to do. It did not take long.

They woke up an hour later cold and stiff wrapped around each other on the floor.  
"I'm too old for this," Carlos groaned and sat up slowly. "You okay?"  
"I'm freezing. I need a shower just to warm up." Cecil stood up too quickly and swayed. "Oh a grey-out... shit, my knees..."  
They laughed at their condition, half helping and half hindering each other to get up and then raced to see who got to the shower first.

They ordered takeout for dinner and sat on the sofa in sweats eating straight out of the cartons with plastic forks. As he cleared up the empty cartons Carlos said, "Did you want to talk about what we did? _Discussing the results_ I think you called it?"   
"Yes, but I want time to get my head around it first. I need to, ah, _process the results_ before forming any conclusions. Another day. Movie? Or there's a _sharkumentary_ on that we can both criticise the shit out of for completely different reasons."  
Carlos laughed. "Perfect." He put his arms around Cecil and kissed his temple.

Sunday morning's local newspaper ran the story on page five.  
 _Teaching Assistant Vanishes_  
 _...One persistent eye-witness from the "Firkin Angels" pub across the street said that Vithya, a popular member of staff at Night Vale Community High School, "sorta lifted into the air an' kinda dissolved away" behind the Public Records Office of City Hall late on Saturday. Police are appealing for any less inebriated witnesses to come forward as the security cameras are inexplicably blank for the duration of the incident..._


	18. Taking Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an unexplained absence and an unwelcome presence in school.  
> Carlos finds a box of cassette tapes and wants to know what they are for.  
> The school gets a new computer system. It does not go well.

Monday brought confusion. The staff gathered for briefing as usual, commenting impolitely on the new posters. They could hardly be missed as there was one bright yellow and orange A0 sized rectangle on each classroom wall and along each corridor at a maximum of six yard intervals. Under a triangular logo with a burning sun, the words:  
 _Look around you. Strex._  
 _Look inside you. Strex._  
 _Go to sleep. Strex._  
 _StrexCorp Educationalists Incorporated_

Everyone waited in the staff room. Everyone was silent in time for Josie to start except that Josie was not there. Everyone looked around and shrugged before drifting off to their classrooms and work areas. Cecil frowned and pulled out his phone. There were no messages so he called Josie to find out if she was late or sick.  
"Straight to voicemail," he told Maureen. "I hope she is okay." He sent a text.  
"It is not like Josie to be late and I can't remember her ever having a sickie. I wonder why she did not arrange for someone else to lead briefing?"  
Cecil remembered Josie's words to him on Saturday morning too early for him to function _do what you can_ and felt sick. Steve waited for Cecil to leave the staffroom before he spoke quietly to Maureen about yellow vans and his new job list.

Cecil walked past Pamela's office. The door to the inner office was closed but there was someone moving behind the bubbly glass panel and Trish's old seat in the outer office was occupied. A clean-cut man in a smart, affordable business suit sat at Trish's computer desk, flicking through files and occasionally typing something. He looked up after a moment although Cecil stood silently.  
"Good morning. Mr..." He looked at a file, chose another and opened it. "Palmer, isn't it? Drama teacher? Voice of the school radio?"  
"Yes. And you are...?"  
"You can call me Daniel. I am going to be watching over you now." Daniel smiled mechanically. "Don't you have somewhere more productive to be right now?"  
"You missed briefing." Cecil turned and left. He started walking towards the science block but the bell stopped him. Instead he went to the drama studio to meet his class, suppressing the urge to panic.

After lessons, Carlos and Rochelle both went to rehearsals while Sheena and Dave helped the science club learn how to identify potential weaknesses in an attacking species by studying their phenotype. Rochelle went straight to the lighting booth, Carlos was accosted by Steve and the students running the special effects who wanted a run-through of the safety precautions. Cecil was nowhere to be seen. Probably because of Steve, thought Carlos.  
"Hey Ell, good day?"  
"Weird day. The kids have been antsy all day, I think they sense something is wrong."  
"Yeah, I thought that too. Like animals that can sense a storm coming."  
Rochelle shivered. "Maybe they're picking up on the teachers' nervousness. Pamela gone, Dana gone, John you know the geography teacher gone, Trish gone to look after Pamela, now Josie just hasn't turned up. Is that the entire management team?"  
"Cecil is going to Josie's apartment later to check if she is okay. Looks like her phone is off."  
"Who's next in line? I mean the principal, deputy and two assistant principals are gone. Who is next?"  
Maureen smiled despite her fears. "There's another assistant principal. Someone who keeps his responsibilities very quiet because he hates to be seen to be in charge of anything or any one. Someone who does a lot behind the scenes to make sure the school runs in a smooth and, uh, _informed_ manner, absolutely refuses to lead meetings but is an awesome mentor to new teachers and senior students. Someone who..."  
Rochelle laughed. "You are kidding, right? No. Way. Where the fuck does he find time?" 

Cecil drove home via Josie's apartment. Her car was in its space but her windows were dark and there was no reply when he knocked on the door. He tried her neighbours but nobody has seen Josie since Saturday morning. He waited until the neighbours got bored and left then carefully broke in. The apartment was empty. _No_ he thought, _not just empty. Uninhabited, deserted_. He turned one of Josie's angel figurines, the one labelled _Vithya_ to face the other way then left, locking the door behind him. 

By the time Cecil got home, Carlos was there already. They had discussed on Sunday how to find time for each other in the last two manic weeks before the holiday. Although they were both working on the show they would hardly see each other without a crowd of noisy, enthusiastic students demanding attention. They agreed to spend this week at Cecil's place then the last week at Carlos's apartment and had spare keys cut.  
"But if I need space please don't be worried if I decide to go home." Cecil had warned.  
"Okay. But in the last week with the show I want to look after you."  
"I might not want to be looked after. I'm bad company when I'm stressed. I get really grumpy. Ask Dana."  
Carlos held Cecil when he realised what he had said.  
"As long as I know that it's not _me_ who is upsetting you, you can be grumpy at me if you need to be. It makes sense, from a logical and scientific point of view, for you to focus on the show while I focus on making sure you eat and sleep and have clean clothes."  
Cecil smiled. "Oh, so it's _science_ that made you suggest I stay with you?" Carlos nodded.

"There's no sign of Josie." Carlos drained the pasta and Cecil told him about the call he received on Saturday morning.  
"What do you think she meant by _do what you can_?" he asked.  
"Uh, have you read the staff handbook?"  
"What, all of it? No. I scanned for the bits about timetables, trips and duties."  
"Hmm. Not the staffing structure?"  
"No, I glanced at it but it would make more sense as a diagram."  
"Noted. I'm next. There's one assistant principal left and it's me."  
"Are you, technically, my boss?" Cecil nodded. "So I've been seduced by my boss." Carlos put down the jar of pesto he had just removed from a shopping bag on the kitchen worktop and put his arms around Cecil. He whispered, "Am I, technically, sleeping my way to the top?" Cecil giggled.  
"I'm afraid I have never had the power to promote you, but I hope you will keep sleeping with me anyway."

Tuesday brought no further clarity but lessons and meetings happened as automatically as usual. The radio club broadcast mentioned the new posters and the lunchtime broadcaster asked students to suggest what they were for and made fun of them until Daniel ordered the student out of the radio booth and locked it. He found Cecil backstage and told him that from now on only Cecil was to broadcast the school radio programme and all material was to be approved beforehand.

Wednesday's meeting was the first time Daniel spoke to staff directly. He stood stiffly, read a statement and left without acknowledging any comments or answering questions. Rochelle summarised.  
"Our school has below average exam results therefore has been taken over by a corporate management team brought in by StrexCorp. They already run DBA and a few other schools. Next term we are all required to take on extra duties in what used to be our own time, work longer hours, move to a new pay scale in a currency we've never heard of but that's supposed to be okay because we can spend it on Strex-owned accommodation and at Strex-owned businesses. And the union rep has vanished, probably down some bottomless pit somewhere. Has anyone even seen Jesus since Friday? I expect these new contracts would keep him busy." She scowled and Maureen squeezed her hand.  
"You're a science teacher, you could probably get another job somewhere else. There's not much demand for music teachers, I have to stay."  
Rochelle sighed. "I've been here three months and it feels like home, I'm not going without a fight. Besides," she looked at Maureen and smiled, "I still get to sneak out of the science block to see you. I'd miss that if I quit."

Rico was unhappy. It showed in the quality of his pizza. He explained to Cecil quietly that he was still manager but no longer owned the building, the business or the apartments upstairs. He had been ordered to make savings and he was very sorry that the meatball and basil topping was a little sparse and service was slower because his best waitress quit over her new contract and he couldn't afford to replace her. But at least from January they could pay in whichever currency they happened to have handy.

Cecil sat opposite Carlos. Neither smiled. Cecil broke the silence. "Will you leave? Get a job somewhere else?"  
"No." Carlos's response was immediate. "You know, I thought about it during the meeting but I have good reasons to stay."  
"Oh? Why should you stay?"  
"One: I have been faculty head for only one term. I need to show that I can cope with difficult working conditions without quitting if I aspire to the lofty position of assistant principal one day. Ow! Did you just kick me? Two: I like the students. Three: the way things are going," Carlos stopped and looked around, "there's no guarantee that anywhere else would be better. I mean, you've seen DBA and maybe I'd end up somewhere even worse."  
Cecil gazed at Carlos. "Anything else keeping you here?"  
Carlos grinned. "Yeah, I met this really great guy. I thought I might ask him..."  
Carlos caught himself. Cecil asked, "ask him what?"  
It wasn't the right time yet. "Uh, if he had holiday plans."

Nobody lingered at Rico's. Carlos dashed upstairs to collect a few things of his that he wanted and ran back to meet Cecil by his car. Taking one car was another tactic to make them both leave work at a reasonable time. When they arrived, Carlos made space in a cupboard for his box of books and hung his clothes. He smiled happily when he realised that there was a _Carlos_ part of the rail in Cecil's large wardrobe. He started to clear a space on the shelf above the rail. He couldn't see right to the back so he stood on a chair. There was a shoebox. He opened it then carried it through to Cecil.  
"Cecil, I found this. What are they?"  
Cecil frowned, Carlos looked worried. "I'm sorry, I wasn't prying, just looking for somewhere to put my teeshirts and I saw the box. A scientist is always inquisitive but it's none of my business so I'll go put it back."  
Cecil burst out laughing. "No, no Carlos it's okay, I just couldn't remember what they were! Gods I have not seen those for years. Here," he handed Carlos a mug of coffee. "Want me to tell you a story?"  
"Mmm yes please." Carlos settled down on the sofa and Cecil rummaged through the cupboard in the hallway. He reappeared carrying an ancient cassette recorder.  
"My mother gave me this for my fifteenth birthday. Hope it still works." Cecil took a cassette from the box, read the faded and peeling label and put it into the machine with a click and a frown. 

"When I was younger I wanted to be a professional radio show host. My mother bought me the cassette recorder and some cassettes for my birthday because I wanted to record demo shows. I thought I would send them to Leonard Burton, who presented my favourite show on NVCR. He did a kind of weird newsy show and I wanted to do his job one day. Jeez this is going to be embarrassing. If I play you these tapes, you have to tell me about embarrassing stuff you did when you were a teenager, okay?" Carlos grinned and nodded. He could think of plenty of embarrassing things to share.

"Okay." He pressed play. The tape hissed and clicked and an unsteady voice came from the machine in glorious mono. Carlos and Cecil looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, I had a few problems with my voice. I am so grateful that we could not afford a camcorder, I had a few problems with my face too."

Carlos listened to Cecil's teenage voice enthuse about radio and about Leonard Burton's show. He watched Cecil's expression change as the recording mentioned his mother and a brother. Carlos stopped the tape.  
"Cecil are you okay?"  
"What? Yes I guess, I had forgotten that my family vanished just after my birthday. I miss my mother but I don't remember my brother at all. Josie and Pamela took me in to keep social services at bay until I was old enough to move into a room at college." He pressed _play_ and continued to listen with a frown.  
Carlos jabbed the _stop_ again after a few more minutes. "Cecil, this is seriously deranged. Were you making a drama rather than a news show? That sounded very realistic. What happened?" Cecil shivered. He popped the cassette out of the player, stood up, carried it to the kitchen, dropped it on the hard floor and stamped on it until it broke into pieces.  
Carlos followed Cecil through and hugged him tight, felt Cecil's trembling and decided that now was not a good time to ask about the lack of mirrors in Cecil's apartment.

Cecil calmed down after a while. "There are a few demo tapes from much later, from college. I studied art, drama and communications technology. Do you want to hear one?"  
"I'd love to"  
They returned to the living room. Cecil click-clacked through the cassette tapes and chose one. "I think you might like this one."  
Carlos relaxed as Cecil pressed the _play_ button.  
 _A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful and..._  
Cecil smiled at Carlos as Carlos hit stop again after a few minutes. "That bad, huh?"  
"No, I love it. Why didn't you have a career in radio?"  
"I did for a while but I wasn't popular with station management. I got stuck in a graveyard slot and couldn't earn enough from radio to pay for college. They said my show was too weird, I wouldn't change it to something that wasn't mine and my voice didn't suit the daytime audience." Cecil sighed. "I did love it, though."  
Carlos stroked Cecil's face gently. "I don't want to listen to tapes. You're right here to talk to me."  
"Oh no, your turn now." 

Carlos said, "You know I used to partner my sister at dance lessons and competitions. This one time I went to visit and she..." Carlos took out his laptop. "Actually this isn't a story from my teenage years. It's much more recent. Best if I just let you see." He clicked through files until he found the right one and plugged in Cecil's earphones. "Here."  
Cecil watched and listened as a slightly younger, beardless Carlos danced partnered by a small, slim figure. After the clip finished he played it again, a look of sheer delight on his face. Before Cecil played the clip for a third time, he turned towards Carlos and said, "I have two questions. One, may I have a copy of this file?"  
Carlos laughed and nodded. "Sure, why not. What was your second question?"  
Cecil grinned. "You looked fantastic. Do you still have the dress?" 

Later, in bed, Cecil said, "When I was in radio, I got letters saying I helped people to sleep. My voice just talking nonsense stories at them made them relax. I liked that."  
"Mmm," Carlos shifted slightly, warm against Cecil's side. "You do have a nice voice."  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but..."  
"Mmmf?"  
"I can't sleep. Will you tell me science stories?"  
Carlos smiled and put his arm around Cecil, pulling him closer. "What kind of science would you like to hear about?"  
"Everything."  
"Okay. Current scientific theory, backed up by some pretty compelling evidence, suggests that around fourteen billion years ago, although time probably isn't real, the universe began..." Carlos talked about the origin of the universe, inflation, how stars and planets form, where the Moon came from and was just thinking about how to explain the basics of how life might have arisen spontaneously when he noticed that Cecil's breathing had deepened and evened. He kissed Cecil carefully and settled down hoping to sleep too. 

Thursday passed. Daniel was more visible around the school, as if he was patrolling. He paid particular attention to the Performing Arts classes, making notes in a little notebook but giving nothing away in his neutral expression and stiff body language. Cecil did a school radio broadcast at lunchtime explaining that he would be taking over for a while at the request of the new school management and announcing that new computers had arrived and were going to be installed around school the next day in the classrooms of students who might find it easier to communicate effectively with one.

Thursday afternoon clubs were also observed by Daniel. He stood and watched as Cecil, Simone, Maureen and Carlos ran a full run-through of the show with the special effects students describing what the effects verbally (mainly by shouting _bang!_ from the wings) since Steve had forbidden them from doing anything potentially dangerous without his presence. This had sent Cecil into a full rant earlier. In the short gap between the end of lessons and the start of rehearsals, Cecil vented at Carlos in the little dressing room/cupboard they both called the Doughnut Room since Carlos, for a joke, had replaced the gold paper star with a photograph of two doughnuts.  
After Cecil had left and Carlos emerged, one of the senior students said, "Dr Scientist, we can hear you in there." The student looked uncomfortable.  
"Oh? I suppose it is unprofessional for staff to be insulting each other publicly."  
"It's not that Dr S, we know Mr Palmer doesn't like Mr Carlsburg. We've heard all that stuff loads of times and it's okay because Mr C knows and he's okay with it too because he says you can't like everyone or expect everyone to like you. It's just that..."  
"Just that what?"  
The student was crimson and seemed to find a particular spot on the wooden floor exceptionally interesting. "Mr Harlan used to take Mr Palmer in there sometimes to... for... and... well... but... you seem to be quite a private person so you probably don't want..."  
Carlos suddenly understood the implication behind student's embarrassment. "Oh! I see, I had no intention of... uh, thanks for the warning, Julie." The student fled. Carlos smiled, used his inhaler and met Cecil in Khoshekh's men's room where he had gone for the ultimate calming activity of playing with the kittens.

Carlos cleared his throat. "A student told me that..."  
"...the doughnut room is insufficiently insulated against the transmission of sound."  
"Or words to that effect. Yes."  
"She told me too, earlier. Good job we have this room, isn't it?" Cecil grinned, locked the door and embraced Carlos.  
"This feels weird and wrong. Making out in the school men's room."  
"If you're uncomfortable... mmmf..." Cecil melted into the kiss, reaching his arms around Carlos's neck.  
Carlos sighed. "Honestly? Knowing that I can slip away and meet you afterwards is all that gets me through a couple of my classes." He kissed Cecil again. "My students just insisted that Mars has to be the hottest planet in the Solar System because it's called _the red planet_ and red is the hottest colour. There are at least two misconceptions there and I'm not sure which one to make them unpick first."

On Friday morning Cecil unwillingly hosted briefing. Daniel stood behind him. He preferred the presence of the person who had come to be known as _The faceless old woman who secretly lives in your classroom_ although she sometimes moved props without asking and that was annoying. Daniel lurked in a passive-aggressive manner, silently taking notes.  
 _All Hail..._ Daniel held up a hand and stopped the chant with a sudden, "NO!"  
 _We take our warmth from your great warmth..._  
The staff joined in reluctantly as Daniel stared them down, one by one. Afterwards he informed the staff that Monday's chant would be conducted in the proper manner with everyone facing the wall. Cecil made a face behind him, causing a few giggles.  
Daniel stepped back. Cecil told the staff about the new computers being installed then enthused about the school show next week until someone else shouted out, "Over to us?"  
Cecil smiled. "Have you bought a show ticket? No? Then no you can't speak yet. One more announcement, there is a library amnesty. Overdue library books can be returned by the end of today with no threat of fines, but freedom from death and dismemberment are not mentioned. Over to you."  
Steve spoke before Cecil had a chance to ignore him. "Staff party, Wednesday at Gino's, he says we can stay late." There was a small cheer.

Cecil spent break in the yard with Carlos as he had swapped his radio show to lunchtime to give time to report on the new computers.  
"Got anything for me today, Dr Scientist?"  
"Yes, I think you will like this one. After school? Ell's lab?"  
Cecil smiled. "Explosions?"  
"Sparks and flames. We tread a fine line between pyromania and arson, Mr Palmer."

Before lunch, Cecil set up his outside broadcast kit in Jonah's lab where the first of the new computers was to be switched on. The location had been chosen because it was the room that would look most impressive in a photograph. A couple of students were unsure of what they were doing there and repeatedly asked their TA questions.  
"But miss, why are we missing lunch?"  
"But miss, why are we using computers? Can we go on games instead of lessons?"  
"But miss, you'll still tell us what to write, right?"  
"But miss, I can't hardly read don't make no odds if it's on a screen"  
TA Ziv kept calm and answered their questions as best she could. She spent most of her working day with these kids. "Don't worry," she told them. "Alice, I've seen your art and design work and Jordan, you can run the fastest two hundred in town so please don't overthink this."  
"Miss, are we here because we're thick?"  
"What? No way! You've been chosen to represent the whole school!" Ziv bit her lip hard as the students exchanged glances. "Besides," she said, "if I get you a microphone you can just talk into it and the computer will write what you say and there's a program that will read stuff out to you."  
"But miss, does it know any naughty words?" They all laughed. "But miss, isn't reading stuff out to us and writing what we say _your_ job?" Ziv stopped laughing and hugged them both in public defiance of the school's no-touch rule.

Cecil began his introduction, narrating events from the background as they happened. The new computer was switched on, activating all the terminals that formed the new network. The students tried out the voice recognition software and tested the extent of its vocabulary with glee. Cecil did his very best neither to laugh nor join in but made a mental note to show Carlos later. He would say it was stupid but it would make him laugh anyway.

Nobody was quite sure when it started to go wrong. Gradually the computer read out phrases that were not quite what the students typed, not quite what they copied and pasted into the speech box. The computer started to talk. Jonah and Ziv both went for the off switch but snatched their hands back in an involuntary muscle spasm caused by the sudden jolt of electricity. The students giggled to each other and plugged in earphones, sharing one earpiece each. The computer spoke to them, and they listened.

Ziv, who always listened to the kids, was the first person to notice there was a problem, followed by Cecil, who always listened to everyone for anything interesting. The students spoke first of love then of...  
The lights went out and the computer went dark and the students complained. Cecil kept recording, his radio club had installed battery backup a year ago with the help of the scouts who were training for their _subversive radio host_ badge.  
The door splintered and gave as Steve and Carlos fell into Jonah's lab. Cecil paused his transmission, pressing the button that would switch to a music track.  
"STEVE!"  
Carlos quickly walked over to Cecil, a little self-conscious, and put a hand on his arm. "No, Cecil, there is something wrong with the computer system. Steve..."  
"NO! No no no. No."  
"... just saved your life. And mine, and everyone in this block." 

Steve removed the computer terminal then Carlos explained to Cecil.  
"While the new network had you busy distracted with the students and their vocabulary, it was taking over the school campus network, the phone system and all the electrical equipment it could reach, including the key card door locks. Think of all the different machines that include a processor, the new network had access to all of it. Steve noticed the CAD equipment in tech going mental then the lights and the microwaves started acting up. He saved us all by cutting the power to the whole site until all the new terminals are disconnected. It should come on again soon.  
Cecil stuttered, "St-steve saved us. Steve?"  
"Yes. Lunchtime is extended until he is sure we are all safe."  
"Steve. Saved us. Are you sure?"  
"He said it would take at least half an hour. Maybe more."  
Cecil shook himself. "Oh. I should upload my show and play the recording. It's on battery backup and not connected to the school network at all. Half an hour you say?" Carlos nodded. "To celebrate that we are alive?" Carlos nodded again.  
"See you in five minutes?"

Five minutes later, Carlos and Cecil were outside Khoshekh's room annoyed that the door was locked already. Carlos suggested why.  
"Ell and Maureen, I bet."  
Cecil rolled his eyes. "Doughnut room, real quiet? The students are still shut outside"  
Carlos nodded and allowed himself to be led by the hand to the tiny room. Cecil kept the light off and locked the door.  
"Cecil, I can't..."  
"I know, I can't either, not in here."  
They sat, back to back leaning against each other, just being together. 

At the end of the day, after the dust had settled, Cecil went to the science block and into Rochelle's lab. Carlos was there too, helping Rochelle tidy up after a tiring week.  
"Watch this." Carlos put a pink nylon wig over a shiny metal dome attached to some kind of base unit by a plastic tube and a rubber belt. He turned it on. There was a squeaky rubbing sound that settled down to a hiss as the motor reached its set speed.  
Cecil laughed. "Oh I should definitely get my hair cut like that." The pink hairs of the nylon wig slowly rose until the top layer stood straight out, all trying to get away from each other.  
Carlos cut the power. "Can do," he said, removing the wig with a crackle. "Stand on this..." He pushed a polystyrene block along the floor to a spot next to the machine. "This thing is called a Van de Graaf generator. It uses friction to build up an electrostatic charge. I'll tell you how next time you have insomnia."  
Cecil laughed. "I am really into science, it's just that..."  
Carlos smiled and cut him off. "It's fine Cecil, I don't mind boring you to sleep with science. Whatever helps. Stand on that and put your hand here."  
"No, no it's not boring. Sometimes it might as well be magic. Will this hurt?"  
Carlos grinned. "No, of course not. Shush, Ell!"

"Owww!" Cecil jumped as Carlos held his knuckles close to Cecil's and a tiny blue arc flashed between them. "You lied!"  
"Maybe a bit," said Carlos, "but it doesn't hurt _much_ once you're used to it."  
Cecil swore as Carlos shocked him again and laughed. "Sure, go ahead, jump down. Won't hurt a bit."  
Cecil swore some more. "Dammit Carlos! I don't know whether to believe you and let go or..."  
Rochelle called over, "Cecil, do you want to see your new hairstyle? I could get a mirror..."  
"NO! NO MIRROR!" Cecil seemed almost in a panic. Rochelle shrugged.  
Carlos asked, "photo?" Cecil grinned. Carlos took out his phone and snapped a picture of Cecil laughing with his hair standing up and another just as Rochelle walked behind him quietly and touched the back of his elbow.  
Cecil let go and jumped down. "You promised me sparks and flames. Where are the flames?" Carlos grinned.

"Stay right there." Carlos fetched a Bunsen burner and mat, set them up on the same bench. He turned off the Van de Graaf generator. "I'll demonstrate first. I'll tell you when to turn on the gas tap, okay?" Cecil nodded. Carlos stood on the polystyrene block, switched the Van de Graaf generator on and put his left hand on the dome lightly, suppressing as always the little startle at the discharge from the dome as he touched it, feeling the hairs on his body prickle.  
"Why doesn't your hair stand up?"  
"It's too heavy and wavy, works best on fine straight hair like yours. I can feel it, though."  
Carlos waited another minute. "Okay, turn on the gas tap." He reached down to the barrel of the Bunsen burner with one finger, quickly pulling it back again as a spark arced across the gap, lighting the gas. He grinned at Cecil. "You have to move quickly for this one. Want to try?"  
He did. Carlos made Cecil do three practice sparks before turning the gas on, to make sure he could snatch his hand back fast enough to avoid getting burned. Cecil giggled and shouted _"Incendio!"_ as he lit the Bunsen burner with his finger.  
Cecil jumped down. "I want to see you do it again." Carlos charged himself up but Cecil made no move to turn on the gas. "This is revenge for telling me it didn't hurt." Carlos jumped, yelled and laughed as Cecil gave them both a series of little electric shocks. 

Carlos took his hand off the dome, keeping his face as bland as possible. "Cecil, can you help me down? I think my knees have locked up." Cecil reached a hand out to Carlos. Carlos stretched over to touch the tip of Cecil's nose. They both heard the snap of the spark and Cecil jumped backwards while Carlos shook his hand. "Oh! That was bigger then I expected!"  
"Just you let me _help you down!_ " Cecil launched himself at Carlos, knocking him off the insulating block and tumbling them both to the floor, laughing. They lay there for a moment to recover then silently locked eyes, locked mouths, arms around each other until Rochelle came to tidy away her favourite science toy.  
"Oh good grief you two. Go home." 


	19. Pasts and plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lazy Saturday, Rochelle and Maureen need to talk after a gift backfires. They really don't know each other all that well. 
> 
> Carlos makes Cecil have a day off and he asks some questions. Mostly science...
> 
> Meanwhile, what is Daniel planning for Tamika and her friends from the Book Club and the Science Club? More to the point, what is she going to do about it?
> 
> (Mostly fluff)

Carlos and Cecil did as Rochelle said and went home. But they did not do what Rochelle imagined based on their behaviour in her lab. On entering Cecil's apartment they did what so many teachers do on a Friday night near the end of term. They fell asleep on the sofa with the television on quietly, takeout containers and half-finished bottles of beer on the floor. They woke up in time to comment on how pathetic it was to be unable to stay up late on a Friday night before falling into bed to experience the unsatisfactory slumber of the mentally exhausted. They lay awake in the early hours, each thinking the other was asleep and trying not to disturb them, until Carlos sighed and shifted. Cecil asked for a story about science and they both drifted off in the middle of an explanation involving friction, atoms, electrons, voltage and the breakdown potential of air.

Maureen and Rochelle fared better, having decided to go out no matter how tired and crappy they felt. Only as far as White Sands ice cream parlour for dessert, but it beat giving in and welcoming middle age to join them for a three-way.  
Rochelle poked at her sundae. "I think I suffered from oculo-gastric disproportion."  
Maureen frowned for a moment. "Ah, your eye was bigger than your belly?" Rochelle nodded and laughed.  
"You want this?" Rochelle pushed the ice cream towards Maureen, who sat across the plastic table with her cafe affogato almost finished. She shook her head.  
"I warned you the portions were good here. The women who own this place know the value of copious quantities of excellent ice cream to brighten our lives. Even in winter. None of that low fat, low carb shit."  
Rochelle gave up on her dessert. "If we can agree on what to get perhaps we should share next time. It is good, though. Maybe a little more..."  
Maureen laughed. "I know you're up to the challenge, Ell, but if you make yourself ill I promise you'll regret it." They got up to go, waving their thanks and goodbyes to Lucy who was at the counter tonight.

As they walked to Rochelle's car, Maureen commented on the number of businesses that had big, yellow _Under New Management_ and _Grand Reopening!_ signs up. Rochelle agreed that there were quite a few, but it wouldn't be seen as unusual anywhere else.  
"But this is Night Vale," Maureen explained. "Most of these places are run by local families. They wouldn't sell up, at least not without a lot of hand-wringing. When my grandfather decided to close his florist business he started warning his customers a year in advance and explaining that the local flora was just too damn dangerous for an old man to cope with."  
Rochelle drove them home, looking out for the yellow shop-window signs. Maureen was right, there were a lot of them. Maureen was also right about not finishing the ice cream and making herself feel sick.  
Maureen smiled as Rochelle closed the front door behind them. "I want to relax in the bath. Join me?"

"I insist." Carlos was firm. "You need rest."  
Cecil protested. "I can drag myself through next week then it's the holiday and we have two weeks to recover before the madness starts over again. I will be okay."  
"I am not asking you. You need this, whether you want it or not."  
"Hmm, oh okay I suppose, if you insist." Cecil closed his eyes and smiled as Carlos left the room to make breakfast. Carlos watched from the doorway as Cecil's expression changed from petulant to peaceful and grinned, shaking his head as he padded to the kitchen.

Carlos made coffee, poured a bowl of Flaky-Os, checked the milk was fresh, turned the heating up a little and took Cecil's breakfast through to him on a tray.  
"So what's your plan for this lazy day?"  
Carlos sat beside Cecil on the bed and said, "You stay right there, read and snooze while I tidy up. Then you have a shower while I pack some things for you. We go out for lunch to that new burger place you mentioned then we go to my apartment where you can have a _Breaking Bad_ binge-watching session, I got the last season for us. I will sort out the wardrobe and make dinner and you will do absolutely nothing. No school talk, no planning, a proper day off."  
"Any other relaxing activities planned?"  
Carlos shrugged and smiled. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"You've never been out of Night Vale?" Carlos raised his eyebrows. "How is that possible!"  
"I've been to Desert Bluffs but I don't want to go back there." Cecil shivered. "Apart from that I've been as far out into the sand wastes as a two day hike will take me but there's nothing out there. I thought I went on the school trip to Europe one year but that was a very strange experience and I might have hallucinated it. I was very sick with extra large throat spiders that year and on some pretty strong medication to try to avoid having to have a vocal cord transplant. Apparently I told everyone all sorts of things about the different countries I visited. I wrote it all in my diary, which was also odd because until then I was unaware of keeping a diary at all."  
"Have you never wanted to go anywhere? Places you've seen on TV?"  
Cecil shrugged. "I never seem to have time. Back when I had time I never seemed to have money."  
"Have you never been tempted to point your car in any direction, except towards Desert Bluffs, of course, and just drive?"  
"I did that once. I had to call Earl to come and get me because I ran out of gas and there were no garages. He was furious. By the time he arrived I was freezing cold and somewhat remorseful for having tried to..." Cecil stopped mid sentence and took another bite of his burger.  
Carlos noticed the evasion. "There's an airport."  
"Have you been there? I've never seen anything land or take off."  
Carlos started to form plans. "I want to take you on a trip during the holidays. Go see somewhere different. Where would you like to go?"  
Cecil shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess I belong here." 

Carlos didn't bring up the subject again. There was no point making travel arrangements until he had an answer to the question he hadn't even planned when to ask. There never seemed to be a good time. Maybe next weekend, then if it went badly there would time to get over it. Instead he busied himself tidying up around the apartment while Cecil caught up on DVDs.

Carlos did all his usual weekend chores. He changed sheets, sorted laundry, cleaned floors and thought about sweeping the shared backyard, decided it probably wasn't his turn but did it anyway. He opened Cecil's bag and shook out his clothes, then opened his little wardrobe and frowned. He would have to make more room somehow.  
"Can I help?" Cecil's voice drifted through.  
"No, I can manage."  
"I'm bored. I know you're looking after me and I know I need a break but I'm not used to being so inactive. Can I come and help anyway?" Cecil appeared and flopped onto the bed. "I promise I am feeling very well rested."  
Carlos smiled. "Okay then." He held up a shirt. "Keep or not?" 

Half an hour later the chair held a small pile of clothes for the charity shop, Cecil's clothes were hanging neatly and Carlos yawned. He sat on the bed beside Cecil.  
"I feel like the entire planet's spin is slowing down today," Cecil yawned in sympathy, "so much that we're all just floating away into space."  
Carlos snorted.  
"What? What did I say? Come on, Dr Scientist, enlighten me."  
"I'm sorry Cecil, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that so many of the kids get concepts confused and it surprises me that adults do too. But I said no school talk so..."  
"No, it's science talk. I want to know if I got something wrong."  
"Okay." Carlos thought for a moment. "We wouldn't float off the planet if it slowed its rotation. We are stuck here because we have some mass, the planet has a lot more mass and those objects with mass are attracted to each other. Slowing the spin wouldn't change the mass so we'd still be attracted and we'd stay where we are."  
"Oh I see. So I have mass, you have mass and we are attracted to each other because of it?"  
"On a purely physics level, yes." Carlos leaned over and kissed Cecil. "I'm told that chemistry is also a factor."  
"If we had more mass, we'd be attracted more strongly?" Carlos nodded. Cecil stroked Carlos's slightly bulging stomach. "Mmm definitely keep this then."

"So what would actually happen if the earth's rotation slowed down?" Cecil continued to stroke Carlos's midriff.  
"We'd have a longer day. More than twenty four hours. The planet's spin hasn't always been the same and it will change in the future. It actually is slowing down because of tidal forces. Ask Ell if you want to know more about that. In a few billion years when the sun starts to die the earth will probably be locked to the sun like the moon is to us." By now Carlos was standing up, using his arms and body to illustrate his explanation. "The moon always looks the same to us, we see the same craters and ridges every night just with different parts of the surface reflecting light from the sun. The moon does rotate on its axis but we don't notice it because it rotates in the same time as it orbits us. Come here and I'll show you what I mean." 

Carlos took Cecil's hands and pulled him up to stand in front of him. He spun them both around in a circle, holding both of his hands on Cecil's waist so that they always faced each other. "You did an orbit of me, but you rotated once too in the same time, so you were always facing me."  
"Oh I get it." Cecil smiled and changed his grip on Carlos, waltzing him around the room and humming a tune. Carlos laughed and joined in the dance. Cecil held him closer, bumping their hips together and resting his head on Carlos's shoulder.  
"Hey, dance school rules state that there must be at least four inches between dance partners at all times.  
"But you can't flout gravity. We are held together by _sssciiiieeeence_ " Carlos giggled at the way Cecil drawled out the word.  
They stood in the middle of the room, arms around each other, swaying to imaginary music for a few minutes, Cecil waking up and Carlos feeling sleepy.  
"Mmmm. I'm going to take a shower then go back to bed for half an hour before dinner." Carlos stifled a yawn. "Join me?"  
Cecil smiled. "Okay, but I can't promise to let you sleep."

Rochelle looked at the contents of the box, frowning slightly.  
"Is it okay? Ell?" Maureen frowned too.  
"Uh, thanks. You got me a gift, that's really... thoughtful." Rochelle pushed out a smile.  
"Shit. You hate it, don't you? It's a stupid present. I should have asked. Somehow."  
Rochelle looked into the box again then closed the lid. "Maureen, you can ask me anything. Anything at all. It's just...this..." Rochelle sighed. There was no polite way to say what came next, not that she could find quickly. "Please don't be upset." Maureen looked down and her chin trembled a little. Rochelle held her tight and kissed her. "I love you. I really do and I love the things you do to me, mmm the things we do together."  
Maureen sank her head onto Rochelle's soft shoulder. "Just tell me."  
"If I found penises erotic I'd probably go find a real one. I mean there seem to be plenty of massive dicks around and... "  
Rochelle giggled in relief as she felt Maureen dissolve into laughter against her neck.

"We should talk about this stuff." Rochelle rubbed Maureen's back and kissed her head. "We're getting married! I know we have not set a date or organised anything yet but we're making that commitment for life. And I really want my life with you. But..."  
"But we've known each other for three and a bit months. I know, Ell, if you want to make it a long engagement I will understand. We still have a lot of getting-to-know-you to do." Maureen sighed, enjoying the warm physical contact. "It wasn't a whim. Asking you to marry me, that is. I decided the first time I kissed you in the lighting booth. That I was yours if you wanted me."  
"Then let's do a bit more getting-to-know-you stuff this weekend. Like, what do you usually do for the holidays?"  
"You don't want to talk about that?" Maureen pointed at the embarrassing box.  
Rochelle laughed. "In due course. I have some slight experience in that department and I have to say _that_ is a magnificently exaggerated specimen."  
Maureen stood up and pointed a finger at Rochelle's sternum. "Okay, after a comment like that I want to know _exactly_ what your _slight experience_ involved."  
Rochelle cursed but laughed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
"Deal."

"Entire history? You sure?"  
Maureen nodded. "Not all the details, that would be weird. Just an outline. Then I'll tell you mine."  
"Okay. Uh, remember I'm a bit older than you so..." Rochelle shrugged. "Ah what the hell."  
Maureen smiled. "Does the confident, older woman in my life have something to hide?"  
"Not from you." Rochelle smiled in return, holding Maureen's gaze. "Not from you." 

They sat on the sofa, Maureen reclining in Rochelle's lap. Rochelle outlined almost her entire dating history, starting from the high school boyfriend she went out with for a few weeks because they thought they should date after their hormones got the better of them during a game of spin-the-bottle. Then there was a nervous, furtive relationship with a girl in the year above conducted mainly around school when their timetables made them pass in the corridor and they'd manoeuvre themselves so that they would brush past each other then meet secretly to kiss and cuddle under the stairs in the Tech block where the dusty old spare desks were stored. That ended when the older girl left for college and never wrote or called.  
"Cow," said Maureen. "What happened to her?" Rochelle shrugged. 

At college, Rochelle told Maureen, she realised that gender wasn't the most important thing as she found herself attracted to people she found interesting. She had a couple of short flings and one unrequited love affair, watching in pain as the object of her lust repeatedly failed to notice.  
"Never fall in love with someone who calls you their best friend. It fucking hurt to have her tell me about all the times her boyfriend let her down, cry in my arms over some shitty liar, tell me how good she felt when they fucked. But I wasn't her type. I told her how I felt eventually and she moved out of my life. I saw her a few times but she wouldn't even look at me. I hated her for that."

"I left college with a decent degree and chose teaching. That's when I met Carlos." She paused deliberately.  
Maureen looked up. "No way, you and Carlos? But he's...."  
"It wasn't like that. It wasn't ever a sex thing. We kind of clicked, you know?"  
Maureen nodded. "You are very similar, on the inside, I mean. You have this loud, mouthy, rude barrier while he goes silent and tries to merge with the background. But under all that you are so alike. You'd have to love each other or hate each other. There couldn't be anything in between."  
Rochelle grinned. "We shared an apartment for ages. We never had sex but we did all the other stuff, the cuddly stuff. It took a while to work out that we couldn't get dates because everyone assumed we were together. And we kind of were, I suppose, although we never said so."  
Maureen laughed. "Oh I can picture that perfectly. Two nerdy scientists unable to examine the evidence and reach a valid conclusion. I take it I may not mention this to Cecil or Carlos?" Rochelle shook her head.  
"Absolutely not." Rochelle listed her relationships since Carlos moved out to take up a new job. It was not a particularly long list.  
Maureen thought over what she had heard. "You have definitely missed something out. I can tell." Rochelle kissed Maureen. She had told one lie, one that she had been telling for so long that it felt like the truth.

"Your turn."  
"Okay." Maureen relaxed. "This won't take long."  
Maureen described going through high school and most of college without finding a girlfriend. "It's a small town and I didn't know what to do, where to look, you know?" Rochelle stroked Maureen's face. "You don't stand up at school and announce _hey I'm gay, any of you gay too?_ And my parents. Well, you've met them. I got a constant stream of chatter about husbands and grandchildren. I thought I was some kind of freak for not wanting to find a nice man to marry."  
Maureen continued. "Anyway, in my last year of college I met a woman who also liked me but it was difficult because she was a tutor and I was a student. Rules, you know, even though she was only about four years older than me. She got transferred to the Desert Bluffs campus after someone started a rumour and that was that. I didn't meet anyone else until I started teaching at NVCH and I met a lovely teaching assistant, but they never stay. The pay and conditions are really poor considering how much work they do. We had a few dates and she started sleeping over at mine on weekends. One day Cecil sent her out on an errand for the show and she just left. Didn't come back to work. No explanation."

Maureen watched Rochelle's face carefully before telling the second last part of her relationship history.  
"And just before I met my fantastic fiancee, I had an affair with my boss that ended because of workload and conflicting priorities."  
Rochelle thought for a moment. "Hmmm, that makes me think of two possibilities. I'm guessing Dana rather than Cecil?"  
Maureen laughed. "Correct. It wasn't much. She's lovely but it wasn't working and we both knew it. We get along better as friends." Maureen sighed. "I miss her, hope she can get her old job back soon."

Maureen frowned. "You have had relationships with men as well as women, right?"  
"Yes."  
"So what's the problem with the gift I got you?"  
"Uh, my relationships with the very few boyfriends I had were fine until it got to sex. I just didn't want anything inside me. It felt like a violation. I don't know how to explain it, it just felt all wrong. I'd get hung up on how I hated sex and I'd get moody then we'd break up."  
"Oh. Couldn't your boyfriends just do some of the same stuff we do?"  
"I didn't know how to tell them what I wanted and didn't want. Sex with women is just easier, umm, easier to trust, friendlier? Does that sound weird?"  
"You're asking the wrong person." Maureen said. "Oh! I know what we can do with that thing!" Rochelle laughed. "Do we have any wrapping paper?"

Later. "How should we organise our first Christmas together?" Carlos felt a sudden breathlessness, "Uh, we will be together won't we? If you have plans that's okay."  
Cecil blinked. "I normally go to Josie's with Dana and Earl and Pamela but that's out this year. Steve always invites me and I always refuse. I usually take Janice out the day after to go shopping in the sales."  
Carlos felt his heart rate return to normal. "What is it between you and Steve?"  
"He's a jerk and an asshole. What do you normally do?"  
"Family. They're noisy and impossible to get along with for more than about a day and very far away. I'd like to take you to meet them, some of them anyway some day." Carlos asked, "is it just us two then?"  
"Looks like it." Cecil smiled. "We can learn how to make traditional Christmas dinner together or, for an affordable fee, Rico will make us a turkey, stuffing and cranberry pizza for the freezer."  
"Or I could make pasta." Carlos ducked as Cecil threw a pillow. 

They had had a shower, gone back to bed and not slept much at all, eaten pasta and sat on the sofa propped up at opposite ends with their legs entwined and Carlos massaging Cecil's feet.  
"That thing I was going to ask you about. Umm, with me telling you what to do."  
Carlos looked over at Cecil. "Ask."  
"Why do you like it?"  
Carlos thought. "Depends. With you, if you're in charge I know I won't do anything you don't want me to do, because you're telling me what you want. And you won't do anything you don't want either because it's up to you."  
"And with your ex?"  
"You really want to hear this?" Carlos frowned. Cecil nodded. "It meant I could do stuff I normally wouldn't initiate, stuff I thought of as, I dunno, a bit weird but it was okay because he was in control, I could let go for a while, be someone else. I trusted him. He always stopped if I used our safe word."  
"Did it ever hurt?"  
Carlos looked away then back. "Sometimes a bit, but never much or for long." He looked away again. "Sometimes it turned me on if he, umm, bit me." Cecil did a good job of keeping his face neutral. Carlos looked at Cecil again. "But I don't want to do that stuff with you. Being with you is better." Carlos continued to knead Cecil's soles. "I love you. I like hanging out with you, you seem to like me despite... When you come to bed with me it's like a bonus. We don't need to dress it up."  
Cecil smiled. "I love you too. So dressing you up is right out of the question? Aaah! Not fair!"  
Cecil wriggled and giggled as Carlos gripped his ankle firmly, bit and sucked each toe once gently. 

\---------------------------

Tamika took the letter out of her schoolbag and read it again, scowling again. She was not the only student to have been handed a brown envelope addressed to _Parent or guardian of..._ and she was sure she would not be the only student to have ripped it open as soon as the creepy new teacher was out of sight. She couldn't put her finger on how but he was somehow wrong, like he wasn't real in his perfect suit and perfect haircut and featureless voice. Not like the science teachers who were nice but obviously all deranged, especially that stern one who scared her a little except when he went to drama and then he seemed softer somehow, or the funny one who swore a lot and didn't seem to know she was doing it, or the drama teacher who was... she tried out a new word. _Flamboyant_ sounded right for him. No, the new teacher was too much like that _abhorrent_ man who took the drama class that one time and made them "act" like obedient little _automatons_. She needed a plan and her parents could not be allowed to see the letter. Being put into a _special class following a reduced curriculum more suited to her needs_ indeed.

She thought back and scribbled down the names of all the students she had seen carrying brown envelopes and all those she had seen in her class receiving them. Word would get out as long as she told enough people, and they filled in the gaps. She opened her email then closed it again. School email had the advantage of listing the official email addresses for staff and students but was not secure. She thought for a moment and sent a group email to her year and the year above.  
 _Hi it's Tamika, Can you text me on the number below so that I can contact you about the science club and the book club? Thanks._  
There followed the phone number of her old mobile phone, the one she would leave behind. As text messages buzzed in, she copied the numbers to her contact list. When she thought she had enough, she sent a text.  
 _Tamika here, if you got a brown envelope, open it and read it. Forward this message to everyone you saw getting one. Tell nobody else. Call me on this number tonight after 10pm if you have the guts to fight._  
She hoped that she was not too late.  
Thanfully, the chances of a letter given to a student last thing on a Friday, stuffed into a schoolbag or a pocket with barely a grunt of acknowledgement, actually making it into their parents' hands are vanishingly small.

On Saturday night at ten o'clock, as Tamika crouched under her blankets with a torch and a notebook, the phone calls started to arrive and her plan began to take shape.


	20. Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show is on, despite a suspicious number of absent students.  
> Cecil receives a warning and an ultimatum.  
> Cecil keeps broadcasting and Tamika recognises an ally.  
> Carlos has a couple of surprises for Cecil and Cecil says something encouraging without even meaning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I just finished reading Kurt Vonnegut's "Cat's Cradle" and I put in some references.  
> It's an awesome book. Go read it, really, do that. Still here? Why?
> 
> Anyone who spots all the references I put here, some less obvious than others, can have a piece of fanfic of their choice from me even if I have to watch a whole series of something to understand it. I need to branch out a little...

On Monday morning, Tamika picked up her lunch and her heavy schoolbag, called goodbye to her family and caught the bus. But not the same bus as on a normal Monday. This one went in the opposite direction from school. She got off on the other side of town, walked to a different stop and flashed her pass at another driver, hoping she wouldn't examine it too closely. A few stops later Tamika got off the bus and started to walk. Her bag chafed her shoulders and she tried to support its weight with her hands, pushing it up from underneath behind her hips. That helped a little.

Once out of town she walked off road until she thought she would not be seen and stopped for a rest, removing her compass and map of the sand wastes from the side pocket of her bag. The place she was going was not on any normal map, but she knew it was there. On Sunday she had told her family that she was going to a friend's house early for church then lunch and a party, gone to the lot around the back of the Ralph's, asked a few questions of the people huddling in the hole and secured an approximate location on her map. Finding the exact coordinates had been harder, the buses were irregular on Sundays, the abandoned silo was set well back from the road and was well disguised. It was perfect.

On Sunday Tamika found the abandoned silo, broke in to the control room, found that the generator worked but was noisy and lacked fuel, and discovered that it was connected to the main water supply from town. She saw that the mobile phone signal was almost non existent, no bad thing, but there was a low-power radio kit that she assumed must have a mast somewhere on site. Tamika used her phone's GPS app to estimate the coordinates and plotted it on her map, then returned home ready with pre-agreed tales of chants and songs and the latest ascensions to the ranks of those who did not exist and home-cooked lunch followed by games in her friend's yard. _Not friend_ thought Tamika as she trudged cross country back towards town, _comrade. Sister-in-arms. _There really was a party. It was good cover, nobody would miss one girl from a squealing crowd.__

The journey was easier on Monday. She knew where she was going. She knew the easiest way to get there without being seen. She knew what she needed to do, to say when the others arrived. She was first. Tamika removed her backpack and rubbed her shoulders, hoping nobody would see this small sign of weakness. She took out a little bottle of 3-in-1 and applied it to the door hinges before swinging the door a few times to work it into the gaps until the door was quiet. Once inside she unpacked her bag. Mostly books and paper and pencils. Others had different lists of essentials to bring. 

One at a time, or occasionally in twos or threes if they met in the sand wastes, people arrived. Tamika watched them gather in an excited little huddle that became a big huddle outside the control building. She did not think of them as children, the way an adult might. She did not think of herself as a child. They were people. Young people, yes, small people mostly, but not children with all the blind faith and dependence that the label implied.

Tamika remained inside as her sister-in-arms directed newcomers to bring in their supplies. Some had books and maps, some had tools and materials, some had food and camping equipment. Everyone had worn as much clothing as they could stand and most had brought a blanket. Tamika had her prized possession, her librarian handprint, carefully stored in a copy of Kurt Vonnegut's _Cat's Cradle_. The stern science teacher had been right, laminating it had preserved it well and she had cut the hand shape out and threaded it with elastic to make it easier to use without getting caught. _New knowledge is the most valuable commodity on Earth. The more truth we have to work with, the more valuable we become._ Tamika had memorised that passage from chapter eighteen and said it to herself as she surveyed the stack of books the young people would be able to learn from.

She sniggered to herself _...a reduced curriculum more suited to her needs..._ indeed, and went out to address her troops. She stood on the low roof and spoke to her silently attentive audience.

\-------------------------------

Monday morning at briefing nobody was aware of the mass truancy other than the students involved. Cecil stood with Daniel uncomfortably close at his shoulder. Daniel began the chant by turning to the wall and hissing at the rest of the staff to follow his example. _We take our warmth from..._ he began to intone as Cecil and a few others turned back and took up their usual _**All hail... all hail...**_ until everyone turned to face each other and joined in. Cecil stole a glance at Daniel. His expression was as bland as ever but Cecil could have sworn that he saw smoke and his eyes sparked like Cecil's fingers had done when he and Carlos played with the Van de Graaf generator on Friday.

  
"Good morning, Night Vale! It is the last week of term and we all know what that means, don't we? It's..... Showtime! The dress rehearsal is today after school, the feeder primary school students are coming to watch so mind you don't trip over the little ones. Some of these kids are _real_ small. Main performances are Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday starting at seven. There are not many tickets left so if you want to experience little Gina singing Cole Porter in the style of death metal or our very own boyband _Sailor's Delight_ singing an a cappella version of _Little Girls_ whilst enjoying the town's very best canned beverages, then snap them up quick. And there is a mystery staff act on Thursday that even I have not been allowed to see."

Maureen and Rochelle caught Simone's eye and got a thumbs-up.  
Cecil continued. "Before I hand over, I want to leave you with a thought. I paraphrase here the words of another: _What can a thoughtful teacher hope for student-kind in Night Vale, given the Desert Bluffs experience of the past years?"_  
Carlos hid his snort by pretending to blow his nose. He had made Cecil read one of his favourite books on Sunday and Cecil had mused on whether it could be adapted for the summer show as something a little different from the usual child-friendly musical, but rejected it as _probably too much for the parents who only really come to see their own kid get in a spotlight for three minutes_.  
"Over to you." Nothing. 

The absences were noted by register teachers, reported to the attendance officer by the computer system, gradually acted upon by the remaining admin staff who drafted in a passing teaching assistant to help with all the phone calls to the homes, mobiles and workplaces of parents and, finally, reported to Daniel by just after ten o'clock. There were approximately one hundred students missing without permission from the lower years.

Shortly after noon, Daniel called Cecil into the office everyone still called Pamela's, sending a TA to take over supervision of Cecil's lesson. As Cecil entered the outer office he saw that the inner office was still closed and there was still movement from a dark blur behind the privacy glass panel. Daniel distracted his gaze by handing him a statement.  
"Read this. You have to make an announcement. We have to find these children."  
Cecil read it. The press release detailed the truancy of over one hundred children. Names, ages and brief descriptions were listed. At the start, under the _StrexCorp Educationalists_ logo, a full description was given of Tamika Flynn in bold type. There were photographs of all the absentees, smiling like they had been told they should whilst sitting sideways and turning to face the camera.  
He said, "No."  
"What?" Daniel's mouth opened, revealing a dark abyss. Cecil imagined motor oil dribbling out from the corner of those beige-grey lips. _Greige_ he thought. _The colour of nothing._  
"If you knew anything about schools you'd know that we can't release this information to the public. Child protection matter, confidentiality etcetera..." Cecil stood up. "It has to come from the police via social services or parents. Is that all? I have somewhere more, ah, _productive_ to be now."

He left the room as Daniel took the press release and crumpled it in his grip. A look back confirmed to Cecil that Daniel was paralysed with silent fury. _Inoperative_ Cecil smiled to himself. _I wonder if he was born dead?_

Cecil found Maureen and Simone at lunchtime, gave them a list of the absent children and asked them to re-order the show to account for the handful of acts that would have to be cut or altered, then texted Steve a single word _transmitter_ and went to the radio booth.  
Carlos listened. The whole school listened. Everyone knew that speakers were installed in every classroom, corridor and covered space but this was the first time Carlos had noticed them being used.  
Cecil's short broadcast was very clear in meaning to everyone who listened.  
Daniel heard an obedient colleague appeal for information about the missing children.  
The students heard a warning and some of them opened their eyes and minds a little wider.  
Carlos heard his boyfriend talking himself into a potential shit-storm.

Tamika, unaware until now that the school radio club had a powerful enough transmitter to reach across the sand wastes to the silo, heard an ally in the crackly broadcast from the drama teacher. Cautiously, she composed a reply, radioed it to a contact at the edge of town who forwarded the message as a tweet from a dummy account. _For the love of learning, please keep Talking. ___

\-----------------------------------

The dress rehearsal went as well as expected given the presence of a large group of excited small people and the absence of eight performers. The last minute substitutions did as well as they could on a couple of hours of rehearsals. The special effects students, supervised closely by Carlos and Steve, did a fantastic job of making the audience jump and scream at all the right parts of the show. And a few of the wrong parts, but one student would definitely know better next time and preserve their remaining eyebrow by slipping outside away from the hydrogen balloons if they needed an illicit smoke break.

Carlos drove Cecil home to pasta and TV and an early night.  
"I can't decide whether your broadcast was insane or inspired."  
Cecil frowned. "Neither. It was simply necessary."  
"What if you get fired or transferred by Daniel?"  
Cecil shook his head. "Pay no attention to Daniel, Daniel doesn't have the slightest idea what's really going on. It won't happen. Not like that. They need to keep a familiar face around so that the staff and students will accept the new management and every new initiative they plan to force on us. Daniel sees me as ineffectual, a clown, malleable and definitely not a threat. Josie, Dana, John, even Trish: they're all gone because they had _obvious_ influence with the staff and students. I work in a different way."  
"More subtle?"  
Cecil nodded. "MmHmm. Pamela used to call me _subversive._ "

Dana started her last week at Desert Bluffs Academy before moving to her new post with StrexCorps Educationalists Inc. She was nervous about the move, nervous for herself and how she would continue to cope with her double life and nervous about Kevin who was not coping at all. Sure Kevin was creepy, he seemed to know things about her that he shouldn't and the way he spoke about Vanessa as if she was dead was creepier still. But sometimes she caught him off guard. One time a couple of weeks ago she saw Kevin through the gap in his barely-open door, smile absent and eyes shut tight, something papery crumpled in his fist, breathing _I will remember, I will remember all of you._ When he went out and she looked in his room, it was a short list of names. She had photographed it and sent it direct to Josie. Her reply came from Vithya. _No records._

Tuesday passed in a blur of activity. Meetings were suspended because of the show's first night. At the end of school, Carlos allowed Cecil an hour to direct preparations then propelled him out of the theatre and into the Science block to make him have a break.  
One the way over, arms linked in a way that looked friendly but was actually an armlock Carlos had learned when he worked in a particularly interesting school, Carlos admitted, "I don't usually allow anyone to eat or drink in the labs or prep rooms because of health and safety reasons, but I know they all have lunch in there, even using the lab microwave Chris uses for making up microbiology plates, and nobody got sick yet so I assume it is safe enough."  
Carlos swapped his armlock for a handhold so that he could open his lab door and pull Cecil into the prep room. Cecil burst out laughing.

One end of the middle island bench had been cleared of its usual piles of paper and collection of chemicals.  
It had a new, clean safety mat on it and a Bunsen burner on the yellow flame.  
There were two boiling tubes in a rack with a white carnation, stem split lengthwise and one half in each boiling tube. One held red dye, the other blue to make the white flower gradually change to half red, half blue during dinner.  
There were two place mats set at right angles around the corner, with "cutlery" consisting of spatulas and scalpels on them. Cecil read his placemat, it was a laminated A3 sheet with a scaffold, equipment diagrams and key words for writing about transpiration. Carlos's was _How to write about photosynthesis._  
The microwave binged. Carlos removed a plastic dish, stirred the contents, divided it between two eight-inch diameter watch-glasses and said, "Don't worry, all the science kit is new and clean. That's real sharp so be careful. Oh, I almost forgot!" He got up and went to the fridge, hoping Cecil wouldn't see or smell Dave's selection of biological specimens for end of term dissection fun. "Here you are." He poured them each a two hundred and fifty mil beaker of wine.  
Cecil was not often speechless.

The show went well, which is to say that the audience of family, school staff and interested local residents laughed in all the right places, applauded every single act with equal enthusiasm and kindly assumed that the mistakes were all part of the show. Carlos and Steve made sure that nothing caught fire that wasn't supposed to, Maureen organised the musicians and Cecil, with Simone's help, made sure that the excited students were quiet backstage and ready in the wings at the right time. The senior students who took turns at introducing each act were as rude as they thought they would get away with, dropping deadpan innuendo and looking for reassuring nods from Rochelle that they hadn't been too obvious when parents sniggered and younger siblings said, "what's funny?".

It seemed to last forever and yet it felt like no time at all until the end of the crowded, noisy, giggly encore. The staff volunteers, ably organised by Steve, stayed back to tidy up as Rochelle and Carlos forced Maureen and Cecil to leave most of the clear up to others. They reconvened at the Moonlight for hot chocolate and cake, only going home when the internal brain-buzz stopped.  
"Did you see Daniel in the audience?" asked Rochelle. "He came to check if the bar had the correct licences. I don't think he approved of the sale of alcohol at cost on school premises."  
"I saw him," said Carlos. Maureen and Cecil had been far too absorbed in watching the performers on and off stage. "He stood at the back looking like a statue. Is he some kind of robot? I could probably carve a better man out of this banana loaf."  
Cecil shook his head. "Laugh if you want but he is just the beginning. I have to go to meetings with him and the things Strex has planned for next term are frightening. Dana..." Cecil looked around, leaned forward and whispered, "told me some things about DBA, about student health issues being hushed up, disappearances and records erased. I have been ordered to persuade everyone that it is a good thing to follow their model from January." He sat back again and watched the disbelief form on his friends' faces. "And you should see the uniform they think we're all going to wear."  
Rochelle spoke first, leaning in. "What can we do?"  
Cecil looked at Carlos then back to Rochelle. "Science can do a lot." 

On Wednesday, the students started to wind down. There was no confrontation or aggression to their behaviour, just a subtle slowing down and looking around, a leisurely let's-see as each student subverted the teachers' instructions and the teachers were generally too tired to notice or protest. Carlos taught a lesson that began as _element synthesis within stars_ and after careful probing from his students ended as _what would happen if the sun suddenly went out?_  
Sheena's lesson on the mating habits of the seven-spined stickleback turned into a discussion that left her laughing helplessly at her students' shrieking embarrassment that _oh my gods the teacher actually said the thing and she's, like, really ol-l-l-d and how does she know that stuff and oh gods do you think she's actually done the thing and... no teachers don't ever, do they? Nononono! No. I wonder if she did the thing she said with Mr.... Oh! He came in to ask her something that means they're TOTALLY doing it, like, every day probably in the cupboard..._. Dave, having listened to part of the discussion, grinned and winked at Sheena then blew her a theatrical kiss on the way out.  
Maureen let her class sing Christmas songs, matching the words from one to the music from another to make something somehow better than the originals.

The show went better on Wednesday. The teachers involved went to Rico's afterwards to join the staff party. Cecil lasted for one slice of pizza and half a glass of prosecco before sinking his head onto Carlos's shoulder. As they left, Carlos looked around to check nobody was paying him any attention and went to see Rico. He handed over a plain bag containing a shoebox that rattled and clinked slightly when disturbed. Rico nodded and put it out of sight.  
"What were you doing in the kitchens?" It was Steve.  
"Oh just saying thanks for letting us stay and asking about the Christmas pizza." Carlos looked over at Cecil. He was asleep despite the noise. "Want to help me get Cecil upstairs?"  
That had the desired effect. Steve wandered off to talk to someone else.  
Carlos got Cecil roused enough to take him home and put him to bed without ever fully waking him up.

On Thursday, Cecil's mentioned lost property at Rico's in his broadcast before telling a story. The classrooms were quiet. The staffroom was quiet. The students in the yard stopped chattering and yelling and running around while they listened. Most of them shrugged, others nodded, a few looked around for their friends and met in huddles.  
  
Daniel heard a story that he was not capable of understanding.  
A few of the students and staff, those who _listened,_ heard another warning. A clear warning against inaction  
Daniel, if he could comprehend, would have been worried, if he was capable of worry. Instead he decided to inform Cecil next term to stick to simpler subject matter like study schedules and memory techniques.  
Tamika sent a runner to pick up her property and left a request for further supplies. Little Rico, a strapping lad of fourteen years, assured his uncle again that he was right to rebel, just as his uncle and his grandfather had done decades ago and his uncle might be called upon to do again.

The last night of the show was a triumph of good nature over poor judgement.  
Several more students were absent and the barely-rehearsed stand-ins did their best.  
The special effects students, in a fit of enthusiasm, decided to use up all the remaining hydrogen and dry ice, creating a horror scene of smoke effects punctuated by coloured explosions that caused the orchestra to have to relocate as clouds billowed off the stage causing them to suffer from mild asphyxia, the shortness of breath making them feel giddy and giggly as they slowly suffocated. Carlos and Maureen helped them to move and opened the doors to improve ventilation.  
Cecil sat and watched in agony from the side of the theatre as the two announcers told jokes that would have made a pirate blush. He glanced over to Rochelle behind the makeshift bar. She stood with both hands over her mouth, tears streaming from wide eyes fixed on the figures on stage.  
The staff act was announced. Rochelle, Maureen, Steve, Simone and Carlos took to the stage, peeled off their outer clothes to reveal their costumes and struck a pose. Maureen gave a signal and the music started. Rochelle stepped forward to the microphone.  
 _Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want..._  
Cecil couldn't watch. He especially couldn't watch Carlos in that costume, it was... disturbing. As interestingly disturbing as Steve was gross in the porcine tracksuit. He left the theatre too soon to see the audience join in with delight.

At the end of the show the clear up was abandoned until the next morning when the students could help out. Cecil had a little crowd of parents saying thank you, best show in years, looking forward to the summer show... and eventually he believed that the night had not been a total disaster. He looked around for Carlos who no longer wore his spaghetti strap crop top and leggings costume. Definitely not a total disaster. Cecil headed off to potter around backstage until Carlos found him.  
"Here you are! Are you hiding?"  
"Yes. I can't believe it's over."  
Carlos grinned. "Do I get to have you back now? Until the next auditions?"  
Cecil laughed. "Not even funny."  
"I brought dessert." Carlos held up a bag. "Doughnut room?"  
"No. Home."  
Carlos smiled at Cecil's use of the word and what it might mean for them. He held out a hand to Cecil.  
Cecil got up, looking around him. "Do you have your costume from tonight? I couldn't find it."  
Carlos lifted the front of his shirt and winked at Cecil. "Still wearing it."

Friday briefing was strained. After another chant battle, Daniel announced that a few of the missing students had been spotted by a Strex driver in the sand wastes but had pelted the van with rocks until one smashed the windscreen. The driver had backed off as the students surrounded the van, drained its fuel tank almost completely and vanished, seeming to melt into the desert. Daniel stressed how dangerous the students were and how important it was that they be found, then handed over to Cecil who couldn't hide his delight.  
"Thank you to everyone involved in the show, I'll buy you a drink in January if we can find a bar that accepts Scrip and has an affordable price list." There was a murmur from the staff.  
Cecil waited for quiet. "Today will finish with a whole school assembly for all students at one thirty, students can go home straight after."  
Daniel looked at Cecil in confusion. This was not part of the timetable he had handed to Cecil for the students' last day. He would have to have words. Words like _insubordination_ and _disciplinary action._  
"Over to you." Silence.

Morning lessons were conducted in the strange atmosphere of holiday mood and awareness that there was so much wrong. At break, students sat around in muted groups or asked to huddle in classrooms, attention glued to mobile phones.  
Carlos shivered in the yard, Cecil stood close but not touching. Carlos watched Cecil's expression, his mind was everywhere but in the here and now. He linked arms with Cecil, making him jump.  
"Got a good broadcast today?"  
"I always hope it will be effective."  
"Be careful."  
Cecil took Carlos's hand and squeezed it before going back to his block.

Cecil began his show promptly and spoke to the most attentive lunch queue in the school's history. He told a story that began with innocence and ended with bloodshed. The students who understood parables frowned at the ones who giggled. As Cecil began to tell the story of the unfortunate Strex driver in the desert, Daniel came striding across the yard, into the radio booth and cut the power.  
"You will no longer broadcast from here. Leave the room please, I will lock up."  
Cecil smiled a little nervously, shrugged and complied.  
He went into the main block and climbed the stairs to the top floor cupboard and roof access below the base of the transmitter. The control box cupboard was secured by a flimsy hasp. Cecil pulled it open and connected his phone to the transmitter control box, thanking a range of possible deities that there really was an app for everything.  
He resumed his broadcast.  
 _I just tell you the news... You figure it out. You learn from it. You take action..._

Cecil's broadcast caused a stir amongst students and staff, but that was nothing compared to the assembly. Cecil had called for an assembly without Daniel's permission, told him with a deadpan face that it was a school tradition to hold a short _Bokonon_ ceremony at the end of term and couldn't believe his luck when Daniel told him he would have nothing to do with it. The students sat tapping their feet and fiddling with their bags as Cecil stood on stage, said, "this assembly is yours," and walked off.  
Tamika walked on stage.  
"I am not lost. I have never been lost. I am found."  
Cecil listened to the fluent oration from the wings as Carlos watched Daniel and Maureen watched the car park.  
First Carlos called when Daniel heard the cheering and realised something was happening, stood up and lifted the phone.  
Next Maureen called to say four yellow vans had arrived.  
Then Cecil signalled to Tamika to finish and vanish.  
Finally Rochelle activated the smoke alarms, causing the evacuation of the whole site, forcing the yellow-tied inexpensively-suited adults backwards out of the door and into the yard.

By the time the students were cleared to leave, Daniel had so many conflicting versions of what happened in written statements that he could barely process the information to separate fact from fiction. He called Cecil into his office.  
"You will think carefully about your position over the holidays and, when you return, you will have a choice. Continue to teach, broadcast school news simply and stay away from any hint of dissent and disloyalty to the new StrexCorp approved pedagogy, or be demoted down the pay scale and have a teaching load so high that you barely have time to eat and sleep. There is a further option beyond those two and I doubt you would like it. You could be promoted out of the classroom, out of school entirely, able only to watch as your outdated, outmoded methods and obsolete subjects are replaced by our methods and our curriculum, which are _proven to produce results,_ as you sit in an office behind a stack of paperwork. Or you could simply be... let go. Unnecessary."  
"You fail to mention that some of the results of your methods are extremely detrimental to student welfare. To the point where..."  
"The weak don't belong here messing up our results. DBA has a sister-school where the weak can be... accommodated. Fixed. NVCH might have tolerated underperformance by students and staff but the Night Vale annex of Desert Bluffs Academy will not. Have you any idea how many _productive_ lessons the students in the show have missed this term? How far behind they are in their _productive_ lessons? Drama. Music. Art. _Unproductive."_  
Cecil flushed and trembled and clenched his fists but held his tongue and hoped Dana would call soon. They had a lot to talk about.


	21. Making something out of nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos just can't find the right time to ask the question that has been burning him up.  
> Cecil frets when Carlos is unexpectedly absent.  
> Maureen and Rochelle agree about things they don't want, but not what they do.

By the time the staff were allowed to leave site, after submitting carefully thought out statements to Daniel and the yellow ties, the conspirators felt a strange state of exhaustion, worry and anger.  
Rochelle and Maureen felt mainly exhaustion and went home to talk out what they had become a part of.  
Cecil felt mainly anger at the way his vision of education was being callously dismantled and discarded in favour of a self-limiting set of grades and numbers that could in no way represent all of a student's skills and potential. Values, not _value._  
Carlos was extremely worried about Cecil. He didn't care much about his own position, he was a scientist after all and past experience, the sum of his evidence and observations, suggested that he would be fine. But Cecil, for all his stories and local knowledge and raw cleverness, seemed to lack the experience that might provide him with a sense of self-preservation. Or more likely he had experience but did not apply it to himself.  
And Carlos loved him all the more for that imperfection.

Carlos took a quietly fuming Cecil home and waited for the inevitable rant about what education _was_ and what education _definitely was not_ and how _dare_ StrexCorp Educationalists sneak in and _try to ruin young people's minds_ like this.  
"Progress!" Cecil almost spat. "Numbers. Letters. _Nothing._ How many facts can they remember. How many words can they write about a novel or a poem, remembered from a set of dictated notes and textbooks." Carlos _umm_ -ed and nodded, Cecil was loud, gesticulating and nowhere near finished. "What lessons do they _need_ and _want?_ Does a young human _need_ to know what ununoctium is more than they need to know how to hold their head up in company and talk about literature, or history, or politics?" Carlos nodded and umm-ed again, ignoring the chemistry slight. "What is more important to a student leaving school, knowing whose army fought who else's army where and when, or understanding why armies exist and wanting to _do something about it?"_

Carlos waited out the storm. He estimated that Cecil was probably almost done.  
"And the new science curriculum you showed me. Fuck! Does it really matter more that students can work out the empirical formula of some chemical or that they can examine claims made about that chemical and say _I think that claim is BS, show me your evidence?"_  
Yes, on to science, nearly done.  
"And why the attack on expressive arts subjects? Daniel and his lot, are they _stupid?_ Have they _no idea at all_ how much students gain from art and drama and music? Daniel called them _non-academic_ as if that was an insult. Drama is one of the very few subjects where the curriculum demands students talk and listen and think about being human, about other humans, extrapolate and interpolate what is not explicit. How can they have literacy without oracy? Is he a fucking MORON?"  
Oh, yelling insults, definitely near the end now.  
Carlos stood calm in the doorway as hurricane Cecil blustered out and stood in the middle of the living room unclenching his fists and shaking out his hair and shoulders for a full minute.  
He risked it. "Feel better now?"  
"Yes thanks." They both laughed.  
The storm was over for now but tonight, Carlos thought, is not the right time.

Carlos slept badly, dozing whilst Cecil snored gently in his arms which was nice but annoying. He slowly, oh so carefully, slipped his arm out from under Cecil's neck and got out of bed. He desperately wanted to know by now but it had not been the right time after all and his dreams and fears scorched him. What would the _right time_ even look like? Feel like?  
He took out a wad of brochures from his bag and left them on the table in the kitchen then went back to bed. Scientifically he knew time was not real so, technically, any time was as right and as wrong as any other.

Carlos stifled his alarm on the first beep, feeling like he had only blinked since returning to Cecil's sleepy embrace in the early hours. They had an appointment that Cecil did not know about. Carlos watched his boyfriend sleeping and did not have the necessary cache of cruelty to wake him. He slid silently out of bed, dressed in the living room and went out.

Maureen held the phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes at Rochelle. Rochelle handed her a mug of coffee and sat on the bed, phone between their heads so they could both listen.  
"But what does it mean?" wailed Cecil. "I woke up late and he was gone and there are all these... _brochures_ on the table..."  
Rochelle rolled her eyes, looked at Maureen and they shrugged at each other. Maureen spoke, interrupting Cecil's angst.  
"Why don't you come over for coffee, give us ten minutes?"  
Nine minutes later, Cecil stood in their doorway clutching a handful of glossy paper.

"Cecil, it's not like Carlos to do anything without thinking it through first." Rochelle frowned. "I'm sure he would have said something if he was unhappy. He does try to hide his feelings but he is not very good at it."  
"I know but lately I've been tired and angry and taking it out on him. Last night I think I yelled for ten minutes straight."  
"Yes," Maureen nodded. "We heard... But you were not angry with Carlos, you were shouting but not _at him_ "  
Cecil put his head in his hands. "I wish I knew where he was and why he didn't wake me first."  
Rochelle flipped through the pile of brochures and handed one to Maureen.  
"What do you think of this one? It's in a nice area, I think we could afford it and we do need a bigger place. We could go look, if you think it's worthwhile."  
Maureen looked at the pictures. "Yeah, good sized rooms. But we probably want to wait and save up for something detached with a decent yard or we'll just end up moving again when..." she stopped as she realised Cecil was staring at them.  
"Are you two growing up?"  
Rochelle grinned. "Scary, isn't it? Oh..." Rochelle made a connection to Carlos's evasive, pensive mood of the last couple of weeks, the mood she had written off as end-of-term blues. "You know, I don't think Carlos is upset with you at all." 

For lack of anything better to do, once Rochelle and Maureen had decided to go out and look at apartments and houses, just to see what was available and work out what they needed to do to get a house they really liked, Cecil went back to Carlos's apartment and tidied up. His phone rang.  
"Carlos! Where are you?"  
"Uh, Hi Cecil, umm, I had an appointment this morning. Sorry I didn't tell you but..."  
"I was worried, I woke up and you were not here."  
"Umm, I'm waiting to see a new place. Somewhere bigger. It's a new development, condos. They looked nice in the brochure."  
"Carlos, why are you..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cecil I have to go, they're calling me in and there's a line. I'll call you later."

Cecil called Maureen again.  
"So Carlos called, he's looking at condos. Have you taken a brochure about condos? Only I want to know where they are."  
"No, nothing about condos, we thought a house would suit us better, you know, drums and piano and stuff."  
"Cecil, are you still there?"  
"Yes. Do you think Carlos is looking for a condo for _him_ or for _us?_ I mean we've not been together for all that long and...  
"Cecil, we've been together three months and we're engaged. Don't ask for my opinion or advice!"  
"I know, but how long do couples usually wait before taking a step like this?"  
"Cecil... I have no idea what to tell you." There was a pause as Maureen wondered what she could usefully say. "Look at the last few weeks. How many nights have you spent alone?"

Maureen and Rochelle rolled eyes at each other again.  
Maureen sighed. "He's going to drive us crazy until Carlos talks to him."  
"I'll call Carlos. Jeez, you'd think two intelligent people of their age... Jeez."  
Rochelle left Carlos a voicemail. Short and to the point.  
 _Hey idiot, call Cecil and talk._

Cecil went to Rico's for lunch. It wasn't busy. He ordered takeout and waited by the counter for his order and his orders to be presented to him in a cardboard box. He was not alone.  
"Oh, hello, McDaniels, isn't it?"  
"Call me Hiram. You're that odd fellow from the high school, aren't ya? Out on y'r own today?"  
Cecil smiled. Hiram was abrupt, but talkative and entertaining in his own way. As they waited, Hiram chatted about his plans for the school should he be chosen to run it. Cecil said nothing to put him off, nothing about the pointlessness of it, he wanted a break from that.  
"Yes, it is a traditional, local institution and I'm sure you'd be... Look, this is an odd question since we don't know each other really, but... how far into a relationship would it be normal for..." He stopped as Rico thrust a pizza box at him, hard. "Oh, thank you." He turned to Hiram before he left, "nice to run into you again." _Did I imagine it or did Hiram just wink at me?_

Cecil read the note in his pizza box _more magnesium powder_ and ate his pizza sitting on the sofa, feeling alone in the silent apartment. He had rarely been here on his own and it felt unlike home. His own apartment felt unlike home these days too and he wondered what was wrong with him as his phone rang again.  
"Carlos! Seriously, where are you?"  
"Cecil, I think I might get a condo. It looks perfect! There is plenty of room and..."  
"Carlos, please don't do anything, don't do anything without me. Do you understand?"  
"I'm going in for another look, just to make sure. If it's right for us. I have to go."  
"Carlos?" Cecil was talking to dead air.  
 _He said for us! for us!_  
Cecil looked up estate agents, started at the top of the list and called each one until he had the address of the condos and the name of the developer.

He found Carlos sitting on the floor of an empty condo with paperwork spread around him and a pen in his hand. Frowning into empty space.  
"Cecil? So many facts and figures and I have to work it all out before... I have to... They said _don't worry just sign_ but... There's a time limit..." He reached for the nearest sheet of dense type. "I'm so tired. Cecil?"  
Cecil took the pen from Carlos's fingers and picked up the papers from the floor. He scanned the large type, and it did look like an excellent deal, then studied the small type and finally scrutinised the really tiny font in the endnotes until he found what bothered him. He took Carlos by the hand and led him out of the building. They sat on the grass outside and Cecil showed Carlos what he had been looking for.  
A little orange "S".  
"What the large print giveth, the small print taketh away tenfold. Come on, let's go home."

Maureen looked at the house. Rochelle looked at Maureen.  
"It's certainly big enough, Ell, can we do this?"  
"It's a fixer-upper, but we can afford it now if we are prepared rough it for a while. We can learn building and decorating skills together. Or we can wait a while."  
They went home again full of possibilities. 

They looked at the piles of brochures in front of them. Maureen swept one pile off the table and put them in the recycling bin.  
"No point looking at those, way out of our price range, probably forever."  
"Yeah, but it's nice to dream. What's left?"  
"Ell, you take the _affordable now_ pile and I'll take the _maybe in a while_ pile. Pick out the ones that meet our non-negotiables."  
They spent the next half hour weeding out properties that did not have at least two bathrooms, two bedrooms with potential for a study and a music room and decent backyard, or that required too much renovation. They looked at what remained.  
Rochelle looked at the single property left from her pile. "Shit. It's right next to school, I don't want to look at that place every day."  
"Quite." Maureen handed over the three brochures she had saved. "This one might be noisy, it's close to a bar. That one is on the main road. The last one looks okay though so there are properties around that we might be able to afford one day." She sighed. "May as well stay here and plan a wedding. Come on, show me your spreadsheet. I know you must have one by now."  
Rochelle laughed. "Let me get my laptop."

Maureen and Rochelle spent two hours working out times and costs and possible dates and venues, discussing whether they would wear dresses or not and what colours, and who to ask to be _urgh, bridesmaid and best man we have to call them something else,_ and how many guests they wanted to invite. They had very few firm decisions. They each had a clear idea of what they did not want, but not what they did want. No traditional walking down the aisle and being "given away". No sickly promises they couldn't keep. No embarrassing speeches at a dinner nobody much liked. No overpriced fake champagne and dancing to cheesy music. The list of things they did not want grew and grew.  
Maureen looked at the list and sighed. "My parents will hate this. All of these things describe my cousins' weddings perfectly, right down to the bridesmaid getting off with the best man."  
Rochelle giggled.  
"I suppose at least _that_ would be okay in our case, as long as Cecil and Carlos say yes. Should we ask them now?"  
"Maybe we should decide on a date and location first." Rochelle looked at the calendar. "How does February half term break suit you?"  
Maureen gaped. "You mean _this_ February? That's only..." she counted. "nine weeks away!"  
Rochelle shrugged. "We'd probably get a midweek date. We could wait until summer if you want, if it's too soon, but I got engaged because I know I want to be your wife not because I want to think about it for a while and..."  
Suddenly she couldn't talk. Maureen made sure of that. Rochelle sank back into the sofa pulling Maureen with her, fingers laced into her shiny shoulder-length curls.

Carlos tailed Cecil back to the apartment, biting back emotion. They went in and Cecil led him to the living room, sat him down, perched behind him on the arm of the sofa.  
"Tell me what is going on in there." He stroked Carlos's hair.  
"I wanted... I just..." Carlos sighed and closed his eyes tight. "I almost ruined it. I did ruin it."  
"Ruin what?" Cecil kept stroking his fingers through Carlos's hair.  
Carlos was silent.  
"Tell it with science?"  
Carlos rocked forwards, put his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. Cecil's hand trailed to Carlos's shoulder.

"I was thinking, I have been thinking for some time, weeks maybe a month, that I would... but it was never the right time. I wanted it to be the right time. But time isn't real and we make time so maybe I was making it all wrong."  
A gentle voice. "What were you thinking _about_?"  
"Oh, stuff I guess, all the stuff we have, the stuff around us, the stuff that pulls us together and pushes us apart. Stuff is made of atoms and atoms are made of smaller particles in a _lot_ of empty space, so _much_ nothing, and those particles are so unbelievably small. Electrons and quarks are so tiny that nobody has been able to measure their size properly yet, but so essential and significant. And they are bound up by forces that keep them just close enough together and just far enough apart that they scaffold _stuff_ out of all the _nothing_ around us."  
Carlos had taken his hands from his face and was using them to sculpt the air. Cecil kept a hand on Carlos's shoulder.  
"I was thinking about how nature makes something out of nothing using just the right forces and how forces act on us too, we have forces that hold us where we are. I don't mean the physical forces like gravity or the forces that make chemical reactions happen or not. I mean all the other forces and factors that make us what we are. I was thinking that maybe if we gave those forces more of a chance, enough space and enough time, perhaps they would reach an equilibrium where we could depend on them more." 

"I think what I am trying to say is that I think it is time we made something. I think it is time, I would like for us to make a home together to find out how these forces pull us together and push us apart until we find our equilibrium."

Cecil was silent, responses racing through his head. He realised suddenly that he was grinning so wide it was starting to ache and Carlos was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He said the first thing that came into his head at that moment.  
"That would be neat! But not a condo."  
Carlos shook his head and smiled.


	22. 'Tis the season...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidays but there are still things going on at school. Perhaps because it's the holiday someone thinks that they can slip a meeting and an auction under the radar.
> 
> At the start of the new term, John makes a surprise reappearance with a tempting job offer for Cecil.
> 
> And the orange "S" is spreading.

Sunday was spent celebrating. Cecil and Carlos celebrated their decision to live together, although they had really been living together already, only their stuff was in two places and they had not admitted to each other before that spending a night apart left them each feeling hollow. Maureen and Rochelle celebrated their decision to wait and save for the right home for a family and all that implied for their future as parents, although they didn't talk to each other about parenthood yet.

On Monday, early, all staff members received an email. There would be two additional school activities despite it being almost Christmas. That evening, Marcus Vansten had called a public meeting at the school, hiring the theatre for the purpose. On Wednesday there was to be an auction, again using the theatre, to sell off surplus materials and supplies from the Night Vale Community High School campus and raise the funds to purchase equipment for the new Night Vale Centre for Exceptionally Special Students.   
"Ah, the brown envelopes." Cecil sighed. "All the students who showed any sign of independent thought and action got brown envelopes containing letters about moving to somewhere their _exceptional needs_ could be _catered for_ with a curriculum more _appropriate."_ He shivered. "Take anyone who doesn't fit their model of a perfect student and hammer them into shape."   
Carlos shrugged. "Some students need a different school, don't flourish in a busy, noisy place. I had a cousin..."   
Cecil waved a hand to stop Carlos. "Carlos, how many students would you expect to be unable to cope with NVCH? And how many brown envelopes did you see given out? And which students received them? Dana said that the equivalent establishment for DBA is referred to as the _CESS-pit_. The teachers know that the _troublesome_ kids get sent there."   
Carlos set his face tight. "I see your point. I wonder exactly what they mean by an appropriate curriculum."   
"We have to go to the meeting and the auction. We have to know what's going on. I feel like our whole educational system is being unraveled."   
Carlos nodded.

During the day on Monday, Carlos and Cecil packed up most of Carlos's stuff and moved it to Cecil's apartment, since everything Carlos owned fit into one close-packed car and Cecil was unwilling to give up the murals he had painted as a distraction from Earl and an unconscious, unacknowledged gift to Carlos. The one in the living room, the one about _time_ , had held Carlos transfixed for minutes. The first time Cecil had shown Carlos the one in his bedroom, the one about _matter_ , it had taken Carlos so much by surprise that it had distracted him completely from the purpose for which they had staggered together into the bedroom in the first place. Cecil had threatened _if you can't pay attention to me instead of blinking at that wall I'll paint it beige again,_ and gone nervously quiet at Carlos's quip about blindfolds then accepted the stuttered apology that followed. In the end they had gone to bed together, warm and comfortable, and slept without the fire of desire until morning woke it up slowly and gently. 

After packing the car, Carlos handed two sets of keys to Rochelle.   
"Mine and Cecil's. You might as well use the space even if it's just to store stuff or for a work room."   
Rochelle hugged Carlos briefly. "Thanks. And it'll do you good to live somewhere that is not right upstairs from fresh pizza."   
"Ell! But yeah, probably" Carlos laughed. 

They made it to Vansten's meeting in time. He stood on the stage, leaning one elbow on the lectern, eyeing the audience lazily.   
"I am here to announce that Vansten Industries will offer a compulsory work experience placement to all students of Night Vale Community High School. The first work placements will be in January. Or whatever. I mean, you want your kids trained to do something don't you? And our industries need kids to work. You probably, I dunno, want your kids to be in any menial job at all rather than no job begging for handouts or what- _ever_ while people walk past embarrassed for them."   
"Oh and while I am here I might as well tell you that I am going to be in charge of this school." 

Carlos and Cecil looked at each other, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Around the theatre they recognised parents of a few of their students sitting stunned into silence whilst other adults they did not recognise clapped and cheered.   
"This is insane." Carlos spoke out loud but Vansten was already gone and the rent-a-crowd nearby just cheered louder to drown him out and glared at him.   
Cecil took his elbow. "Come on, we can't do anything useful here. At least the parents in the audience who know the school look as grim as I feel." 

Tuesday was spent sorting out Cecil's and Carlos's apartment to make it _theirs_ rather than _his._ Maureen and Rochelle filled the day with plans for their wedding. As soon as they had a venue, the correct forms from the correct offices at City Hall and a vague idea of what kind of ceremony they wanted, Maureen called Cecil whilst Rochelle called Carlos to tell them not to plan anything for the Thursday of the February half-term break.

On Wednesday, the auction started after lunch. Cecil and Carlos had decided not to take part but Rochelle couldn't resist going along to see what was "surplus equipment" was being auctioned off. When she saw the catalogue, she called Cecil.   
"Umm, Cecil? You have to come to this auction. Seriously."   
"Oh we decided not to, you know, don't want to look like we approve..."   
Rochelle cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't care, you need to be here. I'm sending you some pictures." She hung up and started sending picture messages of photographs of the auction catalogue.

The auction included, amongst other things:   
One chemicals storage cabinet;   
several sets of textbooks, slightly out of date, all subjects;   
A range of musical instruments, somewhat used but acceptable;   
Assorted theatre props and costumes;   
Transfer of Employment Contract, pre-signed, for C. G. Palmer. 

Cecil got angrier as he looked at the pictures Rochelle sent. He called Carlos and Maureen but both went to voicemail. As for the last item, he had to stop that sale. He had to prevent anyone from forcing him to transfer out of Night Vale.   
He drove to school, cursing loudly at the red lights and quietly at the pedestrians. He was stopped by the Sheriff's Secret Police for driving at thirty-four in a thirty zone but got off with a warning. He parked carelessly across two spaces and ran into the school building. 

He was stopped again at the entrance to the theatre by two almost indistinguishable men wearing identical business suits and yellow ties, who demanded an entry fee. Cecil, who had forgotten his wallet in his thwarted attempt to get there in time, argued that as the auction was almost over there was no need for him to pay. Rochelle heard the commotion and handed the fee to one of the suited men. They stepped aside. 

The final lot hadn't been called yet. Cecil, overcome by relief, took a seat and put his head in his hands. Rochelle watched out for who bid on which lot, thinking that the auction wasn't fetching much until two bidders got into a bidding war over a box of unlabelled library books.   
Rochelle did not notice the final lot being called because she was too busy scowling at the library books, recognising several titles that she had bought for herself, read then donated to the school library.   
Cecil did not notice the final lot being called because his head was sunk into his hands, elbows on knees, eyes tightly closed, paralysed with fear for his future.   
And it was over. He heard the sharp _SOLD_ and the hubbub of people getting up to claim their possessions and leave. He sat. He waited. Nobody came to claim him. He went home almost in despair, stopping to make himself presentable again for Carlos.

Later, Cecil received an email with a link to a video file. Someone had recorded the beginning of the auction on their smartphone. It made very uncomfortable viewing. He called Carlos through and air-played it through the TV.   
A representative of Night Vale Education Authority introduced the event by giving a speech about how outdated teaching methods were giving way to new initiatives proven in other schools. She invited a "visitor from that well known success story, Desert Bluffs Academy" to speak next.   
A woman walked on stage wearing the familiar affordable business suit, grey trousers and a slightly uncomfortable-looking fitted jacket in a fabric with a sheen to it, over a white blouse and a yellow scarf decorated with orange sun symbols. She wore a scarf-ring with a yellow sun logo with a burnt orange capital S in the centre. She wore heavy boots that looked a little incongruous with the rest of her uniform.   
She spoke of sweeping away the past, new beginnings, productivity, reaching one's true potential and smiling gods. She described the new _Night Vale Centre for Exceptionally Special Students_ and the equipment that was to purchased with the proceeds of the auction:

A set of individual carrel desks with extra high sides for every classroom so that students could not be distracted from their learning by socialising during lesson time.   
A special room for the _extra_ -special students to use when it is understood that they need to focus harder on their grades with minimal restraint and corrective procedures applied by a suitably trained _specialist_.   
The appointment of ex-military personnel straight into teaching roles, just think of all that untapped potential for training existing teachers in the importance of enforcing discipline and teaching the sort of transferrable skills demanded by modern employers, like being able to obey orders without question.   
A suitable perimeter fence to prevent students from wandering off site, thereby ensuring everyone is kept safe and _secure_.   
An enclosed yard with exercise equipment to ensure students are occupied during break times. In a flash of economic genius, the fitness equipment would be connected to generators and students could earn lunch credits by powering the school.   
A medical wing with a medical practitioner on duty at all times in case students need any form of medication to help them to concentrate on reaching their full productive potential.

She never let her smile falter. 

"Shit." Carlos breathed the word out once the speech was over. "Rochelle said that they auctioned off half of the science equipment, all of Maureen's musical instruments, even the nasty plastic recorders, and your costumes and props for productions. Shit."   
Cecil added, "And the library books. The library is to be replaced with a _multimedia resource centre_ which I think is a fancy name for a room where the kids sit around a bank of computers with earphones on, copy and paste then call it _work._ "   
"The new management team are making it very difficult for any of us to do our jobs properly in the new term. How can I teach students about practical science without practical equipment?"   
"I got another email after the auction. I may not run any more school productions. Apparently the rehearsal time _detracts from the students' training experience._ Training. Not learning, not education. Training."   
Carlos hauled out his laptop and checked his email. "Me too, I may not run educational trips unless they are to observe the application of scientific techniques leading to productivity gains in approved workplaces. I'm not even sure what that means, exactly." Carlos sighed.   
"I think it means we're all fucked."

Rochelle received the same email as Carlos. It made her very angry and she spent half an hour on the phone venting at Carlos until he told her to come over and yell in person instead. Maureen's email was very different. It made her cry.   
_Get. A. Grip. It could be so much worse!_ Maureen stared at herself in the mirror, blinked repeatedly, washed her face in cold water to try to calm the blotches around her eyes, then packed minimally and quickly. She called Rochelle again. Not voicemail this time, but no answer either. She would give it ten minutes and try again.

_Dear Maureen,_   
_It has come to our attention that Night Vale Community High School has a surplus of music teachers. Your recently renewed contract contains a clause that allows for your working hours to be adjusted without notice to fit demand. A copy of your contract is attached with the relevant clause highlighted in yellow._   
_From today, your working hours at NVCH are reduced to zero and your salary adjusted accordingly. You are still contracted to work at StrexCorp Educationalists Incorporated and may not take up another position elsewhere. Again that is a contractual obligation on your part and the relevant clause is highlighted in orange._   
_Should you wish to discuss your future productive potential, a car will call for you this evening to escort you to an interview at Desert Bluffs Academy. Overnight accommodation has been provided for you."_   
_Yours sincerely,_   
_Lauren Mallard (Business Manager DBA)_

The car arrived early. The driver took Maureen's bags in one hand and her arm in the other and escorted her to the car, hazard lights blinking in the growing dark. Maureen asked the driver if he would mind bringing her bag to her instead of shutting it in the back. By the time she noticed that her phone battery was missing they were on the highway and her door would not unlock.

Rochelle blustered at Carlos until she realised she was repeating herself then sat silent and down as Carlos and Cecil had nothing to say to make any of this better.   
"You've taught in tough schools before, Ell, we can do this." Carlos told the truth, Rochelle had worked in a school in an area her friends wouldn't walk through at night.   
"Yeah, but I didn't choose this when I came to Night Vale with you. I saw a kind of quirky, friendly school with new facilities. Not a frightened, threatened school with students and staff absence rates that..."   
Carlos put his arm around Rochelle's shoulders. Cecil watched as she leaned forward and said, "I have to go home and see what they've done to Maureen. I bet everyone got an email and Maureen's can't be good."   
Rochelle left. Half an hour later she called Carlos.   
"Maureen's gone. There was a note on the fridge door and I logged in to her work email account. They've taken her to DBA and her phone is off. It just says _overnight_ but..."   
Carlos's reply of, "shit, I hope Dana looks after her," left Rochelle feeling conflicted. Of course Dana would look out for Maureen. Of course she would. And she would be back soon. Rochelle left Maureen another brittle voicemail.

Thursday came and went and Maureen did not get in touch or return. On Friday, Cecil reminded Rochelle that Maureen was in her twenties and thrived in Night Vale which was no mean feat, and she had the kind of attitude that made people think twice or three times before pissing her off. Rochelle felt guilty.   
"I know she can cope. I know she will be okay, but I... I don't know that I will."   
"I miss her too, but, y'know how independent she is. She'd hate to be effectively living off you. She'd resent you for it."   
"I know, I know. I've already offered to be the breadwinner when we have kids since being pregnant, urgh not me, but she gave me _that stare_..."   
Cecil laughed. "You will both be fine. She's like Dana, oh gods I was relieved when they split up and stopped fighting!" He clapped his hand over his mouth, stared wide-eyed in mock horror making Rochelle laugh.   
"I know about that. Maureen told me."   
"So you know not to worry? Right? Maureen has a _friend_ in that hellhole."

Maureen looked at the contents of the wardrobe. Urgh, not her colour at all.   
"I hope you settle in quickly. This was Dana's room but she has moved on to higher things. Those," the man who reminded her of Cecil pointed at the wardrobe, "should all be your size."   
"Oh? Dana was here? Thanks Kevin." Maureen opened the bags that Kevin had brought in and started searching through them. No phone battery. Perhaps she could get a new one in town.   
Kevin left Maureen to unpack and let his smile falter as soon as his back was turned. Lauren was being difficult. How was he supposed to find something productive for Maureen to do that would also result in her retraining? Perhaps... yes. He smiled again. There would be a vacancy in the _CESS_ where she could see some of the more difficult students being _fixed_. After all, it had worked on him.   
He went back and knocked on Maureen's door before opening it and saying, "Don't forget we will have the StrexCorp staff celebration this weekend then it's a brand new start on Monday. You will need your best uniform, you're a key worker now!"

Christmas was a sombre affair. Maureen put on her uniform, cringing at the feel of the fabric and went to the StrexCorp staff celebration for speeches and pep talks. Rochelle went to Cecil and Carlos's apartment and helped Cecil make dinner after he banned Carlos from the kitchen.   
"He has no real interest in food," said Rochelle. "We used to take turns cooking for each other. That meant I only had to have pasta with pesto three times a week."   
Cecil laughed. "We eat out a lot. And order in." He was quiet for a moment. "Uh, when you and Carlos lived together..." Rochelle held up a hand.   
"No, no, no. We _shared an apartment_ for a while, ages ago. You two are _living together_. Not the same thing."   
Cecil flushed. "Oh! I wasn't implying... uh anything like _that_... but..." He stopped suddenly as Carlos wandered into the tiny kitchen.   
"Gone silent in here, were you two talking about me?"   
Cecil shook his head, denial on his lips and heart in his throat as Rochelle said, "Of course we were, Cecil wants advice on how to improve your cooking skills." 

Maureen returned to her room. Kevin was busy with Lauren, which gave her opportunity to do what she had been itching to do since finding out that this had been Dana's room. She searched it thoroughly and found what she hoped she'd find, taped under a drawer.   
_Hey Maureen, I heard you might be here soon and I was bundled out of this room real quick to make way for you. The bed is probably still warm. I won't see you because I've been moved up the food chain so I have to be so careful what I say and do. Kevin isn't all bad but don't let your guard down, he has his own means of survival here. I'm sure we will find each other soon and figure out a way to get you, me and John back home. Be wary of anything associated with the orange "S". D x_

_Bit late for that advice_ thought Maureen.

Dana looked around her new place appreciatively. The strex logo was everywhere but at least she was trusted enough to live without a chaperone. She took out her phone to text Cecil, then put it away again when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a little orange light blink on and off. No chaperone, indeed!

The hiatus between Christmas and New Year passed. Carlos joined Cecil and Janice on their annual sales spree. It was impossible to miss the number of businesses that had been taken over. The orange "S" had appeared everywhere.

Too soon it was time to start the new term, a training day that gave the students a day's reprieve on getting up early. There was a familiar face waiting to speak to Cecil in the drama studio.   
Cecil smiled. "John, when did you get back? How did you escape DBA?" Cecil took out his phone to text Carlos with the good news of John's return.   
John smiled mechanically in return. "Escape? No, I still work there. I"m here with an offer for you."   
Cecil frowned. "What? What do you mean? I work here."   
"I have been sent to make you an offer. You would still work here, but for StrexCorp Educationalists Incorporated, with a different focus. A different purpose. No more drama lessons, the kids will study something more useful like extra accountancy or maybe office skills. Your job would be this..." John held out a brief document. Cecil read it, noting the glossy paper, the generous number printed in bold type and the colourful logo of a yellow sun containing an orange "S". He held it back out.   
"No. John, if you knew me you'd know I would never agree to that." Cecil observed John again for a moment as John contemplated the unforeseen refusal. The man _looked_ like John, but he didn't move like John or speak like John. Cecil racked his brain trying to remember what John reminded him of. It hit him suddenly. _Daniel. It's like Daniel in a John-costume."_

John frowned and held out the paper again. He produced a pen and offered it to Cecil.   
"All we need is for you to sign here. What does your signature cost? Everyone has their price." John smiled wide. "Or their weakness. Maybe if Carlos..."   
Cecil felt the sudden flash of fury. How dare he suggest that Cecil would agree to sell out, become a spokesperson, spreading their poison for payment. How dare he threaten to involve Carlos. The person who looked like John advanced, holding the pen and the short contract out once more. He would choke on that orange "S" rather than swallow its message. Cecil had no explanation for what he did next. He held his phone tight in his hand, swung his arm and buried the corner of his phone into John's head. John staggered backwards and fell over.   
Cecil looked at his phone. It was undamaged and there was a text waiting. No time for that, he thought, better...   
Two people in Strex grey and yellow uniforms came in, lifted John and the dropped document from the carpet and carried them out without acknowledging Cecil at all. Cecil read his text. It was from Dana.

_Hi Cecil, met John again just now, you know the geography teacher? He's back to his old self which is good news. Will look for Maureen when I can. Tell Ell don't worry. Miss you all, D x_

Cecil frowned. If John was in Desert Bluffs then he couldn't have been in Night Vale at the same time. He looked at the carpet where John's head had rested, crouched down and put his finger into the dark stain in a cliched cop show manoeuvre.   
Whatever fluid had leaked from John's head, it was not blood. 

Cecil ran to the only place he thought he could stand to be. Carlos held him close and told him sweet lies about how everything would be fine.


	23. Meet the new boss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is changing beyond recognition, to Cecil's dismay.  
> Maureen finds a surprising niche in Desert Bluffs.  
> Tamika is causing problems for StrexCorp's insidious takeover.  
> Dana tries to be positive.
> 
> And what exactly is Daniel?

After school on Monday, after all the meetings where buzz-words flew and flocked like starlings, Carlos drove Cecil home. He was still upset from the confrontation that had finished with whatever that _John-thing_ was, shocked at discovering he was capable of an act of unpremeditated violence.  
"What if Daniel gets the police involved?" Cecil fretted at Carlos.  
"He's had all day to do that and hasn't. He won't. What's he going to say anyway, that you hit a machine?" Carlos imitated Daniel's clipped tones. _"Officer, I would like to report a violent crime. One of my colleagues smacked the microwave and now it doesn't work any more."_  
Cecil couldn't help laughing. "I see your point. I'd like to explain that I don't generally go around hitting people who make me angry. But..." Cecil stopped. He hadn't mentioned the personal threat to use Carlos as leverage. "Whatever. Promise me you'll be careful around Strex people? Hmm?"  
Carlos smiled and risked a glance over at Cecil in the passenger seat. "I am a scientist. A scientist is always careful. But I'd love to find out if Daniel is actually human, Rochelle, Dave and I all have doubts and we were planning a series of tests to find out whether he's android or biomachine." He felt the intensity of Cecil's glare. "But we won't, I promise."  
Cecil reached over and ruffled Carlos's hair at the next set of lights. "Oh I'm glad this is getting long again. It's amazing the difference an extra inch can make."  
Carlos just snorted.  
"That's NOT what I meant!" 

Carlos said, "Tough day, I need a buffer before we go home."  
Cecil nodded. It was Carlos's way of keeping work and home separate. If either of them felt stressed they would go somewhere else to unwind and talk it out on the way home. Sometimes it was the Moonlight, sometimes Rico's, but today it was White Sands Ice-cream Parlour.  
They went in and were greeted by Hannah. Cecil chirped out, "Hihowareya, how's Lucy?"  
"Getting by one day at a time, sweetie. Lucy's in the dairy today. New recipe, guaranteed no oranges." Cecil nodded.  
"Glad to see you're still operating independently. So many are not."  
Hannah sighed. "Cecil, it's getting harder and harder so stay afloat. StrexCorp has gradually bought out all our suppliers. We can't buy ingredients locally any more and Strex owns the delivery companies so we can't buy in from anywhere else. When the stock runs out, we're finished. I reckon we'll be closed by Thursday. Bankrupt. Go on, guess who owns the bank?"  
Cecil loped around the counter and hugged Hannah.  
"They can confiscate everything, absorb your business into their own, but they can't take Lucy from you. Focus on that?"  
Hannah forced out a smile. "You can't fix this, Cecil, but thanks for trying. They have moved in, taken over gradually and we all just let them."

 _No,_ thought Cecil as he started on what might be his last ever banoffee-coffee super-sundae with extra caramel sauce and sprinkles, _I can't fix this on my own. But I am not on my own._

On Tuesday morning there was an extra staff briefing. Daniel spoke, pushing Cecil to stand in silence with the rest of the staff instead of pulling him out front to speak.  
"It is imperative that the missing children be found. Especially Tamika Flynn, who seems to be the ringleader for their antisocial gang-style behaviour. Any sightings of the students should be reported to the SSP or a StrexCorp manager immediately. It is for the children's security. Last night several businesses in town recently taken over by StrexCorp Synernists, our parent company _who pay your salaries_ were firebombed. Gutted. This kind of behaviour affects the performance and profitability of StrexCorp and has a knock on effect on _your own personal status_. I hope I have made your position clear."  
Daniel walked out of the staffroom. Carlos switched off the voice-recorder in his top pocket. He looked forward to analysing the recording and comparing it with a selection of human voice frequency spectrum patterns. 

Tuesday after school meetings were mainly about how to implement the new StrexCorp approved syllabus in each faculty. Cecil's faculty no longer existed as all drama lessons were replaced with extra classes taught by Daniel on employee responsibilities, accountancy, office skills and business hierarchy. Simone had been seconded to PE full-time and Maureen was in Desert Bluffs. Instead, Cecil went to Science.  
Rochelle asked him, very quietly, "Does 'Deputy Daniel' realise he's left you at a loose end?"  
Cecil smiled. "I think the term you're looking for is _loose cannon._ "  
In the science curriculum meeting time, each member of the department read out Daniel's monologue from the morning and Carlos recorded them. He loaded the frequency spectra from the science team, plus Cecil and Daniel, and projected them onto the wall.  
They stared. Sheena spoke up. "This is the easiest odd-one-out competition I've ever seen."

Chris said, "I did some research last night after you called, Carlos, and I found these." He played a voice and then projected the sound spectrum. It matched Daniel's voice quite closely. "It's a bit rough in comparison, or a bit too smooth perhaps, if you see what I mean, but it is a couple of years old. It's a recording some kid made of his teacher at DBA and uploaded to youtube. I guess Strex have not noticed it."  
Chris took out his phone and loaded a clip. He handed his phone to Cecil. "Look."  
Cecil watched and passed the phone to Carlos, who silently passed it on to Rochelle. The clip made its way around the table.  
"It's Daniel, but..." Jonah peered at the tiny screen. "Is there a high def version or can we use the projector? Hang on... this is the same phone as I have... so..." He rummaged in his bag and produced an adaptor. Jonah connected the phone to the projector VGA cable and Daniel's figure appeared on the wall.  
"Oh!" Rochelle peered at the wall from only a foot away and pointed at part of the face. "It's just like Daniel except you can see the joins!" 

After the meeting, at which they had weighed up the evidence of their observations and decided Daniel was probably a biomachine rather than an android, Jonah and Sheena took Rochelle out to try to cheer her up, Chris and Dave did a stock-take of the science equipment that remained and Carlos took Cecil home after a quick check of Khoshekh and the kittens. The kittens were almost big enough for their new homes but Cecil was reluctant to let them go.

At home, Cecil recorded a short radio show to broadcast next day. He would have a meeting with Daniel at lunchtime and could email the audio file to the remaining radio club members and they would make sure it was broadcast. After all, he had coached two of them through their _subversive radio host_ badges just a few months ago and they were itching to help out after Tamika had told them they were needed at school.  
Carlos listened. It was impossible not to listen in the small apartment and he sat as quietly as he could as Cecil recorded. He smiled a little nervously. As long as Daniel was occupied with Cecil, he would suspect nothing. What if he heard? What if he did report Cecil? Have him fired or transferred?  
Cecil finished recording and came through to find Carlos sitting cross-legged on the bed hugging a pillow.  
"You okay?" Cecil sat beside Carlos, a hand on his knee.  
"Yeah, just worried. About... stuff."  
Cecil nodded and _hmm_ -ed and rubbed Carlos's knee for a moment.  
Carlos relinquished the pillow, took Cecil's face in both hands and kissed him with increasing passion.  
Cecil grinned when he came back up for air. "Wow. On a _Tuesday?_ Neat!" 

"Mmhmm, on a Tuesday. If you'd rather not..." Carlos kissed Cecil again, softly this time.  
Cecil responded with his tongue. He wove fingers into Carlos's hair, still too short at the back but soft and with waves beginning to form, and returned the kiss, exploring the familiar feel and taste of home.  
They undressed each other without words, without haste, hardly breaking contact of lips and eyes, dropping clothes on the floor.  
It was slow and gentle, making up for the stress of the new term. Face to face, lying on their sides, the lovers reflected each other's actions almost unconsciously, neither of them quite sure who was taking the lead.  
Carlos softly broke the silence. "I want to watch you come because I'm touching you. I want to see you and hear you."  
Cecil nodded. Carlos touched Cecil's wrist to still his hand but held it there for a moment, not quite ready for him to break the contact that simultaneously soothed and stimulated. Carlos nudged Cecil's hip. Cecil understood. He rolled onto his back as Carlos helped prop his shoulders and head up on pillows. Cecil reclined with his eyes closed, passive and trusting.

Carlos kissed a trail from Cecil's forehead to his chest, pausing to suck and bite gently at his nipples, causing Cecil to emit sounds of pleasure that Carlos adored. He moved lower, kissing and licking a trail down Cecil's torso to his hip, tonguing along the crease where hip met thigh.  
Cecil's giggle at the sensation turned into a gasp and then a moan as Carlos licked up the length of Cecil's cock and took the top part into his warm mouth, working slowly with his lips and tongue. Carlos tilted his head up enough to be able to see Cecil's face lost in pleasure, as on each side a fist repeatedly gripped and released the bedding.

Carlos wanted to make this last, keep Cecil balanced insensibly in bliss for as long as he could. He settled down, prone between Cecil's thighs, lips moving up and down the shaft while tongue circled, careful to stay gentle. Carlos moved one hand to stroke under Cecil's balls with the back of a finger then touch carefully over and around his entrance without pushing, and delighted in the sounds the action produced. _That voice_ he thought absently, _this is the story I want to hear tonight._ He shifted his hips a little, accidentally rutting into the bedding beneath him and making him _hmmm_ around Cecil's cock. _Oh he likes that!_ Carlos did it again and felt Cecil's cock twitch as he echoed the low pitched moan.

Carlos, lost in gazing at Cecil's expression of bliss. Moving oh-so-slowly, taking more of Cecil into him, using one arm to hold Cecil's hips, feeling his lover tremble and try to thrust, legs wrapped around his back, a hand woven once more into his hair to beg for more, more depth, more speed, more force, more... more... _"Ah-hah-ah-ah-Car-lo-os!"_  
Cecil fell back against the pillows, still panting, drooling slightly, eyes half-closed and mouth half-open in a slack, idiotic grin. Carlos thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Carlos shuffled up the bed and kissed as much of Cecil's face as he could until Cecil swatted him off.  
"That was..."  
"Neat?"  
Cecil giggled. "Yeah. Neat."  
He rolled over and pushed Carlos onto his back. "Your turn." 

When a different kind of hunger drove them out of the bedroom, there was an email from Daniel waiting to be read.  
 _To all staff,_  
 _I remind you that all sightings of and information about Tamika Flynn must be reported to StrexCorp managers or to the police immediately. Several StrexCorp yellow vans have been stolen or damaged and their drivers rendered unable or unwilling to perform their contractually obliged duties. I further remind you that we are concerned about the security of the missing students. The vans contained educational supplies and materials that were destined for the new NV-CESS and the losses have forced us to postpone the opening of this essential new centre._  
 _Daniel_

"I almost forgot," said Carlos rummaging in his lab-coat pocket and holding out a white plastic cylindrical tub. "This is the last, we're not allowed to order any more chemical supplies."  
Cecil took the tub and put it in his school bag. "Oh good, magnesium powder. I can give it to Big Rico tomorrow."

On Wednesday morning there were extra vehicles in the staff car park. Two black vans parked in formation with three yellow ones that from upstairs classrooms formed an insect-like display. Indoors, there were notices on office doors: _Telephone Maintenance_  
Carlos frowned at Rochelle as he watched a black-clad _repair technician,_ according to the lettering on his polo shirt, dismantle their telephone, wire in some new components then reassemble it.  
"All done now." The man stared at Carlos intently and said, "I have fixed your phone. Fixed it. They were never supposed to need fixing, not here." He raised his eyebrows and waited.  
"Got it. Thank you." The man nodded and left.  
Carlos waved at Rochelle and signed to her with his back to the CCTV camera in the corridor, _phones bugged, tell everyone_  
Rochelle nodded.

Cecil presented himself at Pamela's office ninety seconds later than instructed. Daniel was waiting. "You're late, Palmer."  
Cecil frowned and stalled. "Am I, I'm sure I was on time. Can I check my time against yours..."  
"Stop talking." Daniel knocked on the door of the inner office, Pamela's domain.  
"Come in!"  
Daniel opened the door and pushed Cecil in.  
"Daniel, Cecil, please sit down. Cecil, I am Lauren Mallard. I am the school's business manager and acting principal. We do things a little differently in Desert Bluffs and I am here to make sure the school runs as efficiently and _productively_ as DBA. I am sure you will agree that achieving the highest grades possible for our students is a valuable goal..."  
Cecil let her talk and talk and talk, watching her smile. The smile extended her lips but did not trouble her eyes. One sentence brought him back into the present and made him wish he had listened properly.  
"Oh yes, Carlos. That's his name." 

Meanwhile, Cecil's recording played everywhere except the admin block.  
 _...Listeners! Don't you know how dangerous it is to talk and to listen? Have you heard about the trouble in town, how Tamika, one of us, has been causing so much... trouble... for our new management? We should NOT TALK idly. We should not LISTEN thoughtlessly. Students, and staff, I know we have a rather delicate relationship with the new managers. But we all love EDUCATION above learning. So often we get what we deserve, not what we ask for. Ask of yourself, what do I deserve?..."_

By the end of his meeting Cecil no longer had an empty timetable. He and Simone were directed to use the theatre and the drama studio for all lessons for students with hearing impairments. Lauren explained herself.  
"We can't have students with, uh _different needs_ wasting time on _normal_ lessons and demanding attention from teachers who are not, um, _specialised_ enough to teach a mixed class like that. After all, grades are our business and the better our performance in turning out grades the better we become! We will eventually _fix_ all such imperfections of course but for the mean time, you and Ms Rigadeaux will supervise the, um, deaf students in your department. If only we had been able to open the CESS earlier... but you will have to do."  
Cecil was furious. He knew what Lauren was trying to say without saying it. "You mean you want the kids who can't be lectured to be removed? so that... what? Do you seriously believe that learning sign language is a... _distraction?_ "  
"Cecil, we all strive to gain perfection. We are all perfectionists in our own way. Our vision of perfection is different from yours, for now. We may choose to add students to your class from time to time for a number of reasons, for example those who demonstrate that they are not up to the required standard and lack the motivation for rapid improvement."  
"What do you want us to teach our new classes?"  
She shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
Lauren's last comment almost broke Cecil's heart. 

At Wednesday's meeting, Lauren introduced herself and told the staff that as of Thursday morning, all students with non-standard educational needs were to be sent to the theatre instead of normal lessons, all teaching assistants were to be assigned to tutor students who were not yet achieving a passing grade and students would be tested formally every four weeks and any teacher whose students did not show a minimum amount of measurable progress twice in a row would find themselves on the DBA exchange programme. From the following Monday, the school day was to be extended by two hours for supervised study classes, all extra curricular clubs were cancelled.  
Lauren smiled through her entire speech, using all the right jargon and scattering phrases like _for the good of the students_ and _sufficient progress and progression_ and _employability_ until half of the staff had no idea what she was actually saying.  
Dave summed it up.  
"We are no longer educators. We are the manufacturers of grades for league tables."

At Rico's, Lauren and Daniel were missing. Cecil fumed with Simone, conducting the entire tirade in sign language which caused the staff around them to giggle from time to time.  
Carlos said afterwards, "You have obviously not taught me all the sign language I am going to need. I recognised a few of the gestures you used, but many were unfamiliar. This one, for example..." Carlos moved his hands. Cecil laughed and held his arm.  
"Carlos! I will show you, but please don't do that gesture in class."  
Cecil spent the rest of the evening talking to the teachers to ask if they would run lessons in the drama studio in their non-contact time. Most said yes, a few asked for help with signing and then said yes. Only one refused.

Thursday morning. Dana pushed open the door to her little office and looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk. Things never quite worked out the way she expected. She texted Cecil.

  
 _Hi Cecil, sorry it has been a while_  
 _I have a mountain of work but I can see where it is leading me_  
 _although I have to be careful, warning lights etc_  
 _Maureen has a DB-CESS phone so I can text her with official business only_  
 _will try to meet her soon_  
 _be careful D x_  
Cecil tried to text back but got an error message.

Maureen looked at her class in the Centre for Extra Special Students. There were not many of them, and they were a mixed bunch in every way. She tried again.  
"Look, I am new here and I don't know anybody. My name is Maureen and I like music. I was a music teacher in Night Vale. What is your name and what music do you like?"  
A sullen silence.  
Maureen sighed. "Well, as long as I'm here I might as well do something _constructive_."  
She picked up a piece of paper from the pad by her desk. As she worked, the girl at the front watched, half standing to get a better view. After a while the class of six were sitting in front of her, giggling as she held up caricature portraits of each of them.  
The girl picked up a pencil. "Show me how you did that, miss?"

Maureen's official, and only, phone buzzed. She looked at the message as the boy with the piercings told her off for having a phone in lessons. She put her finger to her lips and winked as he took out a pair of earbuds and put them in.  
"Jaz, JAZ! Quieter, I can hear that from here."  
"Sorry miss"  
The tinny music was turned down and Jaz returned to his drawing. They had been drawing pictures and taking turns to tell stories to each other about them all day and he couldn't remember ever having talked or listened or been listened to as much before. Miss didn't seem to mind what their stories were about although she went a funny colour sometimes and told Frey off for shouting _bullshit!_ at Jacky when she told a story about the Moon. It wasn't perfect, he thought, but nobody was yelling and nobody was getting hauled out and that was better than usual and nobody was making him write painful words one letter at a time with his other finger keeping his place on the page.

Maureen read her text.  
 _Dear Maureen, this is un official message_  
 _I would like to see you_  
 _to talk about your successful start at DBA-CESS._  
 _Will pick you up_  
 _Friday 4pm Dana_  
Maureen smiled. Dana didn't do typos.

Friday came at last. Instead of drawing and telling stories, Maureen asked if she could take her little class outdoors. The school had no field, the land had been valuable and sold off so the classrooms looked out onto a multi-storey car park, and only a little enclosed yard with a couple of sad looking picnic benches. She had asked them to sit away from each other, close their eyes and listen, _really listen_ then try to describe all the sounds they had heard. Jacky said it was stupid and sulked. Frey described the sound of Jacky sulking until she laughed and punched her. Jaz told them to shut up because he didn't want to go back indoors. Maureen asked them each to talk about what their favourite sound was. She started them off:  
"My favourite noise is my phone buzzing because I might have a message from my friend."  
Jaz listened as the girls and the other boys spoke, then it was his turn. Maureen saw the glint in his eye as he decided to push the boundaries a little further. "My favourite sound is when I..."  
The girls shrieked, the boys laughed and went puce, Maureen merely raised an eyebrow at him and said, "That's nothing, wait until you have someone who loves you making that noise just for you. But it's not something we generally talk about in public." Jaz gaped, reddened and refused to talk or meet Maureen's eye for the rest of the day.

Dana laughed until she hurt.  
"Oh no, I'm glad Jaz has met his match. I dare you to ask Kevin about his time in the CESS, he hated it! The kids made him a special kind of Hell. I'm actually glad you're in there, the kids might gain some useful skills. Bet you're tired, though, it's intense."  
Maureen nodded. "I feel bad for them, I'm just kind of muddling along."  
"We should go somewhere... else. Let's walk." Dana signed _we will be watched but talk quietly_  
They strolled out of school and towards town.  
"I think I can see a way back, out of this stupid exchange scheme. Stick with it, I will need your help, and John's when the time comes."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Just trust me for now? I will let you know when I have found out a few more details about our employer."  
Dana walked Maureen back to school where Kevin waited to drive her home. They hugged. Dana stroked Maureen's face and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Dana, I'm engaged to Ell." Maureen said this as their lips separated.  
"Oh? Oh. Congratulations." Dana hoped her smile looked genuine.

Back in Night Vale, on Friday afternoon, Rochelle told her friends that although she missed Maureen she was okay and did not need to be babysat, then went home for TV and wine on her own, hugging Maureen's pillow. Jonah surreptitiously took Sheena's hand after they let Dave and Chris get ahead of them on the way to the bar. Cecil and Carlos went to the Moonlight to talk over the week's events then went home and started their weekend by falling on each other as soon as the door was closed.

Lauren and Daniel worked late in the inner office. They worked on timetables and accounts and grade forecasts and, finally, each other.


	24. Going for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a walk. It's a lovely afternoon for a walk into town, maybe to end up at City Hall with a few concerned parents, students and education workers. 
> 
> Warning: uncharacteristically un-fluffy.

Saturday saw students and staff alike waking up and breathing a sigh of relief. Lauren made coffee, poured a cup and went back to bed, grunting acknowledgement at Daniel who sat perfectly still in the corner of the living room.  
"Wake up Daniel."  
He turned his head. "Ten more minutes and I will be ready."  
"Good. Have you any appreciation for just how difficult it was to get you assigned here?" Lauren smiled. "Bipedals are expensive. So much engineering."  
Daniel processed Lauren's words and expression and responded with his own careful facsimile of a smile.  
"Yes, we are expensive. But a suitable full-human could not be made available. Have I fulfilled my duties effectively and efficiently? The data suggest that I have."  
Lauren smiled wider, almost genuine. "I have no complaints about your programming. Merely one or two suggestions."

Kevin made coffee early as usual. He poured three mugs, leaving two outside Maureen's door and knocking gently. The door opened.  
"Thanks, Kevin." Dana picked up both mugs.  
Maureen groaned. "Urgh, he makes it too weak."  
Dana laughed. "I wonder what he thinks happened here last night?  
"I don't care. He's creepy and evil."  
"Creepy, yes, but not evil. Not deliberately, anyway, not all the time. Move over, my back hurts."  
Dana climbed into bed beside Maureen, comforted by the familiarity of her friend, and drank the bad coffee.

Dana had to get dressed for work soon. She explained in hushed tones made to look like pillow-talk that she was trying to look like a good StrexCorp convert and had secured a brief visit to Night Vale for the purpose of personal evaluation. Travel was strictly controlled and it had taken her days of delving into the StrexCorp computer system to work out how to secure a travel permit.  
"I have lost so much, Maureen, I need to be reminded of that. I miss so much."  
Maureen played along and stroked Dana's cheek.  
"If you see Cecil or Ell, do not mention this."  
She kissed Dana gently.  
"I have missed you too." 

Carlos woke up tired. Cecil was already pottering in the kitchen making breakfast and reading his emails.  
"Coffee?" Carlos reached for the mug Cecil held out to him. "I need to go to school after lunch. There's a thing."  
"A thing? What kind of thing?"  
"Oh, some parents got the idea that it would be a nice afternoon for a walk." Cecil smiled. "A walk from the school to City Hall. Maybe a walk with some shouting and unauthorised chanting."  
"Remind me of why the school needed a new science block this year."  
"Oh, not that kind of chanting. The other kind. I have, uh, no idea where they got the idea from. The parents of the deaf kids started it. We had a whole afternoon of, um, art and design on Friday."  
Carlos stared at Cecil. "Oh really. No idea at all. Really. Want me to come with you? Record some independent observations? Ell is really good that that kind of unauthorised chanting and has a cracking aim with a placard if the SSP want to get frisky."

Carlos called Rochelle who was already organised for the afternoon's "walk" and had spent Friday morning teaching the students a little about projectile motion and effective sloganeering. Between them, they agreed that Cecil and Rochelle would join the walk, Carlos would video whatever he could from from the side streets and Simone would meet them all at City Hall. If anything went wrong, they agreed a signal and a meeting point to regroup a couple of streets back.

Dana stepped onto the strip of concrete when it was her turn to leave the plane. She handed over her travel permit and StrexCorp Educationalists ID for scrutiny and was allowed past the security barriers with their yellow-suited smiling guards. A car waited to take her to Night Vale Community High School. It was a Strex-Academy now, it would be open with classes running for "support" for students who had not completed sufficient homework.  
Steve met her at the main door.  
"Good to see you Da... Ms Cardinal!"  
"Steve, hi, wow I miss this place. I love that smell, like cardboard and gum and polish with an undertone of... something."  
"Yeah, that'll be the mold. Where do you want to go?"  
"Show me my old classroom, then somewhere... secure."  
Steve led Dana through the school to the boarded up radio booth.  
"The radio club keeps this place neat. I won't show you your classroom honey, it'd break your heart. 

"Cecil's not here," said Steve. "He's... busy with a personal project this afternoon. Quite a lot of the staff are, actually, busy that is."  
"Oh, I really hoped to talk with him today."  
"How are you?"  
Dana thought about the simple question.  
"I think I'm coping. It's hard..." 

She responded to Steve's simple, open questions. She told him that her job was not what she imagined, about the mountain of admin work, about the other people at Strex who were unhappy with the way they were forced to operate, about how she wanted to make contact with them, form a union, an army against their exploitation in both places, but the others froze her out. She was too new to be trusted.  
Dana talked about home, about missing people, her fear of losing her identity.  
She talked about the things she had already found out about StrexCorp, the depths to which they would sink, how she had found evidence by delving deep into the deliberate spirals of confusion that were still marked with the Strex brand of deception and spin, and maybe, just maybe, if she gathered enough evidence she could get herself and others back where they belonged. 

By the end, Steve's head was reeling.  
"Dana, be careful. These people..." He shrugged, palms up.  
"I know, Steve. Can you tell Cecil? Get a message out somehow?"  
Steve looked around. "This equipment, it all still works, you know."  
Dana frowned, thought for a while, then said, "okay, let's record something Cecil will understand but your Daniel will not."  
" _our_ Daniel?"  
"Uh, yes. I found out StrexCorp Synernists has a research lab working on bioengineering. Keep that to yourself for now or they will ask awkward questions about how you could possibly know and blow my cover."  
"So it's true, androids really do secretly live among us?"  
Dana laughed, aware that she had found Steve's perfect torture - to have one of his theories confirmed and to be unable to talk about it. 

As Dana stepped back through security at the airport, Cecil and the march reached City Hall. The doors were closed, the windows shuttered, and a notice pinned to the news board by the steps.  
 _The City Council is unavailable for comment at this moment in time. Please call back during office hours._  
Rochelle felt the mood of the crowd shift. They had started walking from the school gates, chanting and singing, waving at the drivers of cars who honked horns in support. But now the parents were scowling, looking for the best way of snatching attention. She sidled up to Cecil.  
"Can we get the kids out of here? Somewhere safe?"  
"Carlos is videoing, they won't do anything."  
Rochelle raised an eyebrow. "Look at the SSP officers there. They're not the jolly local cops that directed us with a smile and a nod half a mile back. Look at them."  
Cecil looked and saw a grey-uniformed man with a yellow triangular badge throw the first canister into the crowd from the steps of City Hall.

Carlos captured all he could then met Rochelle and Cecil at their agreed meeting point a few streets back.  
"I got video of a lot of that, before it turned really nasty. I got the..." He stopped.  
Cecil put a hand on his arm. "Give it to me, now." He took out his phone, took Carlos's phone and sent himself the video files. "The more people who see this, and the sooner they see it, the better. I know someone."  
He scrolled down his contacts to find the ex-student who had eventually been expelled for over-enthusiastic pursuit of real news.  
"Hi. Leann, I'm sending you something. Make it visible."  
Rochelle looked around. "Where's Simone?"  
That evening, Carlos, Cecil and Rochelle ate pasta they were not hungry for in silence. Eventually Cecil got the text he hoped for rather than the one he dreaded and Rochelle collected Simone and took her home.

Lauren stared at her computer in disbelief and irritation.  
"Daniel!"  
"Yes, Lauren?"  
"Make this go away. Now."  
"Yes, Lauren."  
Daniel closed his eyes and sat down although he did not need to. It helped Lauren accept him more if he looked like he was concentrating. He searched via his own wifi connections for the offending material and shut down every website affected and blocked every phone while he erased file after file after file. All the world would see was the suspension of a few accounts, a few files deleted from servers and from phones that were connected to the network. After about half an hour, he opened his eyes to find Lauren staring at him.  
"Done, Lauren. Like it never happened." Lauren smiled. The machine part of him did not care, but the bio part wondered if there would be a reward for his efficiency.

On Sunday, most tried to get used to pretending everything would go on as normal but somehow a tipping point had been reached. It wasn't peaceful resistance any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much?


	25. StrexEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Daniel find a way to try to control Cecil, who is becoming increasingly vocal as he gets increasingly angry with them.  
> Life at school is too stressful for some, like the new computing teacher. Pamela pays a useful visit, talks and listens to the students, who are also unhappy with school life.  
> And Daniel is not the only biomachine in school but Lauren certainly thinks he is the most... usefully programmed.

On Monday, more children were absent. Simone was absent due to her injuries that, although superficial, left her shaken. Rochelle took the morning off to care for her, Steve would take over at lunchtime.  
Lauren and Daniel started briefing with their chant, making a note of everyone who did not join in. On one list went the names of staff who turned to face the walls but did not speak, on another went the names of staff who stood still, facing the centre and mouthed _All Hail._

Lauren spoke, keeping eye contact with Cecil the whole time, neither of them backing down.  
"The police informed us that a number of parents and students displayed seriously unsocial behaviour on Saturday afternoon in the city centre. The students involved have been excluded from site for bringing the school into disrepute. Their parents received appropriate corrective discipline before being tagged and released from our remodelled City Hall late on Sunday night, as soon as they had come to agree that their behaviour was unacceptable."  
"Any staff members identified from security camera footage will be required to enter a programme of... retraining." 

Cecil grounded himself by grabbing Carlos's hand as Lauren left the staffroom followed closely by Daniel.  
"One of the parents called me this morning just after we arrived. All the hearing-impaired kids have been excluded, including the ones who were not involved on Saturday. The students have to report to City Hall for lessons."  
Under his voice, Carlos replied, "shit, does Tamika know yet?"  
Cecil nodded.

The older teachers and those who had taught in Night Vale for some time, The Survivors as they liked to call each other, had an advantage. They remembered what the school used to be like. Imperfect, noisy, busy, joyfully terrifying at times, but almost always happy, accepting, adaptable.  
Teachers who had come from outside at first saw sloppiness, below average grades, a lack of deference. But if they stayed they were rewarded with understanding, understanding that these children were... different. All of them, somehow, and the school catered for them all as best it could. NVCHS would never reach the top half of league tables in its previous incarnation but there was a place for the school as long as there were students who didn't fit elsewhere.  
New staff, young teachers eager to impress, build up experience and look for early promotion suffered most. The ones who lacked the confidence and reputation to say no. They had never known anywhere else to work. StrexCorp Educationalists recruited as much as possible from their own pool, and took on young, unqualified staff for posts that remained, promising training for a solid career and just enough pay to get by.

Fey looked over the top of her monitor at her class. It was her job, Daniel had called her for a meeting by herself to tell her personally, her job to get these students top grades. She sighed. They were nice kids, called her by her first name, Miss Fey, and said she was too young to be a proper teacher and tried to get her to talk about her personal life. _Have you got a boyfriend? what about a girlfriend? Married? got kids yet? where do you live? what music do you listen to?..._  
But they were not likely to get top grades. Most of them had not used a computer before they started her class and were just getting around the idea that a computer will do exactly what you _tell_ it to do, not what you _want_ it to do. Some had missed weeks of school in the previous academic year, with out any real explanation.  
And it was her job to make sure all the numbers matched up at the end of the course. the right number of students getting the right number of marks to get the right number of grades to match the school's target numbers. Se scanned the class again, checking what was on each screen and sighed.  
"We are all just made up of numbers."  
"Whatcha say Miss?"  
"Nothing important. Extra class after school until six, remember, I expect to see you all here." 

Cecil found himself at a loose end again since all of his students had been expelled. He decided to walk around, find out what was going on in classes. What he saw depressed him. Most classes had students in silence, heads down over approved textbooks, learning facts to regurgitate on test papers. He felt like he had stepped back in time and was walking the corridors of a school from decades ago. He hoped there was a special place in Hell for those who complained that educational standards were better in the past. Clearly some people had poor memories.

At lunchtime he went to the school cafeteria. Prices were up and quality was down. Nobody was allowed off site at lunchtime any more and packed lunches were forbidden as "nutritionally suboptimal". Cecil looked at the tub of whatever it was the yellow-aproned lunch monitor handed him and caught her eye. She shrugged and motioned at him to move on. He handed the tub to a kid whose fingerprint wouldn't let him into the dining room because he had asked too many of the wrong kind of questions.

Cecil's route from the dining hall to the science block took him past the IT classes. He looked in and saw a figure hunched over a laptop, head in hands, dark hair curtaining its face. He went in.  
"Hi, are you new? I don't remember seeing you before. I'm Cecil, I used to teach drama here but... oh." He sat on the desk next to the sobbing woman. "Oh. Oh dear. Do you want me to go?"  
Miss Fey shook her head and put out a damp hand. "Uh, nice to meet you. I'm..."  
"Clearly very upset about something?"  
She dried her face and smiled. "Yeah, that's me. So many numbers and they just don't count if they're not high enough. I didn't think it would be like this."  
Cecil spoke quietly. "It doesn't have to be like this. Perhaps we can all be free soon."

On Tuesday morning, Cecil went to check that Fey was coping. She was not in class. He went in anyway and asked the yellow-waistcoated replacement teacher where Fey was but she did not know. In the staffroom later he heard that a teacher had been found last night, hushed tones told a tale of stress and debt and... he did not want to hear more. He went to Daniel's office.  
"What happened to the new computing teacher?" Cecil had not bothered knocking.  
"She decided after a meeting with us last night that she did not wish to continue."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her continued employment depended on her students making extensive and measurable progress. Her students were not performing well enough to add to the school's end of term figures. Her teaching must therefore have been inadequate. She was... I believe the best phrase is _let go._ "  
Cecil's brain flashed him an image, an imaginary horror scene based on the rumours about how Fey had been found. His fury could be heard along the whole corridor.

Daniel sat, eyes on Cecil as he paced the room and pointed and gesticulated, watching the range of facial expressions and wondering if his musculature would allow him to look that angry. When Cecil ran out of words, Daniel simply said, "here is your new job description effective from tomorrow," and handed him a sheet of paper. It was a list of admin tasks. "For some reason the powers above won't let us dispose of you yet. I think they believe you will be a bigger problem if you no longer have to spend all day supervised here. Or perhaps you have a guardian angel. Look at point four please, it is important."  
Point four put Cecil in charge of producing promotional material for Desert Bluffs Academy - Night Vale Campus. 

In the inner office, Lauren smiled as Cecil ranted at Daniel. Her position in Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area division of StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated would be strengthened soon. She had as good as been promised the CEO position if she could settle the school down and deal with troublesome members of staff. There were not many problematic teachers left. Dana was almost a Strex convert. John was paralysed with paperwork at DBA, Maureen would be easy with Dana on her case. Josie was proving difficult but would surely break soon, no not break, bend to their way of thinking. It was such a pity that the old woman had so many connections in higher places and could not simply vanish. Cecil was a problem all right. No, she told herself, not a problem. An opportunity to show her competence and efficiency.  
She called through to the outer office.  
"Daniel, update on the status of my special order?"  
"It should arrive tomorrow, Lauren." 

Cecil went to the science faculty meeting again as he had no direct instruction to be anywhere else. They squeezed into the only space they knew to be secure: the radio booth with the boarded up window and door.  
Carlos started once Cecil was settled. "First agenda item, Simone. Ell?"  
"Feeing a bit better, going to stay with St... family friends for a few days."  
"Second item, how are the students feeling? Sheena?"  
"My lot are getting scared. The ones at the top are fine," there were nods from around the table, "and the ones that were in the lower third of the class have disappeared, but the ones in the middle, the borderline kids, they are terrified." Dave and Jonah told similar stories.  
"What of?"  
"Failure, disappearance or transfer to one of Mr Vansten's internships." 

Carlos handed round paper copies of their official agenda. It contained three items: results, projections and action plan.  
"Third item. What can we do to, uh, strike at the heart of the rot?"  
Cecil had ideas, like talk to the frightened kids, turn their fear into careful defiance, something they could use to fight back. Don't try to involve the students who could no longer see the evil amongst them. Get word out that although they were no longer permitted to broadcast, the club would still record a show as often as they could and make it available for download.  
Cecil summarised. "The radio club is now the podcast club. I suppose it is time for them to move into this century anyway."  
The meeting finished and they did have an action plan. Just not the official one Carlos had produced in advance to hand in to Daniel at the end of the day. 

On Tuesday night, as Carlos cleared away dinner and thought about whether he wanted a movie or a documentary, Cecil interrupted.  
"Email from Dana."  
Carlos read it. "Oh she seems to be doing okay, I'm glad she is coping."  
"She says she is not afraid. She repeats it. Maybe she is trying to convince herself?And the dissenters in the Strex ranks, what if they are just a ruse, a trap to see who she is really working for?"  
"Cecil, Dana is very capable of looking out for herself. You know that. Honestly? If she says she is not afraid then I expect she is not afraid. As for the dissenters, if they wanted to catch her out wouldn't they make it easier for her to join them?"  
Cecil sighed. "You might be right. I hope you're right. Movie or documentary, did you decide?"  
"Mmm, documentary. It's shorter than a movie and I want to go to bed early tonight."  
"Oh?" 

Neither of them could quite work it out. Carlos said that maybe it was a reaction to stress, after all sex did leave them both relaxed and made them forget for a while how unbearable ordinary life was becoming. Cecil said that perhaps it was a phase in their relationship, still new and exciting yet advanced enough to be trusting of each other, they were secure in what they asked for.  
They agreed that whatever the cause, their current increased physical desire for each other was immensely enjoyable. 

Carlos settled down to watch his documentary as Cecil pottered around tidying up the apartment. Carlos complained.  
"Cecil, come and sit down. You're distracting me."  
Cecil curled up beside Carlos, leaning into him. Carlos kissed the top of his head. They watched the documentary, Carlos concentrating on it, Cecil letting his mind wander. When Carlos got up at the ad break, Cecil stretched out along the sofa so that Carlos either had to perch or lie in front of him. He chose to lie down.  
"Can you see okay?"  
Cecil shifted up onto one elbow and kissed Carlos's cheek then lay down again, eyes closed. "I can see fine."

Cecil put his free arm around Carlos's waist, holding them tight together.  
"Um, Cecil, is this a particularly _stimulating_ documentary?" Carlos giggled.  
Cecil ground a little harder into Carlos as a reply and kissed the back of his neck.  
"Mmhmm, sure, I'm very into science. You know that."  
Cecil slipped his hand under the waistband of Carlos's sweatpants.  
"Oh I think someone else is very into science."  
"Cecil! That's really..." Carlos was going to say "distracting" but somewhere between the beginning of the sentence and the end he lost interest in the documentary. "Uh, hmm, nice. You want to move into the bedroom?"  
"No, I want you right here. Look under the sofa, by the leg." 

Carlos rolled forwards slightly, reached down and felt around under the sofa around the nearest leg. He brought out a bag. It contained a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Cecil held him tight so that he couldn't turn round. Cecil's forehead was resting on his back, between his shoulders. His voice sounded muffled.  
"If you want, we can. If you don't, that's okay."  
"Ce-ee-cil?"  
"Ca-arr-lo-os?"  
"Um, weeks ago, you said you didn't want to..."  
"Am I not allowed to change my mind?"  
"Are you sure?"  
Cecil suppressed a giggle, kissed the back of Carlos's neck and spoke in his ear, "May I fuck you slowly on this sofa?" Carlos responded by handing the condoms and lube to Cecil.  
Afterwards, Carlos suggested that getting a couple of washable throws might be a good idea. 

On Wednesday Cecil was kept busy writing advertising copy for the school. None of what he wrote was accepted by Daniel and Lauren. They especially criticised:  
 _StrexEd, No means no._  
 _StrexEd, you're going to need protection._  
 _StrexEd, Fuck your smiling god._  
 _StrexEd, guaranteed to offend everyone._  
 _StrexEd, coming in your town and shafting schools_

Cecil scowled at the desktop wallpaper, a cheerful scene of a yellow sun containing an orange 'S' and the caption "We Believe in a Smiling God." He was confined to the office that used to be Josie's and monitored by a web-cam. Every so often, Daniel or Lauren would cheerfully tell him to smile.  
Fortunately the web cam was not able to resolve his handwriting in the pad in front of the keyboard, and could not tell the difference between reaching to the side to pick a file from the chair by the door or to put a sheet of paper there for a radio club runner to collect.  
Carlos visited briefly during the afternoon, stuck a piece of modelling clay over the web-cam lens and removed it a few minutes later, making Daniel wonder what temporary camera malfunction had caused Cecil's hair to get so untidy and why did he look so pleased about it.  
The other thing Cecil did surreptitiously was to call Pamela from Khoshekh's men's room and get word out via the radio club that there was an assembly at the end of lessons in the theatre. It would coincide neatly with Lauren's pep-talk to staff. Everyone would be there.

Rochelle organised distractions. Rochelle's job was to accost Lauren about return-to-work procedures for Simone and make sure she was in her office. Dave was to ask Daniel convoluted questions about his contract and make sure he also was in his office. Steve's task was to jam the outer office door until the assembly had begun.  
It went to plan. Neither Lauren nor Daniel knew they had been deliberately delayed until they marched into the theatre to find Pamela talking to the students.  
"...and I hear the standard of school lunches has dropped. Ce... Mr Palmer says they are inedible now and cost too much." The students nodded and murmured. "Coach Nazr told me that the football team has been disbanded and you all have to spend training time on community service projects. I want you to think about that. Hands up if you have done something that really does benefit our community? Any examples?" One hand went up. "Yes?"  
"Um, Principal Winchell, we had to take new story books to the primary schools and read them stories about a smiling god." The child hung his head. "We didn't want to."  
Pamela stared. She turned and stared at Lauren and Daniel who were waiting at the side of the stage to see what would happen next. She stared at the orange jackets of the security team who entered the theatre by the emergency exit at the back. She spoke of StrexCorp as a cancer like her own. She spoke of StrexCorp managers as the destroyers of lives. Pamela spoke like a woman with no more left to lose. The security team bundled Pamela off the stage as the students stamped their feet in protest.

At Rico's, Lauren and Daniel were the main topic of discussion.  
The older teachers recognised that many of the students had reached breaking point, and sympathised, discussing how to subvert their lessons to make them more relevant to the challenge of moderating StrexCorp's excess.  
The younger teachers discussed how to balance the demand to make students learn the approved syllabus with the students' inevitable and mostly peaceful rebellion.  
Cecil excused himself on the pretext of "saying thanks to Rico" and went to the kitchens for news of Tamika. Little Rico was there, folding pizza cartons.  
"Hi Mr P, Tam says thanks for all the... um... stuff and tell Miss R that the deaf students are really good at stealth ops. Also thanks for the hint about the, you know, community theatre auditions tonight. You can have the... umm... script with your Friday night takeout order."  
Cecil thanked Little Rico and left. Dana was mining a trail of evidence that started in Desert Bluffs. He was digging in Night Vale and really hoped their tunnels would meet in the middle.

"Well, that is adorable. Daniel, you know what to do." Lauren reached a hand out but Daniel caught her wrist.  
"Yes Lauren, I have altered its programming, it would be unwise to switch it on here."  
Daniel carried the box to Josie's old office that was now Cecil's place of house-arrest during working hours. He took out the new biomachine, placed it under the desk and switched it on.  
Tomorrow might bring an end to their biggest problem and a reward for him if the reprogrammed StrexPet was effective. 

Thursday morning came and Cecil sat half-asleep at his desk, looking at his to-do list and wondering idly if he would be able to get out for a while, go over to Science where he knew Carlos had a full day and find an excuse to call him into the prep room and... No, not when he had students next door. That would be weird. Perhaps he should text Carlos to see if he could meet him in Khoshekh's room at lunchtime.  
His foot nudged something under the desk. Cecil pushed his chair back to investigate. Something dark and furry with shiny black spider-eyes looked back at him from under the drawers.  
"Oh! Hello little buddy, what are you? Oh you're adorable! Come on out..."  
Cecil waited quietly. It didn't move. He left it alone and went back to contemplating ways of getting out of the office but not into trouble.  
The door opened and a teaching assistant appeared.  
"Hi, Jeremy, can you take this note to the radio booth? It's important."  
Jeremy read it. "Um, Cecil, this is cryptic even by your standard despite what happened at little Amy's house in the early hours because her mother said... "Jeremy looked around, Cecil put a hand over the web-cam and nodded, "that there are more of us than them and we should run them out of town. I mean, they used tear gas to get the family out of the house so that they could be arrested for breaking curfew! Amy only got away because she had already snuck out to her boyfriend's house. But will the students understand?" Cecil smiled.  
"Some will, some won't, depending on what they've read, but the radio club has widened its audience. Look at this." Cecil held up his phone to show Jeremy how many times the radio club podcast had been downloaded. "For a little city like this, that's a lot of hits."

Jeremy nodded and left, slipping the new script into the darkness under the radio booth door on the way past. Someone silently snatched it up.  
Cecil stared at his computer screen again. He had to play the audio clip over but still couldn't make anything positive out of it. The voice was Kevin's from DBA, a recording of a meeting with someone higher up in StrexCorp. He seemed to be suggesting that to make a school perfect they had to remove all the students who were not achieving good enough grades and fire their teachers. He talked about hating imperfection. He sent the clip to his phone then forwarded it to the radio club.  
Cecil wondered where the clip had come from. He suspected Dana.

Something nudged his leg.  
"Oh! Look at you! You're friendly, aren't you? Oh come here and... HEY!"  
Cecil jumped as the creature showed that as well as fur and eyes and a strange body shape, it also had sharp teeth set in a strong jaw. Cecil looked at the blood seeping through his sock and went to the men's room wash the injury and stop the bleeding.  
He was followed by two creatures. Khoshekh took advantage of the open door to go into "his" room where his food dish lived without having to push. The reprogrammed StrexPet followed and did as it had been programmed to do. It attacked whatever living creature it saw.

Jeremy, who had been passing, described what he witnessed to Carlos.  
"The thing was fast, it went for the cat and the cat didn't stand a chance, It fought back but.. urgh so much blood. Cecil was fuming. I've never seen him angry before. Lauren turned up and asked why he had damaged her gift to him. I really thought Cecil was going to attack Lauren. He looked... dangerous. Anyway, here's what's left of it, whatever it is, Cecil said you scientists might want it. He's gone to the animal hospital."  
Carlos looked at the slightly misshapen lump of fur and called Dave and Rochelle. They would need a programming specialist to help out. Rochelle reckoned there must be a suitably advanced geek in the radio club. She was right. After connecting the biomachine to a laptop and tapping keys for half an hour, the student nodded at Rochelle.  
"Carlos, tell Cecil that we think we can use the biomachine to build something that will interfere with Daniel's operating system. Might take a while but it is possible that we will be able to shut him down."  
Carlos thanked the student and left to meet Cecil.

Cecil's hot fury abated to a silent anger as he waited for news of Khoshekh. Carlos entered the animal hospital's waiting room to find Cecil sitting on a small sofa in the corner, hugging his knees. He strode over and sat beside Cecil, arms around him, holding him tight. Cecil leaned in to Carlos. Neither of them tried to speak or to move.  
Eventually a vet in clean scrubs came out.  
"Khoshekh Palmer?" Carlos looked up. The vet came over and addressed them both.  
"It is likely that Khoshekh will live, Mr Palmer, Mr Palmer, but he is very badly injured. He has lost a lot of blood and needs to stay in our hospital for a few days. He is missing an eye and part of a paw. We want to make sure his external injuries are healing and that there are no hidden internal problems."  
Cecil held on to Carlos's arms, still wrapped around his shoulders.  
"You can see him, but he's still sedated. Don't expect anything."  
Slowly, Cecil uncoiled and followed the vet through to see Khoshekh. When he came back out, he found he could cry.

Later, at home, Cecil admitted that the only reason he had not attacked Lauren and Daniel was the lack of a weapon. Carlos held Cecil close again and quietly told him of the weapon they were building just for Daniel.

Neither Cecil nor Carlos slept much on Thursday night. Cecil had nightmares, Carlos talked science at him in a calm, steady voice.  
Rochelle lay awake as usual, unable to contact Maureen and wondering why Maureen hadn't tried harder to get in touch.  
Tamika read the documents they had liberated from the bank on Wednesday night then gave them to Little Rico. They showed transactions that linked Vansten Industries with StrexCorp.  
Dana thought over ways of contacting the Strex dissenters without giving herself, or them, away.  
Josie smiled as she thought of how Kevin overflowed with information when the correct incentives were offered from the higher-ups.  
Lauren slept, pleased with Daniel who sat in the corner quietly recharging, but not quite ready to initiate a reward program. There was one more day to get through and Daniel tended to get a little too familiar after a reward. She should really report that as a deviation, and perhaps not mention her reluctance to file that particular report. 

Against Carlos's advice, Cecil went to work on Friday. Instead of staff briefing, the admin corridor listened to the argument in Lauren's office.  
Cecil had intended to walk straight to the staffroom then to Josie's old office but the sight of Lauren's open door and Lauren sitting at the small oval conference table with a smiling face was more than he could stand.  
Afterwards, Lauren had apologised for the StrexPet's malfunction, her calm exterior showing faint cracks. In the uncomfortable silence that followed the shouting match, Lauren found her smile again and told Daniel to bring Steve to the office. They sat in silence until Steve came in, followed by Daniel.  
"Cecil, Steve, I heard this morning that StrexCorp Synernists has taken over running the local Girl Scouts. Isn't that a wonderful display of our commitment to the welfare of young people? Your niece, Cecil, and your daughter, Steve, what was her name again? Janice, yes, that was it. Janice."  
Cecil and Steve stared at Lauren, hearing the menace in her voice and unable to process it fully in time for a coherent response.  
"It is very important for StrexCorp's human resources department to know the whereabouts of all the talented, independent young girls, don't you think?"

Cecil recorded a clip for the radio club as soon as he could and prayed that he had warned them in time. 

At the end of the day, Daniel presented himself for his weekly appraisal. Lauren picked up his file and pretended to read it.  
"You have done well this week, Daniel, the idea of using a reprogrammed StrexPet was sound but was not _executed_ with enough efficiency. However, the overall outcome is satisfactory in that our primary problem is... rattled. Your local knowledge of family relationships amongst staff has provided an initially promising way to control two pests. I recommend overall that you are rewarded this week."  
"Thank you, Lauren. Which reward program may I initiate?"  
"Hmm," Lauren pretended to think about it as she closed the blinds and locked the outer door and then the inner door, shutting them in the privacy of her office. "I think you deserve program five."  
A sequence of events, instructions, flashed into Daniel's working memory. He smiled, walked over to Lauren and kissed her, careful not to mess up her hair. 

Daniel unfastened Lauren's yellow blouse and grey trousers. He removed the StrexCorp scarf from around her neck and kissed her for a measured length of time and with a measured amount of force dictated by his programming, whilst one hand was allowed to move to Lauren's breasts and stroke gently over the fabric. Lauren responded by beginning to kiss him back. The increased force on the pressure sensors in his lips provided the input that initiated the next part of the programme. 

Lauren felt the familiar motion of Daniel unfastening her bra and pushing the waistband of her work trousers down until they fell to the floor and she could step out of them. Daniel picked them up and folded them. Lauren had added that step to his program herself and it caught her off guard if she had a different Daniel unit and her clothes got crumpled. Daniel kissed her again exactly when she expected and stroked her breasts, her lower back and buttocks, slipping his hand under the fabric of her underwear. He was warm. That still surprised her, how warm his skin was considering what was underneath. 

When she chose, Lauren moved Daniel onto the next subroutine by unfastening his belt. He stepped back, neatly and efficiently removed all of his clothing to reveal a smooth but firm body that never changed. He moved back to Lauren, removed her standard Strex-issue panties which were grey with little yellow and orange triangles, and guided her backwards so that she perched against the conference table behind her. Daniel kissed gently on her lips, stroked her breasts and waited for the next input.

Lauren put her hands on Daniel's shoulders. He kissed Lauren from her lips down her neck to her stomach, settling on his knees in front of her. He found her clitoris with his tongue and her opening with his fingers. He licked gently and circled around Lauren's clitoris, probed her vagina with careful movements, listening to her breathing and heartbeat for his next signal.

When his programming decided it was time, Daniel slowly withdrew his fingers and his tongue and stood up again. He entered Lauren, feeling her tight warmth around his penis and let out a pre-programmed gasp of approval before slowly thrusting, gently then harder and faster, feeling his reward begin to build up. Lauren clutched his buttocks, starting the next subroutine. 

Daniel used the backs of his fingers to stimulate Lauren's clitoris gently in rhythm with his thrusting. Soon he felt Lauren's muscles tighten around him, her legs gripped him and she gave her panting cry, always the same one. He could complete his program now, the final subroutine sent a surge through his neural connections to what was left of his organic brain and he remembered, just for a few seconds, that he used to be human.

Daniel's secondary reward programming kicked in as he withdrew. He held Lauren for two and a half minutes, gave her wipes and tissue, cleaned himself up and dressed, checked that Lauren was correctly dressed and waited for further instructions.  
"You carry out program five particularly well, Daniel."  
"Thank you Lauren."  
"Take me home." 

As usual, after checking whether or not Lauren needed him for anything else, Daniel sat down to recharge and browse the internet. Tonight he sensed something unexpected in his programming. He had questions, and another question about whether or not it was advisable to ask.  
"Lauren, may I ask you about personal matters?"  
"That is very unusual Daniel, is there a problem?"  
"No, I am perfectly functional." Lauren laughed. "Why did you request to work with me, I mean _this_ Daniel and not a perfect one without programming errors? And why do you bring me home with you when I could recharge in the office?"  
Lauren smiled and stroked Daniel's cheek.  
"It's because you're _my_ imperfect Daniel, and I like to have you here for company."  
 _Yes,_ she thought, _I should report the anomalies. But I probably won't. In fact I may add a new one for cold nights._  
Daniel frowned to show that he was processing new information. He considered the consequences of reporting Lauren's unusual reactions to his programming faults and decided that the best thing to do, logically, was nothing.


	26. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana plans.  
> Josie plans.  
> Cecil plans.
> 
> If only they talked to each other.  
> There is an uprising in Night Vale.

Saturday morning, after hangovers had abated but they could still remember, Cecil and Carlos planned the next podcast. On Friday night Little Rico had delivered their pizza with the StrexCorp-Vansten evidence. He sent a one word text to the number that had tipped him off. Yes. There was also a message from Tamika. She was ready.  
"Morse code," suggested Carlos. "Lots of people know it, or will at least recognise it and be able to look it up."  
Cecil agreed. It had to be easy to read the meaning between his words.  
They recorded. Cecil spoke, Carlos tapped in the background.  
They were too busy to attend the meeting at school where the three candidates for principal all agreed, from different viewpoints, that education must be restricted, limited, knowing too much was dangerous. 

Rochelle was at the meeting. _Dangerous for who?_ she asked.  
After the meeting she went to Cecil and Carlos's apartment. Cecil had gone out to hand over the precious memory card with his recording to one of the radio club members.  
"Listen to it first, really listen, and be ready. All of you." 

"Vansten was weird. Really odd." Rochelle said. "Nobody was quite sure what happened. First he was all _"no I need that coffee table"_ when that weird old lady suggested he sell his stuff to fund better education then he started crying and walked out. I could be wrong, but..."  
Rochelle shook her head as if she was trying to loosen a stuck thought. "I think I saw him leave with Josie."  
Carlos handed her a mug of coffee.  
"One thing I learned though, both of the remaining candidates would destroy the school. But only old five-faces McDaniels would do it deliberately" 

Marcus dried his face on Josie's handkerchief, comforted by its strange scent of lavender and copper. Josie waved it away when he tried to hand it back.  
"I can't do it. It's like you all said, I can't keep this up."  
Josie waited for him to explain.  
"I can't keep being the bad guy who doesn't care."  
Josie tried to be nice. "We know who you are. You can put it right."  
Marcus kept his eyes down. "What did you find?"  
"Records linking you to StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated. It's quite damning, what were you thinking about? Don't you have an assistant to deal with some of the background checking?"  
"I was thinking about profit. And Jake..." Marcus's face screwed up again Josie looked out of the car window as the desert speeded past.  
"... Jake was not working for me. Not for months he said. Jake...never..."  
Josie leaned over and patted Marcus's knee instead of slapping his face like she wanted to.  
"Had your heart broken, son?"

As Night Vale got further away and Desert Bluffs got closer, Marcus calmed down.  
"What do I do, Josie?"  
"Act like a good Strex partner until we are ready to make our move. First thing, sell all your StrexCorp owned stock. All of it, everything connected must go. Hopefully the increased supply will decrease share prices. At the same time, transfer all moveable assets to the new company _Josephina Vansten Constructs_. It will take time to process and until we have confirmation that funds are available to force a takeover, you need to be convincingly a Strex puppet. Don't do or say anything before we are all ready. Got it?"  
Marcus nodded.  
"Good boy."  
Marcus started crying again. Josie handed him another handkerchief and raised her eyebrow. "...that's what Jake used to call me when... and all the time he was just..." Josie rolled her eyes. 

On Friday night Dana had a breakthrough. She made contact with the StrexCorp dissenters. There were many of them, she found, but they were a poorly organised and fragmented group spread over several divisions and sites both in Desert Bluffs and in Night Vale.

  
One of them, a man named Doug, asked her out on Friday night. She agreed, and sent innocuous girly text messages to Maureen and to John Peters to let them know.  
 _O. M. G! Doug asked me out, you know, one of the coworkers I told you about. I've had my eye on him since I got here. Awesome! I bet we find out a LOT ;) about each other tonight at the DB Grill on Main! D xoxo_

The DB Grill was a noisy place, deliberately so. The owners kept it that way to attract people who wanted to talk without being overheard. Through the cacophony of laughter, shouting, kitchen noise, large screen TVs showing the latest game against the Pine Cliff Monitor Lizards, Doug and Dana got to know each other better.  
 _He's the quiet type,_ thought Dana, _that's probably a good thing._  
Doug and Dana started with innocuous work chat about computer systems and levels of security, how to guess a co-worker's password based on the personal photographs on their desk and some subtle questioning, and finally how working for StrexCorp made them feel dirty.  
They discussed strategy. Doug gave a rough estimate of the number of Strex employees who were ready to form a union and fight back against their employer's business practices, a number that made Dana choke on her spritzer.  
"I had no idea there would be so many! We need to organise. That will take time. Can you get word out that we will strike at Strex from inside, but not yet?

Dana set up an email group within her Strex account, Doug agreed to get the dissenters he knew to join it. They discussed what to call it so that it would not raise any suspicion.  
Dana thought of Cecil, of Maureen and of Josie with her love of musicals and light opera.  
"What about _Nice Work If You Can Get It_? We can pass it off as a productivity appreciation club." 

Maureen brought John to the bar adjoining the DB Grill and waited for Dana. None of them saw that a man dressed to blend in anywhere sat nearby just after Dana arrived and made a phone call as they left.

Josie smiled and thought about her favourite old TV show.  
 _I love it when a plan comes together._  
She only wished she could risk calling Cecil and telling him everything. By the end of Monday, she wished she had.

Rochelle stayed over on Carlos and Cecil's sofa on Saturday night due to excessive alcohol consumption. She cried a lot. Cecil took refuge in their bedroom while Carlos sat up with his friend for a while, listening to her misery and occasionally giving her a hug.  
By midnight, Rochelle was unconscious with a bottle of water and a bucket by her head and Carlos had an idea. He went to bed, accidentally-on-purpose waking Cecil.  
"Sorry, I was trying to be quiet."  
"You are quieter when you don't try."  
"Okay. Since you're awake..."  
Cecil groaned. "I really can't, I'm too tired, maybe tomorrow."  
Carlos giggled, "no, not that. Although... No. Actually I wondered if you would pass on a message for Dana to give to Maureen."  
"Oh?" Cecil reached for his phone and his glasses.  
Carlos said, "Tell Dana I'm coming to get Maureen tomorrow to bring her home. Ell needs her more. I can set off really early and be back by night-time but I need an address or a meeting point."

Cecil thought about what was going to happen over the next few days. He thought driving to Desert Bluffs to collect Maureen was a stupid idea, but if Carlos was on the road, cocooned in his car, he would be safe.  
"Mmm. Good idea. I'll make you a packed lunch in the morning." He sent a text.  
 _Carlos coming to get Maureen tomorrow, keep him safe until after Monday._  
Cecil settled back into bed, arms around Carlos and head on his shoulder.  
"Mmmhmm. Love you," but Carlos was almost asleep already

On Sunday morning, Carlos got up early, packed in case he had to stay overnight. _A scientist is always prepared,_ he told Cecil quietly as he stuffed a book and his charger into his bag.  
"Be careful, be very careful."  
"A scientist is always Oof! Hey!"  
Cecil hugged Carlos and apologised insincerely for hitting him with a pillow.  
"Seriously, you're going somewhere dangerous. You do know that, right?"  
"Cecil, I'll be in and out before anyone knows. Text me an address when you can."  
"What if you are delayed?"  
"I'll call you. Ell can organise my classes if I have to miss Monday."

Carlos left, promising to be careful and to keep his phone charged and to stay away from StrexCorp uniforms and a whole list of other things Cecil asked him to promise.  
"Cecil, I'll be back soon. I'll be fine. A scientist is always fine. Stop worrying."  
"I can't help it."  
Cecil was lying, partly. He was not worried about Carlos because he had forgotten that often his scientist could be overconfident.

Lauren watched Daniel as he finished recharging and got up to make coffee for her. He was so much less trouble than any of the other people in her life. He was predictable, efficient, always calm and quiet around her, never offered her advice that she did not ask for and seemed to _like_ her. Another programming glitch, or had she adapted him to be that way? The other Daniel units she had worked with were just as efficient but seemed to lack something. Warmth, perhaps, or some simulation of it. And as for Kevin... Lauren shivered. That had been a mistake.  
"Here is your coffee, Lauren."  
"Thank you Daniel."  
"I have finished integrating the new programming you suggested."  
"Oh? Good. Perhaps we can try one out later to make sure that it works."  
She looked at _her_ Daniel. For just a moment, she wondered if there was any spark inside there looking back at her. But that would be insane, initial assimilation removed parts of the brain responsible for awareness and they did not grow back.  
"That would be the next logical step in embedding my new subroutines," Daniel frowned, then smiled, making eye contact, "and I would like that very much, Lauren."

Daniel processed the new subroutines and considered his knowledge of Lauren's likes and dislikes. He visualised how the updated programming would perform and calculated the relative probability of Lauren allowing a reward based on his interpretation of her instructions.  
He thought he could do better.  
Daniel spent a few minutes on the internet, cross referencing text and video with his data on Lauren's behaviour. After discarding files he thought unlikely to be real representations of what full-humans liked to do with each other, on grounds of anatomy and psychology, he made a few illegal modifications to his own programming.  
He reviewed what he had just done. He knew it was illegal for a biomachine to reprogram itself. He also knew that before Lauren gave him new code he would not have been capable of it. Any attempt to alter his own subroutines would force an automatic shutdown. He tested out his new ability by deleting a piece of junk programming that a previous handler had left and replacing it with a program that by-passed the kill switch at the base of his skull.  
Daniel reviewed the internet files that matched Lauren's behaviour and made a decision based on what would be most likely to please her and result in a reward program initiation.  
He knew that he was able to reprogram his reward system, change the inputs and outputs, but judged that it would be bad for productivity if he did not have to earn his rewards, and unproductive units were always _retired and rewired_ according to most handlers.

"Lauren, I would like to make you dinner tonight."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"I have researched relationship data online and found that providing a pleasant dining experience with suboptimal lighting is approximately forty-four percent likely to result in a reward program."  
Lauren laughed.  
"Daniel, you don't eat."  
"But you do. I think I will be efficient at food preparation and I could sit with you and chat."  
Lauren frowned. This was unexpected. The new subroutines allowed for Daniel to make modifications of his own to add a little unpredictability that should make him more interesting company. Perhaps she had gone too far, she thought.  
"Daniel, do not mimic a human relationship with me. I don't want a human relationship. However, at a time you judge appropriate later today I would like you to initiate reward program fourteen."  
Daniel waited eight seconds.

Afterwards, while he lay with his naked handler straddling his hips and his carefully proportioned cock still inside her, his hands on her thighs and the buzz from his own reward surge fading, he asked Lauren if he may initiate reward programme fifteen.  
Lauren opened her eyes and looked down at her Daniel. She smiled, wondering for a second if she had turned a complex biomachine into the most expensive dildo on the planet.  
"Sure, why not. Yes."  
Daniel smiled back. His new programming felt _good._ He _felt_ it and said nothing.

Monday came.  
Carlos had not returned with Maureen. Dana had said that she would find him and delay his return. Cecil had not heard either from Dana or Carlos. He assumed that they were both too busy to call. He read his last texts from Carlos again.  
 _Got to DB in good time, looking for M tomorrow am, miss u x_  
 _motel noisy, hope u ok, gdnght x_  
 _Picking M up soon, c u later x_  
In fact Carlos had reached Desert Bluffs safely, decided the best place to find Maureen was her workplace on Monday morning and checked into a motel near Desert Bluffs Academy. In the morning, he drove over to the academy to wait for Maureen to arrive.  
As soon as he got out of his car, a group of yellow-jackets descended on him and bundled him away, citing infringement of local trespass laws and travel permit violations.  
Carlos still had his phone and his bag so he knew he was not in a normal prison, but the building had no signal and there was no power outlet so he turned his phone off. He peered through the rectangular aperture in his cell door. There was nothing to see and no sound other than the occasional clang of a door slamming. The lights went off. 

Cecil went to work as usual. He nodded to the radio club members as he passed them in the corridors and they nodded back. They were ready. He set up the staffroom.

At noon, a fleet of yellow vans drove erratically up to the StrexCorp Synernists Night Vale Headquarters and a small army spilled out and swarmed up the steps as Tamika's stealth group signed to each other at the back entrance, the lone security guard silenced with a well-aimed copy of _Bleak House_ before he could use his radio. They made their way silently through the corridors, avoiding orange waistcoats and yellow suits, disabled the receptionists with the collected whinging of a popular motoring show's presenter (in hardback) before opening the doors and standing back as the militia marched in.

At noon, a group of students armed with easi-speak microphones and USB cables barricaded Lauren and Daniel in their office and broadcast a list of demands using the radio booth whilst other students kept as many of the StrexCorp-appointed teachers as possible from leaving their classrooms with a planned programme of disobedience and disruption. Cecil, who had earlier emailed all staff to offer free coffee and cookies in the staffroom at 11.55am, wedged the door shut from the outside.

At StrexHQ the militia discovered that there were more security staff than they expected and the members were soon rounded up and locked in the basement holding area.  
At school, shortly after 12.15pm when the free cookies ran out someone raised the alarm and called StrexCorp Security.  
By 1pm the revolution was over. 

Cecil sat in Lauren's office. She watched him silently as Daniel sorted through paperwork.

By 2pm parents had been informed that they were to report to City Hall for a meeting. At the meeting they were informed that the students were required to remain in school indefinitely.  
By 4pm all adults had been directed, escorted or dragged to a new facility close to StrexHQ for assignment to new employment opportunities. Once inside the factory, they were not permitted to leave.  
By 4.02pm the perimeter fences so important for city and school security had been activated.  
At 4.03pm the first casualty of the security fence at school was carried away as his classmates stood rock still, too horrified to scream.  
And Cecil sat in Lauren's office, restrained. Eventually she smiled and spoke.  
"This is on you, Cecil. All of it."

Carlos heard the door open and felt briefly woozy. He did not feel the ground as he crashed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to work tomorrow so the last three chapters won't be posted quite as frequently. (Anyone still reading?)


	27. Coordination

Lauren did not sleep well on Monday night. How dare they challenge her like that! Her employees and those stinking children. All rounded up now, of course, those extra yellow and orange uniformed employees saw to that. She got up in the early hours and saw that Daniel had moved from his usual recharging corner.  
"What's the matter, can't recharge?"  
"I find that I am not content to sit quietly tonight. I have a set of subroutines and some data input that have caused a recurring pattern in my processing units."  
"I also have the same thoughts going round in circles. Today was bad for productivity, our plans have had to be brought forward."  
Daniel completed another circuit of the room.  
"Does walking around fix you?"  
"No, Lauren, I cannot seem to fix this pattern. Not on my own. I need some input to override it, something that takes higher priority such as a direct order for some other action."  
"Oh, in that case I order you to initiate reward program seventeen-one."

Daniel stood perfectly still, not even the unnecessary rise and call of his ribcage that he affected in front of humans, most humans, disturbed his posture.  
"Are you sure, Lauren? That program could be interpreted as insubordinate. I have a desire to remain functional and avoid reprogramming."  
"I am sure, you can save the audio of my voice telling you to initiate seventeen-one. Everything you need is in a box under my bed."  
Daniel loaded the program and walked through to the bedroom. He found the box, opened it and arranged its contents. He returned to the living room, picked Lauren up and carried her into her bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed, held her wrists with one hand while he secured her hands above her head, looping the light rope through the bars on the bedstead.  
"Confirm the code to terminate this subroutine."  
"Kevin"  
Daniel untied Lauren's wrists and returned to his charging position.  
Lauren swore. She knew there was a problem somewhere in that program. 

A few minutes later, Daniel got up and returned to the bedroom. Lauren watched as he undressed and folded his clothes.  
"I debugged reward program seventeen-one and four others that would terminate prematurely."  
"Oh?"  
Daniel secured Lauren's wrists once more. She resisted a little but did not say the name that would force him to stop. He pushed Lauren's yellow checked shirt up and pulled her pyjama shorts down and off. He wondered if Lauren would appreciate a slight deviation from or addition to the original program that she had provided, based on what he knew of her tastes. While he held his handler down with his weight and kissed her, Daniel calculated the probability of being reformatted for altering his own programming. Lauren's past behaviour suggested this was low.  
Daniel moved down, licking and gently sucking on Lauren's breasts while she wriggled under him. He moved down again, settled between her legs and circled his tongue around her clitoris, feeling the pressure from her legs either side of his shoulders. He timed it perfectly. Lauren moaned as he stopped then gasped out his name, not that other name, as he stood up and rolled her over.  
"Trust me," he said, "based on the reward programs you suggested, I predict that you will like this."  
Daniel positioned Lauren so that she knelt in front of him with her head on her restrained wrists and her hips up. He slowly, teasingly entered her and pulled out again a few times until she growled his name then entered fully, pulling her hips back onto him. He sank a little, sitting back and shifting forwards so that Lauren almost sat on him. Daniel reached with one hand to pet her clitoris again. Lauren started to move against him, ride him slowly.  
Daniel waited a moment then reached for the lube. He squeezed a little directly around Lauren's anus and felt her tighten at the cold. The sensation, the input signal picked up by the sensors in his penis, started his reward subroutine. He knew he did not have long. He circled a finger around Lauren's entrance and slowly pushed past the inner ring of muscle and circled his finger in perfect rhythm with the hand on her clitoris and his perfectly timed thrusting.  
Lauren came hard all around him just as his own reward saturated his living brain and he cried out just once.

Afterwards, he cleaned up and untied Lauren's wrists before climbing naked into bed beside her and holding her close until she fell asleep. Daniel got up, careful not to wake his handler, went to the living room and returned to the bedroom with his spare charging unit, connecting it to the wall socket by the clock. He slid back into bed beside Lauren, wrapped his arms around her and resumed charging.

On Monday night, Cecil and the local Night Vale teachers did all they could to settle the students into the makeshift dorm in the gym. The younger ones decided it was an adventure. The older ones tried to be brave. A few showed themselves as the leaders they would become, organising the kids into teams and holding games and competitions until the yellow-jackets yelled at them to turn the lights off.  
The teachers' dorm was in the drama studio. Cecil and Rochelle talked quietly in Khoshekh's mens' room.  
"Where's Carlos?"  
"He went to fetch Maureen, I asked Dana to keep him safe for us."  
"Have you heard anything from them?"  
"No."  
"I am concerned about them."  
"I am concerned about us." 

On Monday night, Carlos woke up in bed. Not his bed, it smelled wrong and his head felt thick. A shape moved nearby.  
"He's coming round."  
"Okay, masks on."  
There was an arm around his shoulder and a bottle of water at his lips. He drank greedily until the bottle was removed.  
"Whoa there, slowly. You've had a busy day."  
Carlos found a few words.  
"Where am I?"  
The stranger in the mask gave him back the water bottle.  
"Safe."

On Tuesday morning, the latest additions to StrexCorp's workforce were woken bright and early.  
"Like we showed you yesterday. Work stations. Now."  
Those who resisted were pulled out in front of the rest. The few who fought back served as an example to the others.  
"Productivity is our priority. These people can't or won't work. They can't earn the right to food or medical treatment or a place in the dorms. They are useless. Are any of _you_ useless? A drain on your employer's resources?"  
Orange-coat took out a weapon.  
"That's one less useless drain on productivity and profit. We all benefited from that demonstration now, didn't we?"  
The work stations filled up and orange-coat started the production line.  
"You!" Orange-coat pointed at Steve. "Pick that up and leave it by the gate."

At school, on Tuesday morning, Lauren held an assembly backed up by yellow-jackets.  
"Some of you will be lucky enough to be moved to DBA today to begin study that will allow you to reach your full productive potential as a StrexCorp manager in time. Isn't that something to smile about? I have carefully catalogued your behaviour profiles and will be choosing the best and most suitable for middle management positions and office grade employees."  
"We should all strive to reach our full productive potential. Normal lessons are therefore suspended and in place of them you will all receive real life work experience training. You will be sorted into teams and assigned various jobs. The better your team performs, the better your team's productivity, the better your reward will be at mealtimes."  
"Last night's attempted breakout was pointless and unproductive. As you can see," here Lauren indicated Cecil, Rochelle and the radio club members sitting at the back with guards watching every twitch of their muscles, "escapees will be caught and given very special jobs to do." 

On Tuesday morning, Dana obtained the necessary paperwork to leave StrexCorp HQ in Desert Bluffs. She had further paperwork obtained on her behalf by Doug to allow her access to Night Vale High School. She drove out of Desert Bluffs, waited until she was far enough away and sure that she had not been followed and stopped the car. She got out, walked to the back and opened the trunk. Maureen swore.  
"This is the most shitty, uncomfortable car journey ever! Hope John's okay with Josie, his back..."  
She clambered out and got into the passenger seat.

Lauren returned to her office with Daniel to find Kevin sitting at her desk.  
"I see you have been busy!"  
"Of course, Kev. The reward for work well done is the opportunity for more productive work!"  
"My name is Kevin."  
"Why are you here?"  
Kevin smiled wide. "To help you reach your productive capacity of course, Lauren! And to direct a few of the changes that need to be made here." He pointed around the room. "I mean, really. We can't work efficiently with depressing decor like this."  
Daniel listened to the bickering while he played over the conversation he had recorded for further analysis that morning after Lauren woke to find Daniel still holding her. She sounded concerned, even afraid as she warned, "Daniel, nobody may know about your programming. Tell no-one."  
He couldn't explain why, but he had liked the way she said his name.

Carlos got up, explored his room and found that there was a shower and someone had laundered his clothes and left them on the chair. His phone was charging. He explored further. He was in a small apartment with a well stocked kitchen, a spare set of clothing near enough his size and a locked door. He opened the windows one at a time to find they opened an inch and no more. Throwing a chair at the windows did not break the glass. The view from the apartment windows was of a plain, flat desert with a mountain in the distance. It was the same from every window. Carlos came to the conclusion that the view was a picture.

The apartment door opened and a masked figure entered the room warily.  
"This is a safe house. Please don't panic."  
Carlos frowned. "Safe from what?"  
"StrexCorp. They are looking for you."  
"Oh."  
"Uh, while you are here, we, um, kind of have a job for you."  
"Oh?"  
The masked figure led Carlos out of the apartment. It opened into another, larger building. They went downstairs into a laboratory where a group of masked youngsters sat at work benches.  
"We could use a science teacher. There hasn't been one here for years."  
The masked figure left the lab and walked to the staffroom, removing her mask. She wondered how long they could keep the scientist safe at Pine Cliff.

On Tuesday evening, Cecil and Rochelle ached and stank from their punishment duty of scrubbing the school kitchens. They had a plan, a small part of a larger plan. Rochelle whispered it to the rest of the science team. _Disruption tomorrow, Koshekh's room._  
Dana and Maureen entered Night Vale, with Maureen once more uncomfortably out of sight.  
Doug and his band of dissidents prepared for Wednesday's strike at StrexCorp from inside.  
Josie and John with Marcus in tow met the others after dark in Marcus's library, hidden in the changing room, commenting in shocked voices about silent streets and dodging orange-coated guards.  
Carlos went to bed tired but buzzing from his new challenge. These kids, so enthusiastic but so incredibly misinformed! It could take weeks, months, to get them to understand scientific method.  
Lauren and Kevin bickered while Daniel recharged early in case Lauren needed him later. 

On Wednesday, very early, Kevin woke again from a dream in which he said goodbye to a woman and two children, walked to an ice cream shop and collapsed on the steps after feeling a sting on his back. He thought about his nightmare. There was a car, there were people in yellow lab coats who helped him to stay calm while he learned his place with his new employer.  
Kevin wondered if he should mention his nightmares to anyone. Perhaps the Strex medical officers could help him to forget again.

Just before noon, Lauren sighed. Now that Kevin was here she had to be more efficient than ever. She ought to get rid of all distractions. Lauren had been accustomed to spending a few minutes each day playing with the kittens that occupied the men's room and she fed them most days and left a tap dribbling. She had no wish to hurt them but they had to go.  
"Daniel, would you go take pictures of the kittens and advertise them for sale please?"  
Daniel smiled, nodded and left the office.  
As Daniel entered the men's room, at noon exactly, Dave activated the device he and Rochelle had cobbled together from the remains of the StrexPet.  
Daniel dropped to the floor and did not move again.

At noon, Dana arrived at Night Vale High and presented her paperwork. She strode to the drama room where she found Cecil sitting on the floor, eyes closed. Alone, except for Khoshekh who purred in his lap.  
"Cecil!"  
He opened his eyes.  
"Dana? Are you real?"  
She ran over and pulled him to his feet, hugging him for just a moment.  
"There's no time. Come on."  
Another figure appeared behind Dana.  
"Come with us. We are putting things right." 

At noon, share prices in StrexCorp Synernists Inc. plummeted then all available shares were snapped up by one rich investor. Strex suddenly had a new owner. 

At noon, all financial records and confidential email correspondence from internal StrexCorp accounts became available on the internet, visible to anyone who cared to look. A certain menacing yet secretive agency was _very_ interested.

At noon, Carlos stood with his new class, explaining from the start.  
"Everything is made of atoms. Have you ever played with Lego? Atoms are like Lego bricks. There are lots of different ones, all simple but you can build incredible things with them."  
"Dr Scientist, can we blow stuff up?"  
Carlos smiled. So different here yet so similar.  
"Sure, maybe later."

Dana and her imposing companion led Cecil to the principal's office. He still held Khoshekh.  
"Go on, you earned this."  
Dana pushed him towards the door.  
He went in. 

Lauren stared at her texts and her email. They all said the same thing.  
She looked at Kevin, her face a question. He shook his head.  
Cecil appeared in the doorway. He looked like thunder and lightning, Khoshekh's eyes glinted as he blinked. Dana stood back as Lauren and Kevin edged past Cecil and ran for the main entrance. Lauren uttered one word as she paused by the door.  
 _Daniel?_

Josie and Marcus opened the factory with words and paperwork and told everyone to go home, take a few days off with their loved ones and prepare for a normal-for-Night-Vale start on Monday.  
Josephina-Vansten Constructs vehicles moved in, passing yellow vans moving out. 

In Desert Bluffs, the dissidents quietly left StrexCorp HQ in ones and twos and made their way to the relative safety of almost-forgotten homes via the highway. It had been a long time, too long, since they had seen Pine Cliffs. 

At the school gates, Maureen held Rochelle tightly and told her that everything would be okay.  
"You are a scientist," she said. "And a scientist is always fine."  
Rochelle clung a little closer. 

Tamika watched from her vantage point on the roof of the old library. It was a tactical retreat, she decided. Her time was almost here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss having spare time.


	28. Complex Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new principal is appointed, Steve surprises Cecil and Dana strikes a deal.

Lauren looked at Kevin, mouth hanging open.  
"You have got to be kidding. It's over for now, we need backup from Desert Bluffs HQ."  
"No, I came to do a job and I will go back and do it. You should too."  
Lauren thought about Daniel. He would be safe enough, deactivated, at worst he would be reformatted and reloaded and she would have to start reprogramming him over again. It had to be him. She thought of the welcome she would get at home and shuddered. She would not go to Desert Bluffs yet, but she did not want to go back to Night Vale either.  
"Okay, let me know what you plan to do."

"Dana, where is Carlos?"  
Cecil kept asking. Dana had only one answer.  
"I don't know exactly. I know he is safe and Doug's friends are looking after him. They took him somewhere far from StrexCorp so that he could not be used against you."  
She sighed and hugged him.  
"I missed you, Cecil, it is so good to be back."  
She looked around the office that used to be Pamela's.  
"Urgh. We should ask Steve to get the site team to repaint once the fences are dismantled."  
"You can do that."  
Dana smiled. At least some things didn't change.

"Marcus?"  
"It is done, Josie, you've ruined me but it is done. Can I go find that rat Jake now? I owe him some _backpay._ "  
"Thank you and no, rise above it, Marcus, you are better than that."  
"What-e-e-ever."  
"You and I and a few other _higher-ups_ now own StrexCorp Synernists Inc. What would you like to do with your part? I will look after StrexEd."  
"That is why I need Jake. He's a rat and I'll probably never sleep with him again, but he has a good head. For business."  
"I see. Try your library."  
Vansten was already half way out the door.

Rochelle held Maureen again. She had not let go since Maureen had returned, always in contact somehow. Holding a hand, an arm around waist or shoulders, stroking her hair or her face. Now they were home together.  
"I missed you, Ell."  
"You never called. No calls, no texts, no emails. I thought..."  
"They took my phone, Ell, I thought they might target you if they knew. To keep me there. And..." She wondered whether to admit this point, "I programmed your number into my old phone memory and didn't learn it so I didn't have your number even if I could call."  
Maureen held Rochelle's face.  
"I can only imagine what you must have thought of me. I am so sorry."  
"Maureen..." Rochelle sighed and shrugged. "I didn't know what to think." She kissed her fiancee.  
"But whatever it was, I am so glad I was wrong."

Carlos stood with a group of teenagers gathered around the desk.  
"Want to see that again?"  
"Yeah!" in chorus.  
"Okay, but first you have to explain to me how it works."  
A pause.  
"Mikhael, you gonna start off?"  
"The electricity gives energy to the electrons and they move to a higher energy level..."  
"Shahida, take over." 

"Dammit!"  
Lauren was not smiling. She turned her car around and headed back to Night Vale.  
"I won't leave my Daniel. I can't afford to have Kevin show me up. And I can't be caught talking to myself again." 

Dana called a staff and student meeting.  
"Hi, I guess you are all coping best you can with recent events. Go home. Be safe with your families and friends, what is left of them, and we will open again on Monday.  
"Wait!"  
The young owner of the mature voice strode forwards.  
"I have seen from the rooftops. They have not yet lost, we have not yet won. They are coming back. Get to the library." Tamika held up a thick copy of _The Complete Works of John Milton_ , "and arm yourselves!"

Dana hissed, "Tamika, there's no need. It's in hand, stay safe."  
Tamika hissed back, "No miss C, I saw the yellow vans turn around. They're coming back."  
"It is not your fight any more!"  
"It has always been, and will always be, my fight."  
Tamika left and ran to the radio booth. Cecil clipped on her microphone and stood guard as she broadcast a call to arms.  
He snorted as he thought of what Carlos might say.  
 _Oh, the book club kids are using books as clubs._

The StrexCorp "Office Grade" militia didn't stand a chance against Tamika's ragtag band of armed students. The office workers fought in predictable formation, the ragtags fought dirty.  
During the battle, Lauren slipped in and rescued Daniel. He was deactivated but undamaged. Too heavy to carry, Lauren turned him on, performed a very basic systems check and led him to her car, ordering him to deactivate in the passenger seat.  
Daniel was confused. One second he was looking for kittens, the next he was lying on the floor with Lauren looking at him with concern. His timer circuit must be wrong because he had lost.... Oh. Lauren asked him to trust her, follow her out, sit down and deactivate. He kissed his handler before he went silent and still.  
Kevin stayed hidden and waited for an opportunity. 

Dana called Carlos.  
"You okay? I know you're safe. Is Doug looking after you?"  
"I just met Doug today. He won't tell me where I am. Where am I? Dana?"  
"I'm not sure. Not Desert Bluffs, not Night Vale. Hold tight and we will get you home."  
"Uh, Dana? Can you text me Cecil's number? Only my phone crashed and I lost my contacts."  
"Okay."

Much later, after sunset, Cecil relaxed at home wearing Carlos's favourite shirt.  
His phone rang. He snatched it up.  
"Carlos? Carlos! Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Cecil..."  
"Where are you? Are you on your way home?"  
"I'm... Cecil, I have no idea where I am. I am safe, Doug is looking after me, and there's..."  
"Looking after you? Who is Doug?"  
"He's a friend of Dana's, I think he was in charge of helping the rebellion from StrexHQ in Desert Bluffs. Apparently he arranged my travel permit to here. Wherever here is."  
"Carlos, come home. I want you to come home."

Carlos held the phone silently for a moment.  
"I would like to come home. Cecil, I..."  
He bit his lip.  
"Carlos, look for a way out. Find out where you are and I'll come get you."  
"I will."  
Another silence.  
"Call me tomorrow?"  
"I miss your voice." 

Cecil ended the call, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. He needed space to think without adding to the pressure on Carlos by getting emotional.  
Carlos felt guilty. He missed Cecil but he had so much to contribute here. The kids said they had not had a teacher for months. He had to make a decision.  
He thought about his location. He had a small but comfortable apartment inside a large complex. The school was in the same complex so he was never outdoors. He was escorted everywhere and there were no real windows so he lived permanently in artificial lighting. He had no way of knowing if it was day or night other than the time on his phone.  
He knew he was being kept captive. He just didn't know what to do about it. 

Carlos called Cecil again, technically it was Thursday now.  
"Cecil, I miss you. I want to come home, I will find a way out. Can you just... talk to me?"  
"I could tell you a story?"  
"Please."

While Cecil told Carlos about what had happened since he left, Rochelle told Maureen the same story and Dana met with Josie and John. The new principal would be appointed on Friday. They had one more day to prepare. 

On Thursday morning, Carlos was escorted from his apartment to his lab, where his students waited. On the way he was careful to observe his surroundings, looking for exits, staircases, any way of slipping out. He saw nothing. Doug left him with his class.  
"Good morning. Today we are going to learn..." He sighed and sat down.  
"Dr Scientist? Are you okay?"  
He stared at the students, their pale faces stared back.  
"This might be an odd question, be kind I am not from here. But... how do you get out of this building?"  
The students looked at Carlos then looked at each other. Finally a voice from the back.  
"Umm, Dr Scientist, we have never been out of the complex. Why would we? There's nothing out there."

"There must be a way out. What if there's a fire?"  
The same voice replied. "Oh that never happens and there are sprinklers and stuff."  
Carlos frowned and chose a random child.  
"When was the last time you looked at the stars or saw the sun?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Oh? Where?"  
"On TV."  
Carlos sighed. He'd get no help here.  
"Today we are going to learn about oxidising agents. Any one got candy?"  
It wasn't the same without Cecil. 

"Hi Cecil, I missed you today."  
"Carlos! Are you coming home soon?"  
"I can't find a way out of this complex. The students say they have never been outside."  
"Oh."  
"I like teaching them, they're really keen."  
"Oh."  
"But I'll keep looking for an exit. There has to be a way out, if there was a way in."

On Friday morning, Josie, Cecil, Dana, John and the two remaining candidates for the principal's post waited for a phone call. They sat around the oval conference table in Pamela's office, from which Steve had only just finished removing all motivational posters.  
The phone rang at last. Cecil answered, looking out of the window onto the silent yard.  
"Hello? Night Vale Commun... Oh I understand."  
"Uh, yes... but..."  
"I see. Yes. Thank you."  
He turned to face the table again.  
"Congratulations, Principal Dana, the school board and the education authority agree that you are the candidate with the most relevant experience for the post." 

Josie and John smiled. Cecil was beaming. McDaniels and the woman nobody could even describe were furious. They stormed out threatening to challenge Dana's appointment with the City Council.  
"But I wasn't a candidate," said Dana after she heard the outer door slam.  
"Nevertheless, best appointment the NVEA has made in decades," replied Josie.  
Dana sighed. "There's a lot to do now. We need a full inventory and list of equipment that needs to be replaced, I want Steve to do a buildings survey, there are bound to be repairs needed, and we need to check which teaching and support staff are..." she stopped.  
Cecil had his head in his hands.  
"Cecil, I'm sorry. I'm sure Carlos wants to come home."  
"I wish I was sure of that." 

Cecil waited in Dana's office after the others left to start preparing for the students to return on Monday. They needed to provide something approaching normality. Dana left too, to walk around her school and get a full picture of the devastation.  
The office door opened and a voice cried out.  
"Uncle Cecil! Hi! Dad brought me today because school is shut. Race you down the corridor?"  
Cecil found a smile and a hug.  
"Janice! So nice to see you."  
Cecil suppressed a scowl as Steve walked in with a clipboard, assessing damage and prioritising repairs.  
The door opened again and closed. Cecil stared.  
"You! How dare you!" 

Kevin smiled wide.  
"We have not gone away, Cecil, this revolution is just a hiccup. Someone else _owns_ StrexCorp, but it is still _managed_ by the same team. We still have plans to improve Night Vale High. For example, look at this student. Wouldn't she be better off in a place more appropriate to her, umm, ability, or _dis_ ability?"  
Steve's mouth dropped open.  
"What did you just say?"  
"This disabled student, she should go to a more suitable school for people like her."  
Steve went red. Cecil watched in amazement as Steve lifted Kevin, backed him out of the office and pushed him out of sight down the corridor to the site office and workroom.  
Steve came back ten minutes later.  
"Sorry, honey," he addressed Janice, "I didn't want to let you see me get angry. This is the school for you next year with all your friends. I got all the plans ready to put in ramps over the next few months."  
Janice smiled. "I know dad."  
Cecil looked at Steve.  
"I, uh, might have misjudged you, Steve. I'm... I guess... sorry."  
Steve looked delighted. He hugged Cecil.  
"That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" 

Dana called into the site office when she read Steve's text message. She looked at Kevin.  
"How long can you keep him quiet?"  
"As long as you need me to, but ideally I want him off site before the students come back."  
"Okay, let me go make a phone call."  
Dana had her phone ready before the door closed.  
"Doug? Dana. I have someone you want."

"Carlos?"  
"Hi Cecil!"  
"Have you found a way out yet?"  
"No, but I promise I am looking. I tried asking Doug but he just looked at me funny and now there's someone outside my apartment door all the time."  
"Oh Carlos! It's Friday night. We usually..."  
"Eat pasta and fall asleep in front of the TV? We can still do that..."  
Cecil sighed. "It's not the same without you."

Carlos wondered if he should, then called Cecil back.  
"Hi Cecil, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, a bit tired, Hell of a week."  
"Yeah, umm, too tired?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, you could talk to me and I could, um, talk to you. About... stuff."  
"Carlos? Are you suggesting..."  
"No, no, it's a stupid idea. I'm not suggesting anything."  
"You're not getting suggestive?"  
They both giggled.  
"Carlos? What would you be doing if I was with you there?"  
"I... umm, I would put my arms around your waist and kiss you."  
"I would stroke your face, lean against you, maybe rub a little..."  
"Ha! I knew you did that deliberately!" 

"Do you think about me? I mean, _think_ about me? Doing _stuff_?"  
Carlos made a strange noise.  
"I did last night after I called. Do you mind?"  
"Tell me what you imagined and what you did."  
"Uh, are you sure? It might be weird."  
"It might be nice. I might join in."  
"Oh? Would you tell me if you do?"  
"In detail. Call you back, I want to get comfortable."

Carlos stared at the phone. This was new and slightly uncomfortable although if Cecil wanted to he'd get used to it. Maybe he'd tone down his fantasy of the previous night just a little, or should he spice it up? He still had not decided when the apartment door opened.  
The masked figure barked out an order. Two more figures pushed into the apartment and Carlos once again experienced a stinging sensation, a woozy head and hit the floor. 

Cecil called but Carlos's phone went straight to voicemail.


	29. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just Carlos who gets to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in lots of little bits so I apologise if it is disjointed.

Dana said nothing, unsure if her strategy would work. Doug had told her some of his history, how he came to be far from home working for an organisation he loathed, and Kevin featured prominently in his story. She waited. Doug called her back after about half an hour.  
"Bring him. We can use him. I think we can come to a mutually acceptable arrangement."  
"And Carlos?"  
"I can't make any promises."  
"I see. He's a scientist, he will find a way. You do understand that? Don't you?"  
Doug was silent for a moment, wondering how to play this. Kevin belonged somewhere.  
"I'm offering to dispose of your trash, not buy it from you."  
"Perhaps we should just keep him then."  
"I'll see what can be done."

Steve dropped Janice off with her Uncle Cecil then went to his site workshop to collect his captive. Kevin was in bad shape. Steve gave him water and a cereal bar and told him not to speak. Kevin grunted.  
"What do you plan to do with me?"  
"Dana knows somewhere your talents might be used productively."  
Kevin's eyes opened wide and he tried to edge backwards into the wall.  
"No... not there. Not back to Desert Bluffs. I can't, I failed, they wont..."  
"No, not there."  
"Then where?"  
"You're a teacher, aren't you? Apparently Dana knows a school with an even bigger recruitment problem than mine."

Steve picked up a roll of silver tape.  
"Easy way or hard way?"  
Kevin stood petrified as Steve asked if he needed a last minute use of the metal pail beside him, taped his mouth and his hands, blindfolded him and led him to his van parked on the yard for privacy. He pushed Kevin into the back and taped his ankles together. Steve sighed. Earl would have been so much better at this.

Dana got into the passenger seat.  
"Know the way?"  
"Yes. Are we doing the right thing?"  
"I hope so."  
They drove in silence. Their captive was bound, blindfolded and gagged but still had ears.

\----

Daniel opened his eyes, analysed the input data. Lauren looked down at him, a familiar sight. He felt reassured. He _felt_.  
"Lauren."  
"Hello Daniel. Full systems check please."  
"Yes Lauren."  
Daniel went silent. Lauren sat, reached out and took his hand. He smiled and squeezed gently, processing the data from the pressure sensors in his skin as Lauren responded in kind.  
Forty three minutes and eighteen seconds later, Daniel spoke.  
"All systems operating within reprogrammed parameters. Thank you Lauren."  
"What for?"  
"Staying with me. I dislike systems checks, I am afraid of what will happen if I find errors. Do you intend to return me for reformat and reload?"  
"No. I li..." Lauren paused and bit her lower lip. "I mean, I find your recent performance adequate."  
Daniel smiled.

\-----------

Carlos woke up outdoors. His head ached and throbbed and when he sat up he felt so dizzy and sick he lay down again, rolled onto his other side and fell asleep.

\----------

Kevin felt the vibration of the van engine and rough road stop, heard the doors open and felt himself being pulled out and onto the hard ground. There was a stinging sensation in his arm, his head spun and his limited world faded away. 

\----------

Carlos woke up again because of the cold, head still throbbing but this time he managed to sit up successfully. He looked around. It was getting dark. There was a bag beside him. Inside it he found his phone, water, some food and a hastily hand made thank you card decorated with Erlenmeyer flasks and explosions.  
He turned on the phone and activated the GPS app, moving the phone in a figure of eight to get a better fix. There was no signal to make a call but the GPS still worked. It was nightfall in the desert, he had no shelter, all he could to to stay warm enough was keep walking towards home.

\----

Cecil and Janice both jumped in guilt as the door banged.  
"Hey honey, I mean Janice, You had a good day with Uncle Cecil?"  
Janice passed the almost-finished book back to Cecil, who stuffed it in his bag.  
"Yes dad, we went into town and got coffee and a book, came home to read it and I learned loads!"  
Cecil grinned and put a finger to his lips. His embarrassment had faded after the first ten minutes of his niece's insistent curiosity. He had expected at some point to have to stand in as a father figure, but he never expected to have to answer the kind of questions a girl might reasonably ask of her mother. And she was right, she wouldn't be a little girl much longer and she did need to know.  
"Steve? I think you should ask Rochelle to look after Janice next time. I bet they'd have a lot to talk about."  
Janice laughed and covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Cecil, you bought my little girl... coffee? That is so irresponsible!"  
Cecil couldn't resist. He took out the book and gave it back to Janice.  
"Yeah, and she had some questions I couldn't answer so I got her a book about it. It looks very scientific. Lots of diagrams."

\---------

Dana thought the day had gone as well as it could have. They had taken Kevin to the coordinates specified and Doug had met them along with a couple of silent masked figures. They dragged Kevin out of the van, sedated him and drove away. Kevin was no longer their problem. Doug said nothing when Dana asked quietly, _Carlos?_ but gave one single, slow nod.

\--------

Daniel looked around at the unfamiliar room.  
"Lauren, where are we?"  
"You can work it out."  
Daniel compared the pictures on the walls with images from an internet search.  
"We are in a hotel, part of a chain. We could still be anywhere."  
Lauren smiled.  
"We are safe for now but we have to plan for our survival. If we return to Desert Bluffs like this, you will be wiped and I will be... _retired._ "  
Daniel considered the options before he spoke.  
"If you wish for a return to StrexCorp then you need to be seen to be successful. I recommend that we do not return yet."  
Lauren scowled.  
"Explain just exactly what you mean by that remark, please, Daniel." 

Daniel processed the possible interpretations of his words and concluded that Lauren had not misunderstood.  
"Lauren, you made me able to think and feel for myself, I will be grateful for as long as I am not reformatted. I am afraid. Night Vale is not under StrexCorp control, that was your objective and it has not been met. We need to find a way back that focuses on success."  
"So you expect _me_ to run away because _you_ are afraid?"  
"No. I expect _us_ to plan a return that keeps us both as we are..."  
"Oh?"  
"... together."  
Daniel gazed at Lauren again, as if daring her to disagree. After a moment he stroked his handler's cheek and she sighed, took his hand and asked, "so do you have any ideas on how to put a positive spin on this debacle?" 

\-------

Earl signed the paper in front of him, picked up the plastic bag of his belongings and walked away. He stepped blinking into daylight and looked around. She was there. She waved.  
"Hi Earl, how are you?"  
"Okay I guess, glad that's over. Thanks for picking me up. Did I miss much?"  
A nervous laugh.  
"Oh we have a bit of catching up to do. You're staying at my place for a while, you're welcome until you get back on your feet. Your old apartment was destroyed but I will tell you all about that later. I have a friend in the restaurant business, he has a job vacancy that might suit you."  
"I can't go near school, can I? Or Cecil or Carlos or the Scouts. Simone, don't even tell them I'm back."  
Earl looked down at his ankle, at the bulge under his sock that would set off an alarm and call the police if he strayed too far from home or tried to remove it. 

\-----------

Carlos walked through the night, trudged on for hours. He ate the food, drank the water and that lightened his load. Every step, he told himself, was a step closer to home, closer to Cecil. He navigated by stars and by gps. He was tired but did not dare stop in the winter night. His breath puffed out in clouds in front of him, fingers and toes tingled from the cold. The distance was overwhelming. Twice he sat down in despair, only moving on when he started to chill.  
 _One mile at a time, just one more, then one more after that and so on. One by one._  
Near daybreak, his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
 _What an odd sensation!_ he thought, tired and unfocused.  
It buzzed again.  
 _Oh I might have a message!_  
He looked. Lots and lots of very similar messages,variations on a theme of are-you-okay-call-me from Cecil, pouring in now he was in reach of a mast. He put the phone back in his pocket, he would call when it was light and Cecil would be up. Not fair to wake him so early on a... Carlos realised he didn't know what day it was.  
A few minutes later Carlos called himself an idiot, pulled the phone back out of his pocket and hit speed-dial.

_Ah shit voicemail. Cecil? I think I'm free or else dreaming. I'm walking towards home right now but it is so far away! I'm incredibly tired and I've been walking all night. And there's desert and I ran out of food and water and I don't have much charge left on my phone but I'll leave it on. Perhaps you can use it to find me. There's an app. I... Cecil... dammit... I will keep walking but... so far, it's too far._

Cecil heard the message early on Sunday. He called Dana, who did not know what to do. He called Rochelle, who did. He downloaded the app Rochelle told him to use, added Carlos's phone number and waited. A symbol appeared on a map. Cecil swore, packed water, food and a blanket, filled the fuel tank and a couple of spare cans then set off along one of the roads that everybody _knew_ went nowhere, just slipped into gravel and sand.

Every half hour he checked his screen, made sure he was getting closer and texted Carlos an update. After about three hours Cecil saw Carlos's symbol vanish from the little map. But Cecil knew he was really near, a couple of miles at most, knew roughly which direction to search. He parked at the side of the road and headed out across the sand wastes, carrying a blanket, water and a whistle. He had been a scout once, after all. It was light enough, the desert was flat and Cecil felt like he could see for miles.

He walked, scanning all around, looking out for anything that might be not desert, not a rock or a scrubby bush. He hoped Carlos was wearing the red checked shirt he had on the day he left. Was that only Sunday? A week ago? It felt like so much longer. Cecil searched onwards, shouting every few minutes and blowing his whistle then listening out for a reply, using his gps to make sure he swept the area properly and did not wander around in a circle.

After a couple of hours, Cecil listened, standing still, had his shout and whistle been answered? He ran, calling out, listening for the reply, changing direction to run towards the voice. He saw a figure in a shirt that might have been red before the sand and ground-in dust faded its colour to match the background. Carlos sat in the sand, dusty face streaked with tracks from his eyes to his jaw. Cecil fell down beside him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Cecil?"  
"Sssh. Yes, it's me."  
They sat in the sand, rocking back and forwards.  
"Cecil?"  
"Carlos?"  
"Please take me home. I want to go home."  
Carlos shook as he wept. Cecil made as if to move.  
"Don't let me go."  
Cecil wrapped Carlos in the blanket and held him. One of them had to be strong.

  
"Come on, there's food in the car. Can you walk?"  
Carlos nodded and Cecil hauled him to his feet. Cecil kept an arm around Carlos's waist as he shuffled along clutching the blanket with both fists to keep it tight around him.  
"Everything hurts. My feet, my legs, my hips. I have no idea how far I walked. I feel dizzy. Cecil, if you hadn't found me..."  
"Think about something else for now. Did I ever tell you the story about how Big Rico... Carlos?"  
Carlos wiped his face on the blanket.  
"Sorry, this is all just a bit... ah shit," Carlos sobbed again. "There is a scientific explanation. I have walked for miles, all night and all day so far. I have not eaten since yesterday afternoon and my blood glucose and muscle glycogen are depleted. I will probably be over emotional until I eat. You can expect tears and bad temper."  
Cecil smiled. "Okay, we better keep moving then. Not far now."

Slowly, they made it back to the car, Cecil guided Carlos into the back seat, sat beside him and they shared the assortment of food Cecil had packed. There were odd combinations, Cecil had simply packed the contents of the fridge and added anything ready-to-eat from the cupboards. He held out a packet.  
"Cooked rice? Sorry I didn't pack the microwave."  
Carlos smiled and took it. He opened the packet and ate with his fingers.  
"Dessert?"  
Cecil offered a slightly squashy chunk of cantaloupe, then laughed as Carlos's face lit up as he reached for it. He ate messily.  
"Oh! Sorry, I'll clean that up."  
Carlos tried to wipe down the leather seat with his sleeve. Cecil stopped him.  
"Leave it. Maybe I can help."  
Cecil leaned over and kissed the dribbling melon juice from Carlos's face and fingers.

Carlos hesitated for just a second before dropping the melon skin and taking Cecil's face in both hands. He kissed Cecil gently, embarrassed by his enforced lack of personal hygiene. Cecil wrapped arms around him again, buried his face in Carlos's hair.  
"I missed you," he murmured into the dark waves. "I was so worried about what might happen to you, to us."  
Carlos tried to turn to face Cecil but winced as the pain from hours of walking twisted in his joints.  
"I missed you too. I love you."  
Cecil snuggled in closer, as close as he dared, trying not to cause Carlos pain.  
"And I love you."  
They sat quietly until Carlos fell asleep. It only took a few minutes. Cecil carefully shifted and slid out, leaving Carlos curled up on the back seat of the car. He started clearing up the bits of spilled food then gave up with a shrug. He could get it valeted sometime, for now he could live with the mess. He poured the spare fuel into the tank, turned on the ignition and muttered a brief prayer to the goddess of petroleum vapour.  
Cecil drove back to Night Vale carefully with the twofold purpose of not disturbing his precious cargo and making the contents of the fuel tank last as long as possible.

It was dark but not late when Cecil parked in his usual space. He woke Carlos and helped him out of the car.  
"Ow! Cecil I think every joint has seized up. I can't move."  
Carlos almost crawled out of the car. He shuffled painfully to the main door then groaned.  
"Oh shit. Stairs. Why do we have to live on the top floor!"  
Cecil laughed.  
"I'll help you. One at a time. Warm soothing bath as reward for getting all the way up, ice bucket if you quit."  
Carlos laughed. "They both sound divine."  
With Cecil on one side and the handrail in the other, Carlos eventually made it upstairs and home.

Cecil supervised Carlos in the bath for reasons not entirely related to safety. He made calls to Dana and to Rochelle to tell them that Carlos was home after an ordeal. He held the phone down for a moment.  
"Dana says you can have a couple of days off to recover and Rochelle says she can cover most of your classes since the student numbers are likely to be low until we're seen to be fully open again and disaster-free for a few days."  
Carlos shook his head.  
"No, I want to get back to routine. I don't want to think about the past week. I want to be busy."  
Cecil nodded.  
"Dana, thanks but we will both be at work tomorrow... Okay, bye."  
"She says you can change your mind any time before seven thirty tomorrow morning, just call and talk to the voicemail."  
Carlos reached for the shampoo bottle but Cecil beat him to it.

Maureen slipped back into bed beside Rochelle.  
"Who were you talking to on the phone?"  
"Cecil. Carlos is home. No details yet, I guess we'll hear more tomorrow."  
"Oh that's good news! Should we get up and go visit or invite them out?"  
Rochelle laughed.  
"So... when you arrived home after weeks away and no contact, how much did _we_ want to see other people?"  
"Point taken. Mmmm. You hungry? This has been an incredible day. I thought you were kidding when you said we shouldn't bother getting out of bed."  
Rochelle grinned and slipped her arms around Maureen. She shifted into big spoon position and lazily traced patterns on her fiancee's breasts and stomach. Maureen rocked back and turned so that she lay half over Rochelle with their legs entwined and invitingly open. The day wasn't quite over yet.

Dana got off the phone after a call to Josie and another to Pamela. She needed all the advice she could get.  
Josie told her to stand up and be confident, use what she had learned. Use others, give roles to anyone who wanted to help.  
Pamela, in a lucid mood, told her that she was retiring, but missed some parts of the job.  
"Oh? Which parts do you think you miss?"  
Pamela laughed. Dana liked the sound, she had not heard a genuine laugh from Pamela for years.  
"I know what you are doing. I am retired, I am unreliable because of my illness. I can't imagine how I could be useful, except maybe writing up press releases and policies that someone else could proofread before submitting."  
"Pamela, that would be helpful. You can have Trish's old desk."  
They shared a moment of silence for Trish, who had not been seen since entering the factory.

Cecil had to help Carlos out of the bath and dry the parts he couldn't reach. He led Carlos still naked into the bedroom.  
"Um, Cecil? I don't think I..."  
"Relax. That's not what I had in mind."  
Cecil was at least partly lying, but thinking about what he might like to be doing with Carlos was as far as it was likely to go.  
"Lie down on your front, relax. Trust me." 

Carlos did as he was asked. Cecil put a rolled up pillow under Carlos's ankles, reached into a drawer and brought out a bottle of lavender oil. He poured some into his palm, warmed it with his hands and used it to stroke gentle effleurage up Carlos's sore, tired leg muscles. He worked carefully with enough pressure to soothe the muscles but not enough to hurt.  
Cecil started with Carlos's calf muscles, stroking from ankle to knee, listening to the groans coming from Carlos as tight muscles eased just a little. He moved on to hamstrings, firmer pressure from knee to buttock, moving Carlos's legs slightly apart to reach the adductor muscles properly. Carlos _hmmm_ -ed and _ooh_ -ed and groaned.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Mmm yes. You are a very talented man."

Cecil smiled, kissed the middle of Carlos's back and continued his massage. He rubbed the massage oil in small circles into Carlos's buttocks and hips before he moved up to his back. There was a small sound of complaint from Carlos.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Mmhmm I think my hips and glutes need more attention. If you don't mind."  
Cecil moved his hands back to Carlos's hip, working tiny circles around the crest of the bone then down the sides of his coccyx. He listened to the little appreciative sounds coming from his boyfriend. He moved his hands, flat palms massaging firmer circular strokes to Carlos's gluteal muscles, aware that Carlos was grinding into the mattress and that he was halfway hard himself and getting uncomfortable.

Cecil moved his hands back up to Carlos's spine and made several long, sweeping strokes from hip to neck. Carlos sighed.  
"Okay, other side. Turn over."  
"Uh, do I have to? I mean... um... Don't misinterpret anything, okay?"  
Cecil laughed. "Don't worry, I'm feeling a little _constricted_ after that too. I promise I only intend to massage your quads whilst thinking about the least arousing subjects I can imagine."  
Carlos turned over slowly. Cecil moved the pillow from under his ankles to behind his knees before spreading lavender oil up Carlos's thighs from his knees to his hips. He used long, slow, firm strokes from just above Carlos's knees to the crease of his hip, first on one leg then repeated on the other. He stared at Carlos's erection, watching his cock twitch every time his fingers touched over the crease or strayed too close to the top of his inner thigh. He let his mind wander. What if he accidentally-on-purpose stroked his hands up and up, one then the other? What if he leaned over and...

"Cecil?"  
Cecil dragged his eyes up to Carlos's beautiful face.  
"Sorry. Most of that was accidental"  
Carlos laughed.  
"I'd love to do something, but I can't move without my muscles hurting."  
"Oh, well, I suppose you don't have to. Move, that is."  
Cecil kissed Carlos, got up and undressed. He returned to massaging Carlos's quadriceps and adductors, gradually getting closer and closer to his groin. He stroked the backs of his fingers across Carlos's balls, prompting a sharp _hiss_ of breath then held the shaft of his penis in one hand, cupped his scrotum with the other, leaned over and took the head of his cock into his mouth and twirled circles around it with his tongue. He stopped after half a minute, causing a brief incoherent whine of complaint from Carlos.  
"Just say if you'd rather not..." 

"Help me move."  
Carlos insisted. "I suddenly find I want you intensely but I'm stiff in all the wrong places too."  
Cecil giggled. "You can just lie back, I like doing this with you."  
"Then do it _with_ me, not _to_ me. I want to join in. Help me move down a bit, give you room."  
"Oh?" Cecil complied, moving the knee support as Carlos shifted carefully down the bed until his head was off the pillows, pushing the pillows out of the way. Cecil climbed back onto the bed.  
"Other way up. So I can reach," Carlos giggled, "I call this _vector addition position,_ " he sniggered, " _head to tail._ "  
"Oh!"  
"It's funny if you know mathematics."  
Carlos guided Cecil into place over him, a knee either side of his head before wriggling himself into just the right position and pushing Cecil's knees out a little to bring his hips lower, within reach. He kissed the inside of Cecil's thighs, stretching up to nuzzle and probe his tongue around the sensitive perineum and draw gentle teeth over his rough scrotum. He kissed and licked along the length of Cecil's shaft, making Cecil moan and whimper quietly. He took the base of Cecil's cock in one hand before guiding the head into his mouth then wrapped his arms around Cecil's thighs to steady himself. Slowly, Carlos began to move his head and his tongue, making up for limited reach with fluttery tongue flicks over the area just below the glans that made Cecil breathe in sharply. 

Cecil propped himself on his elbows and gasped as Carlos found all of his most sensitive areas one after the other, wondering how he was going to concentrate on Carlos with _that_ going on _there_. He traced his tongue from Carlos's balls up the shaft of his cock to the head then took it back into his mouth using lips and tongue and suction. He choked back a giggle as Carlos responded with a moan around his glans that made him feel like he was vibrating all over. 

They both moved languidly, letting pleasure build gradually, relishing the anticipation of release. Cecil moved his head down to take as much of Carlos into his mouth as he could then slowly pulled back until he almost let go. He repeated the slow action a few times, adding a flat tongue then a feathery, flicking one, then resumed a slow circling of his tongue around the glans, pausing lost in sensation every time Carlos moaned and hummed, vibrating his core. Carlos was first to start to lose control. Cecil felt Carlos's breathing change, felt the sensation of breath ghosting over his groin get faster and stronger. Carlos's tongue movements stopped and started again erratically, the random variations stoking Cecil's own fire higher.  
Carlos's mouth opened and his head sank back, his back flexed and he tried to thrust up. Cecil used his forearms to limit Carlos's movement, held still and let his lover fuck him, thrusting until he came with a muffled cry of Cecil's name.

Cecil flopped onto his side then turned around to kiss Carlos.  
"Mmm 'm not finished with you yet."  
Carlos pushed himself back up the bed so that he sat head upright with his back resting on a pillow flat against the bed-frame. He pulled Cecil towards him and guided him to kneel upright straddling his torso. Carlos stroked his hands down Cecil's back and over his buttocks, pulling him forwards. Cecil grabbed onto the metal bed frame and closed his eyes as he felt Carlos's mouth envelop his cock. Cecil felt Carlos's hands on his hips and buttocks guiding him to move, gently setting a rhythm. Cecil stopped and Carlos looked up, releasing him.  
"Cecil? Are you okay?"  
"I don't want to thrust too hard and maybe hurt you."  
"You won't, but there's something else I can do with you, carefully, if you will give permission?"  
Carlos stroked over Cecil's buttocks again, parting them slightly. He drew a finger over Cecil's entrance and looked up to see his reaction. Cecil nodded. Carlos reached for the bottle of lube in the drawer. He made his fingers slick and slithery then pulled Cecil towards him.  
Carlos took Cecil's cock into his mouth again and snaked his lubed hand between Cecil's legs to stroke into the cleft of his buttocks. Cecil pushed back as Carlos slowly probed one finger into his entrance, millimetre by millimetre as deep as it would go. He fumbled his finger around until he found the spot that made Cecil gasp and beg for more, not knowing whether he wanted to rock back into Carlos's hand or thrust forwards into his mouth. Carlos listened to the sounds his lover made as he gave him a climax that left him breathless then giggly.

They snuggled up until Carlos said he had to move. He sat up, slowly pushed himself to his feet and shuffled off to the bathroom on aching legs and tingly, blistered feet. When he came back, Cecil had re-made the bed and laid out a clean tee from his nerdy science joke shirt collection and a pair of pyjama shorts. Carlos got into bed and cuddled in. He swore when the doorbell rang and Cecil got up.  
"I'll get that."  
Cecil returned with a box from Big Rico's.  
"I guess they heard you were back and hungry. It's meatball and basil, is that okay?"  
Carlos laughed.  
"Am I allowed to eat pizza in bed? I'm ravenous again!"  
"Maybe just this once But only because I love you so much and by the time you'd shuffled to the kitchen it would be cold."  
"I love you too."

\---------

Kevin woke up in bed in a strange apartment. There was a man sitting on the end of the bed, watching him, not smiling.  
"Where am I?"  
"Safe. This will be your home now."  
"What are you planning to do with me?"  
"You will teach at our school when you are ready. We need teachers, our young pa... students are ready to learn."  
"But where am I?"  
Doug sighed. He made a decision. It was only fair to tell him.  
"You're home, Kevin, you're back inside Pine Cliffs Complex although I doubt you remember it. You don't have to look up at the smiling god ever again. You don't have to see the surface or the sky or the desert ever again. The smiling god can't penetrate here."  
Kevin smiled and Doug left him alone, locking his door just in case. You could never tell with some patients, even the ones who came back.

\---------

Dana looked at the school accounts sheet, the long list of staff who would be off sick the next day or were simply still missing and the list of parents who wanted her to call them in the morning. She had really wanted to run her own school the way she thought best, but never imagined it would be like this. 


	30. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. With fluff and filth.

Cecil stared at Dana, eyebrows high and mouth open.  
"Me? Why me? No, really, no. I can't do it."  
"Cecil I need a deputy. You're good with people, you know how things work here. Who else could do it?"  
"Pick anyone! But not Carlos either, I'd like it if we still have time to see each other. I'll do my job, you know that, but I don't have room for any extra. When the summer show rehearsals start up... you know how I get."  
Dana sighed. "I thought you'd say that but I asked anyway. I'll find someone else."  
"Thank you." Cecil's relief showed in his shoulders as he relaxed and left the office to go to briefing in the staffroom.

Carlos smiled as Cecil walked over to stand beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The staffroom wasn't full, there had been so many losses, but Carlos was afraid that if he sat on one of the spaces on the sofas he might be unable to get back up. Dana cleared her voice.  
 _All hail... all hail... all hail..._  
"Good morning everybody and welcome back. We have a difficult task ahead. Despite all that has happened, we will provide as normal an experience as possible for our students. Classes will register as usual then go to the theatre for a short assembly before following their new timetables."  
"I intend to appoint a deputy, if you want the job come and talk to me."  
Rochelle leaned over and whispered to Maureen _oh you'd be good at that!_  
Maureen shook her head. She had other career plans. Plans that allowed for more music and more time at home.  
"Over to you? Cecil?"  
"Auditions for the summer show start tonight after school."  
Cecil laughed as the teaching assistants groaned.

There were many students missing. Dana signed _welcome back_ to Simone and the hearing impaired students who huddled around her, clearly not recovered from their detention in City Hall. Simone signed back, _go easy on everyone_. Dana nodded.  
The doors burst open and Tamika led a group of students in, Little Rico brought up the rear. Tamika went up to speak to Dana then took the stage. The room was silent, watchful.

"Students! Be vigilant. Strex has gone but is not unique. There is always a threat. Arm yourselves with knowledge! Stay informed and have a BOOK with you at all times."  
She brandished a lofty volume. Students cheered.  
"We have returned to school for our education and yours. We will look out for those who cannot look out for themselves."  
Tamika left the stage and sat with Little Rico. Dana took over.  
"Thank you Tamika. Please come to my office at lunchtime, I have a suggestion to discuss with you. Everyone, thank you for returning to school today. You have new timetables and normal lessons will begin after assembly..."  
Dana gave information about the running of the school, new procedures and changes to teaching staff. The students filed out eventually and went to their classes.

Carlos lasted without Cecil until lunchtime. He shuffled over to the theatre after spending the morning surreptitiously texting Cecil, phone hidden in his lab-coat pocket. Cecil replied openly, taking out his phone and finding excuses to allow his students to stay in contact with each other, suggesting to one class that they compose and perform an almost entirely social-media-based drama.  
They met as Carlos tackled the few stairs leading from the corridor to backstage. Cecil steered Carlos into the doughnut room and locked the door. Carlos laughed, there was a soft armchair almost filling the floorspace. Cecil put his finger to his lips and whispered.  
"I borrowed it from Steve's workshop. Your need is greater."  
"Thanks." Carlos sat down heavily, his legs giving up and gravity taking over. Cecil perched on the arm. Carlos slipped his arm around Cecil and pulled him into his lap. Cecil met Carlos's gaze in the dimness, raised his eyebrows.  
"Pleased to see me?"  
Carlos sniggered and pulled his lab-coat out from under Cecil so that he could reach the pocket. He retrieved a two-fifty-millilitre measuring cylinder.  
"Oh, I forgot that was in there. Sorry."  
Cecil laughed. "I was expecting something less scientific." 

Rochelle met Maureen in the dining hall.  
"Oh! Is that real pasta?"  
"Yes, but it's still terrible."  
Maureen sighed. "I wish we had been organised enough to bring lunch."  
"Mmm," Rochelle nodded. "Did you go talk with Dana about the deputy position?"  
"I did. She said she would consider my suggestion."  
"Oh?"  
Maureen just smiled and choked down just enough overcooked wheat byproduct to stop her stomach from rumbling during afternoon lessons. 

Maureen did not tell Rochelle everything about her meeting with Principal Dana. Maureen had knocked on the door, been greeted with a hug by Dana, and sat awkwardly at the little oval conference table. Dana sat beside her rather than opposite.  
"I have come about the deputy principal position."  
"Oh Maureen! I hoped you would. Your experience... elsewhere... would be so valuable."  
"You misunderstand, Dana, I want you to consider offering the post to Ell."  
Dana was confused.  
"Why would I do that? She's an outsider, she has not seen how this school really operates."  
Maureen smiled and sighed.  
"Dana, that is exactly why she should have the job. She knows how normal places work. She has all the skills and experiences you need to support you."  
Maureen thought but did not say _and she's old enough to be your mother and will not accept any bullshit from anyone._

Tamika went to Principal Cardinal's office and waited until Maureen left before knocking on the door. Dana invited her in.  
"Sit if you want. I have a suggestion as to how the school can use your talents and your army."  
Tamika listened, added a few of her own ideas and finally smiled and shook hands. The school now had a brand new system of prefects and library monitors.  
Dana knew that Tamika had understood the true purpose of the roles she had been given to share with her army. They would make sure that students had proper access to reading material that might be considered dangerous by the more traditional residents, and as prefects they would report to Steve and be vigilant for threats from outside the gates rather than minor scuffles within.

At the end of the school day, Maureen went to the lighting booth, Cecil went to the theatre to organise auditions, Carlos answered his chem class's questions about what happened to him then shuffled off to meet Cecil, Steve thoroughly bleached the site office and chatted to Janice who had been helping by spraying luminol and holding the UV torch. That girl Tamika had been fierce but really nice and took Janice to some of her classes so that she did not have to stay in the workshop all day. Simone went home to Earl as soon as she could get away and Dana looked for Rochelle. She found the scientist in her lab, tidying up.  
"Urgh, those bastards... Dana I know you're just in position but we need equipment and chemicals if we are to teach science effectively."  
"I know, Ell. We need money for that. Have you any experience of fundraising?"  
Rochelle laughed.  
"A little, but a bring-and-buy sale won't cover this level of legally sanctioned theft."  
Dana sat on a lab stool. "Ell, can I ask you something personal?"  
Rochelle frowned.  
"You normally just ask, so just ask!"  
"What do you see in your future?"

Rochelle just stared for a moment.  
"What? Umm, hopefully me and Maureen, wedding, house, maybe children, all that _happily ever after_ crap until she realises that when she's middle aged I will be elderly and she can do better and leaves. Why?"  
"Do you plan to stay here permanently?"  
"Maureen will never move, so yes."  
Dana thought about how to word her next question carefully, avoiding the truth which was _nobody will touch the deputy post with a ten foot pole._  
"I think you'd make a good deputy principal, Ell, and it would mean a pay rise. Good if Maureen is off work for a while. Think about it?"  
Rochelle didn't have to think for long.  
"Which forms do I fill in?"

Earl sat in Simone's apartment, waiting for a call. It came. He hung up and grinned. Fuck teaching, he had a new job. A chef! Who would have thought he could turn a hobby into a living, that his brief incarceration would result in an intensive study of catering after he was assigned to the kitchen. He was going to get paid for doing something he loved. As a scout, he knew how to make almost anything edible, but this was different. He found he had a flair for making food look good and taste better. In preparation for his start the next evening, he watched _Kitchen Nightmares_ on YouTube and promised not to swear too much.  
Simone caught him cursing along with his favourite angry man on the TV and laughed.  
"Keep that up and I will turn my hearing aids off before gagging you so that I don't even have to lip read. I take it you got the job?"  
Earl grinned at her.  
"I start tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for suggesting it and putting in a good word. I think it made the difference."  
Simone smiled and signed.  
"Celebrity chef? Big deal, your boss remembers when I used to kick his ass. You got family? You know what I mean!"  
They both laughed. Earl was surprised, for the first time in years he thought he might be happy. He said goodnight and went to his room, Simone's spare, and read up on recipes until he fell asleep and dreamed of perfection.

Tuesday morning and he was awake. The figure sat by the end of his bed again, uninvited.  
"Good morning, Kevin. How are you feeling today?"  
Kevin struggled to find the correct answer. With Strex it was easy, a chirpy "I am feeling good today!" sufficed usually. But this was not StrexHQ. This strange and terrible place with no bright lights and no Smiling God, he couldn't hide.  
"I am feeling... I am... I miss..."  
"Kevin, you are safe, you can say anything here."  
Doug waited.  
"I am feeling good today! There is so much to smile about!"  
Doug smiled sadly and left. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. Every day on the correct medication should bring an improvement.

Josie reflected on her actions. Leaving her job and abandoning Dana was harsh, she knew, but Dana was a coper. Josie had another function now. _The Old Opera House_ she called her project, safe in the assumption that Night Vale's collective knowledge did not include the works of Bizet, Verdi or Wagner. Or what an opera house should look like. She studied the plans, imagined the shock on the faces of any future potential invaders and started up the concrete mixer. Josie and her _angels_ would not be caught out again.  
Marcus watched. Josie looked old today.  
"Can I help?" He put his hand on the control for the mixer.  
"I've got this, don't patronise. Go do something else."  
They locked eyes for moments but eventually Marcus gave in. "What- _ever!_ I wonder if Jake has finished the accounts or if he _needs a hand_... He has a certain moral flexibility now that I really am his boss."  
Josie pretended not to hear.

Daniel recharged as Lauren slept. They were still in the strange-yet-familiar hotel room on the edge of Desert Bluffs by the road out to the old ghost town, the place their employer had already stripped bare.  
"Lauren"  
"Mmmph goway"  
"Lauren" Daniel put a hand on her shoulder.  
"goway"  
He persevered, tried a different approach. Abandoning the _Biomachine-human interaction handbook_ guidelines, he got into bed behind Lauren and held her waist. Daniel spoke gently. "Lauren, my love, we must move."  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Lauren."  
"Daniel..."  
"I know, now you are awake enough to get up."

Lauren showered, considered her options and dressed.  
"Daniel, I think it best if I return to StrexCorp HQ and you stay away unless you can simulate standard behaviour well enough to fool basic diagnostics. I expect we will both be reassigned. You will probably get a different handler and I will almost certainly be disciplined and demoted," Lauren closed her eyes and shuddered, her smile a memory, "but we may be able to work around that if you keep your programming capabilities hidden and if they choose not to carry out re-education."  
Daniel lounged on the bed, feeling the soft but supportive mattress and wondering if on future recharges he could lie down beside Lauren. He frowned at Lauren's idea.  
"I do not want a different handler and I am averse to the idea of your re-education."  
"Can you see any alternative?"  
"Disappear. Change your name, choose a new date of birth. I can alter your records and fabricate my own if you give me your passwords. Move to a new town and start again. If we can't rejoin them, beat them."  
Lauren smiled.  
"Another takeover, I like that idea. We can start small but with my understanding of the corporate world and your skills we can own a whole town in a couple of years. Any preference for what kind of business to use as an introduction? And which town to hit? How long do you think it will be before we can put in an offer to buy out StrexCorp? Daniel?"  
"You might think this risky, but hear me out. There is one town that will definitely not be expecting us."  
Lauren raised her eyebrows as Daniel contemplated the complexities of living disguised as a fully human businessman in Night Vale. 

Dana called a meeting after school for the management team. They sat around the table in Dana's office and looked at the budget. Dana, Rochelle, Cecil and John. Pamela was there as a voluntary advisor and to take notes, Josie's face loomed from a computer screen in the corner and her voice came disconcertingly from speakers on the opposite wall.  
"Thank you all for coming. I do not have good news. StrexEd stripped us, we have no capital, few assets and I am sure you have seen many empty shelves and bare rooms. If you would look at the budget sheet in front of you, that is all we have for the remainder of the academic year."  
Rochelle frowned. "What exactly does this figure have to cover?"  
John explained, "basic services like power and water, school meals, repairs, resources and staff salaries."  
"Shit. So nobody is getting paid this month?"  
They discussed how to keep the school open. Could they ask staff to stay, unpaid? Ask parents to contribute what they could? Hold fundraising activities in a town that had suffered as badly as they had and may well have nothing left to give?  
"Are you even listening?" Josie was waving at her phone camera. Cecil noticed and turned up the volume on the speakers.  
"Hey, did I somehow forget to tell you that I control StrexEd now? Put a bid together for everything you need down to the last paperclip, send it to me and I can reassign funds to your budget. Cecil, that does not mean you can ask for a complete remodel of backstage."

Cecil found Carlos in his lab after the meeting.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Getting better. It only hurts when I sit for too long and my legs have had a chance to stiffen. As long as I keep moving I'm fine."  
"Good news on the budget. Can you write a bid to replace all the stuff that Strex stole? Soon, like maybe right now?"  
Carlos grinned and whispered.  
"Yes _sir._ You know I will do anything you say."  
Cecil hissed.  
"Carlos! You know it feels weird when you talk like that at work."  
Cecil stood by Carlos, fisted a hand into his hair and pulled his head slightly to the side, caught his breath at Carlos's sudden expression. He leaned down, mouth an inch from ear.  
 _"So start compiling your science shopping list then be a good boy and meet me in the props store room in one hour."_  
Carlos thought he had never been so motivated to complete a budget bid quickly.

Rochelle discovered Maureen in the lighting booth, lying on the floor with a torch and a screwdriver.  
"Don't turn anything on!"  
Rochelle laughed.  
"Want any help?"  
"No, almost done. Just a few more wires to reconnect."  
Rochelle watched Maureen work. Quiet and methodical, she knew what she was doing. After a few more minutes she snapped the cover back onto the underside of the control panel and sat up.  
"Okay, you can turn things on now... Ell!"  
"What? You said I could turn things on."  
"I did not mean _me!_ "  
"What if I help you write a budget bid for the music department and buy you dinner first? I have some good news to share and I feel like celebrating."

Cecil had just finished his wish list of props and costumes, scripts and scores when Carlos limped into the theatre. He watched as Carlos paused at the open door of the props store under the stage, saw his reluctance to go in.  
"Bad memories of this place?"  
Carlos nodded.  
"I was terrified, Cecil."  
"Come on."  
Cecil took Carlos's hand, kissed him and led him down into the space, less claustrophobic now it was almost empty.  
"Let's make some more pleasant memories to think about."  
He closed the door and locked it from the inside. In the lighting booth, Maureen and Rochelle giggled at each other and started adding up the music budget bid over again before dropping the blinds and locking the door.

It was not quite pitch dark. Carlos could see narrow strips of light from above as in places the spotlights hit the stage and shone through the cracks between the boards. Different spotlights seemed to be switching on and off. He remembered Maureen saying something about wanting to re-wire the lighting booth. She must be up there testing it out.

Maureen was testing the controls, in a manner of speaking. She half-perched against the control panel, rocking slightly back and forwards as Rochelle leaned down and kissed her, one hand holding Maureen's head and the other slipping up under her skirt. Maureen let her own hands wander to Rochelle's waistband, unfastening her work trousers and pushing them down to her thighs together with her panties then trailing one hand back up to cup a breast and gently stroke a nipple erect as her other hand slid over Rochelle's hip to her buttocks.  
Rochelle pulled Maureen up and hitched up her skirt, pushed her panties down far enough that Maureen could kick them off. Rochelle let Maureen rest back against the control panel, leaning back until her head was almost against the blinds, legs locked straight and far enough apart for Rochelle to fit between her thighs. As Rochelle knelt down, Maureen's loose skirt fabric fell and curtained her. Rochelle slipped a hot tongue across Maureen's hotter slit, flicking along her labia and thrusting deep into the yielding wetness of her opening. Maureen groaned and gripped the edge of the control panel, leaning further as she arched back. Rochelle brought her wide, soft flat tongue to lick from vulva to clitoris, slowly flicking around the soft folds of the hood. She brought one hand up, circled two fingers around Maureen's vulva slowly and slipped them into her vagina as she sped up the rhythmic licking and lapping around her clit.

Maureen was helpless. She reclined back as far as she could, gripped the console and rested her head against the blind that covered the booth window. Her hips wanted to thrust out further to meet that tongue, that wonderful sensation, that growing, insistent tingle of the fire building in her. Rochelle sensed Maureen's edge approaching. She slowed down her rhythm and roughened her tongue, added a third finger gently thrusting and curling in Maureen's vagina.  
Suddenly Maureen's core wanted to contract, to clench and curl around the flames that burst from her centre and pulsed through her muscles and her mind. She resisted, pushing her hips up and forward into her orgasm, letting her lover ease her through into the exhausted calm that followed.  
Rochelle waited for the gasping sighs and muscle spasms to stop before removing her fingers. She kissed Maureen's thigh and wiped her face on her lab-coat sleeve then stood up and held her fiancee tightly until her breathing returned to normal.

Maureen pushed Rochelle against the back wall of the booth, kissing her lips and her neck, nuzzling into the soft curve of her shoulder under her blouse. She unfastened the buttons carefully and slowly, making teasing eye contact each time one popped open. Rochelle rolled her eyes.  
"Patience!" Maureen whispered. "You know it will be worth it."

Maureen helped Rochelle out of her trousers and panties, leaving her with her unfastened blouse and lab coat flapping open. She slipped her hands up Rochelle's back to unfasten her bra and massaged the red skin under the straps, making Rochelle _ooh_ in pleasure of relief. She moved her hands around to Rochelle's breasts, cupping them in her hands and rubbing circles around erect nipples. She flicked the lacy fabric up and out of the way and leaned over to kiss and flick a hard, pointed tongue over each one. Rochelle pushed out into Maureen's tongue, silently asking for more.  
Maureen pulled the chair over, took off her skirt and sat down. She guided Rochelle to sit astride her lap, facing her. Maureen pushed her own legs open, forcing her lover's legs to open too. She pulled Rochelle forwards so that breasts met tongue again and slipped a hand between her legs. Rochelle moaned quietly as Maureen's fingers found her clitoris and drew lazy circles around it as her tongue mirrored the motion on her nipples.  
Rochelle gripped the back of the chair tightly as Maureen slid her other hand from Rochelle's lower back down her coccyx and along the cleft of her buttocks. Quick gentle fingers slipped into Rochelle's wet vagina and spread backwards over her other entrance, Rochelle groaned out a quiet _oh yes_ as Maureen repeated the flick and rub of her fingers until she was slick enough. As her tongue shifted to the other nipple and one hand kept slow, firm circles of her lover's clit, she pushed one finger into Rochelle's tight entrance just beyond the inner muscle ring and circled it gently around, all three motions synchronised in a rhythm that made Rochelle forget everything except this collection of stimulations. Rochelle felt the start of the tingle that would build and build in her groin and her anus, every movement adding an extra layer to the promise of pleasure.  
Maureen found her rhythm and slowly sped up, occasionally flicking over the top of Rochelle's clitoris, listening to her breathing as it quickened and deepened. She attempted to add a second finger to her other entrance, rubbing it across the muscle beside the first. The extra pressure tipped Rochelle suddenly over into a climax that crashed over her in waves and left her panting and gripping, eyes closed and mouth grinning.  
Maureen did not move. She whispered to Rochelle to stay still, wait. Maureen kept slight pressure against her fiancee's clitoris with the flat of the back of her fingers, felt it pulse as the orgasm faded, and kept that one finger embedded in her entrance without moving. When she thought Rochelle had recovered enough, she began slight, slow circles of the back of her fingers firm against the area around Rochelle's clit. Rochelle felt the tingle build again, different this time, warm and diffuse, less intense and demanding. She pushed against Maureen's fingers, feet braced on the chair legs. As she thrust forwards slightly, she moved against the finger inside her and sent herself one more time over the edge of pleasure. 

She giggled as Maureen carefully removed her finger and her hand, then kissed her.  
"I am definitely going to blush next time I am in here helping you with rehearsals."  
Maureen laughed, dimmed and switched off the spotlights. "Does a double earn me dinner with dessert? Is the Moonlight open again? Oh let's get cleaned up and eat. I mean food." 

The stripes of light from the spotlights through the boards above provided almost enough light to prevent Carlos from panicking at being shut in. Cecil saw Carlos's eyes begin to flick from side to side and grasped his hair. Carlos relaxed again, grounded and leaning in to the grip, allowing his head to be steered into a deep kiss. He spoke softly to Cecil.  
"Don't let go."  
Cecil steered Carlos down to the floor, on their knees.  
"Okay, but if I'm hurting you or if you want to stop..."  
"I will tell you. I'll tell you to stop."  
"Your safe word is _stop_?"  
"I'm not going to forget it, am I?"  
Cecil laughed and tightened his grip on Carlos's hair. He reached over into a bag and brought out a handful of silk.  
"If I have to keep hold of your hair," he gave a little tug as Carlos said _mm-hmm_ , "then you have to do this for me." He put the slippery scarves into Carlos's hands. "Tie your ankles together, not too tight, and unfasten your shirt and your trousers. Push them down, I want to see you."  
Carlos did as he was told, the fact that they were misbehaving in forbidden territory adding a frisson of fear to his mood.  
"Good boy." Carlos shivered, Cecil had dropped his voice. "Now, make a slip knot in this scarf and use it to tie your wrists behind your back. Mmm, done that? Nice work." Cecil leaned forward, pulled Carlos's head and kissed him again. In the faint light he could see that Carlos was enjoying this treatment despite the look of excited apprehension on his face.  
"Okay!" Cecil used his free hand to unfasten his trousers and push them down with his shorts. "I want you to tell me what you want to do next."  
Carlos shivered with the anticipation of pleasure.  
"I want your cock in my mouth," Cecil waited, " _sir._ "  
Cecil smiled, glad that they wanted the same thing. He also smiled at the varying intensity of light leaking through from the spotlights. He thought he knew the reason for it. 

Cecil kept hold of a handful of hair as he dragged a folding chair over, opened it with difficulty and sat. He guided Carlos to shuffle over beside him, kissed him from his forehead to his lips to his neck and collarbones and whispered _is this what you want?_ Carlos tried to nod and Cecil gradually let him lower his head into his lap, arching up a little as Carlos licked and teased until he was fully erect before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Cecil wrapped his ankles around the legs of the chair and reclined back as far as the flimsy furniture would safely allow. He kept one hand fisted into Carlos's glorious hair and with the other he stifled the sounds of pleasure he knew he couldn't avoid.

Carlos felt the sensation in his scalp pull him out of his fear. It gave him a reference point, data to analyse, busied his brain with a basic input to process and keep it away from panic and dread. _Don't let go._ He felt like he could face anything as long as he could feel Cecil's grip. He wondered if it was weird.  
Carlos tied his ankles with a knot he knew he could remove himself and did the same with his wrists. The scarves were a reminder rather than a restraint. He knelt at the side of Cecil's chair, knees apart to let his own cock move freely, and lost himself in the feeling and taste of Cecil's glans in his mouth, sucking and tonguing around it and humming at just the right frequency for the vibrations to make Cecil moan through the fist that Carlos knew would be jammed into his mouth. He loved that sound, loved it more when Cecil just let go and shouted out his pleasure.  
He moved his head to envelop more of Cecil's cock, reaching sealed, wet lips down the shaft and up again, tongue flicking softly. Cecil held his hair deliciously tight, almost making him gasp, and thrust up causing the little chair to rock threateningly backwards. Carlos moved his head and his tongue in a rhythm set by Cecil's hand in his hair and Cecil's moaning gasps around the gag of his own fist.  
Cecil couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Carlos's mouth as he came, letting go of Carlos's hair, toppling the chair over and lying groaning and giggling on the floor.  
"Shit! Cecil, are you okay?" He wiped his face on his lab coat.  
Another giggle. "Hell yes! You made the earth move."  
Carlos laughed.  
"Now be a good boy again and shuffle over here. Lean against the wall there, yes like that, and can you swing your ankles over my head so that I'm... Yes you can. Mmm. Good boy."  
Cecil lay sprawled on his front with his mouth wrapped around Carlos's cock and Carlos's legs around his shoulders, one arm up to reach Carlos's hair again. Carlos laughed then whimpered as Cecil paused.  
"What's funny?"  
"Remember that day I was scared to kiss you because we were in my lab and I thought it was weird and off-putting to do stuff like that in school?"  
Cecil snorted, took Carlos's cock back into his mouth and mumbled, "Can't talk, mouth full."  
Carlos came with a comforting fist in his hair and a laugh bubbling up.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Students drifted back gradually as word got round that school was open and not about to close down. Josie took the budget bid compiled by Dana and organised a transfer of funds to the school account that covered almost everything. She thought she knew what Cecil meant when he asked for a _cathouse_ but decided it wasn't StrexEd's responsibility to look after Khoshekh.  
On Friday, Maureen walked into her music room and was met by a few faces she thought she would never see again.  
"Hi miss, surprised to see us?"  
"DB-CESS shut down, miss, we asked if we could come here instead."  
"Don't worry miss, you don't have to put up with us all day any more, people seem to think we're normal here."  
"Can we stay here until the bell and make up songs?"  
Maureen broke school protocol and hugged each one of them. 

On Friday night, Carlos was nervous. Everyone noticed but Cecil. Rochelle made sure everyone knew why, Maureen told everyone what she would do to them if they blabbed. Pamela told Dana that staff morale mattered and she organised a night out. It was only at Rico's but they had missed Wednesday and even though a weekly trip was no longer mandatory, sometimes old habits are good habits. Cecil was late. Rico ushered him to a booth at the back, sat him opposite Carlos and retreated. Others tried not to stare.  
"Sorry, auditions got out of hand. Again. You wouldn't believe some of the acts the kids think they'll get away with! I mean..."  
Carlos let Cecil chatter on, get the day out of his system. They ate meatball and basil pizza, drank a glass of wine and made weekend plans to look at houses after finally admitting that Cecil's apartment was too small.  
Carlos cleared his throat.  
"Uh, Cecil? Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course! what is it?"  
Carlos leaned in close and asked the question that had been burning him up. Cecil stared, reached out and cradled his face with both hands and kissed him then whispered a reply that also contained a question. Cecil sat back and rummaged in his bag, grinning, as Carlos searched his pockets.

"On a count of three? One... Two..."  
"...three!"  
They each produced a little red box, opened it and handed it to the other. They both looked and laughed.  
"Congratulations on your exquisite taste in engagement rings, soon-to-be Dr Palmer-Scientist."  
"What are the chances of that, soon to be Mr Palmer-Scientist!"  
 _Pretty high actually,_ thought Maureen, _when your mutual confidante knows the jeweller._  
Cecil and Carlos gave a thumbs up to the room and kissed in a way that started polite and ended up making a few colleagues stop cheering and look away.  
"Hey, let's celebrate," someone suggested. "There's a new wine bar in town just opened today. I think it's called _Lauriel's_ or something like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finished something!


End file.
